Before The Worst
by Kat097
Summary: Three Months after the witch is destroyed, Azkadellia is suffering terrible nightmares. What extent will DG go to to help her sister and how far will Cain go to protect her when a worse threat still threatens? Cain/DG, some Az/Glitch.
1. Chapter 1

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter One**

DG woke to the sound of screams. She sat up with a gasp and it took her a minute to realise where she was. _Your bedroom – the spire – screams…?_

"Azkadellia…" A terrifying foreboding settled in her chest.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and ran to the door, pulling her thin cotton robe over her pyjamas. As she threw open the door several guards ran past in the corridor, heading for the room at the end of passageway, where ear splitting screams were piercing the air. DG ran after them and fought her way through to the door, where Lavender and Ahamo were desperately trying to force it open. A calloused hand dropped onto DG's shoulder and her eyes met ice blue ones.

"What's going on?" For some reason Cain was still dressed and his gun was in his other hand. DG turned back to the door as Cain's hand dropped to his side.

"We can't get in! She's locked the door magically." Ahamo grunted, throwing his shoulder into the solid door. DG stepped forward and hammered on the door with her fist.

"Az! Az, it's me, DG. Lemme in!" She shouted, but the screams continued without hesitation. Lavender's eyes were filling with tears as she brought her hands to her mouth, the culmination of so many sleepless nights becoming more than she could bear. DG looked around at the crowd of guards and servants before glancing at Cain.

"Can you get them out of here?" She asked quietly.

Instantly he began to push the small crowd away, just as Glitch arrived. A pink scar gleamed in the moonlight, the only remnants of the operation that had taken place three months previously, two weeks after the defeat of the witch.

The screaming had started almost nightly just two days after the incident on the top of the spire.

DG knelt and placed her hand on lock. Closing her eyes, she imagined the mechanism clicking and whirring, the hinges swinging the heavy door open. A moment later it happened and DG stood, staring at the writhing figure of her sister, entangled in the bed sheets. Glitch made to enter the room but Ahamo held him back. DG stepped towards her Azkadellia, whose mouth was open, still sending out those heart breaking shrieks.

Lavender ran to her eldest child but Azkadellia's flailing limbs kept her embrace at bay. A howl joined the screams and they span around to see Raw crouched in the doorway, tears streaming down in his face as he dragged his hands over his ears.

"Stop… too much pain!" He begged. DG leaned forward over the bed, only to get a smack in the eye for her efforts. She swore, grabbed Azkadellia's wrist and stooped over her sister, pressing her forehead to the still sleeping woman's.

"C'mon, Az… wake up…"

She'd done this so many times. She let the magic seep through into her sister's mind, pushing the blackness that was invading her head away, cooling and calming her.

As they all knew it would, it worked. A moment later DG sat up and Azkadellia's screams faded into quiet whimpers, her eyelids fluttering open. Wild eyed, she stared at the people gathered in her bedchamber and then sat up quickly, tears still spilling as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Deej….Deej…" She wept and DG hugged her sister tightly, pressing her lips to the cold, damp forehead.

"It's OK, Az. It's over." She murmured, rubbing a hand up and down her sister's back.

"Why won't she leave me alone?" Azkadellia wept.

* * *

~*~

"Something has to be done." Ahamo said at breakfast the next morning. Azkadellia was taking the meal in her room, which meant the tray would be sent back practically uneaten to the kitchen. The shadows under the elder princess' eyes were getting darker and everyone in the spire was starting to feel the strain, as well as the lack of sleep.

Lavender glanced at her husband, tapping her fingers lightly against her teacup.

"I don't see what can be done. She went through a terrible ordeal. These… nightmares cannot simply be fixed." She looked down at her fruit, picking at seeds. DG didn't speak, but drank her second cup of coffee and forced her eyelids to stay open.

The door opened and Glitch came in, bowing to the royal family.

"Your Majesties, your highness." He nodded to DG with a smile. A sort of unspoken agreement had come into place – in company she was 'your highness', in private she was DG.

"You have news, Ambrose?" Lavender reached out a pale hand for the telegraph messages. She split them between herself and her husband, waving at Ambrose to join them at the table. He obliged, sliding in the seat beside DG and pouring some fresh juice. His eyes slid to DG's unused plate.

"You're not hungry?"

"I'm barely even conscious." She muttered. Glitch patted her arm sympathetically and looked up as Ahamo spoke.

"Ambrose, would you ask Mr Cain and Mr Raw to join us in the sitting room after breakfast? And yourself, of course. We need to sort out something to help Azkadellia."

"Of course, your Majesty." Glitch leapt to his feet and vanished. Lavender stood and walked around to DG, stroking her face with a cool hand.

"My angel… are you unwell?"

"Just tired." DG forced a smile. "I'll take a nap this afternoon. Any news?"

"The usual political rubbish." Ahamo chuckled. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"There's an ambassador from the Munchkin region, we have an audience this afternoon." Lavender mentioned, "Nothing you need to bother with. Just make sure you get some sleep. The last thing we need is you getting ill."

The Eastern Guild of the Munchkin region had been one of the most resilient when the Royal Family had been reinstated. In their opinion, the fact they had been overthrown once made them incapable of ruling again. Many regions had gathered together in the days following the fall of the witch and an unwilling Raw had displayed DG's memories for them to see, the unwitting release of the witch, the possession of Azkadellia and the subsequent need to send DG away. Questions had been asked and answers given, protests had been made and, in most cases, quelled by the supporters of the family. Azkadellia had been kept out of the public eye to avoid threats, whilst DG, Lavender and Ahamo had worked tirelessly to heal the wounds left by the witch.

In their midst, the woman injured most by the witch was falling apart.

* * *

~*~

DG, Raw, Ambrose and Cain waited in the sitting room for Ahamo and Lavender to finish with their secretary. Cain waited by the window, eyes constantly darting around the room, watching for danger. Ambrose was mumbling to himself as he went over a legal document Lavender had asked him to approve.

DG sat on a sofa, watching a couple of logs burning in the fire and avoiding Raw's eyes. He had been watching her with a sorrowful expression since she'd entered but she'd shaken her head at him, a warning not to comment. Cain had noticed though. He noticed everything. It was useful in a guard, but irritating in a friend.

Eventually the royal parents entered the room and they all stood until Lavender waved at them to resume their seats. Cain stood behind DG as Ahamo moved to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Thank you for coming, gentlemen. I've asked you here to help us come up with a solution to the, er… nightly disturbances." They all nodded and DG stared down at her hands, twisting her fingers tightly.

Ahamo continued.

"It's become clear that the nightmares are not getting any better."

"Worse, I'd say. She's never magically locked the door before." Glitch piped in. Lavender nodded.

"I agree. She's becoming a danger to herself, and that could soon move to becoming a danger to others."

DG squeezed her eyes shut, praying that no one would look to her. But Raw reached across and tentatively brushed his fingertips along her arm.

"DG… feels her pain." He murmured. They all looked at her and she glanced around at them all before bending forward, putting her head to her knees and wrapping her arms over her head, a shell forming.

"Don't, Raw…" She begged and for the first time, her voice cracked. Cain frowned and put a hand on her back.

"Kid… what's wrong?"

"Did something happen when you helped to stop her nightmare?" Lavender asked softly, kneeling before her daughter. For a moment no one spoke and then DG lifted her face to look into her mother's eyes. Lavender almost shivered at the intense pain she saw there.

"I… I can't stop the nightmares…" She whispered, her throat constricted. Everyone except Raw looked confused.

"But… isn't that what you've been doing all this time?" Glitch asked, puzzled. DG's head fell back to her knees, shaking her head.

"DG doesn't stop them." Raw spoke softly, sadly. "DG takes nightmares."

It took a moment for them to take in what this meant. Ahamo was the first to speak and he sounded on the edge of tears.

"DG…" She got to her feet and moved over to the window and they saw how heavily the situation weighed on her shoulders.

"I didn't know what else to do. These nightmares…" she squeezed her eyes shut as she leant on the wall by the window for support, facing them all.

"She sees herself going into the cave… the cave where we found the witch. Only it's more real than a dream, it's almost physical. She… I can smell it, the dank and the dirt and something else, it's like fear. And she… I… _we_. _We're_ so afraid because we know what's in there, but we can't get away, we can't run because the magic doesn't work and it's so dark."

A sob rose in her throat and escaped before she could swallow it down. She opened her eyes and saw them watching her, her mother's tears and looked away, knowing that if she stopped she would not be able to continue.

"We try to get out, but the door has gone. We're trapped. And without her speaking, we know the witch is behind us. We turn and it's not… instead of the witch, it's…"

Another sob and DG forced her eyes to Glitch.

"It's you, Glitch. And Cain, and Raw and Mother and Father. All dead, lying at our feet. Only, because it's Azkadellia's dream, it's me as well. We're all dead and she's so _afraid_ because she knows that it's her hands that did it, they're dripping with our blood. Then the witch appears and she makes the corpses stand…"

DG's breath was shallow and they could barely hear her final words.

"The corpses walk… towards her. And they reach for her, trying to hurt her… so she runs but it doesn't matter how far she runs, because they never stop… they never stop chasing her! And that's when I wake up, trying to get away but it's no good because the next time I close my eyes they're still there, waiting for me!"

Another sob. DG's hands went up into her hair and Lavender rushed to her daughter, gathering her into her arms.

"My darling…" No one else could speak. Cain couldn't stand to look at the terrified girl in her mother's embrace, couldn't even imagine what she had experienced. It was worse then being trapped in a tin suit, because this was in her head, somewhere she could never escape from.

Eventually DG pulled back and looked around at her friends and parents.

"We need to help her. We have to find a way to stop this, because I don't know how much longer I can keep taking the nightmares without going mad."

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia jolted in her seat, as there came a light tap on the door. She attempted to straighten her clothes and de-muss her hair but it made little difference. The door opened and DG slid in, yawning but she smiled with excessive brightness at her sister.

"Hey Az. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Azkadellia forced a smile but DG's eyes had gone to the untouched breakfast. She sighed and sat on the window seat beside the elder princess.

"Az, you've gotta eat something. You look awful."

"Thank you for that."

"No need to get snippy. C'mon." DG began to slather a piece of lukewarm toast with butter and jam before waving it wildly towards her sister. "Here comes the aeroplane!"

Azkadellia blinked.

"The _what_?" She asked, too tired to hide her confusion.

"… Just eat it." DG handed her the toast and Azkadellia took an obliging bite, crumbs and stickiness clinging to the corners of her mouth. DG leaned back, pulling her knees up under her chin.

"Mother and Father are deciding what to do." She said.

"About… me?" Azkadellia lowered the toast again, looking drawn.

"Yeah. Let's face it, we need to do something or none of us are gonna get a decent nights sleep ever again." DG picked up a satsuma and began to peel it, the tangy fragrance permeating the air. She passed a segment to Azkadellia who bit into it, savouring the sweetness.

They sat in silence and eventually DG got to her feet.

"Come on. Let's get some fresh air." She said, folding the peel around the rest of the satsuma.

"Deej, I can't."

"Why not? You got legs, don'tcha?" DG tugged playfully at Azkadellia's skirt. "Besides, sitting in this room is making me depressed. Did you want a little more black with that black?" Azkadellia's mouth twitched into a smile and she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

* * *

~*~

The garden around the spire had been planted on Lavender's orders. Not much had grown yet but tiny green leaves were beginning to poke their way through the earth and the smell of fresh dirt and sunshine was enough to improve the moods of the two princesses. They strolled down the freshly paved paths, walking around the ponds filled with multicoloured fish and one could not have imagined two people more opposite in looks. Dressed in a demure russet gown, her hair simply braided down her back, Azkadellia kept her eyes lowered, wanting as little attention as she could get away with. In contrast, DG strolled along in black trousers and cashmere top in bright blue, the same shade as her eyes, her hair loose and wild as she kept up a flow of conversation. Lavender would have preferred DG to wear dresses, but accepted that this was just another part of her daughter's life she did not quite understand. Therefore dresses were reserved for formal dinners and other occasions. DG had deigned to wear the occasional skirt in return.

They eventually settled on a stone bench by one of the smaller ponds and had only been sat a few minutes when heavy footsteps heralded Cain's arrival. He nodded respectfully to them both.

"They finally let you out?" DG grinned, offering him a piece of fruit. He took the small segment but didn't eat it.

"Yeah. They've kinda sorted it out."

"What's the plan, Tin Man?" DG asked and he shot her a look at the little rhyme.

"The plan is to get you away from here. Both of you. We figured that living in the building where it all happened isn't helping and perhaps going somewhere a little quieter will do some good."

Azkadellia didn't say anything but waited. DG popped another piece of fruit into her mouth.

"Where are we going?" She asked, chewing.

"Pacalisaqua. It's about fifty clicks south of Finaqua, the queen said there is a house there." Cain finally lifted the segment to his mouth and bit into it. Azkadellia nodded.

"I think I remember it."

"Pacalisaqua… what does that mean?" DG asked curiously.

"Peaceful water." Azkadellia said.

"Sounds perfect."

A/N: Hello! This is my first multi-chapter Tin Man fic, so please leave some reviews!

…**That was not subtle, huh? Hmm. I'll improve. It's been a while since I wrote anything and this story has been eating me up for the past few months. Darn plot bunny got out, so most of this story is already written. Be nice and I'll post the rest quickly! I've got two other one shots posted in this category, feel free to check them out!**

**Again, some subtlety there. Expect more where that came from!**

**Love**

**Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before The Worst  
**

**Chapter Two**

Glitch sat at his desk, reclining in the comfortable chair as he waited for the door to open. It took less than four minutes before it flew open and Wyatt Cain barged in, looking distinctly unhappy.

"Glitch, what the hell is going on?" He demanded, standing before the advisor's desk.

"Whatever do you mean?" Glitch asked, a benign smile on his face.

"Don't play the innocent with me." The ex-tin man fumed, "When I agreed to stick around and organise the guards, I was under the impression I would be allowed to do that job."

"Of course." Glitch replied in an irritatingly complacent tone. Cain grabbed the desk and leaned across to glare into the advisor's face.

"Then why in ozma's name have I been told that no guards are going to Pacalisaqua?" He seethed.

Glitch smiled serenely into the angry face and arched his fingers over his chest, swinging slightly in the chair. This only enraged Cain further.

"Because Azkadellia is bound to draw attention." Glitch said, his tone that which one might use in explaining simple maths to a child.

"Precisely why she needs protection!" Cain shot back.

"People see a royal guard marching south, what are they going to assume?"

Cain was silent but began pacing the room. Glitch could almost see the storm cloud over his head, threatening to spill heavy rain and lightening bolts.

"The idea is to get the princesses south without fuss or attention. We'll leave in the middle of the night, take an unmarked vehicle, dress down and be in Pacalisaqua in two days." Glitch explained, "At the same time, a royal vehicle, with four guards will set out for the Northern Island."

"So no one is even going to know the princesses are in Pacalisaqua?"

"Absolutely not. Not even the servants. There will be only six people who know where they are. You, me, the queen and consort and, obviously, the princesses."

Cain paused in his pacing to stare at Glitch.

"What? But Raw…"

"Will not be going. He's too sensitive." Glitch stood and went to the window, peering out at the spotless sky. "It's physically hurting him to be around Azkadellia at the moment. Queen Lavender is asking him to become her personal ambassador to the Viewer people; he'll be leaving for a meeting the day we leave. He's not going to know where we're going because there are still people out there with the means to make those… scanning machines. It's too much of a security risk."

"So let me get this straight, it's going to be you, me and the princesses. And that's _it_?" Cain almost exploded. "They expect us to protect the heirs to the throne with no back up or anything?"

"I'm sure we'll manage." Glitch said lightly. "The queen has arranged for regular patrols in the surrounding area, but they're under orders not to approach any building, so they won't even know we're there. But that way you can rest assured that nobody is sneaking up on us."

Cain did not look happy or reassured.

* * *

~*~

"Mr Cain!" He turned, en route to the office he had taken up residence in to see one of the young soldiers running up the corridor.

"Sergeant Tomlin?" The young man straightened and saluted before holding out a letter. Cain nodded, the soldier saluted smartly again before turning and leaving. Cain watched him go, frowning slightly.

_Is it me or are these soldiers getting younger? …No, it's probably just me getting older._

The thought made his joints ache. He pushed open the door to the office, letting it swing shut behind him as he fell into the chair behind the desk. The letter was addressed to him, without no stamp or postmark – hand delivered.

He unfolded the paper inside the envelope and felt an icy hand grip his chest as he read the words from one of his field agent soldiers.

_Zero has been released. A search has been undertaken for him._

* * *

~*~

That night DG didn't bother going to sleep, or even changing into her nightclothes. She sat in her room, reading until the cries began. She laid down her book and went out into the corridor, mentally preparing for the battle ahead. The queen had ordered the servants and guards to stay away from corridor, no matter if they heard screams, something DG was relieved about. This was hard enough without an audience.

Cain and Glitch were waiting by Azkadellia's door but her parents and Raw were nowhere to be seen. DG offered them both weak smiles.

"Here we go again."

"You gonna be OK, doll?" Glitch patted her arm and she nodded wearily.

"You gotta do what you gotta do, huh?"

She pushed open the door, which was unlocked. The nightmare obviously wasn't at the worst stage yet. Az was clutching handfuls of the sheets as she whimpered and cried. Beads of sweat were forming on her pale forehead. DG heard Cain and Glitch enter behind her, but didn't look round. She went to the bed and without hesitating pressed her forehead to Azkadellia's. She felt the nightmare sucking into her mind and softly sent a pulse of magic into her sister, to keep her sleeping peacefully. She didn't think she could stand to see her sobbing again.

"Well… that's that." She said quietly, leaving the room. The two men followed and Glitch pulled her into a sympathetic hug.

"I'll let the queen know it's done. She's sitting with Raw. Poor guy can feel everything." He vanished down the gloomy corridor and DG walked back to her room. When she reached the door, she found Cain just behind her, a silent shadow. She forced a smile, not meeting his eyes.

"Goodnight Cain."

"Hang on a sec, princess." He put a hand over hers as she reached for the handle. His intense blue eyes found hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kiddo…"

In the pale moonlight, she saw his concern etched over his face as his eyes searched hers. After a moment the mask dropped and she leant back against door, keeping her eyes on his.

"Don't do this, Cain."

"Do what?" He whispered.

"Get me to talk about it. I can't." She whispered back and he saw pain.

"Why not?"

"Because…" She couldn't speak for a moment and her head dropped to her chest.

"Hey…"

Cain slipped his fingers under her chin and brought her gaze back up to his. To his horror there was nothing short of abject fear in her eyes and he felt her trembling beneath his touch. She licked her lips and forced the words out.

"Because I'm _scared_."

"Kid, it's ok to be scared."

"You don't understand. I'm too scared even to sleep, because every time I close my eyes I'm in that cave and I shouldn't have to do this! It's not _my_ nightmare, but I have to go through it everyday!" The words burst out of her before she could stop them and she instantly clapped her hands to her mouth, as though trying to force them back in.

Without thinking, Cain pulled her into his arms. He had never held onto this before but now, as she buried her face in his chest, he pressed his cheek to her frizzing hair and beyond anything else, more than thinking that this was inappropriate, or even noticing how sweet she smelt and how warm she was, he felt an unerring need to protect her. Even in her dreams.

Neither of them could have said how long they stood like that. Eventually she looked up and he wanted to reach up and wipe the tears from her cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Cain?"

"Yeah…"

"Will you stay with me? Just for tonight?"

"What?" He looked utterly confused and she shook her head quickly.

"Not… not like that. I just don't want to be alone before I go into that cave." She whispered.

Cain hesitated but then conceded, letting her pull him into the room. To his relief she didn't head for the bed, but for the generously sized window seat. He sat with his back to the glass and without any inhibitions she crawled onto the seat beside him and put her head in his lap, pulling a blanket over her shoulders.

And he held her as she sobbed uncontrollably and fell into disturbed slumber.

* * *

~*~

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Ahamo was in a meeting, Azkadellia had yet to emerge from her room and Raw was prowling some secluded corner of the spire, trying to hide from the pain that was emanating from the various members of the royal family. Cain had woken with a stiff neck and found DG still sleeping, her face peaceful. The nightmare was over for the time being – until Azkadellia began again. He'd left her sleeping and slipped away to shower and change before breakfast.

Now he, DG, Glitch and Lavender were sitting at the table, nobody eating or saying very much. Cain kept an eye on DG as she sipped coffee and trying to get away with not eating anything. He waited until Lavender had received the telegraphs and was preoccupied with Glitch as they discussed meetings for the day. Then he took an apple and rolled it across the table until it bumped into DG's hand. She looked up with a start and then gave a small smile. He raised an eyebrow and she lifted the fruit to her mouth. She bit through the crisp flesh and let the sweetness spread over her tongue.

Cain kept watching her until she'd eaten every bite.

"Then it's agreed. You'll leave tomorrow night for Pacalisaqua." Lavender announced. DG looked around.

"Tomorrow? Wow, that's… that's soon."

"The sooner the better, I'd say." Cain commented. He got to his feet and turned to Lavender. "Your Majesty, I'd like to go see my son."

Jeb had taken up residence in Central City, along with other resistance members. They'd been recruited as part of a police training campaign and DG knew that Cain had barely seen Jeb in the last few months. But Lavender shook her head.

"I'm sure you'll understand, Mr Cain, that I can't allow it. No one can know that the princesses are leaving, or that you are accompanying them."

Cain nodded, as though he had expected this. Lavender hesitated, sensing his disappointment.

"However, if you'd like to leave a letter, I'll ensure that it reaches him once you've settled safely in Pacalisaqua."

"It'd be much appreciated, Majesty. Excuse me." He left the breakfast room and DG picked at the pips from the core of her apple.

* * *

~*~

"We'd better start packing." Azkadellia said lightly. She kissed her sister on the cheek and DG smiled.

"What was that for?"

"For last night. I don't know what magic you used, but I haven't slept so soundly in months."

"No problem, sis." DG sat on the small couch as Azkadellia went for the closet and began to contemplate her dresses. "I'm just glad someone around here got a good nights sleep, for a change!"

Az smiled, her mind still filled with packing. DG pushed away feeling of resentment, forcing herself think about the upcoming trip. It wasn't fair to blame Azkadellia for the nightmares. She'd never asked DG to help her, and DG had insisted that Azkadellia never find out that DG was the one who now had to suffer nightly.

Eventually DG excused herself, protesting that she had her own packing to do. In fact, she hadn't even thought about what to take with her, but a random assortment of trousers, shirts, sweaters, and even a couple of the simpler dresses made their way into her suitcase, along with various shoes. She had never been a careful packer and when Glitch entered half an hour later, he winced at the tangled mess.

"Honey, tell me you're not leaving it like that."

"Glitch, it's fine. So they'll be a bit wrinkled." He gave her a look and she sighed, emptying the case and folding the clothes messily.

"Did you need anything?" She asked, tossing a silk shirt onto the pile.

"Just to see if you need anything to take with you." He said, seizing a linen dress (it wrinkled so easily!) and folding it.

"I think I'm set. What is there to do at Pacalisaqua?"

"Not a damn thing." He grinned. She sighed.

"No radio? Board games?"

"Nope. Only the charming company of myself and Mr Cain. Who," he added, with a sly sideways look, "I happen to know, left your room at some indecent hour this morning."

DG froze and then threw a shoe at him, which he easily dodged.

"If you came here looking for gossip you can get out, Glitch." She said crossly. Glitch smirked.

"So there is gossip?"

"There is not." She sank onto the bed, looking slightly abashed. Glitch perched against the dressing table opposite as she searched for the right words.

"After I… everything with Az, last night, I had a bit of a breakdown. I got freaked out and I asked Cain to stay with me until I fell asleep. I guess he dozed off too, but he was gone by the time I woke up."

"He slept with you, in here?"

"On the window seat. It was all very proper and above board, so quit trying to get us in trouble!" She grinned at him and he laughed.

"OK, princess. You win. I'll see you at dinner."

"Will do."

He trotted from the room and DG looked at the shirt in her hand and sighed before carefully folding it and placing it in the suitcase.

**A/N: Well hello there! Thank you ever so muchly for the reviews, they rox ma sox. It was especially a nice surprise to see some of my regular reviewers from other categories here as well!**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed. Again, nothing much happening here, still setting up. I don't usually put 'couple' stuff up this early in a fic, but DG's pretty vulnerable right now and who better to comfort her than a smokin' hot Tin Man? **

**So, yeah. Glad you're enjoying it! Please leave more feedback.**

**Love**

**Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Three**

It was just after midnight when DG and Cain walked out to the bay where the plain black car was waiting. It was much sleeker than the wreck they'd taken from DeMilo and DG wondered if she could convinced the Tin Man to let her take it for a spin at some point. It had been a long time since she'd been in control of a motorised vehicle, although she suspected that Cain wouldn't understand her appreciation of speeding. She lifted her suitcase into the trunk, next to Cain's considerably smaller case. She and Azkadellia had said their goodbyes to their parents before retiring, so as not to draw attention. Lavender had kissed both daughters tearfully, Ahamo embracing Azkadellia and ruffling DG's hair.

DG and Cain climbed into the car, taking the two front seats, with Cain in the driving seat. A few minutes later Glitch and Az came out another door and quickly sat in the back, dark clothes covering their bodies to hide them from anyone who might have been watching.

"Everyone ready?" Cain asked and they all replied in the affirmative. He started the engine and they were off into the darkness.

* * *

~*~

"_Blueberry muffins."_

"_Really? You hated blueberries as a child." Lavender smiled, smoothing stray hairs away from her face. DG smiled, enjoying the cool fingers on her skin._

"_I guess they grew on me, because blueberry muffins are my favourite food in the whole world. Or the whole O.Z. Either." She shrugged, laughing. _

_They sat on the swing at Finaqua, and it seemed that over the last week they'd spent every moment relating their lives to each other, every ridiculous detail. DG's memories were still confused and she wasn't sure she'd ever get them back altogether, but she almost preferred exploring these relationships anew. It was easier with Lavender than with Ahamo, who she couldn't remember at all. Insignificant details, like favourite foods and colours, and childhood stories (DG omitting some of her run ins with Gulch) were the most enjoyable pastime, in between meetings with guilds and ambassadors. _

_They turned as Azkadellia stepped into the pagoda and both smiled._

"_Hey there. You were crying again last night." DG stood to embrace her sister. Azkadellia smiled weakly._

"_I'm sorry, did I wake you? It was just another nightmare…" _

_

* * *

  
_

~*~

By the time the first sun began to glimmer over the mountain peaks, Azkadellia and Glitch were both asleep, Glitch's faint snores breaking the otherwise silence. Cain glanced at DG. She was sitting with her head resting against the window, staring out at the fields, a thoughtful expression etched on her features.

"You OK there?" He asked quietly, changing gear. She looked around and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. Just… thinking."

"About anything important?"

"…No. Not really." She whispered, turning back to the window, large eyes not seeing anything.

* * *

~*~

_They all waited in silence for the first news. Cain was pacing, as he always did when impatient, and Azkadellia was chewing her lip. Raw sat silently, eyes closed in concentration, desperately trying not to feel the anxiety of the people surrounding him. _

_DG tapped her foot absently against the marble floor. It had been almost four hours and she had never had a huge amount of patience. It was unbearable, this agonisingly drawn out period of time, the life that hung in the balance. Raw looked around and DG smiled, going to him for a quick hug. She knew he was trying his hardest not to take in their worry, but it wasn't easy. _

_Eventually the door opened and the medic emerged, looking exhausted. They all stood and looked to him for their answer. He nodded._

"_The operation was completely successful. He should have complete use of his brain again when he wakes up. Obviously, there could be side effects, but until he wakes up, we can't make any predictions."_

_There was a sigh of relief all around. Azkadellia disappeared to inform her parents of the good news and the medic went to supervise the transfer to the prepared room. DG looked at her two friends._

"_That's great." She smiled, but Raw gave her a sympathetic embrace._

"_DG worried?" DG shrugged a little but Cain nodded._

"_Yeah, me too. It's great that he's gonna be OK. But…"_

"_Is it gonna Ambrose or Glitch who wakes up?" DG finished the sentence. Cain looked troubled as he leant against the wall, working his jaw. A sign that he was stressed._

_DG reached out and squeezed his hand._

"_Hey. Let's not worry about that yet. Let's just be glad that he's OK."_

_It was the next day when the medic finally let them into the room. Glitch was sat in bed, looking woozy but he grinned at them. DG rushed forward and then paused, shyly, suddenly unsure of herself. Glitch stretched out his arms._

"_Get over here, dollface." She hugged him tightly, trying not to stare at the stitches running along his skull. He grinned at her._

"_How do I look?"_

"_Handsome as ever." She plopped into the seat by the bed whilst Glitch greeted Raw and Cain. _

"_So, who is it knocking about in there? Zipperhead or Advisor?" Cain asked, pretending he wasn't as nervous as DG and Raw._

_Glitch shrugged._

"_You tell me, Tin Man. What makes us us? Is it our pre-existing knowledge or our experiences that form our physical and mental attributes?"_

"_That sure doesn't sound like Glitch." DG commented. There was a hint of sadness behind the light tone._

"_Don't worry, sweetpea. I remember everything. I'm still Glitch, but firing right for a change." He held her hand with a smile. "I'm the same guy."_

"_Promise?" DG sounded so young as she said that._

"_Promise." _

_

* * *

  
_

~*~

They were stopped by a border guard as they passed the fields of the Papay. Cain swore and glanced at the pair in the back seat. Glitch was combing his hair over the scar and Azkadellia had wrapped a headscarf over her skull. DG copied her sister, lowering her eyes as the guard peered into the car. She hadn't yet managed to master the art of glamours and now was not the time to attempt it. Cain kept himself composed – after all, he was the one who'd put these random checks in place and he supposed he should be glad that they were actually working.

Anyway, it made no difference. The guard waved them through after only a cursory glance. Cain started the car again and started down the road.

"How much longer?" Glitch asked.

"If we push forward and you don't mind sleeping in the car again, we can be there by midday tomorrow." Cain replied.

"You won't get a chance to sleep." Azkadellia pointed out. Cain shrugged and DG looked at him.

"Well, let me drive for a bit. You can nap now and that'll keep you going till we get there." She said

"You don't know the way."

"We head down this road until we hit the mountains. That's gotta be four hours at least. After that, you can drive again." Cain pulled over reluctantly and climbed out of the car as DG slid into the driver's seat.

After an hour, Cain snapped as DG made a sharp lurch to the left, avoiding a sheep that had strayed onto the road.

"Kid, if you don't slow the hell down, we'll never make it to Pacalisaqua in one piece!" DG gave him a sideways look.

"Relax, Tin Man. You're supposed to be sleeping."

"You mean instead of fearing for our lives?" Glitch barked. DG rolled her eyes and shifted gear, slowing the car considerably. A glance in the rear-view mirror revealed the relieved look that Azkadellia and Glitch exchanged, white knuckles clinging to their seatbelts. Cain huffed.

"If I go to sleep, you've got to swear that you won't go more than eighty."

"Eighty? C'mon Cain…" She whined. He merely glared and then pulled his hat down over his face and settled back.

DG turned her face to the long, straight road ahead.

* * *

~*~

"_Deej?" There was no reply. Azkadellia and Glitch looked at each other in concern but moments later the door opened a crack and DG's tear streaked face appeared._

"_I'm fine. Please…" _

_Azkadellia put her hand through the door, forcing it to stay open and DG was too weak to stop her. She retreated into the room, dark because the curtains were drawn. DG crawled onto the bed._

"_Guys, please just leave me alone." She whispered. Glitch looked at Az and then nodded to the door. _

"_I'll stay with her."_

_The older sister frowned but Glitch nudged her towards the door. She reluctantly left, glancing over her shoulder at her sister. Glitch waited until she was gone before crouching by the bed, so his face was close to DG's._

"_I'm sorry, honey. I tried to rewire them but…"_

"_I know." DG reached out and squeezed his hand. "I know you tried. And I don't want to be so upset. I shouldn't be, I mean… I know they were programmed to look after me-"_

"_Oh, doll…"_

_Glitch leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. She let him, pressing her hot face to his shoulder, feeling too tired even to cry now._

"_Listen, sweetpea. It doesn't matter if they were robots or whatever – they were your parents for fifteen annuals. That makes them family, and when you lose family, you get to mourn them. Even if-" He lifted her face so he could see her puffy eyes and smiled softly, "You've got another family waiting for you."_

_DG stared at him. This deepness… was it Glitch or Ambrose talking? A new wave of tears struck, surprising her, as she'd thought she had no more tears left. _

_

* * *

  
_

~*~

Az and Glitch were sleeping again. DG wished the car had a radio, she could use the company. It'd been three hours now and the mountains were just coming into view on the horizon. She hummed softly to herself, rolling down the window to let a cool breeze whip her hair back from her face.

"How we going?" Cain was awake. He laid his hat on the dashboard and peered ahead at the mountains.

"Looks like we're gonna hit a storm in the mountains. I was hoping we'd get there without getting rained on, but no such luck." DG said softly, mindful of the sleeping pair in the back.

"Ah, a little rain never hurt anybody." Cain said, stretching as much as possible in the small cabin. DG smiled at him, keeping her eyes on the road.

"That's surprisingly positive, coming from you." She commented and Cain gave a short laugh.

"Well, I like being on the road. Gives me a sense of purpose."

"I guess hanging around in a stuffy palace isn't much fun for a man of action."

Cain didn't reply. DG hesitated, wondering if she should say what was on her mind.

"Cain… I'm sorry you didn't get to see Jeb." He didn't reply at first and she instantly regretted saying anything at all, until her finally spoke.

"I've been outta his life for eight annuals. A few more months aren't going to make a difference at this stage."

"Yeah, but-"

"Drop it, DG."

DG dropped it.

* * *

~*~

_The room was filled with arguing ambassadors, old and young, all different colours and all different species. An O.Z. version of a camera crew was in the corner, arguing with Glitch who was huffing over the large amount of equipment. A number of royal guards were stood around Ahamo as he tried to greet each person. _

_DG stood in the doorway with Raw, who was as nervous as she was, as they watched the noisy commotion. She looked at her longhaired friend._

"_You sure you're up for this?" She asked and he gave her an unhappy look. _

"_No. But must be done. No peace without it."_

"_They're ready for you, Princess." Cain was at her elbow and she jumped. She hadn't heard him approach._

"_Yeah… I guess so." _

_The noise level heightened as the princess and viewer came into view, marched by Cain, who scowled at everyone. They reached the stage and climbed onto it. A microphone was set up and Ahamo smiled at DG before signalling to the camera crew as the chatter fell to a muttering. The large machine that DG had been told was a camera clicked and whirred into life, broadcasting this event to the whole of Central City. _

"_My friends, I thank you for coming. As many of you have no doubt heard, the evil that possessed my daughter, the Princess Azkadellia, was destroyed a month ago. I am aware of the importance that explanations are given and I am proud to say that my daughter, Princess DorothiGale, has agreed to allow the talented Viewer, Mr Raw to display the actual events that had led to this."_

_There was a smattering of dubious applause as DG stepped forward nervously. She swallowed as she approached the microphone, aware of every eye on her. She licked her lips._

"_G-Good afternoon… I… um. Sorry." She cleared her throat. "There have been a lot of rumours about what happened to my sister. I hope that once I show you what really happened, you'll understand why… why everything happened." _

_She stepped back and turned to Raw. An enormous mirror was being carried forward by two servants and Cain had a pushed a chair beside it. DG sat in it, tense as Raw approached. He gave her a smile and she returned it, squeezing his paw before he placed it on her forehead. Before he began to probe her mind, DG was vaguely aware of Cain's hand tight on her shoulder._

_It was painful, so painful… DG couldn't have said how long it took for Raw to show everything – their venture into the cave and Azkadellia's possession, her running to her mother in fear. Her death and Lavender's great sacrifice to bring her back, her being sent to the Other Side. _

_The crowd watched in stunned silence at the memories, as the young princess trembled and sweated in her chair. They watched as DG met the advisor, the zip gleaming across his scalp, the Tin Man who now stood, stolid and sure beside the young woman, the viewer who clutched the mirror desperately. They saw her chase after her memories, the terrifying revelation as she realised what her childhood mistake had cost the O.Z and finally the events that took place on the balcony of the Spire._

_There was a gasp as the witch and Azkadellia separated, the witch screaming as their light magic overpowered and destroyed her. A collective sigh as the sisters embraced. _

_Raw finally stopped, swaying unsteadily. Within moments a second chair appeared and he sat, his head in his hands. DG opened her eyes and saw the silent hall, the hundreds of people staring at her. She looked around at Raw and clutched at his arm._

"_Raw… are you ok?" He nodded mutely and she looked at Glitch. "Can you find someone to take care of him?"_

_The advisor nodded and waved at two soldiers, who helped carry the viewer out of the room. DG stood shakily and made her way to the microphone again, Cain's hand under her arm in case she fell. The crowd were still absolutely silent as she took a shuddering breath. _

"_Azkadellia is innocent… she suffered as much as anyone, more even. I… forgive me."_

_Her voice broke and she closed her eyes. Ahamo moved to her, putting an arm around her shoulders._

"_You did well, spitfire. Mr Cain, would you?" Cain nodded and escorted DG from the hall._

_

* * *

  
_

~*~

They pulled over again at the foot of the mountains and everyone climbed out, stretching sore limbs and aching muscles. DG relinquished the driving to Cain again, leaning against the side of the car as she doubled over, feeling her spine crack.

"You've been very quiet, kid." Cain commented as he rubbed his neck. DG shrugged.

"Just been thinking. I hope this does Az good, coming away."

"It can't do her any harm." Cain said, looking up as a few droplets of rain spattered to the ground. Glitch and Azkadellia came back from their short walk.

"Ready to go?" DG asked and they nodded.

"I'll be glad to get there." Azkadellia said and her sister smiled.

"Long journeys are never fun. Come on, let's go."

They climbed back into the car and DG looked up at the mountains, framed with steadily darkening clouds. An ominous sight – DG hoped it wasn't a prophesy of things to come.

**A/N: Hello my dears! Yes, another update. Aren't I good to you? Thanks again for the lovely reviews! You are lufferly lufferly peoples. Yes, the plot – she thickens. This is just a chapter to catch you up on everything that's led to this point. Writing a linear plotline is so yesterday, bring on the flashbacks! Hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews and constructive criticism.**

**Oh, just as a point of interest – Pacalisaqua is an original place. Pacalis is Latin for peace. At least, it should be, but you know how reliable online translations can be!**

**Lots of love**

**Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Four**

The car jolted to a stop and DG lurched forward, gasping out of sleep. Cain looked around at the three freshly woken passengers.

"Sorry about that. Ground's slippery."

They all looked out of the windows of the car. Heavy rain was falling, so hard that it bounced back up from the ground. Peering through the darkness, DG could just make out the large stone building before her through the water-contorted glass. Cain put his hand on the door.

"Ready to make a break for it?"

They dove out of the car and ran for the door, almost slipping on the wet marble steps. Glitch had given Azkadellia his jacket to hold over his head and she peered from underneath it, wrinkling her nose as the water soaked through her shoes. Cain forced the creaking door open and they hurried in, closing the door behind them, which barely muffled the noise of the pounding rain.

They were stood in a large, cold entrance hall, a majestic set of stairs sweeping up to the landing before them. DG heard a click behind her and soft lighting illuminated the house. Well, it was more a small palace, than a house. She could see seven or eight doors going off the entrance hall alone, beautifully carved wood that suited the pale marble floors and delicate furniture.

They stood, uncertain for a minute as to what to do, daunted by the cold silence. Azkadellia passed Glitch his jacket with a smile.

"Thank you, Glitch." She said graciously.

"You're welcome, Princess. Well…" He looked around, straining to remember. It had been many years since their last visit to Pacalisaqua. "If I remember correctly, the kitchen is this way. I need a hot cup of tea."

* * *

~*~

The kitchen, a large stone room lined with wooden cupboards with a big wooden table in the centre, was spotlessly clean, something DG commented on as they sat at the table with a pot of tea between them. Glitch waved the comment away.

"They had standardised cleaning units here. When the queen decided we were coming here, she had their memories wiped and shipped them to Finaqua."

"They just wiped their memories? Like that?" DG said angrily, her temper rising. Azkadellia put a hand over her sister's as Glitch explained hurriedly.

"They aren't officially programmed, DG. Not the way your nurture units were. They didn't have personalities or humanity installations. All they did was clean on a preset routine, then they'd shut down until the next day." He said, realising why her ire was raised – the pain of her nurture units' destruction was still an unhealed wound.

DG grumpily accepted this explanation whilst Cain explored the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and opening the door to a large pantry.

"There's a good supply of food. I assume there's a vegetable garden?" He asked.

"And a small orchard. We won't starve, and if we desperately need anything we only need to send a message to the queen." Glitch beamed. Azkadellia looked surprised.

"We'll be… well, of course we'll be cooking for ourselves." She flushed prettily. "I don't mean to sound so spoiled-"

"Princess, we'll ease you into it. After all, you've never had to do this sort of thing for yourself before." Cain said kindly, pulling a chair out and collapsing into it. DG suppressed a giggle at the idea of Azkadellia in yellow rubber gloves, elbow deep in dirty dishes, or working a vacuum cleaner.

"How big is this place?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, seven or eight floors." Glitch said lightly, tapping his chin as he recalled the building, "I doubt we'll need to use more than the ground and first floor."

"Why don't we go have a look around? Not like we can go out and enjoy the rest of the day." DG looked pointedly at the window, where the rain was battering the glass panes.

* * *

~*~

They started on the first floor, at one end of the corridor that ran the full way along the house. They passed by bedroom after bedroom, all beautifully finished and clean, until they reached the far end of the landing. Cain looked at the two women.

"I suggest you two find a couple of rooms together, then we'll set up nearby." He said, looking down the hallway at the row of doors.

"Actually, I think you guys should come down this end, then Az and I will take rooms up the hallway." DG suggested. Cain eyed her, a disgruntled look appearing on his face.

"We're here to protect you, kid. There's no way I'm about to-"

"'Scuse us!" DG said brightly to Azkadellia and Glitch, grabbing Cain's arm and tugging

DG pulled Cain into the nearest room and shut the door before turning on him, hands on her hips.

"Cain, Az is still screaming her head off every night. It's not gonna make her feel better if she knows you and Glitch are hanging around two doors away, waiting for her to crack. We're supposed to be helping her relax."

"I don't give a damn, princess." He said the title as though it were an insult, "I'm here to do my job. And that means keeping the pair of you within reach."

"We're not kids, Cain! I don't need a damn babysitter!" DG said, folding her arms over her chest and glowering. Cain ground his teeth, narrowing his eyes down at her.

"Try growing up and letting me do my job then! I _am_ sleeping with you, whether you like it or not!" He declared.

They both stared and simultaneously flushed. DG's eyes had gone very wide and Cain's mouth was gaping like a fish's. _Did he just say that?_ The door creaked open and Azkadellia's face appeared, evidently trying not to laugh.

"Uh… we can actually hear everything out here. So… ignoring that last comment, I think DG is right. If it's alright, I'd rather you weren't too close." She said demurely, years of etiquette lessons coming into play.

Faced with two stubborn princesses and still suffering a great deal of embarrassment from the slip of the tongue, Cain reluctantly relented.

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia took the room at the furthest end of the corridor, whilst DG took the one directly across the hallway. DG's room was gorgeously decorated in soft blues and greens, with lushly carpeted pale blue floors. The bed was king sized and already made, looking incredibly inviting with its soft sheets and covers, although it was only early evening. DG threw her clothes haphazardly into the wardrobe and entered the en suite bathroom, carrying her cosmetics bag.

"Oh, yes…" She beamed.

The bathroom was fitted with black marble, the tub sinking into the floor with steps leading down to it with solid silver taps ready to fill it. A toilet and washbasin were on one wall and opposite that was a waist high surface and huge mirror. She put the bag on the surface and stared around the bathroom in disbelief, a helpless grin on her face. Her rooms in the spire were lovely, of course, but this was something else. Edgier than the décor her mother had authorised, which were all pastels and creams.

DG heard someone entering her room and walked out of the bathroom to see Cain looking around, no doubt for any hidden threats in the upholstery. She grinned at him.

"Can you believe this place? That bathroom is _amazing_, I might never go back to Central City! Do you think my mother would let me redecorate?" She fell backwards onto the bed with a satisfied _oomph_ and then noticed the uncomfortable look on his face. She pushed herself up on her elbows, tilting her head at him.

"What's up, Cain?" She asked uncertainly.

"I, uh…" He cleared his throat and then straightened himself, putting himself into the awkward stance he usually reserved for social events, "Princess, I wanted to apologise for… for that comment I made earlier."

DG bit back a smile and sat up, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Cain, I know what you meant. It just came out wrong, don't worry about it." She stood and faced him. "But if it makes you feel better, I accept your apology."

"…Thank you." He muttered, still avoiding her gaze.

There was a knock and Glitch looked around the door at them.

"I've made some muglug soup, if you're hungry." He said brightly, still carrying a wooden spoon idly in one hand.

"Starving." DG said. "I'll be right down."

"Great, you're going to love it. Cain, have you chosen a room yet?" He turned his gaze to the Tin Man

"On my way now." Cain nodded, removing his hat and rubbing a hand across his short blonde hair.

"Unless you two have made up and decided to share after all." Glitch pulled the door shut quickly as DG's shoe connected with it.

* * *

~*~

There was little conversation at dinner. The long journey had taken its toll and although DG greatly enjoyed the warm, spicy soup she could barely keep her eyes open.

After they had washed the dishes (Azkadellia watching uncertainly until DG handed her a towel and showed her which cupboard to put them in), they all went upstairs, Glitch and Cain turning left at the top of the stairs, whilst DG and Azkadellia went right, wishing the men goodnight.

"I'll be right next door." DG said, hugging her sister tightly. Azkadellia kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, little sister." She murmured, already dreading the night ahead.

* * *

~*~

As it turned out, all four of them slept straight through the night. The pure exhaustion of the journey left them dead to the world, with no disturbing dreams for any of them.

DG woke at dawn, having forgotten to draw the curtain the previous night. Now she stood and walked to the window, yawning. The clouds of the storm had passed, leaving the sky a sparkling blue, still hinted with pink and gold from the first sunrise. She opened the window and breathed in the fresh, clean air. Her room was at the rear of the house and overlooked the lake. It curved around the back of the house, and she saw a large bird, maybe a heron flying low over it, searching for breakfast. A wooden jetty stretched over the crystal waters.

After sinking into a luxuriously hot bath and washing her hair, DG left it damp and pulled on a pair of grey trousers and a pale blue blouse before heading down to the kitchen. She thought she'd be the first one up, but the kitchen door was already open. She went through it and found herself in the vegetable garden, neat rows of produce and green leaves in regular squares. A chicken run lined the wall and one hen was already out and pecking at freshly scattered seeds.

Cain had his back to her, knelt by one of the patches, examining the plants. DG crept up behind him, trying to stay quiet.

"Morning, kid." He said without looking up. She rolled her eyes.

"Good morning. What are you looking at?" She leant over him to see the ground.

"Potatoes." He stood and she had to jump back to prevent a collision as he turned to face her. "I was checking what we had. It's coming to the end of the season soon and since we don't know how long we'll be here, we should bring in and store as much as we can."

He looked so utterly serious that DG couldn't help grinning.

"You're turning into quite the farmer, aren't you?" He didn't rise to the barb, strolling off towards the lake instead. She caught up and fell into step beside him until they reached the edge of the lake. The heron was now perched on a rock about fifty metres away, tearing at a fish. The light shone off the water and DG felt five years old again, sitting in her mother's arms at Finaqua.

She walked along the jetty and stood at the end, letting a cool breeze lift her drying hair. Cain knelt to examine the water as she looked up at the mountains.

"It's beautiful here. I can see why they call it peaceful." She said softly, afraid to disturb the quiet. The heron looked at them unconcernedly before swallowing the remains of the fish and flapping away lazily.

They were cooking breakfast when Azkadellia and Glitch came down, both looking refreshed. Azkadellia waved away DG's concern.

"I slept wonderfully, I didn't dream at all. What are you cooking? It smells good."

"Boiled eggs. There's fresh coffee and Cain's making toast." Cain put a plate of perfectly browned toast on the table with a bowl of butter and a knife. Glitch was at one of the work surfaces, penning a letter.

"Did you want to say anything to the Queen?" He asked. Azkadellia shook her head.

"Just that we arrived safely, and that we miss them both." She suggested. DG nodded, setting out spoons and plates, placing an eggcup at each place setting.

Glitch went to the corner, where there was a strange mound, a blanket thrown over it. As he whipped the cloth away, DG saw a large black bird hopping about in the large silver cage, twitching its head this way and that. Glitch opened the cage and the bird flew out, circling and then settling on the surface, offering a bandy leg. Glitch tied the paper to it and patted the bird's head with a long finger.

"For Queen Lavender Gale and no one else." He said. The bird let out a trilling tweet and soared to the window, disappearing from view.

"That's a long way for him to fly." DG commented.

"He's trained to fly long distances. He'll be looked after when he gets to the spire, then he'll come back when he's recovered." Glitch said, pouring himself tea as he sat at the large wooden table.

"So what do we do here?" DG asked as she dipped a piece of toast into the runny yolk of her egg.

"What do you mean?" Azkadellia asked.

"Well… I don't know about you, sis, but I'll go out of my mind with boredom after one morning if I don't have something to do." She said, biting into her toast.

"I brought paperwork that the queen wanted finishing." Glitch said. Cain nodded.

"I've got to finish preliminary reports on the Longcoat trials."

"I've brought a few books, but I think there's a library at the other end of the house." Azkadellia said, tapping her cheek thoughtfully. DG huffed, reaching for her coffee.

"Fine. I'll keep myself entertained somehow."

"Try not to get in trouble, kid." Cain said, swallowing the last of his coffee and standing.

DG glared at him, but he smiled and patted her on the shoulder, trailing his hand across the back of her neck as he left the kitchen, leaving goose bumps on her arms.

* * *

~*~

The chickens didn't seem to be the least perturbed by this stranger who sat cross-legged by their run, watching them eat and flutter about. The fact that she talking to them passed their notice completely.

DG listened to their clucking with pleasure, occasionally scattering a handful of seed to watch them squabble over it. They'd kept a couple of chickens on the farm at home; she hoped someone was taking care of them. Mom had never let her name them – you couldn't eat and enjoy something you'd named, so they'd been blackish chicken and orangey chicken. Whatever their names, they'd made delicious eggs, better than store bought ones. DG had once jokingly suggested buying a cow so they'd have fresh milk but her Pop had come back with the suggestion of her clearing up after it.

She missed her motorcycle. She'd never been bored when she had some mechanical bits and bobs to fiddle around with, even if it was just an oil change or cleaning cogs. There was something so ultimately satisfying about machinery – it always made sense, not like this shifty magic business, something that was almost liquid in its ability to change. Machinery was solid and certain and dependable.

So when in late afternoon Glitch came to find the younger of the two princesses, he discovered her in the garage where Cain had left the car, up to her elbows in oil and grease, looking happier than he had seen her in a long time.

"What in the name of Ozma are you doing, DG?" He asked, wrinkling his nose at the mess. She looked around and smiled.

"Just playing, really. It's weird, the car machinery here is pretty much the same as on the Other Side. I noticed when I was driving that the engine whined when it started up so I cleaned it out and reconnected the starting block. Listen to this…" She leaned into the car and started it. "Purrs like a kitten now…" She looked incredibly pleased with herself.

Glitch simply looked at her and she shrugged.

"Please yourself. Did you want me?" She said, putting the tools back in the drawers where she'd found them.

"We were looking for you. Did you want to help with dinner?" Glitch said.

"Sure."

They walked back to the kitchen, DG wiping her hands on an old shirt she'd found in the garage. Azkadellia was watching as Cain peeled potatoes, talking about the library she'd found. They both looked at DG as she entered.

"Deej, you're filthy. What on earth have you been doing?" Azkadellia said, aghast.

"Messing about in the garage. Don't worry, I'll go clean up before I touch the food."

"You didn't break the car, did you?" Cain tossed a potato in a pan and DG gave him an irritated look.

"No, I _didn't_. I'm good with machinery. The front axle is in a bit of a state, I'll have a go at that another time."

"Only when I'm there to supervise, thanks. I'd like for us to have a way of getting back to Central City at some point." Cain muttered, putting the potatoes on the hob. DG pulled a face at his back. Azkadellia held back a laugh as her sister vanished.

**A/N: Dahlings, another chapter for you! I really should be doing my university assignments, but seeing as all lectures and seminars have been cancelled to the excessive amount of SNOW we're currently suffering here in jolly old England, I thought I'd treat you! Yes, snow. It's unusual for southeast England, as is any weather that isn't rain.**

**Anyway, kindly leave reviews and constructive criticism! As some reviewers who know me from the PotO category will know, I am a self proclaimed Official Review Whore. Kindly feed my addiction.**

**Lots of love**

**Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Five**

A week after they arrived, DG found herself with nothing to do. Cain was up at the orchard, checking the trees for rot. He'd taken his responsibility for the plants very seriously, something that DG would have teased him about if she hadn't been rather jealous of his usefulness.

So she started cleaning the kitchen, wiping down the surfaces and scrubbing the mud from the stone floors. She looked up as Azkadellia came in.

"What are you doing, DG?"

"Cleaning. Want to help?" She grinned up at her sister, who smiled.

"I… alright. Where shall I start?" DG looked about her.

"Well, I'm pretty much done in here. The only other rooms we're using are the library and study."

"I'll clean the library." Azkadellia offered but DG raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think so, Az. You'll just end up reading, go clean the study. Just dust the surfaces and tidy a bit."

So DG disappeared into the library and Azkadellia opened the door to the study to find Glitch pacing around the room, peering at a long piece of paper. He looked up in surprise, taking in the cleaning cloths in her hand.

"What are you up to, Azkadee?" She smiled at the nickname and clutched the cloth nervously with both hands.

"DG and I are cleaning. I won't be in the way?"

"Oh no, I'm just going over some contracts your father sent." Glitch waved the paper at her. "You go ahead."

Azkadellia began to run the cloth over the nearest table, lifting empty vases and engraved dishes. Glitch watched her for a minute and smiled, returning to his paper. Azkadellia threw him a surreptitious glance before rubbing the cloth at the glass-fronted cabinet in the corner of the room.

Almost twenty minutes had passed when Glitch spoke again, moving to stand beside her as she reached up to the top of the bookcase, almost toppling as she lost her balance. She tutted, rolling back on her heels.

"I can't reach."

"What's with the sudden interest in housework, Azkadellia?" He asked, taking the cloth and balancing on a chair to wipe the bookcase. She shrugged as she leapt gracefully from the chair.

"Nothing really… it's just that…" She looked awkward and Glitch cocked his head. She smiled, shaking her head. "DG is so _practical_. She fixes cars and cleans and cooks. I can't even make coffee properly."

Glitch smiled and put the cloth down, taking her hands in his.

"Azkadee, you cannot compare yourself to your sister. You two are as opposite as it's possible to be and each of you has wonderful qualities. Yes, DG is practical, but you're graceful and charming and eloquent. So you can't fix a car – when I want to talk to about problems or doubts I'm having, I go to you. Because you're… you."

Azkadellia was staring at him, her dark eyes wide. And then she smiled, bowing her head. Glitch lifted one her hands and kissed the top of it, lowering it just as DG appeared, looking dirty but happy.

"How's it going in here, Az?"

"She's been doing wonderfully." Glitch said firmly, returning to his desk. Azkadellia smiled at her sister, picked up the cleaning cloth and left the room. DG looked after her, confused before turning to Glitch.

"What was that about?"

* * *

~*~

The dark figure slipped out of the spire. He looked around from under his hood, ensuring that he was not being followed before walking swiftly down the street. He turned left, right, down another alley and eventually stopped, looking about him again before knocking quietly on a door.

A tall man opened the door. He looked down at the manservant and nodded. A pouch of platinums was handed over and the manservant grinned.

"Here." He gave the man a test tube. In the bottom of it, so thick it barely moved as he tilted the tube, was a viscous black liquid.

"This had better be what you said it is." His voice was dangerous and the manservant felt suddenly nervous.

"It is, I swear. Collected it myself from the spire, that night."

"There will be consequences."

"I promise! It is-" A hand darted out and seized the young man's throat. His hands scrabbled at the arm but to no avail. The man brought his face close to the manservant's.

"I will be in contact."

He released the manservant who scrambled away gasping for air.

Zero smiled.

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia looked over at her sister in irritation. She had been in the library all morning, sighing and tutting whilst Azkadellia tried to read the history of the Western guilds. Now DG had settled at a table and was rolling a marble she'd found somewhere backwards and forwards between her hands. The noise was magnified in the otherwise silent room and was breaking Azkadellia's concentration and patience.

"DG, must you make that noise?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"Az, I am _bored_." The younger princess folded her arms on the table and sank her chin down onto them. "Cain is doing paperwork, Glitch is writing to our mother and you're just sat there. _Reading_."

"I like reading." Azkadellia said defensively.

"So do I. But in case you haven't noticed, I don't read any of the languages these books are written in." Azkadellia lowered her volume and smiled. She spoke Vinkus fluently, she'd learned as a child. DG hadn't started her lessons before… everything.

Her sister's large blue eyes were staring at her and she sighed.

"Well… why don't you go play with the car again?"

"I pretty much took that car apart. It can't get any better." DG picked at a spot on the table. The door swung open and Glitch strolled in, carrying a roll of parchment.

"Ladies… anything to say to your parents?"

"Please inform Mother that DG is terribly bored and needs some kind of entertainment, so I can read in peace." Azkadellia teased. DG huffed at her and looked over at the advisor.

"Have you almost finished?"

"Almost." Glitch was scribbling away at the paper and grinned at her. "Need something to keep you busy?"

"Yup."

"Cain and I were going to take a walk down to the orchard, see if there's any late fruit coming out."

"Sounds like a plan. Count me in." DG jumped to her feet and almost skipped from the room. Glitch chuckled and Azkadellia picked up her book. Glitch eyed the heavy volume.

"Would you like to come?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm fine with my dusty old books." Azkadellia smiled. "I might walk by the lake later… if you're accompany me, I'd like to talk to you before you send that letter."

"Of course, Princess." Glitch smiled graciously.

* * *

~*~

They'd been at Pacalisaqua for three weeks now, and this was the first time DG had seen the orchards. They were tucked away, about a fifteen minute walk from the house, in the forests at the base of the mountains. They weren't large, containing maybe thirty apple trees and another twenty papay trees. Cain strolled down, pushing a large wheelbarrow. DG half ran behind him, trying to keep up. Glitch had stopped to examine the late fruit. He plucked an apple and tossed it to DG, who caught it with both hands and placed it in the wheelbarrow that Cain had lowered to the ground.

She turned to see the Tin Man strolling down the rows of trees, peering into the branches. He began to reach up and pull down the ripe fruit. A wasp buzzed around DG's head and she waved at it absently as Glitch emptied an armful of papay into the barrow.

"C'mon, Dollface. Get as much as you can in the barrow." He said, gambling away to collect more. DG went for the nearest trees, pulling at the apples. Her mind wandered to another time, when she'd collected apples.

"Glitch?"

"Yes?"

"There aren't any wild animals around here, are there?"

"Oh, sure. Wolves up in the mountains. Bears in the forest." Glitch paused. "Why?"

"No reason." DG muttered, dropping some fruit into the wheelbarrow and looking around. There wasn't much fruit left, it was too late in the season. She wasn't sure of the seasons in the O.Z, but it was definitely the equivalent of the autumn.

DG sauntered down the orchard, towards the larger trees that bordered the forest. The leaves were starting to turn golden, rusty and crisp. Even as she watched, a leaf dropped to the floor, spiralling delicately on it's way down. A footstep made her turn, to see Cain, duster abandoned in the warm sunshine.

"We're just about finished here."

"OK." She fell into step beside him. He glanced down at her.

"How is your sister doing?"

"Uh… Not great." DG said quietly.

The first few nights, Azkadellia hadn't dreamt at all. But since then they'd been back with a vengeance. The last four nights, DG hadn't been able to get into Azkadellia's room at all, having to use magic to get in.

"Still having nightmares?" Cain snapped DG out of her train of thought.

"Yeah. They're… getting worse." She shook her head. "I don't know what to do. I didn't expect them to just vanish, but I didn't think they'd get worse."

They walked in silence back to Glitch, who was whistling happily as he dropped his final collection into the wheelbarrow. Cain lifted the handles and they began the walk back to the house.

* * *

~*~

DG and Azkadellia made dinner that night. Glitch had spent the rest of the day drying the apples and sealing them in jars. He was perfectly happy doing even the most mundane tasks, whereas DG had bored after the first three hours.

The sisters had made mashed potatoes with fried fish, caught fresh from the lake. Neither of them had ever gutted a fish before, and DG had felt rather ill as Cain began to slice it up. He'd smirked at her squeamishness, but had quickly cleaned up the mess, leaving the flesh ready for DG to cook.

They ate in companionable quiet, the occasional comment puncturing the sounds of eating. Glitch grinned at Azkadellia.

"We'll be returning you to the palace a full fledged cook."

"I don't know about that." Azkadellia flushed prettily and DG laughed.

"You're doing really well, Az. Don't put yourself down." She laid her cutlery down and sipped her water. Cain glanced over at Glitch.

"Our turn to clean up, Zipper head."

"Oh, is it alright if Glitch accompanies me for a walk? We had something to discuss." Az said, touching her hand to Glitch's sleeve. Cain opened his mouth to speak but DG kicked his shin under the table.

"It's fine, Az. I'll help Cain, you two go ahead."

The pair slipped out of the back door and Cain scowled at DG.

"Why did you kick me?"

"Because I wanted to make sure they went." DG began to stack the empty plates and carried them to the sink.

"Why?" Cain asked, brow furrowed at her.

"Because, oh observant one, this is the first time that Az has left the house since we arrived." She looked over, rinsing the plates before beginning to fill the sink with warm soapy water.

Cain eyed her, and then shook his head, smiling slightly. She tilted her head.

"What?"

"Nothing, kiddo." He said quietly, picking up a dishtowel.

* * *

~*~

It wasn't that late, but DG changed into her pyjamas, a pair of cotton knee-length pants and a sleeveless top. Brushing her hair, she went to the window and peered down at the lake. The second sun was only just setting and in it's golden light she could make out the figures of Azkadellia and Glitch on the jetty. They seemed to be arguing. Glitch reached out to touch Az's shoulder and she pulled away, shaking her head, turning to the water. She spoke and Glitch nodded. He reached out again and she turned at his touch. He said something and she put a hand to her head, nodding slowly. Then she fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. They were too far away for her to make out their expressions and DG peered closely, trying to see. But it was getting darker by the minute and they'd separated now, making their way slowly back towards the house.

There was a knock at the door and DG called for Cain to come in.

"What's up, Tin Man?" She said, turning to face him. He ignored her, glancing at her position by the window.

"Wouldn't be spying now, would you?"

"Nope, not me." She grinned. "Did you want something?"

"Just wanted to say…" He paused. "Look, kid… you don't need to suffer these nightmares alone. I'm right down the hallway."

It was kind of sweet really and DG smiled sadly.

"Cain, I know you mean well. But at the end of the day, I _am_ alone in this. You can't exactly come into my dreams with me."

He watched her and she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. She wanted so much for him to be able help. For anyone to help. It was getting harder and harder to keep up the happy charade all day, and she rather thought that the first person to see through it would be him.

"I'm going to get some sleep before it all kicks off. Goodnight Cain."

"Goodnight."

* * *

~*~

The nightmare was particularly bad that night. DG woke and almost felt the pain emanating from across the hall, rather than hearing it. The screams followed a moment later. DG almost fell out of bed, knowing at once that this was worse than usual.

She flung herself at Azkadellia's door, but it was magically sealed. She shook the handle to no avail and quickly pulsed her magic at the door. It didn't work. DG's heart began to race as she threw more magic at the door. A harsh scream sounded and DG hammered on the door.

"Az! Az, let me in!"

"Stand back!" Cain appeared out of nowhere and aimed his gun at the door. His bullet rebounded off the lock, hitting the wall beside DG. The princess glowered at him and then jumped as another scream permeated through the door.

DG knew what she had to do. She'd never tried transporting herself before, knew it was dangerous, even Tutor had only mentioned it in passing. But Azkadellia was fading by the minute, her uncontrolled magic making DG shudder. She took a deep breath and looked at Cain.

"Be ready to get in there."

"What?"

DG closed her eyes. She pictured the bed, her writhing sister in it. She felt the light pulsing softly within her and took a step forward. Opening her eyes, she saw Azkadellia on the bed. DG's sense of relief was instantly hampered by her wooziness. She slumped to her knees and urged herself not to vomit, her head spinning unpleasantly. As her sister let out another scream, DG forced herself forwards, only to be knocked back by a wave of magic. She hit the opposite wall and her head cracked against the shelf. Pain blossomed and once again DG crawled to the bed, fear filling her. She could hear Cain hammering on the door, shouting for her to let him in.

"Az, please…" She whispered as she reached the bed. She lifted a hand to her sister and forced their heads together. The nightmare was fighting to stay in Azkadellia, as DG reached out her mind, it was slippery and wriggling, almost hissing at her. With a final lunge, DG seized the nightmare and whipped it out of her sister, falling back at the force at with which it entered her.

She must have passed out because the next thing she knew, Az was leaning over her, beautiful face pale and sweating. DG blinked and fought the urge to throw up as her sight doubled, black specks swirling in her peripheral vision. The door flew open and the sound shot through DG's head. She moaned and looked up at Cain. He dropped to one knee, peering down at her.

"What the hell just happened?" He was furious, but DG couldn't even think about that now. Her head hurt too much. Her eyes began to slip closed.

Cain looked at Azkadellia as DG passed out again. The older princess was shaking visibly. Cain shook his head and scooped DG up, carrying her across the hallway to her own room. Azkadellia followed but Cain snapped at her to get Glitch.

Moments later the advisor was plucking DG's eyelids up, peering at the pupils.

"She's concussed. We'll need to sit with her, keep an eye on her through the night. What happened?"

"Damn girl transported herself into the room. Next thing I know there's this _bang_, I think she hit her head." Cain reached forward and ran a finger over the bruise running down the side of her forehead. It was starting to darken already. Azkadellia shook her head disbelievingly.

"She transported?"

"That's bad?" Cain looked at her questioningly and Azkadellia sank onto the bed beside her sister, stroking the hair from her face.

"It takes an incredible amount of controlled magic. And DG has never…"

"Been that good at controlling her magic." Cain finished the sentence and sighed, putting his hands on his hips as he looked down at the unconscious girl. A slight frown had crossed her face and her mouth twitched.

Cain swore inwardly. The nightmare was beginning and Azkadellia wasn't supposed to know that DG was taking them. He looked over at her.

"I suggest you go back to bed, Princess. I'll keep an eye on her."

"I want to stay." Azkadellia protested. Cain ground his teeth and looked pointedly at Glitch. The dark haired man seemed to catch on and patted Azkadellia's arm.

"Cain and I will take turns. You're supposed to be resting. Don't worry, we'll take care of her."

It took a little more cajoling, but eventually Azkadellia allowed herself to be led from the room. Cain pulled an armchair to the side of DG's bed and settled into it, watching as the nightmare took hold of her.

**A/N: Woop woop. Chapter, with some Az/Glitch fluffiness just for you fans! And my, what is this? Could there be an actual plot forming somewhere in there? Surely not!**

**Big cuddles to you lovely reviewers and those folks that put this on their favourites/alerts. I'm going to slow down the posting rate, only because I originally intended to end this at around chapter 20, except my muse got away with me and it's sort of extended itself into another arc. So… we'll see where we end up. Chapters 1 – 23 are all ready to go! So leave me lots of lovely reviews to kick my muse up the backside, although I really should be doing my uni assignments… like, right now. But hey, who cares about child psychology when there's Cain/DG to ogle over??**

**Oh, and for any curious folks, the title comes from The Script song 'Before The Worst'. Listen to it, it's fantastic. Also search for their track 'I'm Yours' - it's so Cain/DG I could squeal like a little girl. And I frequently do.  
**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Six**

_DG opened her eyes and instantly cried out. She was in the cave. The nightmare._

_The smell began to invade her nostrils, a hideous stench of dirt and dried blood, rotting flesh and damp stone. DG ran to where she knew the exit should be, but even before she reached it, she knew it was gone. She slumped against the rock, fearful sobs racking her body. _

_A movement behind her and DG willed herself not to turn, but it wasn't her choice. Her body jerked without her consent and she caught a glimpse of the witch before the outlines of bodies shimmered into being. Glitch was lying askew, his limbs at hideously broken angles and blood seeping from the gash in his head, brains glinting in the miniscule amount of light._

_Lavender and Ahamo lay together. The queen's pale throat was dripping blood, staining her light blue dress. Ahamo's arm was lying across his wife's stomach, his neck twisted an unnatural angle, red fluid flowing from his mouth and nose. _

_A long, jagged wound ran the length of Raw's body, from his breastbone to his groin. His fur was stained red, congealed and stinking, his sorrowful face contorted in agony. _

_DG looked around, tears streaming from her eyes as she saw the final two bodies. Cain was slumped against a rock, sat up with bullet holes leaking blood all over his chest. Beside him, her own body was lying face down, the back of her head split open. _

_She pushed back against the rock, but slipped, the blood coating her hands stopping from her gripping properly. _

"_You did this…" The witch whispered in her ear. DG shook her head._

"_No… No…"_

"_You want them back?" The witch snickered, her hideous face merely inches away from hers. "You want your precious ones back…?"_

_The corpses began to jerk into life. Glitch's limbs cracked and crunched until he was standing, empty eye sockets staring at her. The others followed, one by one, crawling and jerking towards her. DG fell back whimpering. A hand groped at her ankle and she looked down to see Cain's strong fist closing around her, his bright blue eyes shot with blood._

_DG screamed. _

_

* * *

  
_

~*~

Cain watched as DG slept. Other than the occasional twitch, she hadn't moved. Thinking back to the night he had stayed with her at the palace, Cain remembered that then she had tossed and turned, whimpering fitfully. Could the concussion be keeping her trapped in the nightmare? The first sun was just creeping over the edge of the mountains.

Cain leant forward and examined DG's face. Her eyes were screwed up and tears were seeping from beneath the lids.

"Hey… kiddo…" He shook her hand, but she didn't respond. "C'mon. Wake up."

Her lips parted and a heart-breaking moan escaped her. Cain frowned and put his hand to her cheek, his mind forcing the details of dreams into his head. He didn't want her to suffer that, not more than she had to.

"You're stronger than this, kid." He put his mouth close to her ear, as though this would help the words fight through the madness. "You can fight this. Wake up."

"Wake up, DG."

A gasp and her eyes fluttered open, wildly blinking and searching for whatever it was that had awakened her. Cain lifted his head slightly and she turned so they were looking at each other, inches away from contact.

It could have been days, but was mere moments when DG reached out a shaking hand and let her fingertips graze his cheek.

"I heard you." He knew he should move, but his hand was still on her face and her eyes were locked with his.

"W-What?" He muttered.

"I was in the cave. I was trying to escape, but I was trapped. And then I heard your voice." She licked her dry lips. "You got me out of there."

Cain needed to move. He could smell her, could feel the softness of her cheek beneath his rough fingers and was so aware of those hypnotising eyes on his, that he knew that if he didn't move, there would be danger.

There was a knock on the door and they jerked apart, DG sitting up with a wince. Her head pounded and she scowled as the knocking continued.

"Come in!" She moaned. Azkadellia and Glitch came in and she peered at them. "Could we have less of the knocking, please? I feel like I downed ten tequilas and went six rounds with an eighteen wheeler."

Not particularly caring that none of them had understood a word, she slid off the bed, avoiding Cain's eyes. He had bowed down to tie his shoelaces in order to hide his face and the awkwardness was palpable. Luckily Azkadellia was moving forward to embrace her sister.

"I'm so sorry, DG…"

"For what?" DG frowned at her. Azkadellia stared at her sister in surprise.

"For last night… I hurt you. You were knocked out."

"I don't remember, Az…" She paused, straining her mind. "Wait… I went out into the hallway. I couldn't get in, your magic was too strong. Then Cain tried to shoot his way in."

"Of course." Glitch muttered, earning himself a dirty look from the Tin Man.

DG shook her head.

"I don't remember anything after that. Just a big headache…" She rubbed her forehead, wincing as her fingers touched the bump that was swelling across the side of her head. Azkadellia looked ready to cry but DG smiled at her.

"Az, calm down. It was an accident. I'm fine, just a bit headachy. Nothing some coffee and fresh air won't sort out."

Glitch tugged Azkadellia's sleeve.

"Let's get some breakfast ready, give DG a chance to wake up properly."

"We'll be right down, I just need a word with Cain." DG smiled brightly, forcing the cheerful attitude. As soon as they were gone, DG closed the door and turned to Cain.

The awkward attitude returned with a vengeance. Cain shuffled uncomfortably, pulling at his holster strap. DG took a deep breath.

"She can't know about the nightmares."

"I know. That's why I made her stay away last night."

"You did?" DG looked at him and then shook her head. "It was worse this time. I… I usually wake up before the… the corpses get to me, but this time…" She shuddered and rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Kid-"

"I'm going to take a quick bath. Let them know I'll be right down." DG went into the bathroom. She heard the bedroom door close and sank to the marble floor, shaking. Tears fell unbidden and she let out the harsh sobs that she'd been holding back, her pain echoing around the beautiful black marble in keening cries. She put her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle the sound as the memories of the nightmare crept into her mind.

She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't take the nightmares anymore; it was too much for her, she wasn't strong enough.

But even as she thought it, she knew that it was impossible. She couldn't let Azkadellia suffer anymore. She'd been through far more than DG had, and it had been DG's fault in the first place.

This was her penance for releasing the witch and for letting go of Azkadellia's hand.

* * *

~*~

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Azkadellia, still wracked with guilt, threw her sister unhappy looks. Glitch had made a couple of attempts at conversation, but they'd fallen flat. Cain and DG were avoiding each other's eyes, sipping at coffee in silence.

Eventually Glitch rose and went to the cage, where the black bird was sleeping. He squawked at being awakened and hopped grudgingly onto Glitch's hand. The letter was attached, the instruction that it was to go only to the queen was given and he took flight.

Cain excused himself, heading into the garden as he usually did after breakfast. DG felt some of the tension ease and turned to her sister.

"What are you doing today? And before you say reading…"

"DG, I like reading. It's a perfectly acceptable pastime." Azkadellia held up her hands in self-defence. DG grinned.

"If you're going to read, at least read outside. The weather's going to get cold soon, make the most of the sunshine."

"Will you let me read in peace if I do?"

"Absolutely."

So half an hour later, Az was seated comfortably beside the lake, a small pile of books beside her. Cain was working the vegetable patch, hat hanging on a peg beside the back door. Glitch and DG were strolling around the lake. DG paused to watch a shoal of fish flitting amongst the reeds.

"How are you feeling?" Glitch asked in a voice that dared her to lie. She shrugged.

"My head hurts. My back aches."

"And…?" She paused and looked at him pointedly.

"What do you want, Glitch?"

He scratched absently at the scar on his forehead and sighed, dark eyes watching her closely.

"DG, you may have fooled your sister, but there's no way I couldn't notice the state you're in. Something is wrong, and I don't just mean a few bruises."

"Glitch, c'mon… you know these nightmares are horrible, that's all there is to it." DG turned away from his piercing look but his hand caught her shoulder.

"Sweetpea, don't lie to me."

She let herself be turned around and this time she didn't fake a smile. She didn't even try to hide what she was feeling; maybe it was because she was too tired now. She met his permanently inquisitive eyes.

"Truly and honestly, Glitch… I can't talk about this. I can't show any weakness. Because if I slip, even for a second, I'm going to lose the battle." Her voice broke on the last word and she folded her arms across her chest. "Don't even try to talk to me about this again. Not when there's the slightest chance that Az could hear."

DG walked past him, shrinking away in case he tried to stop her again. Across the lake, she saw Azkadellia look up and smiled at her approach.

"Bored of walking already?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go and try my hand at making bread." Until now Cain had done this, being the only one with any cooking experience. DG had watched him a couple of times, and the idea of beating the crap out of an inanimate pile of dough was appealing.

She washed her hand and began weighing out the ingredients. After she had mixed everything together she floured a wooden chopping board and began to knead the lumpy dough. The cool, squashy substance beneath her fingers seemed to absorb the anger she'd felt, the ache at the entire ghastly situation.

Cain's voice floated through the back door as he and Glitch spoke about the vegetable patch and she felt herself flush with embarrassment at the sound of it. She could still feel his hand on her face, the brush of his mouth against her ear as he pulled her out of that cave, the corpses scraping at her body with bloody hands. In that moment when he'd said her name, a sense of calm had washed over her, the cave and its inhabitants melting into nothingness as she'd awoken, relieved and desperate to see his face.

_Stop it_. The voice in her head ordered her. DG heaved a deep breath. She knew she was being idiotic and willed her heartbeat to slow down. _He's your friend. _

Friend… the word was not enough for Cain. Raw was her friend, faithful and loving. Glitch was her friend, ever present and caring.

Cain was more than her friend. He was her protector, her measurement of honesty and goodness, against which none could compete. He was the one she turned to in times of doubt, the man she could talk to about anything.

He was her light in the cave.

A hand brushed against her arm and DG let out a yelp, pulling her hands out of the dough, forming a ball of magical power in her fist, only to come face to face with Cain, who looked as shocked as she did.

"Calm down, kiddo. Didn't you hear me?"

"What?" She shook her head quickly and repressed the magic, lowering her hand. Cain looked at her in amusement.

"I was asking if the dough is ready to stand yet."

"Oh, I…" She looked down at the smooth dough and reached for a tin, dropping it inside and setting a cloth over the top before standing it on the warm window sill, head low as she avoided his gaze. He watched her closely, leaning against the surface she'd been working on, arms folded across his chest.

"I was just talking to Glitch." He said. DG glanced at him and then began to fold a piece of cloth, anything to keep her hands and eyes busy.

"He's worried about you, kid."

"He's fussing over something he can't help with." DG muttered. Cain frowned.

"We all want to help you and your sister."

"Well, you can't. Until these nightmares stop, there's nothing anyone can do."

"Maybe if you let Azkadellia deal with them, she'd have a chance to get over them."

She turned on him at that, face reddening with fury.

"What the _hell_ do you know? She _can't_ fight it Cain, she isn't strong enough! She can't even control her magic! The witch barely left her heart beating, how can she fight this?"

"If you gave her a chance-" He was towering over her, eyes narrowed in determination but she poked a finger at him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You can't make up for what happened."

DG froze, glaring up at him. How _dare_ he say that? Who the hell did he think he was, bringing up the witch like that? A rush of fury broke her stupor and she lifted her hands to push him back but he caught her by the wrists before she had the chance and brought them down to her sides, stepping closer to her so she could feel the heat radiating from him as his flaring blue eyes met hers.

"You need to listen, princess." As usual, the title sounded like an insult. "You made a mistake all those years ago. But you need to accept that and _get over it_. You cannot keep suffering like this, you can't protect your sister from all the ugliness in the world."

"Let go of me!" She grunted, trying to shake his grip, but he held strong.

"Not until you take this in." He sighed heavily and released one wrist, bringing his hand up to her shoulder. "You are the stronger princess. You're the one the O.Z needs right now, you need to remember that there is a whole country depending on you. Your sister will be fine and if you have to help her, you should do it by giving her strength, not by taking away the things that make her weak."

The rage that had been toiling within DG seemed to melt away. She felt tears prick her eyes and pulled away from Cain's gaze. She had never liked him see her cry, not when he was so permanently strong.

"Be strong for her. But let her be strong too."

The world had stopped and Cain was the only thing that kept her standing. His hand on her wrist, on her shoulder, the scent of earth and leather that wrapped her in a blanket. DG lifted her face to his, examining his earnest expression, adoring the concern etched into the lines of his face.

"I was saying to Tutor before we left-" Glitch's voice floated through the door and the pair sprang apart. Glitch was grinning, Azkadellia with a pretty smile on her face, her book held loosely in one hand as they chattered. They stopped at the sight of DG, eyes wide and unhappy, and Cain's head bowed uncomfortably.

"Not interrupting anything, are we?" Azkadellia asked, almost nervously. DG broke into what Cain recognised as the 'smile-for-the-sister' mode, grinning charmingly.

"Just arguing over dinner options. I thought cheese and pepper omelettes and fried potatoes."

"And you, Mr Cain?" Azkadellia looked at the Tin Man, who shuffled uncomfortably.

"Uh… that sounds fine to me."

"Doesn't sound like much of an argument." Glitch smirked. DG threw him a dirty look, before glancing at Cain.

"No. I think we're decided."

**A/N: You seduced me into posting another chapter with your reviews and favourites. Darn you. I still haven't finished that assignment and it's due tomorrow! I'm off to do it now, and you are not to review until I am finished!**

… **I didn't mean that. After all, there's some heated DG/Cain moments here that need commenting on!**

**Lots of love**

**Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Seven**

One morning DG woke, looked out of her window and saw frost on the window. This would have been less surprising if it hadn't been perfectly mild the previous day. Her usual morning headache, from drawing the nightmares, wasn't as serious as it had sometimes been.

Cain didn't know she was still doing it. DG had understood his reasoning, the day in the kitchen that had been almost four weeks ago now. But at the same time, if she stopped taking the nightmares, Azkadellia would have to suffer. She would also wonder why DG had stopped, which would then lead to DG having to explain that she had been taking them in the first place and therefore suffering. It was a twisted cycle, and one that DG could not bring herself to break.

She grabbed a pair of trousers and a long sleeved blouse, tying her hair back and pulling on a thick pair of socks before padding down the hallway and stairs, hand sliding down the cool stone banister as she made her way to the kitchen. It seemed that she was the first one awake for a change. DG set a kettle of water boiling on the hob before slipping boots on and opening the back door. The icy air caught her by surprise, her breath appearing in frosty clouds as she seized a bag of mixed grain and seeds and heading for the chicken run. The birds were still sleeping as DG filled the tray. The water bowl had a thin icy layer, so she picked up a wooden pole and broke the solid matter, stirring away until it had liquidised enough for the chickens to drink before heading back to the kitchen.

DG was no longer alone. Cain was knelt by the fireplace, stacking logs and kindling. He looked around as she came in and she nodded a good morning. To say that there had been tension between them these last few weeks was an understatement. For some reason, DG's stomach dropped every time she saw him, and she wasn't all that comfortable with the sensation.

She knew what was going on. She was having _feelings_ for Cain, a completely ridiculous proposition, no matter how you looked at it. He was, technically, an employee of her family, a friend, almost twice her age with a son three years younger than her, not to mention, all in all likelihood, mourning Adora and the most obvious fact, which was that he was… _Cain_.

The kettle whistled and she busied herself making coffee. It was still early, Azkadellia wouldn't be awake for at least an hour. Glitch would make an appearance as soon as the smell of food made it's way to his room. Cain, the fire now roaring pleasantly, stood and risked the first words of the morning.

"Eggs?"

"Yes, please." DG said, reaching for the loaf of bread and slicing a few pieces. She looked at him as he tugged on his boots by the door. "Do you want toast?"

"Yes please."

The politeness was driving her insane. She speared a two slices on a long metal fork and placed them on the rack by the fire. It took longer than a toaster, but it tasted a hell of a lot better. Cain reappeared with a bowlful of fresh eggs, placing them on the surface.

"Fried, scrambled or boiled?" DG asked, reaching for them. Cain considered the choice seriously before deciding on scrambled. As soon as the eggs hit the pan, Glitch sauntered into the kitchen.

"Good morning, chickadees. Mmm, eggs!"

"Morning, Glitch." DG scraped the eggs onto three plates with buttered toast and sat down, reaching for the salt. "What's with the weather? It was fine yesterday and now it's freezing."

"Yes, winter is on it's way!" Glitch popped a mouthful of toast into his smiling mouth and chewed happily. "It's unusual, but this close to the mountains frost can appear this quickly. If it's warmer tomorrow, we'll be back with sunshine again. It won't settle for another few weeks."

"Just another delightful detail of the O.Z. nobody bothered to mention." DG commented, sipping scalding hot coffee.

"Ah, cheer up, dollface."

DG smiled and let Cain and Glitch chat over whether it was worth hoeing the vegetable garden.

"I'm going to see if Az is up yet, before Glitch eats all the toast." She said, putting her plate in the sink. She jogged up the stone steps to the entrance hall, socks slipping slightly on the smooth floor. She was about to head up the staircase when a strange feeling crept up her spine.

DG turned back to the front doors, frowning slightly. Something wasn't right… goose bumps shivered up her arms and she stepped cautiously towards the two doors. Pulling one heavy iron handle, she peered through the gap to the yard. Nothing was there. Her eyes flicked up the thin, winding road that led to the house. Something black dotted the distant road. DG narrowed her eyes as she focused on it and then slammed the door shut, blood pounding in her ears.

"Cain! Cain!" She shouted, running to the kitchen. Cain appeared before she got to the steps and they slammed into each other, Glitch halting before he hit the collision too.

"What is it?" Cain said quickly, grabbing her arm to stop her falling.

"There's a car. Someone's coming!"

"_What?!_" Cain let go of her and all three rushed to the door. Cain had pulled it open a crack and they watched the black car coming closer. It was not marked with the royal symbol and it was alone. Cain didn't close the door, but his gun was suddenly in his hand. He looked over his shoulder at the pair.

"Get Azkadellia and go to the garage. Be ready to run." Glitch was already sprinting up the stairs. DG clutched at Cain's arm, fingers shaking.

"You're coming with us." She insisted. He looked down at her.

"It's my duty to protect you. If there's an assassin in that vehicle, I'll hold him off so you can get away."

"Screw duty! You're not dying to protect me!" DG said angrily, her grip tightening. Cain's hand clamped over hers, but he didn't try to remove her fingers. Merely held them to him.

"I don't plan on dying, sweetheart. Now get to the garage." He said, turning his gaze back to the car.

Storing the 'sweetheart' comment away for future musing, DG shook his arm.

"What kind of assassin drives up to the front door?" She let go as he reached for spare bullets, filling the chambers of the gun.

"I don't know." Cain glanced up. The car was only a few minutes away now. Footsteps made DG turn, seeing Glitch and Azkadellia, still in her nightgown with a coat thrown over the top.

"DG, come on!" They were heading to the door that led to the garage, where the car was waiting as a potential getaway vehicle. DG turned back to Cain.

"Please, Cain. Please don't stay here."

Her voice was small, her throat too tight as she begged him. He looked down at her and for a moment the two shades of blue met and all the ill feeling of the past month had dissipated.

"I'll find you. Wherever you go, I'll find you." He spoke so quietly that for a moment she wasn't sure he'd spoken at all. Then he'd pushed her into Glitch's arms and she being dragged away from him. She was speechless as they bundled her into the garage. They couldn't open the door yet, not without the approaching car seeing.

"See where the car goes. If it parks, we'll see who it is, then make a run for it if we have to." Glitch said, opening the back door and helping the terrified Azkadellia into the seat. DG stood by the window of the garage, keeping to the shadows as she watched the car approach. There was a large man in the drivers' seat, alone but she was unable to see his face.

"Deej, get in the car!" Glitch hissed but she shook her head.

"Not yet. We don't want to get trapped." She whispered back. Her finger curled around the handle of a crowbar. A gun would have been a more efficient weapon, but she couldn't afford to be picky.

The car pulled to a stop, a dozen metres from the house. DG's eyes widened.

* * *

~*~

Cain had taken off the safety on his gun several minutes ago, his finger steady on the trigger. The car was driving steadily towards the house and Cain guessed it was a male driver, although the face was still obscured. The car came to a stop and the engine ceased. Cain lifted his gun to eye level, aiming at the driver's side door, waiting for the driver to emerge.

Out of the corner of his eye, something moved. To his horror, DG was running towards the car, a crowbar held loosely in one hand. He threw open the door.

"DG!" He shouted, gun aloft as he ran full pelt towards the princess. He was too late. The car door was open and DG was running straight towards the dark skinned man who climbed out of the vehicle.

"Toto!" She shouted, waving and grinning. Cain darted forward, seized DG's arm and pulled her away from the older man before they could greet each other. She looked up at him crossly.

"Cain, let go. It's Toto."

"Tutor, if you don't mind." Tutor put in, but stopped as Cain's gun met his eyes. DG looked at the Tin Man in shock.

"Cain, what are you doing?"

"Hope you understand, Pooch, but no one is supposed to know we're here." Cain said calmly. Tutor held up his hands.

"I understand completely, Cain. In my inside jacket pocket, I have a sealed, signed letter from the queen."

"Reach inside. Slowly." Cain jerked as DG pulled her arm out of his hand. Glitch and Azkadellia had caught up and were standing with expressions of shock, both at Tutor's appearance and Cain's drawn gun.

"What's going on?" Azkadellia asked, drawing her coat around her, shivering in the cold air. Cain nodded at Glitch.

"Take the envelope from him."

Glitch moved past DG, smiling apologetically at Tutor as he took the envelope. He examined the seal and then opened it. After a moment he nodded.

"Put your gun away, Tin Man. The Queen sent him." As Cain put the weapon back in its holster, DG and Azkadellia moved forward to greet their teacher.

"What are you doing here?" DG asked, grasping his hand warmly.

"Your mother asked me to come." He said and then paused. "Do you mind if we go inside? It's been a long journey. I've brought some food and other things."

* * *

~*~

They unloaded the dozen boxes from the back of the car, carrying them through to the kitchen. Tutor took out the last box and then locked the car, following them through to the kitchen. Azkadellia had already put on the kettle, making tea and had set out bread for more toast.

There seemed to be a renewed energy in the house. Azkadellia and Glitch were chattering like monkeys as they unpacked one of the boxes. Cain was discussing the journey with Tutor whilst DG set out plates and cups. Eventually they sat at the wooden table and Tutor looked at the two princesses.

"I guess you want to know what I'm doing here."

"I think we'd all like to know." Cain said, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded. DG threw him a look.

"Ignore the grumpy soldier. Tell us, Toto."

Tutor gave a little smile at Cain's unhappy expression.

"The queen received your last letter. She understands that things are not… progressing as quickly as she'd like, so she asked me to come and help out a little. I brought food, because I figured I'd be here over the winter period. I also gave your messenger bird a ride back." He nodded at the black bird he'd had in a small cage in the back of the car and who was now happily settling on his perch. Tutor reached for a canvas bag by his feet and pulled out two envelopes. He handed one to each of the princesses.

"She asked me to give these to you."

DG looked down at the elegant handwriting and then opened the envelope. Cain and Glitch began to discuss the political meetings that the queen had been resolving when they'd left.

**_My Dearest DG,_**

**_I pray that you are well. Your father and I are missing you both terribly and hope that soon you will return to Central City, but Ambrose's letters have led me to believe that Azkadellia's nightmares are not improving. _**

**_I have asked Tutor to join you in Pacalisaqua so that he may work with Azkadellia and help her overcome the nightmares, with your help. Azkadellia has always depended on you, my angel, as you have depended on her. Together you are stronger than you can imagine. _**

**_Ambrose also mentioned that you are becoming restless. I have asked Tutor to give you lessons, so you can begin to control and improve your magic. I hope this will prevent any boredom. _**

**_With all my love_**

**_Mother_**

"I get _lessons_?" DG looked up at Glitch, scowling. "Gee, thanks Glitch!"

Tutor chuckled as he lifted his teacup.

"You won't have a chance to get bored with me, Princess. We've got a lot of work to do." He commented.

"Huh." She pouted, still rather annoyed. Azkadellia was still reading her letter. After a moment she folded the paper and sighed, nodding as though something had been resolved. Without a word, Tutor reached into the bag and took out a small, wooden box, passing it to her. She smiled her thanks, clutching it with both hands.

"I get lessons and Az gets _presents_? Oh, there is some serious favouritism going on here!" DG laughed. Azkadellia smiled and pulled a face at her little sister.

"Well, I suppose some people just appreciate me more than you! I'll just go and put this away."

She disappeared upstairs and DG watched her go curiously. What was in that box?

"Well, why don't we give you the guided tour?" Glitch offered Tutor, who nodded.

"Sounds excellent."

They began in the entrance hall, showing him the library, dining room (which they never used), the sitting room (again, never been used), a writing room, morning room, office… the list of unused rooms went on. DG put her hands in her pockets as Glitch closed the door to the music room (fully equipped with piano, harp, violin and guitar).

"To be honest, we mostly just hang out in the kitchen. This place is rather big for four of us. Why don't you go upstairs and choose a room?"

Glitch showed him up to the first floor whilst DG went back to the kitchen. Cain was unpacking a box of rice, biscuits and pasta. She began to help but he took the packets out of her hands silently. She frowned at him.

"What's your problem?" He turned on her, hands clenching. DG heard crackers crunching.

"You put yourself in danger out there." He said, in a low, angry voice. She frowned at him.

"Cain, it was Toto."

"It could have been someone using a glamour, DG. He could have been a clone unit. He could have been anyone and you just ran out there after I told you to hide!"

His voice was raised now and DG swallowed. His eyes were blazing and she could feel herself visibly shrinking under his gaze. Cain sighed heavily and dropped the rumpled packet into the box, scratching his head.

"I want to protect you, kid. And you're sure as hell not making it easy." He said, looking down at her. DG chewed her lower lip, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Cain. You were right."

"You wanna repeat that?" He smirked and she grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, let's not feed the ego further, shall we? Look, I accept your argument. I promise to follow orders in dire situations from now on."

She began to help unpack the box. This time he let her.

**A/N: Hello darlings! Thank you for the lovely reviews – the assignment is finished and gone! Of course, I have another one to do for this Friday… how come no one TOLD me that university was going to be hard work?! Lol, kidding. I love my course, it's just time consuming. But it will be worth it.**

**The chapter – please leave your thoughts in the form of a review and/or delicious baked goods! The first solid DG hearts Cain hints here – is it mutual? Well, that would be telling… I love Toto. I feel in a lot of stories he is neglected as a character, so I brought him in. Hopefully another chapter up in the next couple of days. I'm writing as quick as I can, whilst going back to revise chapters I've already written but haven't posted to make sure it all flows nicely. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers! Nothing nicer than checking my emails and finding all these lovely comments!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Eight**

Two days after Tutor arrived at Pacalisaqua, Cain woke with the first sunrise. He was usually the first one awake. He washed quickly in the overly accessorised bathroom before dressing. The room he had chosen was decorated in muted browns and greens, with polished floors and comfortable chairs, it had appealed instantly. Not like the puffed up blue-and-gold affair Glitch had chosen.

Cain strapped on his holster and gun, straightening the strap. He knew DG laughed at his constant vigilance, but there was an innocence to the younger princess that he wouldn't have destroyed for anything. If it took a little teasing, he could put up with it. She knew that the world wasn't perfect, but her constant ability to find the best in people and situations needed preserving.

The frost had disappeared as he went out to feed the chickens. The air was cool and crisp, and he breathed deeply before going inside to put the kettle on, the cold water gushing from the tap, the only sound in the world.

Unbidden, thoughts of DG crept back into his head. Since arriving at Pacalisaqua and being forced into each other's company on a near constant basis, it had been hard to _stop_ thinking of her. On the one hand, she drove him absolutely barking mad. She was so damn determined, even when she was putting herself in danger. The time in the papay fields, when they could have been attacked any minute, she'd been determined not to leave without setting Raw free. It made protecting her damn hard and keeping an emotional distance even harder.

Cain paused as he set the kettle on the hob. He was aware of the subtle change in the relationship between them. DG was not a charge to him – nor was she exactly a friend. It was almost hard to say what was going on. He wanted to protect her from things that she could not be protected from, not that he didn't try. He was drawn to her, whether he liked it or not. It was as inevitable as the tide, or the coming winter.

Cain sighed heavily. This was not a good situation. DG was a young woman, no, a princess. She was honest, loving, faithful, determined – utterly good, in every sense of the word. He was a cracked and cold ex-Tin Man, who was getting far too attached to her.

They could not stay in Pacalisaqua forever. Sooner or later they would go back to Central City. Either Azkadellia or DG would take the throne one day, and Cain would have to watch as suitors flooded from far and wide to court DG, would have to watch as she made decisions that would mould the O.Z and watch her bear children. Sooner or later, he would be replaced as Head of the Royal Guard by a younger man and he would be forced to find something to live for.

The thought burned in his chest painfully. He'd spent eight years in that tin suit, and then for the last seven months he'd had a mission. The idea of stopping was a terrifying one. What would he do? What could possibly have as much meaning in his life as standing by DG's side and helping her in any way he could?

And suddenly she was beside him, big blue eyes fuzzy with sleep and hair still mussed. He caught her scent as she leaned past him to take a cup for coffee. He was fairly certain she'd spoken, because she was looking at him curiously.

"Sorry?"

"I asked if you're OK." She said, looking amused. "You seem a little out of it."

"Oh… yeah. I'm fine."

She poured coffee into two cups, passing one to him before looking around.

"Shall I get eggs?"

"Yes, Pooch brought some bacon as well."

"Gosh, we're gonna get spoiled." DG grinned, pulling boots on to go outside. Cain watched her go and then shook himself, getting rid of the little smile that had appeared on his face.

By the time everyone else had come down, they were tucking into fried eggs and bacon, a large pile of toast on the table between them. DG smiled up at them.

"Everybody sleep well?"

"Like a baby." Glitch said, pouring more coffee and preparing tea for Azkadellia who sat down.

"No nightmares last night." She smiled. DG grinned.

"Glad to hear it."

"I'd like to start on your lessons today, DG." Tutor said in his deep voice. DG sighed.

"I had a feeling you would. What's everyone else doing today?"

"The Queen sent some documents she'd like me to look after." Glitch said, sitting beside Azkadellia.

"Ah, so you got homework too." DG teased. Cain smirked as Glitch chuckled. Azkadellia turned her warm, dark eyes to the soldier.

"And you, Mr Cain? Surely there's not much more work you can do on the vegetable garden?"

"Unfortunately not. Perhaps I should have asked the queen to send me some homework as well."

DG snorted into her coffee cup.

* * *

~*~

Tutor chose to place the lesson by the jetty, overlooking the lake. DG stood on the grass and cast him a dubious look.

"This isn't going to be a whole load of 'let the light flow through you' stuff, is it?" Tutor chuckled and held up the little green-dressed doll he'd brought out with him.

"That's part of it, but now you're a little older, I'm sure we can get more technical. Make her spin."

Easy stuff. DG looked at the doll and then held out her hand. The doll began to spin gracefully through the air until she hovered over DG's palm. Tutor nodded.

"Good. Let's try something a little more difficult. A shield seems logical, though I hope you won't have to use it often."

DG perked up at that. Creating a magical shield sounded distinctly more interesting than opening locked doors or making dolls spin.

"How do I do it?" She asked, settling herself into a determined stance. Tutor smiled at her eagerness.

"Hold out your hand." She did so. "Let your magic flow out, in a controlled stream. Allow it to form a shield around you."

"Like a bubble?" DG asked, wanting as many details as possible before starting. Tutor nodded.

"If you need to visualise it. Give it a try."

He took a step back, which did nothing to increase DG's confidence. She closed her eyes, holding her hand out in front of her. Despite her teasing him about the light, it was easier to gather her magic if she pictured it as light flowing through her limbs. She imagined it flowing down her arm, feeling the warmth of the magic in reality as it gather in her palm before blossoming out to form a sphere around her.

She opened her eyes to see Tutor watching with a proud smile, his outline slightly blurred as though by a heat haze. She watched as Tutor bent down and picked up a handful of small stones. He began to flick them one by one towards her, but they bounced back, with small, metallic _pings_. DG grinned.

"How am I doing, Toto?"

"Not bad, Princess." He smiled. "Not bad."

* * *

~*~

"Az?"

"Yes Deej?"

"What is Lurlinemas?"

Azkadellia looked up at her sister. She was sat cross-legged in an armchair, holding a book. Azkadellia frowned.

"I thought you couldn't read these books."

"I couldn't. But I found a dictionary and I… well, I cheated a little." DG flushed. Azkadellia narrowed her eyes.

"Cheated?"

"Well… I used magic to translate the books, using the dictionary." Azkadellia blinked in astonishment.

"You did _what_? How?"

"I let the magic _flow_ into both books, transferring the knowledge. It was easy, but don't worry, I'll change it back."

DG frowned. Azkadellia was still staring at her in utmost shock. After a minute the older princes blinked out of her stupor.

"DG, I've never even heard of that kind of magic! Does Tutor know you can do it?"

"Az, what's the big deal? I didn't know if it would work, I was just trying it out." DG was genuinely puzzled at her sister's reaction, but Azkadellia was already shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why do you want to know about Lurlinemas?"

"It keeps getting mentioned here." DG said, tapping the heavy back in her lap.

"It's a winter festival, mostly celebrated in the Quadling and Vinkus regions. Lurline was a fairy queen, worshipped in those regions."

"How do you celebrate it?" DG asked curiously. Azkadellia laid down her book and considered.

"A big meal, I think. It's traditional to decorate the home with green and red candles."

"Sounds like Christmas." DG grinned. Azkadellia smiled, not bothering to ask what Christmas was. "Did we ever celebrate it?"

"No, it's a peasant festival, Deej."

"Aw, come on! Doesn't it sound like fun? It's only a couple of weeks away, let's have a Lurlinemas dinner and stuff." DG wheedled and Azkadellia laughed.

"Try convincing that Mr Cain of yours."

DG looked at her in confusion, praying that she wasn't blushing. Azkadellia gave her a tricky smile, picking up her book again but lowered it as DG dived across to join her on the sofa.

"What do you mean _my_ Mr Cain?" She demanded, snatching the book away. Azkadellia reached for it, but DG swiped her hand away. "Az, you can't go around saying stuff like that. What if he heard you?"

"What if he did?" Azkadellia said, sitting back in her chair. DG stared at her and then looked down at the book, tracing the cover with a finger. Azkadellia reached over and clasped her hand.

"DG, how do really feel about him?" She asked softly. DG couldn't meet her sister's gaze.

"Oh, Az… I don't know. He's… he's my friend. He's my guardian, he's the guy I go to with problems, he's a pain in the ass!" Az laughed at that and DG smiled. "He's all of those things. And I feel something different for each thing."

"But what do you feel for Cain?"

She was silent for some time and Azkadellia wondered if she going to speak at all. Eventually DG handed the book back and sighed, getting to her feet.

"It doesn't matter."

She left the library without looking back.

* * *

~*~

A few days later Cain huffed across the entrance hall, carrying a heavy crate across to the garage door. He walked in backwards, pushing the door open with his back before turning and lowering the crate onto a table. He quickly realised he was not alone, seeing DG's legs sticking out from underneath Tutor's car. He wrapped on the door to the vehicle.

"What're you doing under there, kiddo?" He heard her muttering to herself before she slid out from underneath the car, lying on a wooden board on wheels. Her hair was tied back in a messy knot and there was a large smudge of oil up one cheek.

"Hey Cain." She sat up, wiping a spanner with a cloth to clean the dirt from it.

"A brand new car to play with, huh?"

"Yup." She smiled. Cain leant on a bench surface, looking down at her as she reached for a second spanner and lay back down, sliding back under the car. Cain paused, watching her feet tapping absently as she fiddled with the underside of the car.

"How did you get into all this stuff?" He asked, picking up a screwdriver, hands restless.

"It was on the farm." She said, her voice muffled. A moment later she reappeared and stood, lifting the bonnet of the car. "We got all our power from wind turbines and solar panels. Only Dad…"

She paused and then sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't mean Ahamo. I mean… Hank."

"I know." His voice was quiet but she avoided his gaze as she leant into the engine, twitching the spanner in one hand.

"Well, I guess he wasn't programmed to deal with all that stuff. He could just about keep them running. When I was fourteen I sneaked into a mechanics course at the local college. No one really noticed me; maybe they thought I was just waiting for someone, I don't know. Anyway, I picked up a lot of stuff from there, and then I got Hank to pick up a ton of stuff from a hardware store, and we put together an old truck."

DG paused, scratching her nose. More oil made its way onto her face with the gesture and Cain resisted the urge to smile. She looked over at him as she reached deep into the engine with one arm, searching for a particular wire.

"Hank put me in charge of maintaining the turbines. When I turned eighteen he and Mo- Emily gave me a motorbike because they knew I loved machinery. That's probably the thing I miss most about the other side. I loved that bike." She pulled with a grunt and plunged both hands into the engine.

Cain considered her closely. She was peering at a wire and then pushed it back into the engine, before unscrewing a bolt.

"Do you miss it?" He asked quietly. DG wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah. Sometimes. I mean, it's mostly just little stuff like food, or music. Or my bike. I didn't exactly have a lot of friends, not at work or college. But there are some days when I think about how much easier life was there and that makes it harder. Of course, having said that, half the time I couldn't wait to get away…"

"Get away?" Cain questioned. DG grinned.

"Yeah, I was planning to take off with my bike. I was going to go to Australia, a country on the other side of the world."

"By yourself?" He seemed appalled by the notion and DG laughed.

"Absolutely."

"You'd put yourself in that amount of danger?"

"Cain, I wasn't in danger. I wasn't a princess; there were no Longcoats or assassins. It was just going to be an adventure."

She straightened and lowered the bonnet, turning to look at him with a wry smile.

"Then I arrived here and there was absolutely no shortage of adventures!"

Cain chuckled and passed her a cloth to wipe her hands with. She accepted it, scrubbing the oil off before leaning into the car and turning it on. It started soundlessly, purring under her fingers. DG grinned at him.

"Aren't I good?"

"Without a doubt." He smiled. DG ducked into the car quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed her blush as she turned off the engine.

The clock struck one and DG looked at Cain.

"Lunch?"

"Sounds good."

"I need to get changed." She said, tossing the cloth to one side but Cain picked it and slipped his fingers beneath her chin, turning her face to his. He lifted the cloth and wiped the oil smudges of her nose and cheek. She smiled shyly.

"Thanks. Not looking very princessy, am I?"

"You look like DG."

It was strangely complimentary.

**A/N: Hello! Not much to say on this one. A little magic, a little flirting. Another chapter up in the next couple of days! Lots of reviews please, they make my day!**

**Lots of love**

**Katie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Nine**

That night they made the group decision to go to the sitting room after dinner. Cain started a roaring log fire and they settled in the comfortable chairs, DG and Azkadellia sitting on a settee. Glitch had opened a bottle of rich red wine and they'd fallen in comfortable conversation, Tutor chuckling over DG's magic lesson that morning where instead of freezing a glass of water she'd managed to melt the glass itself. DG mock-scowled at him.

"I was doing OK up until that point."

"Oh absolutely." He agreed. "Your magic is strong."

Azkadellia squeezed her sister's hand.

"I can't believe how powerful you are, Deej. I mean, Mother has commanded some exceptionally strong magic, but you're something else." DG shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's weird, the only time I've really been tired out by magic was when I transported that time."

"And you won't be trying that again for some time, thank you." Tutor said sternly. "It was far too dangerous for you to be attempting in the first place."

"I know, I know." DG waved their concerns aside. "Believe me, I won't be trying that again."

"Doesn't it make you tired to get rid of the nightmares every night?" Azkadellia asked curiously.

Despite the blazing fire, the air suddenly chilled as several people in the room tensed. DG looked quickly from her sister to Cain, who had sat up alertly, his wineglass tipping precariously. Azkadellia sensed the change in atmosphere and swallowed. Tutor frowned, looking around at them all.

"Am I missing something here? What have you been doing with nightmares, DG?"

"She… she's been getting rid of them. She has been for weeks." Azkadellia said hesitantly. Glitch cleared his throat nervously and Tutor turned his stare to DG. She didn't look at Cain, but could practically hear him fuming.

"DG… would you like to explain yourself?" Tutor said in a low, unhappy voice. DG squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again, placing her glass on a nearby table.

"Nope. Not in the least."

"Deej, what's going on?" Azkadellia looked at her sister in worry. DG sighed and shook her head, refusing to speak. Cain got to his feet and everyone looked up at him.

"Princess, DG can't get rid of nightmares."

"It can't be done." Tutor agreed. "Nightmares are tangible - they can't just disappear, they need to move to a new host, if you remove them from the original dreamer."

Azkadellia looked confused, and then looked at DG, her expression changing slowly from puzzlement to horror.

"DG…" She gasped, clutching at her sister's arm. "You…"

DG's head was bowed but she lifted it to look at her sister. She was visibly upset, but shook her head. Tutor moaned.

"DG, you've been taking the nightmares. Don't you realise how dangerous that is?"

"Give it a rest, Toto." DG snapped and looked at Azkadellia. "Az, I had to…"

"Why would you do that?" Tears of horror were filling Azkadellia's eyes as she stared at her little sister. Cain shook his head, looking disgusted by the situation.

"Because she's still feeling guilty about letting the witch out in the first place." He said angrily.

"Damn it, Cain!" DG spat the words, glaring up at him. He glared back but DG had already turned back to her sister, clutching at her with desperate hands.

"Az, I couldn't let you go through that-"

"And you think that I want you to?" Azkadellia was becoming angry and pushed DG's grasp away, standing to look down at her. DG suddenly felt about four years old.

"DG, you can't keep holding yourself responsible for what happened. The witch is gone-"

"It doesn't matter!"

DG cried the words so vehemently that Azkadellia fell silent, staring at her. DG got to her feet and looked at her sister, trying to explain.

"Az, you… when you're in the nightmare… you can't control your magic. In the letter from Mother, she asked me to help you overcome your nightmares." She whispered. This was harder than she thought it was going to be. Glitch appeared at her shoulder, patting her arm reassuringly.

"I think DG is just trying to say that because we didn't know what was causing the nightmares, she wanted to keep you safe."

"Glitch, you knew about this?" Azkadellia looked at him, the hurt of the betrayal all over her face. Glitch paused and then shuffled uncomfortably, looking at his feet. Azkadellia's accusing gaze turned to Cain.

"And you? You knew as well?"

"Yes. Although I _thought_ she'd stopped taking the nightmares some time ago." His icy eyes went to DG, who glowered at him.

"Back off, Cain."

"No, I don't think I will, princess." He said, squaring off to her. "You were going to stop."

"No, you asked me to stop, I never said that I would! And you know why, so don't even go there!" She was shouting now and stepped forward, seething up at him. In his defence, Cain didn't back away from the fuming princess, holding his ground.

"I think we should just get this all out in the open, princess." He said firmly and she looked aghast.

"Don't you dare!"

"What do you mean, Mr Cain?" Azkadellia looked to him for answers and DG felt as though someone had pulled the floor out from beneath her, her stomach lurching.

"Az, please…"

"She doesn't think you can cope. She thinks you're too weak to fight the nightmares and she thinks the solution is to just take them and deal with it all by herself."

"_Stop it_!"

There was a crack as DG shouted. They all span around to see the wineglasses on the table explode, spraying glass as wine everywhere. DG winced as the majority of the glass sliced her arm. Azkadellia gasped and moved forward but DG stepped back, still glaring at Cain. Then she turned and fled the room.

* * *

~*~

DG sat on the surface in her bathroom, hissing as she pulled sliver after sliver of glass from her arm, dropping the bloody pieces into a bin where they lay like glittering rubies. Rivulets of blood were coursing down her arm; the cuts weren't particularly deep but numerous enough to create scarlet droplets on the black surface.

There was a knock at the door and DG glared at it.

"Go away."

"Let me in, doll."

"Go away, Glitch." She didn't expect him to and the door opened. Glitch winced at the bloody limb.

"Ouch. Need a hand?"

"No."

"Don't get grouchy with me, honey. You should have known this couldn't have a happy ending." He was opening the cupboard and pulling out a packet of bandages that she hadn't noticed before. Dousing one in cold water he began to wipe away the blood, tutting as she wriggled in pain.

"Where's Az?" DG asked in a small voice.

"In her room. She's pretty upset, sweetpea."

"I know."

Glitch sighed and took out an antiseptic spray. Holding his breath he sprayed it in a light layer over her wounds.

"Ow!"

"Stings, huh?" He grinned and began to wind the bandages around her arm. She let him, as obedient as a child. As he strapped the dressing down, she spoke again.

"I just didn't want her to be upset anymore." Glitch sighed, packing the bandages away as she bent her arm, biting her lip.

"I know you're not going to want to hear this-"

"Bet you're going to say it anyway." She interjected and he smiled slightly.

"Yes, I am. DG, Azkadellia is recovering from her possession. We can't stick a bandage on her and kiss it better. Nor can we pump her full of painkillers until she forgets. And we especially can't try to make it better for her without her knowing."

He gave her a knowing smile and she sighed, sitting back against the wall.

"OK. I get what you're saying."

"All we can do is try to help her, let her face her fears and be standing right there when she does." Glitch patted her knee and she smirked at him.

"Glitch, have you got a new favourite princess?"

"You're my doll, you know that." A pink flush had bloomed on Glitch's cheeks and he cleared his throat. DG couldn't be bothered to tease him further, sliding off the marble counter and standing next to him.

"I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Big time."

"Think she'll forgive me?" DG asked, trying not to let the nervousness into her tone.

"Give her time. She'll forgive you." Glitch wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her comfortingly. "Cain, on the other hand, may need a little more than time."

"Cain? What's he mad about?" She looked at him, frowning a little. Glitch rolled his eyes.

"He feels betrayed. He said that he spoke to you, asked you stop taking the nightmares and now he finds out that you didn't. DG, he's worried about you, like you're worried about Azkadellia."

"Should I go apologise to him too?" DG asked. Glitch considered.

"Bribery might work better."

* * *

~*~

The Azkadellia situation seemed like the easier one to deal with before bedtime. DG tapped on her door, bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet. Her arm was aching and she was exhausted, mentally and physically, but she could not sleep until at least one person in the house had been appeased.

"Az? Can I come in?" There was a shuffle from inside the room and the door opened a crack. Azkadellia's unimpressed face came into sight.

"I'm not all that sure that I want to talk to you right now, DG."

"I know."

She sighed and let DG into the room, closing the door behind her, frowning at the bandage.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Glitch patched me up."

"I assume it was he who told you to come and see me." She said aloofly. DG couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah, I think he's taking your side in all this."

"There shouldn't be sides." Azkadellia moved to sit gracefully on the sofa. DG was struck by a small amount of jealousy at her sister's natural poise and dignity. She could practice walking with a book on her head for the rest of her life and never look as elegant. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head, she moved to sit in the chair opposite Azkadellia. The older princess watched her closely and with no small amount of suspicion.

"Look, Az… I messed up. I should have told you that I was taking the nightmares."

"Try again." Azkadellia said coolly. DG smiled, shaking her head.

"OK… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken the nightmares in the first place.

"…That's a little better. Continue." Azkadellia said in her most queenly voice.

DG sank back in the chair, looking at her sister.

"Az, you've gone through so much. I just wanted to save you more pain."

"And now I've found out that you've been through all that, how do you think I feel, Deej?" Azkadellia clasped her hands in front of her and DG felt that rush of familial guilt.

"Do you at least understand why I did it?" She asked, desperate for some kind of approval. Azkadellia looked at her and nodded.

"You wanted to protect me."

"Yeah."

"You know that you can't." Azkadellia murmured. DG nodded, recalling Glitch's words.

"No. But I can stand with you when you face your fears." She said. Azkadellia smiled and stood, pulling her sister into a hug.

"I would appreciate that. Do you promise not to take the nightmares? No matter how bad they get?"

"I promise."

They stood, clinging to each other as though they were still children. Eventually Azkadellia pulled back and brushed DG's hair out of her eyes.

"What about Cain?"

"What about him?" DG asked, as nonchalantly as she could. Azkadellia smiled and DG sighed.

"I'll talk to him in the morning. One heartfelt apology a day is all I can sum up."

~*~

As she slipped out of Azkadellia's room, DG found Tutor waiting. She held up her hands before he could speak.

"No speeches, please." She said and he raised his eyebrows.

"You're not going to do it anymore, are you?"

"…No."

He considered her and then nodded.

"I'm going to work with her. Try and help her."

"How?" DG asked, unsure how anyone could stop them. Tutor mused for a moment.

"There are some forms of magical meditation that aid sleep. Some medicines that are supposed to aid dreamless sleep."

"Those sound rather short-term." DG commented and he gave a sad smile.

"As I said, dreams and nightmares are tangible. You can't just wish them away, because something is causing them to exist. Until we figure out what it is in Azkadellia's head that is causing them, we can't get rid of them. It's going to be hard work."

DG was silent, turning to her door. Tutor patted a hand on her shoulder.

"You have a good soul, DG. You just need guidance." He said quietly. "And that's why I'm here."

* * *

~*~

Screams broke the silence of the night. DG jerked out of sleep and stumbled out bed, not even bothering to throw on her robe. Pulling open the door, she came face to face with Glitch.

"What are you doing, sweetpea?" He said, arms folded. She frowned at him, tilting her head.

"Relax, Glitch. I just want to check on her."

"Don't mind if I join you then?"

"Come on." She went to the door and opened it, relieved to find it wasn't magically locked. Azkadellia was curled on her side, shrieking painfully. DG crossed to her, aware of Glitch's watchful eye.

She didn't use magic. Instead she knelt by the bed and smoothed the damp strands of hair from Azkadellia's face. Her sister whimpered, tears seeping from the corners of her eyes.

"Az…" DG breathed softly. "You can do it, Az." Azkadellia continued to cry out and DG kissed her forehead. Glitch crouched behind DG, watching with growing concern.

It was another half hour of crying and screeching before Azkadellia awoke with a start. She blinked around wildly and caught sight of the two people stood over her, concerned faces. She took a deep breath and looked at DG.

"It's over. For tonight."

"You going to be OK?" DG asked. Azkadellia nodded and reached up, hugging her close.

"Thank you."

**A/N: And so it all comes to a head. Lots and lots of drama in this one. How will Azkadellia cope with the nightmares? Will Cain forgive DG? What is Zero up to with that mysterious vial? What was in that box Tutor gave Azkadellia? Will DG ever just give in and jump Cain's bones? Will Cain EVER remove those pants? Who knows?**

**Well, I do. And if you leave a review, I might just post some more chapters, containing the answers to these questions and many more! Including Will I ever get this next assignment done??**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Ten**

A cup of coffee appeared on the desk beside him. Cain glanced at it and then looked up from the paperwork he had been reviewing for Glitch. DG was standing nervously in front of the desk, hands behind her back. He looked back at the coffee.

"What's this?"

"Bribery."

"Trying to bribe a soldier, princess?" He arched an eyebrow but she didn't react.

"Glitch seemed to think it might work."

"I had my suspicions about him from the start."

He smirked and she grinned, daring to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He shuffled the papers together and looked over it, leaning back in his chair, his eyes falling briefly on the bandage on her arm.

"You got something to say, kid?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She groaned and shook her head, forcing back a smile.

"Man, I feel like I'm in the principal's office. You're gonna make me do this whole thing?"

"Absolutely." She glared at him.

"You're really enjoying this."

"I believe you were apologising." He leaned forward for his coffee and she breathed heavily through her nose.

"OK. Cain, I am sorry that I didn't listen to you. I acted irresponsibly. I should have stopped taking the nightmares."

Cain looked at her for several long moments. DG fidgeted uncomfortably and cleared her throat, fingers tapping on her knees.

"Forgive me?" She asked meekly. Cain's lips twitched and he sipped his coffee before replacing it on the desk.

"Consider yourself forgiven."

DG slumped in her chair, breathing easily. Cain sniggered and put his arms on the desk, leaning forward to examine her.

"Glitch told me about last night." She looked up quickly, "I'm proud of you. You were strong."

She smiled and the suns came out.

* * *

~*~

Tutor insisted on dragging DG out to the lake for another lesson that afternoon. There was a thick frost on the ground, so DG pulled on a heavy sheepskin coat and fur lined boots, watching her breath form pale clouds. Tutor clapped his hands together, trying to warm them.

"Seems like a good opportunity to try out some basic elemental summoning. We'll start with fire, try and warm up a little." He said optimistically.

"OK, but if I accidentally set you on fire, I'm taking no responsibility." DG warned. Tutor gave her the look that she was starting to associate with his imminent frustration. She held her hands up in surrender, but he was already walking to the log pile, selecting a few pieces of wood that he set on the icy ground, about fives paces apart. He pointed to the first one.

"Set fire to that one." He ordered.

"Forgot my lighter."

"Princess…" His voice had a warning edge to it, apparently he was not in the mood for humour today. She grinned and looked at the log. She'd been trying to do spells without closing her eyes now, it seemed like the next step. Holding out a hand she began to concentrate but Tutor interrupted her.

"Could you put up a shield first?"

"You know, that attitude isn't helping with my confidence." She muttered, inflating protective spheres around each of them.

DG turned her attention back to the log. Stretching out her right, uninjured arm, she concentrated the flow towards the log.

_Fire_…

A wisp of smoke curled from the top of the log, but no visible flames. DG intensified the magical flow. The smoke increased, but still no flames. She frowned… this level of control over the flow of magic was something she hadn't experimented with yet. What would happen if she let it go, full pelt? Azkadellia had said that she was more powerful than anyone else. Her thoughts turned to Azkadellia, they hadn't spoken that morning. Azkadellia had slept late and DG had spent the whole of breakfast wondering how to speak to Cain.

Even as the thought crossed her mind, the dam of resistance she was holding against the magic vanished. The wood didn't just catch fire – it positively exploded. DG ducked, letting out a cry, but the flaming splinters bounced off the shields she'd cast. Tutor sighed.

"You weren't concentrating, were you?" She didn't bother trying to defend herself. He gestured to the second log.

"Try again. Concentrate. Don't make me talk about flowing light…"

"Whoa, lets not go crazy!" DG grinned and stretched her hand towards the second log. Again, coils of smoke and slowly, inch by inch, DG lowered her resistance until it burst into flames. Tutor nodded, looking pleased.

"Again."

One by one she set fire to logs, extinguishing the old ones as she went. By the time she got to the last one, it ignited on the first try. Somebody applauded behind them and DG turned to see Azkadellia smiling as she approached from the back door, Glitch at her shoulder.

"That was excellent, DG." Glitch beamed proudly. DG beamed back at him and Tutor chuckled.

"OK, I'd say you've got fire down. You tired?"

"Nope. What's next?" DG put her hands on her hips, eager to learn more. He considered her for a moment.

"Well, let's try producing some wind."

Resisting the urge to make a juvenile joke (how princessy would a baked beans gag be?), DG cracked her fingers.

"Go for it."

He seized a few more logs and this time stacked them so they stood about four feet off the ground.

"Try to knock the pile over. And shield." He reminded her. DG motioned for him to join Azkadellia and Glitch, casting one large shield around them and a smaller one for herself as she turned back to the logs.

This time, as she directed the flow of magic she allowed it to become tangible, increasing the pressure until the logs swayed and fell.

"Easy peasy." She smirked at Tutor. He looked unimpressed, but then he usually did.

"It wasn't exactly challenging. Try a small whirlwind."

This took a little more consideration. She pictured the flowing light coiling on the ground, spiralling outwards in large circles until it reached her waist height and gradually it become real, spinning and whipping the grass.

DG looked over at Tutor. He looked approving and she turned back to the whirlwind, smiling to herself.

* * *

~*~

DG's utter determination that they would celebrate Lurlinemas was met with both enthusiasm and some small amount of resistance. The resistance came mostly from Cain.

"It seems like a big fuss over nothing." He muttered as DG threw him a look.

"Cain, it's four against one. Give in." She said, piling logs into the fireplace in the kitchen. Cain watched her closely.

"You shouldn't be doing that with your bad arm."

"My arm is fine, just a little scratched up." DG said, concentrating on the wood. It caught alight and settled into roaring warmth. Cain rolled his eyes.

"You could use matches."

"My way is quicker. Try not to be jealous."

She got up and went to put the kettle on the stove. Tutor had been driving her hard in her lessons for the past few days and she'd been getting tired quickly. Luckily he'd allowed her a day off and she'd slept in so late that when she'd gotten to the kitchen Azkadellia, Glitch and Tutor had already finished and gone off to their separate pastimes. Only Cain had been around, repairing a broken board in the chicken run. DG sat with a mug of tea, watching him hammer steadily in the cold courtyard.

"Are you really that grumpy about Lurlinemas?" She asked and he sighed.

"Not if it'll keep you occupied long enough to let me get some work done."

"Cain, don't be mean." She pouted and he shook his head in despair, positioning a nail.

"Why is it so important?" He asked after a few minutes. She looked up from her position, leaning against the frame of the back door.

"About this time of year, back on the Other Side, there's a holiday called Christmas," She said softly, "It's a religious thing, but to be honest it's kind of commercialised. Getting people to spend a ton of money on stuff they don't need, you know? Anyway, we didn't have a whole lot of money on the farm so presents were never really a big deal but Mom would cook a big turkey dinner for the three of us, and we'd walk down to the river. It was proper family time."

Cain looked up at her as she spoke, hammer swinging idly in his hand. Her eyes were downcast but she looked up as she finished speaking. A wry smile crossed her lips.

"And now I have a completely new family. My whole life has turned around this year, it's all different. I'd just like to celebrate once with my family."

"The Queen and consort-" Cain began but DG cut him off with a sigh.

"I don't mean… look, I love my parents but my real family in the O.Z. is already here. Az, Glitch, even Toto. If Raw was here it'd be perfect." She said, turning to put her mug down. Cain hammered the last piece of the board in place and turned, his shoulders hunched to return the tools to the garage. A small hand caught on his sleeve and he turned to see her looking up at him.

"Hey… you know that you go without saying, right?" She said. Cain felt his chest pounding as she smiled, patting his arm and turning to put her cup in the kitchen.

* * *

~*~

Over the next week, DG's Lurlinemas plans seemed to infect every member of the household. Glitch had disappeared into the garage and reappeared two days later clutching a boxful of colourful, if vaguely lumpy, candles. Azkadellia and Toto had spent hours threading berries onto strings and hanging them around the kitchen.

DG had asked Cain only one favour – to kill and pluck a chicken for roast dinner. Cain found it vaguely entertaining that a woman who willingly took nightmares that would drive a lesser person insane found the death of a farmyard fowl upsetting. But with the skill of a man who had spent his childhood on a farm, he swiftly killed the bird, removed the head, legs and feathers, leaving it ready for her to cook. The day before Lurlinemas, she stuffed it with herbs and citrus fruits (on Glitch's advice) and left it in the icy pantry.

"It's going to be the best damned chicken you ever had!" She announced proudly to them all at dinner, where Toto had prepared a rich stew with baked potatoes. Azkadellia smiled at her sister's enthusiasm.

"I don't think I've seen you this excited, Deej."

"I'm just a big kid." DG smiled, chewing a mouthful of fluffy potato. Glitch grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

"So, do you want to tell us what you were doing all afternoon, locked up in your room? Or why I found you skulking about on the fourth floor?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." She said, in a smug voice. Cain poked at his stew, spearing a piece of meat.

"That sounds ominous."

"Calm yourself, Tin Man. I promise it's a good surprise."

"Why doesn't that reassurance fill me with confidence?" Cain demanded, but DG simply smiled charmingly at him.

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia's nightmare that night was the worst since DG had stopped taking them. DG sat on the hallway floor, her back against her sister's door, listening to the screams. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed by a fist, and she hugged her arms about her chest, the thin scabs on her left arm almost completely faded.

"You alright, kid?"

She looked up to see Cain. He was watching her with a careful expression on his face, as though he thought she would bolt at the sight of him. She nodded, putting her face down into her arms.

"The door is locked." She mumbled. His feet moved into her line of sight and then he knelt in front of her, one hand on her arm.

He couldn't help wanting to comfort her. She looked so vulnerable, a tiny pile of flannel pyjamas at her sister's door, waiting for the screams to stop. And in spite of knowing she was in pain, he couldn't help feel a swell of pride at her strength.

There was another piercing cry and DG flinched, putting her head back against the door, eyes screwed up as though the sound had cut through her.

"God…" She moaned and Cain leant forward, staring into her face. She had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Kid, are you alright?"

"No… I know what's happening to her, I know she's trapped in that damn place and I can't do a thing to help her." DG whispered, her voice trembling. "I can feel her fear, it's like it's in the air, it's crawling on my skin." She dragged her fingers down her arms as though clawing away the filth she felt there.

Cain reached out his hand, not sure what he intended to touch, her shoulder, her hair. But another scream shot through the air and the next thing he knew he'd pulled her forward into his arms, wrapping her up and pressing his cheek to her hair. He felt her tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt onto her shoulder as he ran his hand up and down her back, the heat of her skin beneath the loose t-shirt warming him. Her arms snaked around his neck, holding onto him tightly, as though he were a life jacket at sea. Her breath was hot on his neck and Cain swallowed hard, his pulse quickening painfully as he twisted his head to look down at her. DG's azure eyes were bright with tears but there was a strange intensity that both made his chest contract and his brain scream warnings.

Time had stopped; the incredible sensation of two objects moving with absolute intent towards each other had caused an error in the logic of the universe.

And then Azkadellia let out a scream more painful than any yet and DG fell out of Cain's arms, clambering towards the door handle. It opened easily and Cain watched as she ran to hold her sobbing, hysterical sister.

Without hesitating, he rose from his unsightly sprawl on the floor and marched back to his room, walking past a dishevelled Glitch who was obviously on his way to check on the princesses. Closing his bedroom door behind him, Cain mentally punched himself in the face.

_You were an inch away from kissing her. Kissing the Princess of the O.Z. A girl almost half your age. For Ozma's sake, she's only three years older than Jeb! She's DG!_

He ran a hand through his short blonde hair and froze as a glint of silver caught the light of the lamp he'd left on.

The wedding ring shone innocently, the surface of the plain metal band scratched with years of wear. For a moment Cain saw Adora's bright smile, her eyes rolling at his foolishness.

"'Dora…" He murmured, and then shook his head, despair filling his mind and heart.

**A/N: Here we are again, my dears! And Ooh… almost DG/Cain stuff happening here! How long before they give in to their uncontrollable urges? Tis only a matter of time.**

**No, I still haven't finished my assignment. It's due tomorrow. Poopers. Better get going! Make sure you leave some lovely reviews for me to cheer myself up with! You've all been very kind with your reviews thus far; they make me smile like a crazy person!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Eleven**

Cain was, as usual, the first one awake the next morning. He'd slept poorly and was now looking forward to Lurlinemas celebrations less than ever. Tutor, Glitch, Azkadellia and DG all came in together, both princesses looking puffy eyed and exhausted. Azkadellia managed a weak smile as she entered the kitchen.

"Happy Lurlinemas, Mr Cain."

"And you, princess." Cain murmured, pouring coffee for them all, apart from Azkadellia who began to prepare her tea. DG had collapsed into one of the chairs and eagerly accepted coffee. Cain watched her out of the corner of her eye. The vulnerable girl from the night before had disappeared behind DG's usual façade of persistent cheerfulness. Part of him was irritated by this refusal to face reality, but that could be considered hypocritical seeing as he was desperately trying to convince himself that the incident in the hallway hadn't happened.

If it had, DG was showing no signs that she was thinking of it, or even remembered that it had happened. On the contrary, she even refused to let Glitch and Tutor discuss Azkadellia's nightmare.

"Not today. It won't do any good, dragging it all back up again. Anyway, you all need to get out of here so I can cook Lurlinemas dinner." She said firmly.

"Have you ever made a full dinner for five people before?" Glitch asked curiously. DG smiled optimistically, shrugging.

"How hard can it be?"

"…I'll cut the vegetables." Glitch said, reaching for a chopping board and knife.

* * *

~*~

Teamwork turned out to be the key to success and in the early afternoon DG proudly placed an only slightly charred chicken before the company. Azkadellia applauded lightly, smiling brightly at her sister at the spread of chicken, roast potatoes, carrots, runner beans and thick gravy.

"This looks delicious!"

"We're like a super team of chefs." DG said, hugging Glitch's arm as he set down a decanter of wine. He laughed and they sat down, Glitch starting to carve the chicken into generous portions. Everyone helped themselves to liberal amounts of food and Azkadellia took charge of pouring wine. Tutor laughed heartily as his plate filled.

"I never would have believed it. The two princesses of the Outer Zone cooking and serving dinner."

"We're not just a pair of pretty faces." DG said, smiling cheerily. "We have some unexpected talents! For example, Azkadellia here is pretty adept at making scrambled eggs."

"And DorothiGale here makes an exceptional roast chicken." Azkadellia shot back and DG winced at the use of her full name.

After lunch they strolled around the lake, Cain, Toto and Glitch walking ahead in deep conversation, whilst DG and Azkadellia walked with linked arms a few paces behind.

"How are you feeling?" DG asked, squeezing her sister's arm. Azkadellia smiled weakly, she had been pale all morning.

"Oh, you know. Tired."

"Az…" DG said in a warning tone.

"Fine, my head hurts, my entire body aches and I just want to curl up in a corner and cry myself to sleep." Azkadellia said dryly. DG sighed.

"I wish I could help."

"DG, the fact that you're there when I wake up every night is more than I could ask for." Her gentle smile did little to reassure DG, but she accepted the end of the conversation, watching the reeds blow in the cold but soft wind.

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia decided that she was going for a nap when they returned to the house and DG followed her upstairs.

"Do you want some help sleeping?" She asked, but Azkadellia shook her head.

"I won't need it. Wake me in a couple of hours?"

"OK."

DG went to her own room and closed the door, thinking that a nap might be just the thing to snap her out of her stupor. She crawled onto the soft bed and closed her eyes, waving a hand at the curtains. They closed and DG pushed her face into the cool pillows.

Cain had been avoiding her eye all morning and she'd looked over at him during breakfast to find him twisting the silver wedding band around on his finger. She'd never seen him do that before and the image sent a sharp spike through her chest. DG knew that she'd been on the verge of making a terrible mistake the night before.

But then… he hadn't exactly pushed her away, had he? If it hadn't been for the fact that she'd sensed Azkadellia coming out of the nightmare, things would have gone a lot further and she wasn't sure that she objected to that idea. DG was fairly certain that these _feelings_ were advancing far more than she should allow them to.

She cared for Cain – was she prepared to risk everything? He wasn't the sort of man you could try it out with, and then go back to being friends with if it didn't work out. He was an all or nothing man.

DG shook the thoughts out of her head as she saw, again, the image of Cain fingering his wedding ring. He was a widow – he had loved Adora with all of his being, had been forced to watch her torture again and again, had clung desperately to the hope that she was alive and waiting for him. DG couldn't hope to compete for Cain's affections when her memory was still alive in his heart.

DG didn't sleep after that.

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia lay curled on the bed, clasping her hands to her head. She needed to sleep, was desperate for rest but fear kept her eyes from closing. Tears coursed down her face.

"Please… please don't let me dream…" She whimpered to herself, licking her lips and tasting salty tears. Her breathing was shallow and uncontrollable as her hands dug into her hair.

There was a soft knock at the door and Azkadellia sat up, wiping the tears from her face. It had only been a half hour; surely DG hadn't come to wake her yet? But no, it was Glitch's pale face that glowed in the semi-darkness.

"Oh, Azkadee…" He whispered, seeing her desperate face. Azkadellia didn't try to hide the tears as she turned on the bedside lamp and Glitch closed the door.

"I can't sleep, Glitch… she's waiting for me…" Azkadellia whispered as Glitch sat on the bed beside her. She buried her face in his shoulder. "How did DG do it? How did she survive for so long?"

"I don't know, my Azkadee. She's just…"

"Strong." Azkadellia finished the sentence but Glitch sighed, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You're strong too. But DG did her fair share of crying, you know. She just hid it from you, she didn't want to upset you."

"… I don't think I can be that strong." Azkadellia murmured and Glitch stroked her hair comfortingly.

"You are that strong, Az. You just don't know it yet." He said quietly. Azkadellia didn't reply. Instead she stood and walked to the small sofa, sitting in front of the empty fireplace.

"Stay with me?" She asked and Glitch nodded.

"Always."

They sat side-by-side, Azkadellia's head back on his shoulder. After ten minutes her eyes slid closed and Glitch watched carefully, but she showed no signs of distress. He shifted carefully, moving her so she lay peacefully on the sofa before slipping from the room.

* * *

~*~

The suns were setting by the time the princesses arrived in the sitting room. The men were already seated, talking companionably, the green and red candles dotted around the room, giving off the sweet scent of pine trees and spicy fruits. Azkadellia joined Glitch on the sofa and he smiled.

"You're looking refreshed." He commented and she gave a shy smile.

"I'm feeling much better." She admitted, accepting a glass of wine. Tutor was peering at DG.

"What have you got there?"

DG was carrying a box, which she put down on the table closest to the fireplace, stretching her cramped fingers. Everyone watched with interest as she smiled.

"OK, so I know presents aren't really a part of Lurlinemas, but they _are_ a part of the equivalent Other Side holiday, so I thought I'd do a crossover." She opened the box, looking rather excited, despite her tired appearance. Glitch leaned forward curiously.

"Presents? Where did you get presents from?"

"Well... I didn't. Not really. It would have been difficult seeing as how we can't leave Pacalisaqua, so I had to improvise. I used to do a lot of drawing in Kansas, so…"

She pulled out a small, framed picture and handed it to Glitch.

"I took the frames from a studio I found on the fourth floor."

It was a charcoal sketch of Ambrose, in his official advisor's clothes, looking full of pride. Beside the image was a second of Glitch, zipper peeking out from his hairline, holding a beaker of bubbling liquid. His expression was one of curious excitement and utter enthusiasm.

"Aw, come here, Doll!" Glitch pulled her into a hug and she kissed his cheek before handing another picture to Tutor and one to Azkadellia. Tutor's was of himself in his formal teaching robes, a small dog sitting cheerfully beside him, the background of the lake outside looking wintery and fresh.

Azkadellia's was more detailed. It showed her sat on the swing at Finaqua in a long, flowing dress, a book in her hand as she smiled softly at something in the distance. Her hair was loose and dark, lifting in the gentle breeze. The outline of the palace and the light reflecting onto the gazebo were all depicted with the most careful detail.

They all gushed over their gifts, showing each other. Whilst they were preoccupied, DG took the last frame from the box and walked to where Cain was sat, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Happy Lurlinemas." She said quietly, smiling nervously as she handed him the picture. He took it warily and examined the drawing.

He saw his own face, carefully etched and smudged. He was wearing his usual outfit, heavy coat and familiar hat. He was smiling, his arm around Jeb's shoulders, his son clad in his police uniform. Jeb was grinning widely, his eyes bright and alive as he looked at his father.

It took him several minutes to take in the whole picture. Eventually he looked up to thank DG, but she was already on the other side of the room, pouring herself a drink and laughing with Glitch as he re-enacted the experimental pose in the picture.

* * *

~*~

It was almost midnight before they all trekked up the stairs, Azkadellia already half asleep despite her nap. They all wished each other goodnight before separating, DG half supporting her sister until they reached their doors.

"Sleep well, Az. I'm right here."

"I know." Azkadellia slid her arms around her. "Thank you for my picture, Deej. It's beautiful."

"It's nothing." DG smiled, cuddling her sister. "Good night."

DG went straight to her bathroom, brushing her teeth and splashing warm water over her face. She was just about to climb into bed when there was a quiet knock at the door. She opened it slightly to see Cain stood there, looking uncomfortable. She frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I just…" He cleared his throat and looked at her levelly. "I wanted to thank you for the picture. It means a lot."

Warmth filled DG's stomach and she smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I did. Anyway, I…" He paused again and held out a small package, wrapped in one of the cloths that had been used for packing the things Tutor had brought with him. DG took it and Cain nodded.

"Good night." He disappeared before she could speak again. DG watched him disappear into the gloomy darkness of the hallway before closing the door quietly. Carrying the package over to her desk, she unwrapped it slowly.

Cradled in the rough fabric was a carved wooden figure, no bigger than the palm of her hand. It was of a motorcycle, the wood smoothed over the seat and engine, the wheels turning on tiny axles. The miniature handlebars were grooved with impeccable detail.

DG smiled widely, placing it on her desk beside her sketchbook. It was only as she climbed into bed that she realised he must have spent hours making it, and since he'd been busy all day, it hadn't been a last minute idea for a return Lurlinemas present. He'd been working on this before he even knew that she would be handing out gifts.

The idea swirled in her mind as she fell into deep sleep.

**A/N: Woo, it's Lurlinemas Time! Hope you enjoyed that little bit of fluff with Glitch and Az – KLCtheBookWorm rather predicted that! I swear, some of you reviewers are in my head… I pity you, it's a rather messed up place to be in!**

**I need to slow down the posting rate, but your reviews are just too wonderful! The assignment is in and I now have a week off! Woo! But not really, because I'm away from Thursday to Monday – I will be in Liverpool, being a bridesmaid at my brother's wedding. If I don't freeze to death, I will be back! In the mean time I'll try to post a few more chapters. There's some real action going to kick up in the next few chapters, then it slows down a tad for some drama but it's gonna pick right back up again! I'm looking forward to seeing reactions!**

**You know what to do – press that adorable little button and leave a happy message!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Twelve**

Three days after Lurlinemas it began to snow. DG had been watching the white blanket creeping down the mountains surrounding the house but now it was falling in swirling clouds of pale flakes from grey-yellow sky. She sat on her window seat, wrapped up in a heavy sweater and jeans, idly sketching Raw. She missed him, his calming presence and soulful expression. She wished she could write to him, but she wasn't all that sure he could even read.

There was a knock at the door and DG waved her hand at it, pulling it open by magic. Tutor was stood there and he lifted an eyebrow.

"That's not really an appropriate use of your magic, princess." She smiled and swung her legs off the seat.

"Time for a lesson?"

"Indeed. I'd put on a coat, if I were you."

She joined him ten minutes later by the back door, clad in her sheepskin coat, hood over her dark hair. Cain was wrapped up in a heavy coat, chopping logs with a long handled axe and he nodded to them as they made their way to the lake.

"Nice weather for a lesson, Pooch." He commented and DG grinned.

"Yeah, he's a real slave driver. Come on, let's get this done."

Cain watched as Tutor began to talk about the aspects of their lesson that day. DG nodded attentively, and then Tutor moved back whilst she concentrated. Cain turned back to the logs, sitting one up right and splitting it with one blow. DG hadn't mentioned the gift he'd given her, but the morning after Lurlinemas she'd given him the brightest smile he'd ever seen and brought him regular cups of coffee whilst he went over Glitch's paperwork before he sent it back to Central City. The motorcycle had been something he'd started to carve out of boredom, more than anything else but as it had started to take form he'd worked at it late into the night, perfecting the details until it was complete. He'd been in two minds whether to even give it to DG, but the picture had sealed the deal. It had been so long since Cain had set eyes on his son, but DG had captured his face perfectly, so lifelike that he seemed on the verge of speaking, laughing. The image had meant more to Cain that he could admit to DG, a connection to the son he knew was forming a life without him.

He stacked the wood he'd finished with and lifted the axe again. Cain liked work like this, useful, practical work. There was a lot to do here, not like in Spire where there were servants waiting around every corner. Not that he hadn't enjoyed a bit of comfort after their week of insanity, running around after the emerald and stopping the witch. But after a couple of weeks he'd been starting to get restless, ready to move on. If Ahamo hadn't asked him to head the Royal Guard, Cain suspected he'd have been gone a long time ago.

Now that possibility seemed ridiculous. The time he'd spent with these people was cemented in his mind, it was impossible to imagine not being around them everyday. In spite of appearances, he found Azkadellia pleasant company. The princess was calm, but had a rather ironic sense of humour that Cain found refreshing, plus her ability to put up with Glitch almost constantly was something to be admired. Although Cain rather had his suspicions about the advisor's desire to spend time with Azkadellia. Intelligent, Glitch might be – subtle, he was not. But Cain was surprised at Glitch's interest in military movements, and he'd been pleased when Glitch had asked him to review all his paperwork, claiming that he preferred a second opinion. His literal words had been, "Two equally sharp minds will ensure the highest quality."

Tutor was another story. Cain was mistrustful by nature, and Tutor had seen the worst of that. But over the past weeks Cain had had many opportunities to observe him at work and the fact that he cared so diligently for his students had endeared him to Cain.

The man was approaching him now, looking uncomfortable in the cold weather. Cain leant on the axe handle.

"How's she doing?"

"Safe retreat seemed wise." Tutor said archly, glancing at DG who was stood in the ankle deep snow, frowning down at her hands as she concentrated. Cain smiled and kicked a log out of the way.

"And Princess Azkadellia?" He asked, setting a log up on its end and swinging the axe down. Tutor sighed heavily.

"She's… getting there. The nightmares aren't improving, but they aren't getting worse either. At least she isn't losing control of her magic anymore."

"That's got to be a good sign." Cain said, throwing the pieces of wood towards the pile. Tutor held his hands up in a 'who knows?' expression.

"Until I can figure what's causing them, there's only so much I can do."

"Let me know if I can help." Cain said, lining up another log. Tutor chuckled.

Cain looked over to DG and smiled. She was shaking her hands, as though they had cramped. Then she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to concentrate. The next few seconds seemed to pass in slow motion. Between her hands, a bright light began to glow. Within a second it had expanded into a ball of flame, that flared outwards. DG screamed as she twisted on the spot, the flames igniting the side of her coat.

Then time sped up again. Cain flung himself across the ground between them, heard his own voice shouting her name. He threw himself onto her, pushing her onto the ground and rolling her onto the snow, his body lying over hers as she struggled underneath him. Her screams subsided into terrified whimpers as he smothered the flames and after a few breathless seconds she fell still. Cain sat up onto his knees as she ripped off the scorched coat, throwing it away from her.

"Are you alright?" He asked desperately, seizing her arms and checking her for physical injuries. She nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"I don't think that was meant to happen."

He stared at her impossibly and then his face split into a smile as he stood, pulling her to her feet and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I swear to Ozma, kid, if you do _anything_ like that again…" He said in a voice that was far angrier than he felt. She put her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly.

"I'm sorry, Cain. I guess I wasn't concentrating hard enough." She stepped out of his embrace, picking up her ruined coat and sighing as she ran her hands over the burnt patches. "I think this has seen better days."

"Get inside. You'll catch a cold." He said. She nodded and shuffled away, accompanied by Tutor, who'd been watching the exchange in silence.

Cain watched her go and then kicked at the ground once they were out of sight, thinking about how his mind had gone blank in the second he'd realised what had happened and how his heart had skipped a beat at the idea of DG being in danger. His instincts were good; Cain knew that – it came with the territory of his work. But the emotions were not the standard Tin Man approach to protection details. There was imminent danger in those emotions.

* * *

~*~

The manservant waited anxiously in his quarters at the Spire, waited for the clock to strike the end of his shift. The money Zero had given him had not lasted long and now Darius found himself in trouble. There were men to whom he owed money, impatient men who would not hesitate to take the payment from his flesh.

His only hope of paying them off was in the small box beside him. Inside it were four more vials of the black liquid he'd sold to Zero. Darius had no idea what the Longocat would do with it, he didn't care. He'd paid up, that was all that mattered.

The clock began to chime and Darius stuffed the box into a bag, slinging it over his shoulders. The walk to Central City would not take long and if the buyer who had contacted Darius was true to his word, there would be a large amount of money ready for the exchange.

For all he knew, the black liquid was useless.

For all he knew…

* * *

~*~

"You set _fire_ to yourself?" Glitch was disbelieving as DG ladled goulash onto their plates. She pulled a face.

"You make it sound like it was on purpose. It was a complete accident."

"And?" Cain questioned, stirring the stew so steam rose appetisingly.

"And it won't happen again." DG said obediently, taking her seat. Azkadellia shook her head in despair.

"You need to be more careful, Deej."

"Oh yes, because setting myself on fire is just my favourite hobby. Now I'll try standing in a thunderstorm with a big piece of metal under a tall tree." DG teased, sipping at the hot sauce. She looked over at her sister curiously.

"Where have you been all day? I haven't seen you since breakfast."

"I was reading, mostly."

"I'm afraid I monopolised her time." Glitch admitted, taking a bread roll and spreading it liberally with butter. DG smirked.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Azkadellia was helping me track back your family tree a few generations. Very dull, but necessary research." He explained and DG laughed at the innocence of it. Cain glanced out of the window.

"It's finally stopped snowing."

"Good thing too. I wanted to send the messenger bird in a couple of days, he won't be able to get through a snowstorm." Glitch said, waving at the sleeping bird in the corner. DG considered him.

"He really should have a name."

"What on earth for? All he does is deliver messages." Glitch said in astonishment but DG walked to the cage and crouched down, peering at the black bird. He cracked open an eye and tilted his head, considering her back.

"Hmm… he looks pretty clever." DG mused aloud. "What about Einstein?"

"Einstein?" Glitch repeated, looking utterly confused. DG nodded.

"He was a scientist on the Other Side. World renowned for his intelligence."

"DG, it's a bird." Cain pointed out dryly but she pulled a face at him.

"You come up with one then."

"Einstein sounds fine." Azkadellia said, smoothing over the potential argument. The bird chirped quietly and tucked his head back under his wing.

* * *

~*~

They went to bed early that night. It had been a long day and DG was perfectly ready to climb into her bed and become dead to the world, but Azkadellia caught her hand.

"Can you come to my room in an hour? I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow, Az? I'm exhausted." But Azkadellia shook her head and disappeared into her bedroom. DG sighed and went into her own room, pulling her hair loose from its ponytail. She just wanted to sleep and forget about the painful fireball incidence of that day, but if Azkadellia needed something, she'd do it.

She changed into her pyjamas, a pair of dark green pants and a sleeveless vest top. She lit the fire so it would warm the room by the time she got into bed, and went to brush her teeth. After pottering around the room for a while, she decided she'd go and see what her sister wanted, desperate to get some rest that night. If Azkadellia had a nightmare, DG wouldn't sleep until it was over.

She crossed the hallway and opened Azkadellia's door without knocking, she knew she was expected. Azkadellia was sat at her desk, writing with her long hair in a plait hanging over her shoulder. She had changed into a lovely white nightdress and looked positively angelic. As DG entered, she slipped whatever it was she'd been writing into a drawer and stood, turning to her sister. She didn't return DG's smile, looking nervous. DG frowned, confused.

"Az, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"DG, please sit." Azkadellia gestured to the sofa but DG remained standing, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her fingers nervously.

"Experience has taught me that conversations starting that way are not going to end well." She said but Azkadellia's expression forced her to perch on the edge of the sofa. Azkadellia joined her, twisting her hands nervously.

"DG, I need to speak with you about the future."

"What about it?" DG asked but Azkadellia's face was ashen and she swallowed hard before continuing.

"Mother is weak. Without her magic, she is not powerful enough to continue ruling for many more years."

"Is she not well?" DG's voice filled with concern but Azkadellia caught her hand and squeezed it, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

"She's not ill, no. As I said, just weak. For someone who spent their whole life with a huge amount of magic to be drained of it and then… then imprisoned… it has taken it's toll."

Azkadellia relinquished their contact, face lowered as she spoke of the witch's cruel treatment of their mother. DG wanted to comfort her, but Azkadellia was having enough trouble getting whatever it was she wanted to say out without distractions. After a moment, she worked up the energy.

"DG, I have to ask you to do something for me. And I hate that I have to do this, because it isn't fair on you-"

"Az, whatever it is, I'll do it." DG insisted but Azkadellia was shaking her head.

"You have to consider this. DG…" She looked at her sister again, dark eyes meeting azure ones.

"DG, I'm asking you to take the throne."

The only sound was of the fire crackling. Neither woman moved, Azkadellia looking at her sister with her face full of sorrow, DG's an expression of absolute shock. After a moment she closed her eyes, trying to understand what had just been said.

"You… want me to be queen?"

"Yes."

"But you're the first heir."

Azkadellia stood, beginning to pace the room, hands twisting again.

"DG, I cannot become queen. The O.Z. will never accept me in a position of power again." She said, her voice breaking. DG stared at her from her seat.

"Az, they _know_ you were possessed!"

"It won't make a difference! DG, the damage done is too great. I will never be trusted as a leader, the O.Z. would fall apart if I dared to try!" She turned to her sister and shook her head. "This is why I'm asking you to take the throne. I love our realm, I want it to be taken care of and there is no one I trust in this world more than you."

"I'll do it."

Azkadellia had obviously been expecting more of a fight, because her mouth hung open as she looked at DG. DG stared back. Azkadellia blinked at her and then shook her head, as though to clear it.

"Don't you want to think about this?"

"I don't need to. Az…" DG stood and put her hands on her sister's shoulders, standing face to face. "You deserve a good life, a peaceful life. And if I can help you get that in any way, I will."

"DG, you have to consider this. You'll be giving up your own freedom, you'll be tied to this for the rest of your life!"

"Azkadellia Gale, will you please stop talking?" DG smiled. "I've said yes."

Azkadellia hugged her sister tightly, eyes filling with tears as she pressed her lips to her cheek.

"Deej…" She stepped back and composed herself. DG sighed, still smiling.

"Promise you'll help me? I'm not exactly the perfect princess, I'm going need a lot of guidance before I get to queen status."

"Of course. Of course I will, Deej. I'll write to Mother first thing in the morning and let her know that you've accepted."

"She knew you were going to ask?"

"Yes. But she wanted you to know that you had a choice, we wouldn't force you into anything." Azkadellia walked to the desk and opened the drawer, taking out the small wooden box Tutor had given her on his arrival. She turned and handed it to DG.

Inside was the Emerald, gleaming in its silver setting. DG swallowed, the enormity of what she had just agreed to weighing heavily on her chest. Azkadellia was removing the pendant and DG bowed her head, allowing her to place it around her neck. As the Emerald tapped against her chest, it glowed brightly for a moment and then settled again.

They stood in silence, considering the world-changing event that had just occurred. And then Azkadellia yawned, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Go to bed, Az." DG smiled. Azkadellia leaned over to kiss her again.

"My sweet sister…"

DG let herself out of the room, closing it behind her. She walked dazedly to her door and opened it. The warmth of the fire struck her and she quickly closed it again, pressing her forehead against the cool wood.

She didn't want to go in there. Didn't want to be somewhere where she lived, where she was herself. She needed to depart from this abnormality and let out her feelings in a place of indifference.

Almost without realising it, DG found herself stumbling down the main staircase, the Emerald bouncing against her chest with each step. It was heavy, so heavy, she could barely breathe from the weight of it.

Tugging on her boots, she fell out of the back door, running through the snow and away from the house. She didn't know where she was going, didn't even feel the cold as flakes fell against her bare skin. Her soft footfalls became louder as her boots connected with the wood of the jetty, thumping heavily.

She reached the end of the long jetty and suddenly there was nowhere else to run. DG stopped, panting heavily as tears threatened and she stared across the icy lake, white flakes sticking in her hair. Her breath came in loud pants and they soon turned to moaning whimpers as the conversation replayed in her mind.

She was going to be the queen. She was going to rule the O.Z. She would have to give up any chance of normality, any hope of forming her own future.

DG wrapped her arms around herself, lifting her face to the dark sky. She felt like her skin was burning, the cold pendant the only coolness in her body.

_What have I-?_

"What are you doing out here?"

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, please make way for the Drama Llama. His role will increase in the next few chapters. We've had a little Cain insight, a bit of mysterious drama with Darius, a tad of magical mishaps and something building to a climax!**

**I'm so happy to get this chapter up. This and the next one are HUGE ones for me, it's finally kicking off! And the next chapter is a Kat097 milestone, but more of that when it's up, which may be tomorrow or the day after. Depends how nice you are to me! I'm being generous with my posting this week to make up for absence towards the end of the week. So please leave some charming reviews and constructive criticism for a struggling student – they feed my plot bunnies and the darn creatures are so expensive to keep.**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What are you doing out here?"

It took her a moment to realise the words had not been in her mind. She lowered her arms and turned to see him, her Tin Man a few paces behind her. His head was bare and he obviously hadn't changed for bed, for he was still in his dark brown trousers and tan shirt. His gun hung in its holster, as usual.

He looked exactly as he always had and this confused DG, for surely the whole world had changed now?

She turned away again, staring in confusion at the surface of the water as it lapped against the wooden legs of the jetty.

"Kid, are you alright?" He asked, but he didn't approach her. Obviously he could sense that something was wrong, that something had changed, but DG's mind was too full to answer his questions. There was silence and then he spoke again.

"DG."

Two simple letters. And yet he broke the spell so easily. DG's head cleared, her skin was suddenly freezing cold in the snow and she began to shiver as her emotions crashed in on her. Her body was suddenly stiff and it took all of her effort to turn, facing him. His eyes were on hers immediately. She licked her lips, breathing shallow.

"Cain…" Her voice was so small and childish. But he moved forward and she stepped into his outstretched arms.

They clung to each other as the snow whirled around them, flakes kissing their bare skin and leaving icy crystals in their hair. They could have stood there forever, could have frozen into embracing statues and nothing would have torn them apart.

"You want to tell me what you're doing out here?" Cain whispered into her hair. She looked up at him and his expression was of concern and… she didn't want to name it, in case it wasn't real. She pulled out of his embrace, knowing that once he knew the truth he would not want her touch again. Her fingers strayed to the Emerald and his eyes followed the gesture, the lines deepening in his forehead as he frowned.

"What in Ozma's name are you doing, wearing that thing?"

"I'm taking the throne, Cain." She spoke so matter-of-factly that the situation seemed absolutely absurd. He shook his head.

"What are you talking about, DG?" He spoke her name so rarely, that even now when he seemed so angry it sent a rush through her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face when she told him what it was that she had agreed to.

"Azkadellia cannot become queen and my Mother is weak. Someone has to take over and that someone has to be me." She said. Cain breathed angrily through his nose, but she ignored the gesture. "I have to become queen."

"You haven't thought this through."

"There isn't any other way." DG said, her voice higher than usual. Cain's eyes were full of glaring anger as he spat a reply.

"Why you, DG? Azkadellia is the first heir-"

"Azkadellia is broken!"

The conversation was so familiar, but her calm anger emanated powerfully. Cain was silent as she looked at him.

"Azkadellia has lived a life of pain and loss. I had fifteen years of happiness, Cain. Now all I want is for her to lead a happy life. For her to live somewhere like Pacalisaqua with someone she loves and to have a family she can look after and love."

"And you don't deserve that too? You don't deserve a future?"

His voice was tight and angry. DG shook her head and he stepped forward, seizing her upper arms in iron grips.

"DG, don't you understand what you've done?"

"I want her to be happy!"

"And what about you? Will you be happy?" He shook her a little and she let him. The raw emotion between them could not be contained and she could sense his anger pulsing like a heartbeat.

She met his eyes and his hands dropped to hers, clasping them tightly as though she was slipping away from him. They were warm and calloused, but so very strong that they anchored her to all reality. He didn't speak and she didn't want him to. Instead he lifted her hands to his face and kissed them, first one and then the other.

"DG…" His voice was pained and she hated herself for causing that emotion, the one feeling she never wanted him to experience again.

It was with a sense of inevitability and utter tranquillity that she took her hands from his and placed them upon his cheeks, so rough from stubble and so warm. His hands went to her waist and in the midst of the snowstorm, their lips met. At first it was tentative but definite, a curious exploration of this strange sensation, but then the emotions exploded and she slid her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist, lifting her onto the tips of her toes as they clung desperately to each other. DG felt tears slipping down her cheeks, spreading to his face as they kissed with more passion than she could have imagined possible. It couldn't end, it mustn't end, because…

But, of course, it had to. Breathing was necessary and their lips parted, just enough for them each to draw in a breath, faces still pressed together. DG swallowed hard and Cain shifted her weight into one arm, bringing a hand up to wipe away the spilt tears.

"We need to go inside." He said hoarsely. DG nodded, the cold was worse now and the snow was falling more thickly. He lowered her back onto her feet and, still clinging to each other, they walked slowly back to the house. It seemed so ordinary, another thing that should have changed, but the kitchen was as they had left it. DG bent to kick off her snow covered boots, shivering. Cain was shivering too and she touched his arm.

"There's a fire lit in my room."

He knew that he should refuse, because he didn't know what she expected, what they might do if he entered her bedroom. But his frozen limbs screamed for heat, so they climbed the stairs in silence, not touching. The fire had gone down slightly so DG crossed to it and used her magic to place two more logs on it before increasing the flames. Cain stood by the door, watching her. The whole affair seemed so unreal that when she stood and faced him from across the room, he didn't know how to react. But she was already moving towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest.

"DG, what are we doing?" He murmured. She shook her head.

"I don't know. Is this a bad idea?"

"… I don't know either." He admitted. She took his hand and led him to the sofa, sitting so she was facing him. They looked at each other closely and she took in every detail of the face she already knew off by heart. Each line on his forehead, the curious arch of the eyebrows, the intense blue eyes that were searching her own face as closely and the strong jaw, relaxed now.

Then his eyes went to the Emerald. DG looked down and her heart sank. Reaching up, she lifted the chain from around her neck, holding the heavy pendant in her hands. Cain watched as she stared at it for a moment before tossing it onto the small table with a clatter. She met his quizzical gaze and shook her head.

"Just for tonight, I want to forget it." She said and then they were kissing again, his hands on her back, desperate for the contact of skin on skin, she whimpered as his tongue met her lips and they were lying haphazardly on the sofa, exploring with hands and kisses. DG lay on top of him, Cain's hands in her hair, each pulling the other as close as they possibly could. He pulled back first, twisting her so she lay below him, his mouth on her neck. She shivered beneath his touch and Cain looked up, their eyes meeting her and their breathing laboured. He reached out his fingers to graze her cheek.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice was husky, but he knew that he had to ask, because if it went any further, he would not be able to stop. She didn't smile, but nodded.

"Please, Wyatt." It was the first time she'd said his name and it sounded so sublime that he was instantly upon her mouth again, capturing the words so as to keep them.

Tonight was theirs, for tomorrow could bring their ruin.

Then he climbed off the sofa, smiling at the dismay on her face. It vanished the moment he held out his hand, which she took, standing before him. She was so small beside him, so slender but so fierce, her lips on his as her fingers negotiated the buttons of his shirt. Within seconds he was shirtless and to his astonishment DG was pressing her mouth to his chest, light spattering kisses as though she wanted to taste as much of him as possible. He caught her chin and kissed her mouth again, tongues meeting sweetly as they fell towards the bed. They resumed their position from the sofa, Cain on top and his hands at her waistband. He seemed hesitant, but DG reached down, pulling her shirt over her head. Cain didn't pause, but trailed his mouth down neck to her chest, catching a nipple in his teeth. Her gasp made him chuckle against her skin but he didn't stop as her hands wound into his hair and then she pulled him back to her face, kissing him desperately. He could feel her heart pounding beneath his fingers as he gazed once again into her eyes. They were absolutely still, apart from her hands, which slid from his hair over his shoulders, across the broad, muscled expanse of his back and then slid to caress his stomach before reaching the button on his trousers.

Without tearing her eyes from his, she undid the button and zipper. He pushed himself up, sliding his trousers off, DG's hands already pulling his underwear off. Both items were thrown on the floor, shortly followed by the rest of DG's pyjamas. Cain wasted no time, kissing her throat as he slid his hand between her spread thighs. She let out a soft sigh, rolling her head back as his fingers caressed her centre, every nerve tingling as the pleasure intensified, creating a warm pool in her stomach. Unable to help herself, a moan escaped her and Cain was immediately kissing her again, removing his hand from between her legs. DG felt absolutely on edge, every inch of her skin trembling beneath his touch.

"Wyatt." She managed to gasp and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Again." He whispered and she smiled.

"Wyatt."

Apparently the way she said his name had the same effect as when he said hers. It broke spells and destroyed cities and made the sky burn.

He entered her slowly, so very slowly that she let out guttural moan, or maybe it was him; it didn't seem to make a difference anymore. An unspoken rhythm began between them, DG burying her face in Cain's neck, kissing and caressing him as he rocked her.

It didn't take long. With every thrust DG came close to falling and finally she dug her fingers into Cain's shoulders. He moved into her again and both gasped, DG's turning to a pleasured whimper as she tightened around him. He groaned and as DG looked up into his face, it seemed to shimmer in and out of focus as the intensity shot through her. They came together and moments later Cain lowered himself onto the bed so he was half on the mattress, with his legs still spread-eagled over hers. Their breath came in pants and DG rolled onto her side, pressing her forehead to his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her and they pushed together, still desperate for physical contact. Sleep came quickly and they fell into it still clinging to each other.

* * *

~*~

Jeb Cain walked through the night as he circled the Spire. He was on duty and it was cold, his hands clad in thick gloves. The Central City police uniform was designed for practicality in the apprehension of criminals, not warmth. As he reached the servants entrance another CCP officer greeted him from his post by the door.

"Cain."

"Hartley." Jeb nodded. Hartley stamped his feet, breath puffing into white clouds.

"Cold one."

"Got that right." Jeb rubbed his numb hands together, yawning. He'd agreed to take the Spire duty for two reasons. The first was that his father was supposed to be in the Spire, Jeb had only found out that he had accompanied the princesses to the northern palace a month after they'd left. Apparently contact was limited, but Jeb had been given a letter his father had written before he left.

The second reason was a rather attractive trainee chef called Lydia.

Spire duty was far from interesting, especially with the princesses gone. Jeb took night duty purely for the reason that something interesting was more likely to happen at night. Thus far, the theory had failed.

Hartley sighed heavily and Jeb grinned.

"Guess CCP work isn't as exciting as we thought it was gonna be."

"Yeah, figured we'd at least get a chance to fight some Longcoat bastards." Hartley muttered. Jeb snorted.

"They're still around. It's just trying to catch them."

"The top brass aren't going to put the new kids on that gig." Hartley complained. Jeb chortled and was about to mock his friend further when there was a short _thump_ and a silver needle pierced Hartley's neck. He fell to the ground, unconscious before he even realised what was going on. Jeb had already drawn his gun and knelt beside the officer, searching for the steady pulse. A second needle hit the wall less than an inch away from Jeb's neck. He rolled away, into the sheltered doorway, pressing himself flat against the archway to minimise the target. With one hand he pulled out the emergency whistle and began to blow three short blasts. Any CCP officers in the area would reply and gather at once.

"Lay down your weapon!" He shouted into the darkness. There was no reply and he blew the whistle again. And then a gun barrel pressed against the side of his head.

"Drop the whistle, kid."

Jeb's heart stopped as he recognised the voice. Glancing sideways, fury balled in his chest as Zero smirked.

"Look who's taking after his daddy." Zero leant forward and twisted the gun out of Jeb's hand before knocking him on the temple with the butt of his own weapon. He turned to the thirty or so men who had appeared behind him.

"Get in there. Lock all prisoners in the dungeons. Take this one," He kicked Jeb's unconscious form, "To the royal suite. I imagine he'll come in useful."

* * *

~*~

Ahamo and Lavender sat calmly on the sofa in their bedchamber as Zero paced the room, two of his men flanking the door. Lavender wrapped her robe around her tightly and looked at him.

"What exactly is that you want, Mr Zero?" She asked, all grace and elegance. Zero didn't reply, turning as the door opened and another Longcoat entered, dragging an unconscious man. Ahamo leapt to his feet but two guns were instantly upon him. He held up his hands.

"I just want to help get him to a chair." Zero waved a hand and they shifted Jeb onto the sofa, Lavender kneeling beside him and resting a cool hand on his forehead.

"This is Mr Cain's boy…" She murmured, frowning. Her eyes went to Zero again and he smirked. Ahamo put an arm around his wife's shoulders as they stood by Jeb.

"Are you going to explain any of this to us?" He demanded. Zero drew his gun, playing with it idly.

"I was rather hoping for an audience with the princesses."

"They're not here." Ahamo pointed out but Zero shushed him.

"I'm aware of that. Rumour has it that they're in the Northern Palace. However…" He sauntered to the writing desk in the corner, shuffling through the papers with one hand, "My men have reported back to tell me they're nowhere to be seen. Which begs the question, where would the queen of the O.Z send her two daughters for safety?"

Lavender raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I would tell you?"

"I think you will. Seeing as how I'm going to start killing everyone in this Spire every time you refuse. And I think I'll start with this one." He lifted his gun and aimed it at Ahamo, who did not flinch, "If that doesn't work, I'll take care of Master Cain. I'll enjoy seeing the look on his father's face when he finds out that he really is dead this time…"

Lavender stepped away from her husband and towards Zero. He smirked.

"Good choice. Now, how have you been keeping in contact with your daughters?"

"Letters, sent by messenger bird." Lavender said, her voice trembling only slightly.

"Get writing. Tell them they're to return to the Spire at once."

"What reason?" Lavender asked, moving to the writing desk. Zero stood by the chair, watching as she began the letter.

"Don't care. Just get them here." He turned to his men. "Take those two to the prisons."

"Wait!" Lavender leapt to her feet but found herself face to face with the gun as Ahamo and Jeb were dragged from the room.

Zero nodded at the paper and Lavender sank back into the chair. He leaned forward, talking directly into her ear.

"Get them here, Majesty. I've got a score to settle with Wyatt Cain, not to mention your precious daughters. So write quickly."

**A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUN!**

**Whew – this chapter is a HUGE deal for me. I've been writing fanfiction for eight, yes, EIGHT years. I couldn't believe it when I went onto my profile to check the dates and saw 2001 – I was thirteen! Anywho, the reason that this chapter is so huge for me is because in the eight years I've been writing fanfiction, this is the first time I've ever written a sex scene. 95 stories and I've never done it before. I've never dared to do it before, I was never confident enough to get the emotions or wording right, without making it just sound ridiculous or out of character. However, I hope that it fits in OK here – it wasn't in there when I originally wrote the chapter, just the suggestion of it, but I kept coming back and rereading it and rewriting it until I decided that it was necessary. It's a very raw, emotional part of the story and I hope that came across.**

**Wow, the author's note is nearly as long as the chapter. And I didn't even draw attention to how it's all kicking off back at the Spire! Bring on the drama! I'm still writing away at this, you know. I'm currently on Chapter 28 and seeing as how I intended to stop on Chapter 20, it's going a little further than I originally imagined! Still, I'm having a huge amount of fun with it and I hope you guys are too!**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think – I really want feedback on this one, since my brain is still screaming "wrong wrong wrong!"**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Fourteen**

DG woke when the first sun rose, light hitting her face where she had forgotten to draw the curtains the night before. She grimaced, waving a hand at the curtains, which pulled together smoothly, dimming the room. DG pushed her face into her pillow, stretching her legs. And then froze as they connected with something warm and solid, which let out a groan.

She rolled over and saw Cain lying on his back, rubbing his eyes with one hand. DG watched him, pulling the duvet up under her chin, suddenly shy as he stretched and yawned. He turned his head to look at her and their eyes met silently. To his relief she smiled.

"Hi."

"Good morning." He murmured, his voice rusty with sleep. DG pulled the duvet down, freeing her arms and rubbing the heels of her palms into her eyes. Cain couldn't help smiling and put a hand out to run it through her hair. She nuzzled her cheek against his palm, sliding an arm under the duvet and resting it across his chest. He put his arms around her, pulling her close and closing his eyes.

How odd that this felt natural, as though they had been doing this for their whole lives. Even though she knew that this peace couldn't last, it was so perfect that she couldn't bear to let reality enter the situation for a single minute, even though she knew the others would be waking up soon, that the Emerald was still waiting on the table for her to return and that in the not-too-distant future, she would be Queen of the Outer Zone.

DG looked up at him, eyes still soft from sleep. She smiled again, rubbing her cheek against the soft hair on his chest.

"It's weird… this feels so…"

"I know." He smiled, kissing her forehead. She slid up and pressed her mouth to his, running a hand up into his hair. She pulled away reluctantly and sat up, but he didn't relinquish his hold around her waist.

"Planning on going somewhere?" He smirked and she grinned.

"I'm afraid so. My turn to make breakfast."

"It's still early." He pointed out and she twisted, lying on him so her chin rested on his chest. She looked like she was in deep consideration.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, brow furrowing. She shook her head, planting a light kiss on his chest.

"I don't know… there's a lot we need to talk about." She said quietly. He nodded, cupping her face with his hands.

"I know."

"But I want this. With you." She said quickly and he smiled.

"I know. Same here."

They kissed again and his hands began to stray down her body. DG smiled and he rolled her onto her back, mouth moving to her neck. Her eyes slid closed and she let out a soft moan. Cain smiled against the skin of her collarbone.

* * *

~*~

DG was frying bacon when Azkadellia and Glitch arrived in the kitchen. She smiled widely at them.

"Good morning guys. There's coffee on the table."

"Thanks, DG. Tutor's staying in bed, he's caught a cold." Azkadellia said, opening Einstein's cage door. She glanced at her sister, who was ladling the bacon onto a plate, alongside fluffy scrambled eggs.

"This is my letter to Mother. Did you want to… say anything?" She asked.

"I should think you covered the basics." DG said and then looked at Glitch. "I suppose you know?"

"I asked Glitch to advise me. He's been of great help, going over the family history to see if there was any issue with asking a second born to take the throne." Azkadellia said demurely, stroking the bird's head as she tied the letter to his leg. However, before she could go to the back door, Cain threw it open, wrapped up in thick clothes and carrying a couple of logs under one arm and an exhausted looking hawk on the other. Einstein screeched noisily and Azkadellia lifted him quickly back into his cage. Cain dropped the logs by the fireplace and turned to Glitch.

"This just arrived, I think he's been flying all night." He said, putting the hawk into Glitch's hands. The bird squawked grumpily as Glitch untied the letter. DG hurried forward.

"I'll get him some food and water, he looks exhausted."

"Hold on a second, DG. This is for you and Azkadellia." Glitch said. The hawk hopped onto the table and tucked his head under his wing, .

DG unravelled the parchment, frowning. Lavender had never sent a message this quickly before, so she could only assume it's an emergency. She read the letter aloud.

_My Dearest Daughters,_

_I pray this letter finds you well. It is with a heavy heart that I must ask you to return as soon as possible to the Spire. Your father is gravely ill and I am in need of your support at this difficult time. It is with less than one prayer that I ask your return. May the twin suns speed your journey and the single moon lead you from danger. _

_With all my love_

_Mother_

"Father is ill?" Azkadellia's face was pale as she read over DG's shoulder. Glitch stood abruptly.

"He's not ill. This is a trap." They all stared at him.

"A trap?" Azkadellia sounded confused. Glitch was frowning, rubbing his chin.

"_May the twin suns speed your journey and the single moon lead you from danger._ It's a code, established years ago by the royal family. The twin suns refer to a trap and the single moon is code for a dangerous enemy."

Cain frowned as he hung up his coat.

"I'm the head of the Royal Guard, why don't I know about this code?"

"It hasn't been used in hundreds of years, I only know about it because I read back through the royal correspondence." Glitch said quickly.

"Is that really the issue here?" DG snapped, "Glitch, go and wake Tutor. We need to get back."

"Hang on a second, princess." Cain said hastily, looking distinctly irritated. "If that's a trap, how is walking straight into it going to help?"

"Because our Mother is in danger!" DG said, her anger flaring. The tension between them was like a tightrope, all of the soft, sweet emotion of the night before swallowed by the stress of the situation.

"It's Zero." Azkadellia spoke so quietly, DG wasn't sure that she'd spoken. They turned to her. She was clutching the letter tightly. Cain moved towards her.

"What do you mean? How can you possibly know that?"

"_Less than one prayer_. It doesn't make sense, but less than one… Zero." Azkadellia said, showing them the sentence.

Cain's demeanour changed instantly. He turned to Glitch.

"Protect them. I need to get back."

"No." DG said, catching his arm. "Cain, you're going nowhere without me. If this is Zero, there's a reason he's gone after Mother. And I'm willing to bet it's something to do with me and Az."

"All the more reason for you not to go." Cain pointed out.

"Can you just calm down, both of you?" Azkadellia said loudly. They looked at her, almost having forgotten that there were others present, and she folded her arms.

"We're all going back. We'll go to Central City and find out more about the situation there. There's no point in us separating. We're more powerful together." She said firmly. Cain didn't look any happier at this idea, but DG had already nodded and raced from the room.

* * *

~*~

DG was throwing clothes and books into her suitcase, her mind racing. Zero had her parents, could be torturing them right now. Hell, he could even have killed them after forcing Lavender to write the letter. Tears threatened and she paused, standing over her suitcase and taking deep breaths, forcing the sobs down. There was no point in crying before she knew what was actually going on.

She went to pick up her sketchbook, glancing at the door as it opened. Cain came in, closing the door behind him. She looked away, tossing the sketchbook into the suitcase. He approached her and she straightened, looking up at him determinedly.

"It's my job to protect you." He said quietly. She folded her arms across her chest.

"You can't protect me from everything."

"I can try." Cain shot back, looking just as stubborn as she did.

They stood, staring each other down for a minute, before DG let her arms fall, sighing.

"I guess they call that a stalemate." She said, going to the wardrobe and pulling on her sneakers. She'd changed her clothes after breakfast to cotton trousers and a short sleeved shirt, pulling a waist length jacket over the top. Not warm enough for the weather they were in, but if there was going to be fighting and running, she didn't want to be weighed down by unnecessary layers. Cain's arms snaked around her from behind, pulling him against her as his face pressed against her hair.

"DG, no one said this was going to be easy." He said quietly.

"No, but we have some big decisions to make." She turned, resting her hands on his chest. "Cain, I don't want you to be my bodyguard. I don't want you treating me like a kid."

"DG-"

"Cain, if you're serious about us… about this relationship, you have to trust me." She said firmly. "You have to trust my decisions."

Cain looked at her and then raised an eyebrow. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Don't you think that should go both ways?"

"Absolutely. As long as you're making them as someone I'm having a relationship with, and not as a bodyguard." She pointed out. He nodded.

"That seems fair. But you'll just have to accept that I'm going to be protecting you, no matter what our relationship is. It's who I am."

"And I love that about you." She smiled. Cain kissed her, with the promise of more but jumped back as the door opened again. He quickly turned to face Azkadellia as DG pulled the last couple of shirts from her wardrobe, hiding her flushed face.

"I've finished packing. Tutor and Glitch are ready." She said, pulling a scarf on. Cain nodded.

"My things are downstairs, I'll starting loading things into the car." He said, and then glanced at DG. "To be continued."

She nodded her agreement, pulling the zip closed on her suitcase as he left. Azkadellia watched as she crossed to the table where she'd abandoned the Emerald the night before and picked it up, slipping it into her coat pocket

"This doesn't seem real." Azkadellia murmured. DG paused and then looked over at her, shaking her head.

"I know. Az, this is probably going to get dangerous. If it does, I'd rather you got out of the way." She said, but Azkadellia looked stubborn.

"DG, we should stay together."

"You know your magic is weak, Az." DG tried to reason, but her sister was having none of it.

"We don't have time to talk about this." Azkadellia said firmly. "Get your suitcase downstairs. We need to go."

It dawned DG as she hefted her case down the stairs that she had been channelling Cain rather well in that conversation.

* * *

~*~

Since there were two cars, Glitch drove the first one with Azkadellia, with Tutor in the back seat, sleeping between coughing fits. DG didn't exactly object to this arrangement, as she was nervous about Azkadellia sensing the change in emotions between herself and Cain. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide this from her sister for long.

Cain insisted on driving, with the second car following. DG sat quietly, watching as the snow lessened the further north they got. After about five hours they'd gotten out of the mountains, and neither of them had spoken a word. She glanced over at him.

"I thought Zero was still in that suit."

"I got word shortly before we left that he'd been released. I guess he's still harbouring a grudge." Cain said dryly, not taking his eyes of the road. She chewed the inside of her cheek and put her head back against the headrest. Cain's hand came off the wheel and slid onto her knee.

"Your mother will be fine, DG. Your father too."

"How do you know? Zero is… well, I don't need to tell _you_ how bad he is." She said quietly. His fingers squeezed her leg before returning to the gear stick.

"This is the last time he lives." He said flatly. "He's not getting away again."

It frightened her to hear him talk like that. She knew that Cain was a fighter, that he had killed men before, but it always been someone else, a different Cain who had done that. Now that man was one and the same with the one she had had sex with the night before.

DG shifted in her seat, her legs cramping. Cain seemed to notice her restlessness.

"We'll stop soon, get some air. If we keep driving, we'll be in Central City by dawn tomorrow."

"As long as we get there."

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia jerked awake and Glitch looked at her apologetically as he swerved to avoid a pothole.

"Sorry. The road isn't exactly smooth in these parts." He mumbled.

"It's fine. Are we driving through the night?" Azkadellia replied, rubbing sleep from her eyes

"Yes. Tutor's going to take the wheel for a while soon."

"I can do it." Azkadellia offered. Glitch would have stared, if he hadn't been keeping his eyes on the road.

"You can drive?"

"I haven't before, but DG's talked about it so much. I'm fairly certain that I could." She sounded so confident that Glitch smiled. He looked over at her, still smiling.

"I don't think now is the right time to try out your theory, Azkadellia. However, as soon as all this is over, I will personally teach you how to drive."

"You'd do that?" She was smiling and Glitch nodded. "Why?"

"Of course, I would. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get, My Azkadee."

She smiled brightly, turning her face back to the road.

~*~

"I want to see my husband."

Even in this state of arrest, Lavender was royal, commanding. Zero lifted an eyebrow.

"You'll see him when I see your daughters."

"I know of your reputation, Mr Zero." She said, resplendent in her simple gown. Her dark eyes were on his, unflinching. "I have magic and the only reason I have not used it so far is because I do not want to test that reputation. I have been cooperative. The only thing I ask if proof that my husband still lives." He couldn't know just how depleted her magic was, or he would have destroyed her on the spot.

Zero couldn't help smiling at her confident attitude. Well, she had been trained in the ways of compromise. He bowed his head.

"Well argued, your Majesty." He considered her for a moment and then turned to a guard. "Fetch the consort."

* * *

~*~

Jeb woke with a severe headache. He groaned loudly at sat up, fighting nausea. He was in a dank, metal cell, one of the prisons in the Spire. He swore and then jumped, as there was a chuckle, turning to see Ahamo sat with his back against the metal wall on a cot.

"How's your head?" He asked. Jeb blinked blearily.

"Uh… sore. What happened?"

"Zero. He has my wife hostage and is having my daughters brought here, into a trap." He spoke so unconcernedly that Jeb wondered if he was still unconscious. And then it struck him.

"My father is coming here?" He said, rubbing the bruise blooming on his temple. Ahamo leant forward and clasped his hands in front him.

"We were prepared, Officer Cain. My wife will have written in code and my daughters will be aware that it is a trap. Of course, that won't stop them coming back. And if they find out it's Zero behind it…"

Jeb could only imagine his father's reaction – he only hoped he'd get his own chance to get revenge on Zero. He'd been forced to watch his mother's death over and over, had it replayed for two weeks before the resistance fighters had freed him from his tin prison. He couldn't even imagine how his father had survived for eight years.

Ahamo seemed to sense his anger because he sighed.

"Stay calm. We can't kick up a fuss now, because they won't hesitate to start killing everyone in this building. When the time is right."

"And when will that be?" Jeb spat, but no answer came because there was a clanging as a Longcoat appeared. He pointed at Ahamo.

"Come to the door."

Jeb was on his feet but Ahamo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bide your time, Officer Cain." He murmured before calmly approaching the Longcoat who shackled his wrists and marching him from the prisons.

* * *

~*~

DG was sleeping. Cain glanced sideways at her, before looking back at the road. She was curled up on the seat, tucked under his duster. He had let her drive for a couple of hours whilst he caught up on sleep but had insisted on driving the final leg of the journey. Dawn was maybe three hours away and they would reach Central City by then.

DG mumbled in her sleep but didn't wake up. Cain reached across to wrap the coat more tightly around her. She'd need her energy for the day ahead. As he fell back into his seat his finger tugged awkwardly. He looked down and saw that a stray thread from his coat had caught around the wedding ring on his left hand.

A lump caught in his throat and he clenched his jaw.

_Adora…_

Cain was no fool. He had been mourning his wife for years and those brief hours when he thought she'd been alive had sent his heart racing. But even then he'd merely returned to his original hollowness on the discovery of her grave.

Since then he'd resigned himself to the solitary life. Any thoughts he'd had of future family had been a daughter-in-law, grandchildren. He would have observed this from a short distance, would have been the support for Jeb's life.

Now he had a beautiful, vibrant young woman beside him, prepared to share her life with him.

Of course, there were other issues at work here, Cain thought wryly. The age difference, for one. He was almost twice her age, and whilst that didn't bother her, he knew other people would see things differently. Her parents for a start, and that issue made him extremely nervous. The Queen and Consort would not react well to the idea of their youngest daughter being corrupted by an old Tin Man.

And it wasn't just her family – Cain had no idea how Jeb would react. They had gotten closer since the eclipse but Cain knew there was still a long way to go re-establishing their uneasy relationship. What would Jeb think of his father becoming involved with a girl a few years older than him?

Their timing was fairly dire as well. The same night that DG had agreed to take the throne of the O.Z, they'd started this… whatever it was. She would be expected to marry some nobleman, forge alliances with foreign nations. The very idea of DG marrying someone else, of kissing another man's lips, lying in their bed made his jaw clench, his knuckles whitening on the steering wheel.

All these thoughts, and many more unsettling ones were racing through his brain over two hours later. And then a slim hand rested upon his on the wheel. He turned his head briefly to see her gazing at him, a slight frown on her features.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" He said brusquely, not meeting her eyes. She removed her hand, folding the coat awkwardly in the confined space and resting it in her lap.

"How far are we from Central City?" She said, changing the subject. The pale sky was visible, heralding the first sunrise.

"Less than an hour. Once we hit the peak of that hill," He gestured about a mile ahead, "We'll be able to see the city."

She settled back in her chair, arching her back as she stretched. Cain fought the urge to glance at her as she loosened her tight limbs in motions far more enticing than she probably imagined.

He swallowed hard and focused on the road ahead.

**A/N: Hello darlings! Fully intended to post this yesterday but ended up going on an impromptu trip to the British museum with my best friend and ended up seeing We Will Rock You. It was freaking AMAZING! Seriously, if you ever happen to be in the London area, go and see it! That or Wicked. Or Phantom. Or Woman In Black if you fancy having the pants scared of you. But anyway, it was incredible. Except when a drunk woman in the stalls decided it was perfectly appropriate to join in with 'Don't Stop Me Now' and run along the front of the stage screaming the lyrics. Luckily she got dragged out by ushers.**

**Anyway, back to the story! It's building to something! However, you now have a choice. As I mentioned a few chapters ago, I'm going away tomorrow until Monday for my brother's wedding. Now, I _could_ post chapter fifteen tomorrow morning before we go but it's kind of a cliffhanger. I would offer to post fifteen AND sixteen, but sixteen is an even bigger cliffhanger. So… would you like 15 tomorrow or wait until next week? Hopefully I'll be posting again Monday, but it could be Tuesday, depending on when we get back. Your choice. Let me know.**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Fifteen**

They went to one of the many small abandoned houses on the edge of the city, piling their luggage into one of the two downstairs rooms. DG frowned around the house. There should be people living here, why were there perfectly good houses standing empty?

"People are still wary about moving back to the cities." Glitch said, as though reading her mind.

"So whilst I've been messing about in Pacalisaqua, has anybody been trying to fill our cities back up? Get the economy going?" She asked irritably. Tutor patted her shoulder with a heavy hand.

"There's time, DG. One thing at a time."

Azkadellia was making sandwiches in the cramped kitchen and the three of them joined her, eating hungrily. Cain had already slipped out to get the latest news from the Spire. DG's heart had ached as he left without even a goodbye. It wasn't like she had expected a Gone With The Wind style kiss, but a sign he was leaving would have been nice. He'd been tense since she'd woken in the car but she'd put that down to nerves or anger about Zero.

DG just hoped she hadn't somehow screwed this up already.

She perched on the surface by the door, chewing a cheese sandwich as Tutor drew all the curtains. It was unlikely that anyone would take notice of their house, but it was a case of rather safe than sorry. If Zero found out that they were already in the city, he'd come after them before they had a chance to come up with a plan.

Azkadellia had changed into dark dress that came to her mid shin, a lot looser than her usual clothes. She looked surprisingly calm, but Glitch had already told DG that she'd slept well in the car.

DG sighed and looked around. She was desperate to get moving, to get to the Spire and find her parents. But until Cain came back they weren't going anywhere fast.

_His mouth upon her breasts, kissing and teasing…_

DG bit on her lip, forcing the memory away. Now was not the time to relive the events that had taken place. Azkadellia leant against the surface opposite, her hair tied into a plait down her back.

"You're feeling impatient?" She asked her younger sister and DG nodded.

"I want to get this over with." She looked around and saw that Glitch and Tutor had gone upstairs to inspect the sleeping quarters. Azkadellia leaned forward and placed her hands on DG's shoulders.

"DG, promise me you'll be careful. No matter what happens."

"Only if you'll promise the same." DG pointed out. Azkadellia nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Once we have a plan, of course. I imagine Mr Cain will sort it out when he gets back."

_His fingers sliding into her most secret places, making her shudder with pleasure…_

"Yeah, he probably will." DG said, trying not to show any emotion. Azkadellia examined her face for a moment, before turning to clean the plates.

* * *

~*~

It was past midday when Cain finally reappeared. DG was sat cross-legged on the kitchen floor, eyes closed as she concentrated on a small ball of light that was floating before her. Cain stood perfectly still, watching as it shimmered, pulsing brightly to barely being visible. Eventually he cleared his throat and her eyes snapped open, meeting his. Instantly the ball began to shine so brightly that DG had to screw up her eyes until she'd brought it back to a pale glow before holding out her hand. It floated over her palm for a moment before dissolving into her skin. She smiled and looked back up at him.

"And I didn't even set myself on fire."

He couldn't help grinning, offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, joints cracking.

"How long have you been sat there?"

"A couple of hours." She said, brushing her trousers down before looking up at him, feeling strangely nervous. "What about you? Find out anything?"

"I'll wait until the others are here. There's a lot to talk about."

"I'll get them." She said and made to sidle past him, but the kitchen was too narrow that his arm had caught her around the waist. She looked up at him, feeling all her worries from early seep away as he gazed down at her.

"The others are upstairs." She reminded him in a whisper. He wasn't smiling but he lowered his face to hers, catching her lower lip between his. DG ran a hand up his arm, wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck before pulling away reluctantly.

Once they'd all convened in the small sitting room, sat on various old chairs and suitcases, Cain went over what he'd found out.

There had been no movement in or out of the Spire for the past three days. All food deliveries had been turned away and the CCP had been ordered to halt their patrols, by signed and sealed letter from Queen Lavender Gale herself. Since then no one had seen anyone about the Spire, or nearby.

"It sounds like the Longcoats are blocking the entire place off." Tutor said gravely and Cain nodded.

"Seems so. There were more than four hundred Longcoats in the prisons, you can bet they've all been set free." He said, arms folded across his chest. DG shook her head.

"So what can we do?" She asked, her tone desperate. Cain looked like he wanted to pace, but the lack of space prevented him. Instead he began to tap his fingers.

"We need to get into the Spire. We need to end this once and for all and it's going to be all kinds of dangerous."

"As we expected." Azkadellia said. Cain looked at her.

"You're not going in, Princess."

Azkadellia looked furious, but he held up a hand.

"This is a dangerous idea, Princess, and I hope you won't take offence when I say that you are not strong enough to go into that Spire. Your magic is not at its best and you can't handle a weapon."

She fumed but had to admit that he was right. Cain nodded to her.

"Don't worry, you'll still have your work cut out for you."

He explained the plan to them all briefly. He, DG and Glitch would enter the Spire by the servants' quarters, the least likely to be guarded. Glitch would go straight to the prisons and release all the captives. DG and Cain would find the queen and consort, and get them out. Azkadellia and Tutor would be waiting at a prearranged location with the full forces of the Central City Police. Azkadellia and the Tutor would help get the prisoners into Central City, whilst the CCP helped in the inevitable battle. For Cain was going after Zero.

"By yourself? I don't think so." DG snorted.

"You're getting your parents and then getting out of the Spire. The royal family must be protected." Cain insisted.

"Cain, I have magic. _Powerful_ magic. You said yourself, there are more than four hundred Longcoats in that place, I'm going to help."

They glared at each other and it was only when Glitch cleared his throat they broke the angry gaze. Tutor looked distinctly unhappy.

"DG, your control over your magic…"

"It sucks, I know. But it's better than nothing and we don't know what weapons Zero has." DG pointed out.

"And what are you planning to do? Set yourself on fire and run at them?" Cain said, his tone dry. DG leapt to her feet, incensed.

"God _damn_, Cain! Why the hell won't you accept this? I am going with you, so get over it!"

"Zero is an insane son of a bitch and he will kill you if he finds you in the Spire!" Cain spat back.

"I lost one set of parents, I'm not losing these ones too!" DG said, jabbing a finger at him.

"Zero killed my family once, he's not having you!"

Stunned silence as they stared at each other. Tutor and Glitch exchanged glances, but Azkadellia stood and put a hand on DG's arm.

"Mr Cain, DG is right. You'll need her magic in the Spire; I can't even imagine what sort of weapons Zero is in possession of. And DG…" She turned to her sister, "You need to follow orders. Mr Cain is going to lead us through this. If he agrees to take you into the Spire to fight, you must do what he says."

They were both silent. Eventually DG coughed and looked at Cain.

"That sounds… fair."

"I don't like it." He said gruffly and she smiled.

"Of course you don't. Just agree with it." She said, settling back on the suitcase she'd been sat on. Glitch smiled and squeezed Azkadellia's hand.

"A born diplomat."

"Mother will be so proud." Azkadellia said dryly.

"She can hear all about it. We put the plan into action when the first sun goes down, I spoke to an old friend at the CCP and he's going to meet us at the edge of the forest closest to the Spire."

"We should all get some rest." Tutor said. Glitch nodded.

"That's a good idea. We've got a long night ahead."

"Well, there are two bedrooms upstairs. DG and I can take one." Azkadellia said. Cain nodded at the lumpy sofa.

"That'll be fine for me. Pooch and the headcase can take the second room."

They all agreed and separated, all of them drained from the long journey. Azkadellia fell asleep quickly, curled into a small ball on her side of the dusty bed. But DG lay awake, waiting for Glitch's distinctive snores to permeate the thin walls. As soon as she was sure everyone on the floor was sleeping, she slipped from the bed and padded softly down the stairs.

Cain was lying on his back on the sofa, hat tilted over his face, but he spoke when she entered the room.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"So are you." She shot back and he smirked, shifting on the sofa so she had to room to crawl beside him, draping her legs over him, arm firmly around his waist.

"Why do we always end up fighting?" She sighed.

"Cos we're both as stubborn as hell." He replied, nuzzling his cheek against her hair. She smiled.

"That doesn't bode well. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Same here."

They fell silent and after a minute DG asked the burning question that had been bouncing around in her head since the car journey.

"Are you having second thoughts, Cain?" She asked, brow furrowed as she prepared to leap from the sofa. He sighed and his fingers began to stroke her side.

"Not for a minute. I am starting to regret our timing. And it's sure as hell not going to be an easy ride."

"Nope."

"But then, I've always enjoyed a challenge." He murmured.

DG twisted her neck to look him in the face.

"Cain, I know you want revenge on Zero."

"It's more than that." Cain interrupted and his grip on her tightened. "It's like I said. I lost Jeb. I lost Adora twice over. I won't lose you."

"You won't." She said, wriggling closer to kiss him, one hand sliding beneath his shirt, but he put his own hand over it to stop the action.

"We've only got a few hours to sleep, princess."

"Don't call me that." She pouted.

"Why not? You are a princess."

"Yeah, but you always make it sound stupid." She muttered, closing her eyes. She knew there was no time to engage in more interesting activities but it was difficult to restrain herself when there was an incredibly attractive Tin Man lying beneath her.

"When this is over, I'm going to climb into bed and sleep for a week. I don't want to think about Longcoats, or Emeralds or taking the throne, none of it." She said quietly, playing with the button on his shirt.

"That sounds good."

"And I'll need a Tin Man to keep me warm. Think you can handle it?"

"I'll manage."

His tone was amused and she kissed him again before settling down to sleep.

* * *

~*~

A cool hand shook DG's shoulder and she jerked awake. Azkadellia was knelt beside the sofa, a tiny smile on her lips as she observed the sleeping pair. Cain grunted and then stiffened as he saw the princess. Azkadellia didn't comment on their sleeping arrangement but stood.

"It's almost time to leave." She said softly before moving into the kitchen. DG slid off Cain, cracking her joints and stretching. Glitch appeared in the doorway, pulling a coat on over his clothes, Tutor moving past him to find his shoes.

"Ready to go?" They both grunted, picking up their things. DG found her jacket from the day before and pulled the Emerald out. All three men watched as she held it up, examining the stone within. Then she slid the silver chain over her head, tucking the pendant under her shirt with a sigh.

"Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

~*~

Zero was standing on the balcony in the Royal Suite. The Queen and Consort were sat together on the sofa, hands entwined as they watched him. There was a knock at the door and a Longcoat entered. Zero turned to him.

"What have you found out?"

"A man matching Wyatt Cain's description was seen in Central City earlier today."

Zero smirked, his cold eyes glancing at the couple on the sofa.

"Keep an eye out. Chances are the princesses are with him."

"Yes, sir." Zero chuckled, turning to the royal pair. Four more Longcoats came into the room and Ahamo tensed, squeezing his wife's hands.

"Take the consort." Zero ordered two of them. Ahamo stood and looked down at his wife.

"It'll be alright." He said quietly, walking away. Lavender watched him leave and then turned her taut face to Zero.

"What are you going to do to my children?" She asked, her regal voice anxious. Zero walked to the sofa and placed a foot on it, next to Lavender's knee, leaning forward so his face was level with hers.

"I'm going to destroy them." He hissed, his voice full of glee. "I'm going to cut Azkadellia a thousand times, make her scream for mercy. I'm going to pin DG down and obliterate her soul in ways that will haunt her for the rest of her life, which won't be very long."

"They'll stop you." Lavender's voice was steady but he smirked at the uncertainty behind it as he straightened. One of the Longcoats approached, carrying a metal box. Zero opened it and drew out the vial of thick black liquid, taking a syringe in the other hand.

Lavender gasped as the pulse of dark magic emanated from the vial and her eyes widened as realisation struck her. How had he gotten hold of that?

"No…"

"Don't worry, Majesty. This isn't for you." Zero smirked as he filled the syringe. He shook it slightly and then rolled his sleeve up, exposing the vein. He was trembling with anticipation, at the need for the power that this evil liquid would surely bring him; the ancient power of the witch.

"Your little girls have got fire. And you know what they say about fighting fire…"

He jabbed the needle into his arm.

**A/N: Oh, that Zero! What a scamp, eh? Heh heh. And a huge kudos to vixen519 who cottoned on about the black liquid several chapters ago! It seemed pretty obvious to me that Azkadellia would know what was going on with DG/Cain, and that she'd be cool with it. And I'm sure things will go totally smoothly from here with no hiccups or fuss.**

**Yeah, right.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys Monday! Leave me some lovely reviews to come back to!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Sixteen**

There were ten CCP officers waiting on the edge of the forest, not including the tall, grey haired man who Cain greeted.

"Larson."

"Cain. Your Highnesses." Larson nodded to the princesses, who returned the gesture. He had dark brown eyes and the same watchful expression as Cain. DG wondered if all Tin Men had this look.

"Cain's explained the plan?" He asked, his eyes searching Glitch and Tutor. They all nodded. "Good. We had a feeling at headquarters that something was wrong when the Queen wrote to demand the CCP stayed away from the Spire. We'll set out in ten minutes. Cain will take Princess DorothiGale and Glitch ahead. Tutor and Princess Azkadellia will wait outside the Spire walls with two of my men. They'll escort the prisoners back to the city. As soon as the prisoners are out of the way, I have a hundred more CCP officers on standby to enter."

"And we go after my parents and Zero." DG said. Larson nodded and was about to speak when Azkadellia let out a cry and her legs crumpled beneath her. Both DG and Glitch jumped forward, managing to catch her between them and lower her to the ground. She continued to whimper and beads of sweat broke out across her forehead as she grasped at DG's hands. The officers gathered around, confused.

"What's going on?" Larson demanded, looking shocked.

Azkadellia cried again and her eyes met DG's, wide with fear.

"DG… it's…" She gasped again and doubled over in pain before lifting a hand and pointing at the Spire. DG followed her finger and then she understood what was wrong.

She fell away from her sister, standing and taking a step towards the tower, shuddering as the hideous pulse of dark magic. It was so grossly familiar, so terrifying that she didn't blame Azkadellia for weeping on the ground. She wanted to run as far as she could from this place, to cringe away from the filthy magic that swept over her.

"DG, what is it?" Cain said, turning her away from the Spire. DG swallowed hard, trying not to shake as she faced him.

"There's… there's dark magic coming from the Spire… the witch's magic." She croaked and the officers began to talk in worried whispers. Cain dug his fingers into her trembling shoulders, but she could barely feel it.

"Are you sure?" He demanded and she nodded, looking towards Azkadellia. She was clinging to Glitch, trying to breathe steadily. Their eyes met and DG moved over to her sister, kneeling beside her.

"Az… you need to let me help you." She whispered. Azkadellia reached out and pulled the Emerald into sight. It was glowing and Azkadellia shook her head, hiding her face in her hands.

"I can't… I can't go back there…" She sobbed. DG pulled her hands away from her face, revealing tear-streaked cheeks and pressed her lips to her sister's forehead.

"I can stop it, Az."

"DG…" Azkadellia knew what her sister was planning, and she knew that it was going to be a mistake. But DG was already pressing their foreheads together.

Tutor seemed to realise, a moment too late and leapt forward to stop her but fell back as the sister's separated and DG stood. She was glowing visibly and the Emerald was shining brightly. Cain stared as she took deep breaths, gasping with her eyes wide.

"Oh my god…" DG moaned and the light faded, leaving them bathed in the orange luminescence of the setting sun. Cain stepped forward, in case she too fell, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine… just… wow." She held up her fingers and they stared as sparks of magic danced between them.

"That was the most idiotic thing you've ever done."

It was Tutor, his face filled with fury as he spoke in a forcedly quiet tone. DG looked at him but Azkadellia had stood, Glitch's arm around her to keep her steady.

"Tutor, she had to. I couldn't…" She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. "That magic would drive me insane. I don't know how it exists but…"

"What did you do, DG?" Cain looked at the young woman and her eyes met his. They were glowing slightly.

"I took Azkadellia's magic. All of it."

"Why would you do that?" Cain said, not daring to touch her, not with the electrical magic dancing through her limbs.

"Because now whatever dark magic is in that tower can't affect her. Magic finds other magic, forces the sensation onto it. Without magic she'll be safe, even when she's near the Spire." DG said, bright sparks leaping behind her bright blue eyes.

"And what about you?" Cain said angrily, "Why do you never think about your own safety?"

"Calm down, Cain. I'm fine. But we need to go." DG said calmly.

"I think they might see you coming, Doll." Glitch said, looking at her glowing limbs. DG looked at Tutor, and despite his anger he stepped into his role immediately.

"DG, no one should have this amount of power. Try to repress it as much as you can."

DG closed her eyes, concentrating on the light within. It was brighter than ever and she tried to shrink it but it was too much. She was about to open her eyes and ask Tutor again when the Emerald vibrated against her skin.

It wanted to help.

DG sent the flow of magic towards the stone and heard the gasps around her. Opening her eyes she saw sparks of magic moving towards the Emerald, jumping from her skin into the luminous stone. After a moment it faded to a soft shimmer and she tucked it back into her shirt. She felt like her whole body was humming, her senses heightened a hundredfold.

"I'm ready."

* * *

~*~

The door to the servant's quarters was guarded by one Longcoat. A sharp blow to the back of the neck made short work of him, and Cain nodded to Tutor and Azkadellia who were waiting by the wall with two soldiers. They nodded back and the group of soldiers followed them into the building. Their priority was to get the prisoners out of the Spire before the action kicked off. Glitch and Larson signalled for the soldiers to follow them, heading for the stairway to the prisons. They weren't risking the elevator; it would be too easy to get trapped.

However Cain and DG had no choice. The Royal Suite could only be reached by elevator, which was guarded by two Longcoats. Cain drew his gun but DG put a hand on his sleeve.

"Let me try this." She whispered. Reaching out a hand she sent two pulses of magic at the Longcoats. Before they knew they were under attack, they were unconscious, snoring loudly.

"Gunshots will alert the rest of them." She said, stepping over the bodies into the elevator.

Cain did not replace his gun in the holster, watching her. She caught his eye.

"Don't look at me like that, I had to help her." DG said softly. He sighed heavily.

"I know."

"You're not going to yell at me?"

"That doesn't seem to do either of us a lot of good. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course I will." She moved over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the gesture, still wary of their position.

"You'll be careful too, right?" She whispered. He nodded and lifted her chin, kissing her deeply.

"We're both getting of here, DG. And we're going to have a long talk about your personal safety."

"Gonna hold you to that, Tin Man." She said, pulling away reluctantly and drawing two fireballs up, one in each hand as the elevator came to a stop. "Because my parents might just kill me when I tell them what I've been up to over the past few weeks."

There were maybe eight Longcoats in the hallway, all armed. Cain let out two shots, hitting two Longcoats, both falling to the ground instantly. DG threw fireballs towards the nearest one, before using a wave of magic to knock another three back. Gunshots rang and DG flinched, but she had subconsciously put up a shield and the bullets bounced back harmlessly. Within two minutes all of the Longcoats were either shot or unconscious. Without a word Cain and DG moved down the hallway towards the Royal Suite. Several more Longcoats tried their luck, but each was blasted back in turn.

The doors to the suite flew open and Lavender leapt to her feet, five guns at her head as her youngest daughter and Cain entered the room.

"DG!"

"Mother!" Another rain of bullets bounced of the shield and DG threw waves at magic at the Longcoats, all of them falling to the floor. Lavender half ran to her daughter, embracing her tightly in her panic.

"My darling daughter… you shouldn't have come." She whispered, kissing her face.

"We have to get you out of here." DG said, taking her hand. "Where's Zero?"

"He's above, in the sorceress's quarters. DG, he's got magic, dark magic. He had a vial of the liquid the witch became and he injected it into himself. He's more dangerous than you can know."

DG looked at Cain.

"We need to get him." She said and he nodded, gun at the ready. She turned back to her mother. "Where's Dad?"

"In the prisons, with Jeb." Lavender said quickly as they turned to the exit.

The door flew open and Glitch came in, followed by Ahamo and Jeb Cain. Cain lowered his gun, having raised it when the door opened

"The prisoners are on their way out, but we've got a lot of angry Longcoats on the way up!" He said, panting heavily. DG looked at Ahamo.

"You and Mother have to get out of here. Az is waiting for you outside the walls, go and take care of her."

"We're not leaving you here!" Ahamo said, appalled by the idea but DG pushed her mother towards him.

"Get out, whilst you still can! This place is going to be overrun by Longcoats, any minute now." She said frantically.

Cain had seized Jeb and was hugging him tightly. Now he held his son at arms length.

"Jeb, get the Queen and Consort out of here and to safety."

"I want to get Zero." Jeb argued, but DG looked to him, eyes pleading.

"Please, Jeb. Take care of them for me." She asked.

He looked ready to argue again, but fell silent as a rumbling laugh echoed through the room. Everyone froze, anticipation growing as they realised what the noise was. DG shivered, knowing instantly who was behind it. Cain had pulled her to him, gun drawn. Jeb had a gun too, no doubt taken from a fallen longcoat and moved towards the queen, looking around for Zero, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"_What a touching reunion…_"

"Show yourself, Zero!" Cain shouted, gun cocked, but Zero responded with another terrible laugh. The black magic shot through DG and she shuddered, feeling ill. Lavender had also trembled, clutching at Ahamo's sleeve.

"_I'm more interested in seeing that little princess, Cain._"

"I'm here." DG spoke firmly, not wanting to betray any of her fear.

"_Come alone, princess… or I'll come and find you_. _Do you think you can get your family away in time?_"

They waited but there was no further sound. DG swallowed hard and looked at Glitch.

"Go to Az. Get her away from here. Jeb, you know what to do." She turned and left the suite, heading for the elevator, all of them following her. Cain caught her elbow.

"Send them to the bottom floor first, then we'll head up."

"Cain, you're not coming with me." She turned to him as the elevator doors opened. He looked angry, as she had expected him to.

"Like hell, I'm not!" He said fiercely but DG fixed her jaw, looking him in the eye.

"You heard what he said! He'll go after my family!"

Cain looked ready to yell again and Ahamo stepped forward.

"DG, we will sort this out. Just come with us and we'll make a plan."

DG looked around, at her mother who was trembling, at her father who held her steady. At Glitch, her first friend in the Outer Zone; at Jeb, so like his father. And then she looked up at Cain. Without a word she stood on tiptoe, put her hands on Cain's cheeks and kissed him. His hands went to her waist, holding her tightly as she pulled her lips from his and pressed her forehead to his, moving her hands to his chest. Her heart weighed heavily as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Wyatt Cain." She whispered.

And then she threw him back with all of her magic. He flew back into Ahamo, who knocked Jeb sideways, hitting Glitch who stumbled with a shout. DG darted into the elevator and placed her hand on the button panel. As her magic flowed into the electronics and the doors slid closed she saw her parents astonished and terrified faces and Cain staring at her in shock, frozen with disbelief. Their eyes met for the briefest second before the doors closed. She heard him banging on the closed doors, shouting her name, begging her to stop and the elevator began its journey upwards.

Towards Zero.

**A/N: I'm home! Thank you for your kind reviews! Dudes, what a mission this was, trying to post this chapter! Every time I tried to log in it kept chucking me back out again! Otherwise this would have been posted on Monday!**

**The wedding went beautifully, although we nearly froze to death whilst doing pictures! But it's all done now and we're back home, ready for university to begin again and with chapters to post! Hope you enjoy this one, I am very fond of cliffhangers and I haven't done many in this story. So this is the biggie. Next chapter is the showdown with Zero! Woo!**

**Lots of love**

**Katie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The Sorceress' Quarters of the Spire had been abandoned since the eclipse, nobody wanting to go near them. As DG stepped out of the elevator she walked over the dusty floor, the dirt rising in soft clouds around her feet.

Her heart was pounding furiously, the warm weight of the Emerald against her skin. It vibrated against her chest, a reassuring presence. Without thinking about where she was going, DG went to the doorway to the balcony, where the witch had been destroyed.

Upon the plinth was Zero. The night air was cold, but he stood shirtless. The dark magic was flowing visibly under his skin, like ink infecting his veins. He watched as she approached and DG immediately raised a shield. He smiled, his eyes icy cold and bloodshot with blackness. DG watched him carefully; was this Zero or the Witch? Or some morbid combination of both?

"Welcome home, Princess." He said, his voice as cold as his eyes, yet full of amusement that made her want to shudder. DG licked her lips, steeling herself.

"This has to end, Zero." She said, pleased that her voice wasn't shaking. She raised her hand, feeling the magic flow, ready for her command. Zero tilted his head and she felt the dark magic welling up in him, on the edge of eruption.

He stepped down from the plinth, walking in a wide circle around her, a cat playing with a mouse.

"How did you manage to lose Cain? I've been trying to get rid of him for years, but he always manages to cling on." He said, almost conversationally. DG turned, watching as he circled her like a bird of prey. Before she could reply he paused and then laughed.

"Ah, but you didn't want to lose him? On the contrary…" With a spike, she felt him probe her mind and she gasped. "Oh, what a bad princess you've been. What would your dear mother say?"

"Get out of my head." She hissed but he shook his head, continuing his circle.

"I never knew Cain had it in him. You liked the way he touched you, didn't you?" His laughing voice was crawling on her skin, making her feel ashamed, her face flushing with humiliation.

"The way he kissed you… on the lake at night. Taking you on the bed, putting his fingers and his mouth in such _shameful_ places-" DG let out an angry shout and threw a fireball at him. He laughed, waving it away.

And then he was gone.

DG stepped forward in confusion, hand still raised. He was simply gone. She made to turn and then cried out as an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a bare chest, so cold it felt like a corpse. The dark magic threatened to overwhelm her and it took all of her focus to stay upright. Zero's other hand was on her face, stroking her cheek with chilling familiarity.

"How…?" She gasped. How had he penetrated her shield? He laughed into her ear.

"I suppose dark magic is more powerful after all."

She felt her energy draining away; it was being sucked into his skin like moisture into a sponge and her head was spinning. She struggled, trying to pull away from his grasp but he held her tightly, hand catching her chin and forcing her face towards his.

"Tell me, princess… how does it feel? To know that I'm stronger, that you're completely under my control."

"Are you her?" DG breathed, desperately trying to focus her thoughts and magic but both were slipping from her grasp. Zero smiled down into her face, keeping his gaze on hers as though he were staring deep into her.

"She's here, princess, but only just. I'm in control now, I have all her powers." He laughed, "If I'd known for all those years how _sweet_ magic tastes…"

His magic flared and she felt her own draining away at a worrying speed.

"Let go." She whimpered, trying to elbow him but it was no use. Her limbs were heavy and useless. Zero laughed again and pressed his lips to hers, his mouth cold and repulsive, before lifting his head and stretching a hand out towards the distant city. Around the city, walls of fire, leaping a hundred feet into the air appeared. DG let out a moan of pain. Zero smiled, lowering his mouth to her ear.

"Hear them scream, princess. Hear them cry for mercy. Will your sister scream?"

"No…" Her eyes slid closed and she tried to block out his voice.

The Emerald vibrated against her and she gasped. Zero laughed and pressed against her, his hand still stretched towards Central City. DG desperately focused on the Emerald. It sent a soothing pulsation into her mind and she opened her eyes, feeling the faintest renewal of energy. Zero hadn't noticed, the arm around her waist squeezing her to him.

"Will Cain cry again when you die?" He crooned, "Will he weep over your body like he cried over Adora?"

With all her effort, she lifted a hand and slammed it down over his outstretched hand, twining her fingers in his and let her magic flow at full force. The flames outside the city died instantly and DG twisted out of Zero's grasp. He was thrown back at full force, cracking against the wall beside the doorway. DG felt the cold drain from her body as the dark magic faded and she put a hand to the Emerald, pulling it from inside her shirt and letting the full extent of her magical power flow back into her body.

Zero was clambering to his feet and he no longer looked amused. DG put her shield back up and threw flames at him. They scorched the wall on either side of Zero, but he was walking towards her, ignoring the blistering skin on his face and chest. DG stopped the flames and fell back, darting around the plinth to put more space between them. She changed tactics, summoning heavy icicles and throwing them at him. He knocked them aside easily, advancing on her. She moved back again but found herself pressed up against the balcony edge. Again, she used her magic to knock him back, running past him to the doorway, not wanting to be near the edge of the building.

Zero got to his feet again and, to her dismay, the hideous burns on his body didn't even faze him. DG tried to catch her breath, wishing she had a weapon. And suddenly he shifted again, transporting behind her and knocking her to the ground. The air was knocked from her and she choked, rolling onto her back only to find his boot on her neck instantly.

"You little bitch." He spat. She wrapped her hands around his leg and burned, twisting herself away as she did so. He yelled in surprise and she yanked on his leg, knocking him to the ground. DG rolled over on top of him, straddling his chest as she pressed her hands to his neck, letting the pure light magic flow. This seemed to hurt him more than any of the elemental magic she had tried. He swung a fist up and it caught her on the side of her head, the blow knocking her sideways before he sent a surge of black magic into her, throwing her back the way she had done to him. She was thrown through the doorway, sliding across the floor.

DG's head pounded, her entire body screaming with pain. She rolled onto her side, watching as he came towards her, willing her vision to stop spinning. Her handprints were burned into his neck and he seemed to have slowed down. DG got to her feet, trembling now.

She was afraid. He was going to kill her and she was afraid.

Zero could obviously feel her fear because he stopped a few paces away, a smile spreading across his cracked face.

"I'm going to kill him, princess." He said hoarsely. "I'm going to destroy you and then I'm going to find Wyatt Cain and tell him how you begged for your life, how you squirmed beneath me at the end, screaming for him. I'm going to make him watch as I kill his brat and then I'm going to destroy him."

DG gave an angry shout and pulled the Emerald from around her neck, aiming it at Zero and forcing the pure magic at him again. It felled him, forcing him to his knees as the light encased him. DG moved forward, standing over him as his eyes rolled backwards into his head.

After a moment she stopped the flow of magic and looked down at the man kneeling in front of her, the hideous magic still flowing weakly in his veins. DG swallowed and then stretched out a hand, icy particles building up into a sharp dagger. She grasped the frozen hilt, barely noticing the cold on her fingers as she looked back down at Zero. He was looking up at her, with no hint of remorse or fear in his eyes, only emptiness. DG licked her dry lips and filled the ice knife with light magic until it glowed.

"You are _never_ going to hurt him again." She said, her voice harsher than she had ever imagined it could be. He didn't react.

DG lifted the dagger and prepared to strike. A moment before she brought the knife down, a gunshot rang through the room. Zero's eyes widened and then he slumped forward, a seeping hole in the side of his head. DG stepped sideways and watched blankly as he fell face first onto the filthy floor. Dark red blood, with black flecks, was spreading into a puddle around her feet.

She lifted her eyes and saw Cain standing by the elevator doors, which had been forced open.

Cain stepped forward, placing his gun its holster. His footsteps sounded hollowly around the room as he stood beside DG, not touching her. She looked down at the body and then up at him. His eyes were soft.

"You're not a killer, DG. I wasn't about to let you become one." He said quietly.

* * *

~*~

Ahamo held his wife closely as they waited in the sitting room of the Central City palace. Azkadellia and Glitch were sat on the sofa, holding hands as they waited in silence. Tutor was sat with his head in his hands in the corner whilst Jeb Cain paced nervously in front of Larson, who had joined them from the Spire.

As DG had disappeared from sight, Longcoats had come down upon them, using the servants' elevator at the end of the corridor that only came to the Royal Suite and no other floor. Jeb and Glitch had managed to fight them off and force the royal family into the elevator, getting them out of the building. Cain had stayed behind, breaking into the main elevator shaft, apparently intent on climbing up to the top floor.

They had caught up with Azkadellia and Tutor outside the walls of the Spire and had driven at top speed towards Central City, but as soon as they had come close to the city walls of flame had blocked their way. A few moments later they'd disappeared again, and they took the chance, speeding into the city and making their way to the palace.

Now they were waiting for the news. Of death, although no one wanted to think about whose it would be.

No one dared to speak. The tension was palpable. Azkadellia's eyes felt hot and sore from crying. Glitch stroked her hands between his and she met his eyes. He didn't speak, but held out his arms and she leaned into them, nestling her head on his shoulder.

Jeb stopped pacing, standing by a window and staring towards the Spire in the distance. Ahamo put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did well, Jeb." He said quietly. Jeb shook his head but Ahamo squeezed his shoulder. Lavender moved over to Azkadellia, placing her cool hand on her forehead.

"Can't you sleep, my darling?" She asked softly and Azkadellia shook her head, sitting up straight beside Glitch.

"Not until I know…"

"Your nightmares?" Ahamo asked. Glitch shook his head.

"She was still having them when we left Pacalisaqua."

They fell into silence again. But just a few minutes later the door flew open and a servant fell in, gasping.

"Mr Cain! He's back and he's got Princess DorothiGale!"

Everyone in the room jumped their feet and ran to the entrance hall, Jeb at the forefront. The front doors were closed and two grimy figures stood in the hallway. Cain stood beside DG, his coat draped around her small frame. Azkadellia let out a cry and ran to her sister, arms outstretched. But the minute they connected Azkadellia was thrown back, falling against Glitch as a wave of white magic flooded from DG. DG let out a whimper as they stared at her, aghast.

Lavender moved forward but Cain held out a hand.

"Your Majesty…"

"What happened? Is Zero dead?" Lavender demanded answers and Cain looked at her, his face devoid of emotion.

"Zero is dead."

"Deej, what's wrong?" Azkadellia asked, standing before her sister. DG stared at the floor, not speaking.

"What happened to her?" Glitch asked. Cain looked at the young woman beside him and he longed to touch her, to take her into his arms.

"She hasn't spoken since I got to her. And I can't touch her. Every time, that magic knocks me back."

"DG, please. Talk to me." Azkadellia begged, holding her hands out to her sister desperately. DG looked at the palms and met her sister's eyes.

Everyone was silent, waiting. Then DG reached up and touched the Emerald hanging around her neck. It was glowing and at her touch, it brightened.

"What's going on?" Jeb asked, looking from DG to his father. Tutor cleared his throat and looked at Lavender. She nodded.

"What can you tell us, Tutor?"

"Your Majesty… I think the Emerald is protecting her. She's been chosen as the heir to O.Z. and it can sense she's been fighting, been in danger. I don't think it can differentiate now. It's protecting her from every outside force, even those who don't intend her harm."

"So if we get her to take the Emerald off, she'll be alright?" Cain asked.

"No!"

DG fell to her knees, clutching at the jewel. Another pulse of magic flooded out of her, forcing them all to step back. Cain knelt, trying to look her in the face.

"DG? Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"I can't control it, Cain…" She gasped and he was knocked backwards by another blast of magic. She reached out a hand to him, eyes pleading with him to touch her, to comfort her. Cain tried, his fingers grazing hers but gave a shout of pain as the magic forced them apart again. DG wrapped her arms around herself, staring up at her friends and family.

"I can't control my magic."

* * *

~*~

They went back to the sitting room, DG shuffling along looking dead to the world with exhaustion. She sank onto the sofa and lay there, eyes closed but not sleeping. The others stood nearby and Lavender looked at Tutor.

"We need to help her." She said, her voice aching with sadness.

"I need to get her out of Central City." Tutor said, certainty in his voice. Cain nodded.

"I'll call a vehicle, we'll leave straight away."

"You're not coming, Cain."

The Tin Man looked fiercely at Tutor.

"You think I'm letting her out of my sight again?" He said angrily, but Tutor stood firm on the matter.

"Cain, DG's magic is directly tied in with her emotions. And I think it's abundantly clear that you affect her emotions more than anyone else. I need to take her away from everyone she cares about until she can control her magic, especially you."

Tutor glanced at the silent princess.

"DG has more magic than any one person should ever be in control of. The Emerald is trying to control it for her."

"Can't she put it back into me?" Azkadellia asked desperately but Tutor shook his head.

"Even if the Emerald let you two connect, DG can't control the amount of flow she has. The magic could kill you both, if it forced its way into you with no control, it would burn you inside out." He swallowed unhappily, "She's not safe to be around people at the moment, that's why I have to get her out of the City so I can help her gain control."

"How long will that take?" Ahamo asked, throwing an anxious glance at his daughter.

"I have no idea. This is unprecedented, but the sooner we get her away, the better."

"Where will you take her?" Azkadellia asked quietly.

"The mountains. There's a small house there belonging to the Gale family, it's completely isolated." Ahamo suggested. Tutor nodded and Lavender turned to Jeb.

"Officer Cain, would you mind finding a servant and asking them to prepare a car? They will need to take food and clothes, we can arrange for further deliveries later."

Jeb disappeared and Cain turned to Ahamo.

"What about security? She needs protection."

"I'll arrange for security to follow Tutor and DG. They can maintain their distance and ensure their isolation."

There was a sob from the girl lying on the sofa. They turned as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. An ugly bruise had bloomed on her cheek and she moved stiffly, as though there were more beneath her clothing. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she looked at them.

"Help me." She begged, voice breaking in agony. Lavender moved towards her daughter, stopping a pace away.

"My angel, we're going to help you. You're going to go with Tutor for a while and he'll help you." She said, heart straining to embrace her daughter, desperate to kiss the pain away.

The queen stepped back as DG struggled to her feet, wincing in pain as she dug her fingers into Cain's coat around her shoulders.

"Zero was going to come after you." She whispered, looking around at them. Her eyes settled on Cain and he moved towards her. "I was going to kill him."

"You didn't, DG. I killed him."

"He wanted to kill me, like he killed Adora." DG was still whispering, her voice hoarse. Cain felt his jaw clench, wishing it was possible to kill Zero twice over.

"He's gone, sweetheart." He held out a hand to her, but she didn't even try to touch him. Instead she looked into his eyes and it almost killed him to see the haunted look there.

She looked down at her hands and then up at him, chest heaving in agony.

"I want to touch you." She whimpered. "All I want is for you to hold me and I _can't_."

"DG…"

"He broke me, Cain."

They were silent as the bright cocoon entwined itself around her. After a few moments, Tutor moved forward and turned to DG.

"We need to go, DG. Come on." He moved to the door. DG slid Cain's coat from her shoulders and held it out to him. He managed to take it, by grasping at it lower down. But even then a shock of magic hit him and DG stepped back, face fearful. She and Cain looked at each other and then her face crumpled as she turned and went to the door, walking past Tutor.

Cain held his coat with both hands and didn't watch as she left.

**A/N: I almost never write big action scenes, so I'm pretty darn pleased with the way this one turned out! And oh noes, poor DG! Poor Cain!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, as usual! I'm still plodding along with this one, having terrible trouble with chapter 29. I originally was going to end it pretty much after the showdown with Zero, but other situations kept arising so it's progressed marginally.**

**Anywho, leave a review on your way out and I'll post again soon!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The house in the mountains was like an enormous log cabin, tucked away in a clearing on the mountainside. A steady river twined its way nearby and the house provided a splendid view of Quadling border.

Tutor and DG had been living there for almost six weeks now and they had fallen easily into a routine. They both woke early and ate breakfast together before starting on their lessons for the day. It was a pathetic echo of the happy life they had been leading at Pacalisaqua, with none of the happiness or relaxation that had been nurtured there. Tutor had been with the Gale Family since shortly after Azkadellia's birth, had been waiting in the corridor when Lavender had entered labour with DG. He had felt as much a member of the family as the rest of them, but now he was forced to repress those feelings he had for DG, like those of an uncle, because caring for her was so much more difficult. He had to be kind but distant, keeping her at arm's length so he could teach her.

Like before, DG was taught to control the flow of her magic, but it was harder now.

The Emerald would not always let her access her magic. On one morning, when she'd slept badly the night before, she found that the pendant point blank refused to let the magic flow. Tutor had not been impressed but DG hadn't known how to explain it to him. The Emerald was more than a piece of jewellery – it had its own mind.

That morning she woke before the second sun rose, showered and dressed quickly. Tutor was already in the kitchen, writing the weekly letter to the queen. Later that day a soldier would arrive with a delivery of food and other essentials, and would take the letter back to the palace. DG took some bread and butter after wishing him a good morning, sitting opposite him at the table.

Tutor tapped his pen and looked over at the princess. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee, a pale imitation of the vibrant woman who had been so happy in Pacalisaqua only six weeks ago sighed.

"You want to write anything this week?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She looked up at him and then lowered her eyes, the dark circles painfully visible beneath them.

"No. Not this week."

"Alright." He continued to write, without pushing. The queen had written back several times now, with news about DG's friends and sister, but DG hadn't wanted to hear about it.

"It's hard enough, being away from them. I can't…" She'd shaken her head and that had been the end of it.

"I'll finish this later. Eat up, we'll start in ten minutes."

She joined him in the library after swallowing down her coffee. Tutor was waiting, staring out of the window at the mountainside. In all honesty, he didn't know how much good these lessons were doing her. He'd never taught anyone with this much magic; it wasn't natural. People could improve their magical skill over time, hone it to be more productive, but DG had gone beyond the laws of magic when she took Azkadellia's powers. No person had ever had so much magic before, not even the witch and DG wasn't coping with it at all. The battle with Zero had given her an outlet for her magic but with that done; all it could do was sit below the surface, straining to burst out of her.

The Emerald was siphoning of what it could, keeping it a level that DG could just about stand, but in return it was keeping her from accessing magic when she chose, which was almost as dangerous. Instead it was protecting her, keeping her from absorbing anymore magic than she already had, cutting her off from physical touch.

Now she stood beside him, exhausted and miserable, cursing the magic that had saved her life and was now breaking her.

* * *

~*~

The soldier who delivered the crate of food arrived at two that afternoon. DG didn't see him, choosing as usual to go to the library and wait until he'd gone. The first time a soldier had come, her heart had been racing so hard that she'd erupted in white light, knocking the soldier back. He'd had to leave the delivery outside the house and retreat before Tutor could go and collect it. Today when Tutor came to find her, she had a ball of light floating in front of her. He watched as she made it glow brighter and then duller, she split it into two and then in two again, so they spun around her before rejoining.

"That's good work." He said. She shook her head.

"It's not me. I mean… it's me making it happen, but the Emerald is controlling the flow of magic."

They were silent and then Tutor left her to continue with her meditation.

* * *

~*~

Cain had been waiting almost an hour to see the royal family, and he was getting restless. He tapped his foot absently, looking up as Glitch appeared, resplendent in his formal wear. The advisor grinned.

"Still waiting?"

"What are they doing in there?" Cain muttered unhappily. He felt uncomfortable in the palace these days. Glitch sank into the chair opposite him.

"They've been in meetings with the Vinkus ambassador. It should be finished soon."

"Have you heard from her?"

The question was Cain all over – straightforward and to the point. Glitch sighed, scratching his forehead.

"A letter arrived two days ago, but Tutor wrote it. She hasn't been in contact at all."

"Do you know how she is?" Cain asked, his tone desperate for any kind of news.

"Same, from what I gather." Glitch sighed. He had been disappointed at the lack of contact from DG, and it was utterly heartbreaking for Azkadellia.

The door opened and a man emerged, tattoos glowing bright blue on his dark skin. Glitch jumped to attention.

"Ambassador Tiggular, I've brought those contracts you asked for. Would you accompany me to my office?"

"Certainly, Mr Ambrose." The man said graciously, following him down the hallway. Azkadellia stood in the doorway and smiled at Cain.

"Come on in, Mr Cain."

"Thank you, Princess."

"How have you been?" She asked, putting her hand in the crook of his arm as he levelled with her.

"Well enough. Yourself?" He said, marginally surprised at the contact, but not commenting on it.

"The same." She said quietly. Azkadellia knew that she and Cain were the two people who missed DG most, and it was through this connection that they really related.

Ahamo and Lavender were waiting for them, talking quietly as a servant put down a tray of tea. Cain stood awkwardly until the queen wished him good afternoon. Cain bowed as Lavender took her seat. Ahamo stood by the window, ignoring him altogether. Azkadellia sat as well.

"Tea, Mr Cain?"

"No, thank you, Princess." Cain said, holding his hat in one hand. Lavender took her cup and looked up at him.

"Mr Cain, thank you for coming. My husband and I were hoping that you would undertake a task for us."

"This task wouldn't be something in the far reaches of the O.Z, lasting for a month, would it?" Cain asked, trying to sound polite. Lavender cocked her head.

"One and half months, actually." She said, a little pointedly.

"Is there a problem?" Ahamo said, arms folded. He was watching Cain with a very cold expression. Cain stared right back, without blinking.

"Not a problem, no. I would like to know why I'm being sent away constantly." He said flatly.

Ahamo let out a short, harsh laugh, dropping his arms to his sides. Cain shifted his weight, fixing his jaw as the consort squared up to him.

"You want to know why I've been getting you out of Central City, Cain? It's because of what you did to my daughter." The older man's face was tense and angry, a storm brewing beneath the surface. Cain's jaw twitched as he willed his temper to stay calm.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He said, in a quiet but livid tone. Ahamo breathed heavily.

"Because of _you_, DG can't even touch her family anymore. For the second time in her life, we've had to send her away from everyone she knows and cares about. I'm her father and I've barely gotten to know her."

"With all respect, _Sir,_" Cain spat the title, "DG isn't a child. She's old enough to make her own decisions, regarding her magic and anything else in her life."

"And old enough to make you think you had a chance with her?" Ahamo hissed. "Old enough for you to take advantage of her in god only knows what ways? Old that your _son_ would be a more appropriate consort for her?"

If he hadn't been the consort, there wouldn't have been a force on the planet to stop Cain punching him in the face. Instead, Ahamo gave one last disgusted shake of his head and stormed from the room. As the door slammed behind him, Lavender sighed, her face an expression of resigned unhappiness.

"I do apologise, Mr Cain. My husband has been… tense these past few weeks."

"Do you share his tension, Majesty?" Cain asked. She looked surprised at his directness and then stood, looking him in the face, her strange eyes piercing into his.

"Mr Cain, I have my doubts about this… connection you share with my daughter. It concerns me for too many reasons. However, I must admit that despite her faults, DG generally makes good decisions."

"And when she returns?" Cain asked tensely.

Lavender considered him for a minute before turning to the desk, and picking up Tutor's most recent letter.

"DG is not progressing well. We have no idea when she will return to Central City and even then there is no way of knowing what state she will be in, emotionally or otherwise."

"I understand, your Majesty."

"DG is to become Queen of the O.Z, Mr Cain. Whatever choices she makes, whether they concern you or not, you must respect them. I will trust her judgement, you must do the same." Lavender said calmly.

Cain nodded and looked down at his hat. Azkadellia rose and patted his arm.

"Mother is sending a letter tomorrow. If you wanted to send word…?"

"From what I gather she doesn't reply to letters." Cain said, eyes still fixed on the brim of his hat.

"She doesn't. I don't know if she even reads the letters we send. But if you want to write, I'm sure we can arrange for it to be sent." Azkadellia pressed.

Cain hesitated and then nodded.

"I'll think about it. I'll collect my mission instructions for now."

* * *

~*~

Cain went to the small apartment he'd been living in for the past month and a half. He had a feeling Glitch had arranged for it, because it suited him to a tee. Sparsely furnished, but comfortable, with squashy leather chairs, basic furniture and dark wooden floors. Cain fell into one of the chairs, dropping his hat onto a nearby table as he rubbed his stubble-covered chin.

His mission was taking him to the Northern Palace for a month, where he would speak with several men who were taking charge of reforming the Royal Army. Cain had no doubt that when he returned there would be another mission taking him away from the city, on the off chance that DG had returned.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he thought about the incident at the palace. This did not bode well. It could be months before DG returned to the palace, and even if she did there was no way of knowing if she'd even want him back in her life. She was going to be queen, who knew how different things were going to be?

The thought burned in Cain's stomach like an ulcer. The very thought that DG might announce she no longer wanted him in her life was painful. In those terrifying minutes when they'd been separated in the Spire, when he'd been climbing up the inside of the elevator shaft, he'd had a brief glimpse of what life would be like without DG.

It wasn't worth living for that existence.

And when he'd crawled through the doors and seen her standing over the man who had destroyed his life so many times, that ice knife in her hand, he'd heard her words.

"You are _never_ going to hurt him again."

Cain couldn't bear to see her kill him. Not DG, not his DG. She didn't deserve that filth on her conscience. He'd fired before he realised the gun was even in his hand and suddenly the years of hatred and the need for revenge were gone.

He got to his feet and went to the window, watching the busy street below. It was late afternoon and Cain would be leaving early the next day to prepare for the mission. He sat at the small table with a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear DG…_

After fifteen minutes of staring solidly at the blank paper, he put then pen down again and rested his head in his hands. What could he possibly say to her through paper? He only moved when there was a knock at the door. He drew his gun automatically as he looked through the peephole, but it was Jeb. Cain embraced his son.

"How did you know I was back?"

"Glitch called the CCP headquarters." He replied, entering the small flat. "Said you were back for a few days before they sent you off on another mission."

"Indeed."

Jeb eyed his father uncertainly.

"They sure don't want you around." Cain didn't reply, placing his gun on the table and going to the kitchen to find his son a drink. Jeb followed, watching him closely.

"Dad, you can talk to me about this thing with the princess." He said quietly. Cain had found two bottles of beer but almost dropped them. Jeb smirked and Cain gave him an irritated look.

"Jeb, this isn't easy…"

"It's not exactly simple for me either. But I'm not going to condemn you for moving on. We thought you were dead, you thought we were. If she makes you happy, then… well, you deserve that." He said, eyes fixed on the surface between them

They were silent and then Cain pulled his son into a one-armed hug.

"That means a lot, Jeb."

"No problem. I'm guessing the royals aren't as easy going?" Jeb said, taking the beer.

"Not exactly. I thought it was going end up in a fistfight with me and the consort." Cain said dryly, leaning against the kitchen surface. Jeb groaned.

"Great going, Dad."

"I didn't hit him. I just wanted to. He doesn't think I'm good enough for her, as if I didn't know that already." His tone was bitter, and Jeb shook his head.

"I don't know the princess all the well, but I saw the way she kissed you in the Spire, Dad. Seems to me she's strong enough to make up her own mind, and that's the opinion you should be paying attention to." He said, swigging from the bottle. Cain looked closely at his son, wondering exactly when it was he'd grown up.

Jeb tapped the side of the bottle, considering his father.

"Look, Dad. It's time to move on." The words caused a slight ache in the young man, but he knew that they needed to be said. Adora had always told him about his father, how brave he was, what a good man he'd been… but she had moved on. Jeb would never tell his father that, about the man Adora had loved after him before his untimely death. Rye had been a good man, had made his mother happy for the few months they were together before he had been killed in a tavern fight.

Cain was frowning down at his beer but looked up as Jeb spoke again.

"Let her go, Dad." He spoke quietly but Cain had already decided. Without speaking, he twisted the silver ring from his finger, looking at it for a moment before handing it to Jeb.

"I'd like to see you wearing this one day."

"Don't rush me, Dad." Jeb laughed. "Lydia would kick my ass if I proposed."

* * *

~*~

DG prepared for bed as the second sun went down, soft orange light flooding the small bedroom. It was a far cry from the gorgeous room at Pacalisaqua, but the bareness of the room had suited her mood when she'd arrived. She and Tutor had spent the evening reading in silence, before wishing each other good night. Now she pulled on a vest top and sleeping pants, the Emerald humming on her chest. She looked down at the jewel and felt a familiar surge of distaste.

"You're not making life easy, you know." She muttered. The Emerald vibrated slightly and she rather thought it was reproaching her. "OK, I know you're just trying to help…"

She had tried hundreds of times to take the necklace off, but every time she came close, the magic surged, knocking her hands away. The Emerald was quite insistent that it was here to stay.

DG looked out of the window of the small bedroom. It was almost dark, the night air pleasantly cool. It was now almost four months since they'd left Central City and the summer was on its way. Tutor had insisted that she leave the house occasionally now, forcing her to take walks every afternoon. She'd strolled up the side of the mountain that day, stopping by an icy cold stream where she'd sat with her ball of light, trying to make the Emerald give her control. It hadn't worked, but she had to admit that she'd felt better for the fresh air. She and the Emerald had sat for a long time, communicating. You couldn't exactly call it talking, but the Emerald was definitely able to let her know what it was thinking, even if it wasn't welcome.

DG climbed into bed, pulling the duvet up to her shoulders as she curled into a ball. Another letter had arrived that day, but DG hadn't read it. The mere sight of it made her heart ache. She wanted to snatch the letter for Tutor's hands, to read eagerly about her parents, about Glitch and Azkadellia.

About him.

She felt tears welling up, but pushed them back down. Crying was no use. She wanted to talk to someone. She wanted to talk to her sister.

That was the last thought she had as she fell into uneasy slumber. And the Emerald glowed brightly, illuminating the small wooden motorcycle that took pride of place on the bedside table.

* * *

~*~

_The cave was so dark as Azkadellia pressed herself against the wall, sobbing as the twisted bodies before her jerked in life, crawling towards her._

"_No… please, no!" She screamed, the witch's laugh echoing around her. She couldn't stop it, could only pray that soon the nightmare would end and she would be able to wake, but at that moment she tried to pull herself away from the grasping, blood stained hands, screaming for mercy. _

_And then a light flared into being a few paces away. Azkadellia's heart began beating faster in her chest as she turned to it, mind racing. This was new. This was different._

_DG stood beside her, looking as confused as she did, in her pyjamas. Her eyes widened as she saw what was happening._

"_Az! Move!" Azkadellia stumbled towards her sister, clutching her hand. DG's eyes went past her to the dark figure of the witch, who was hissing at them from behind the twitching bodies._

"_There should be only one… where did you come from?" She spat, her twisted face scowling. DG placed herself in front of her sister._

"_No more." She said quietly._

_The Emerald shone and the witch gasped, her voice choking as the light wound around her in shining tendrils, wrapping around her. They penetrated her skin and the princesses clung to each other as the witch screamed in a terrible voice, the bodies falling to the floor and exploding into clouds of dust._

_DG turned away from the terrible scene and placed her hands on Azkadellia's face._

"_We need to get out of here, Az." _

"_I don't know how." Her sister sounded so small, so scared. DG smiled._

"_Let's go home."_

_The light brightened, the cave faded away as they embraced. When DG opened her eyes again they were on the gazebo at Finaqua. A light breeze sailed over the water, rocking the swing slightly as the sun beat down. Azkadellia turned with a gasp, looking around._

"_We… did we transport?"_

"_I'm not sure. I think…" DG sank onto the swing. "I think we're still asleep."_

"_This is a dream?" Azkadellia asked, turning to look down at her. DG shrugged._

"_I'm not sure. I think it must be, I could touch you."_

_She was looking down at her hands, frowning. Azkadellia sat beside her on the swing and slid her fingers over DG's palms. No magic pushed her back, there was no reaction at all. They looked at each other and smiled, DG squeezing her sister's hands._

_They sat in silence for a while, and then DG spoke._

"_I don't know if this is real. If it is a dream, I'm not even sure whose it is. But whilst we're here… can we talk?"_

"_About what?"_

"_Anything! I've been alone for four months, Az! Tell me about everything that's happened in Central City!" DG let out a laugh, a rush of freedom flooding her emotions. Azkadellia smiled and put her finger to her chin, thinking._

"_Well…everyone is worried about you, of course. Mother had to release a statement about what happened in the Spire and that you had been taken ill, although she left out some of the major details. So no one knows that the Witch's power was used, only that it was some renegade Longcoats. No one knows you're the heir either, they're waiting until you come back." _

"_How are Mother and Father?" DG asked, desperate for news. Azkadellia smiled._

"_They're fine. Father's been sorting out all the allegiances with the Vinkus, you know how much he enjoys it. Mother's still rather frail, but she's happy."_

_DG smiled widely._

"_And Glitch? Oh, have you heard from Raw?"_

"_Glitch is very well. He's… very well." An attractive blush had spread over Azkadellia's cheeks and DG let out a laugh, but calmed herself, determined not to tease._

"_Raw wrote three weeks ago. He's hoping to visit at the end of the summer." _

_They were silent again, swinging lazily back and forwards. DG closed her eyes and Azkadellia touched her hand._

"_Are you alright, my sister?" She asked softly. DG sighed quietly._

"_I don't know, Az. I just… I want to come home. Tutor's trying, but we still don't know why the Emerald won't let me go. I spend all day alone, wishing I could just touch someone, wishing someone could touch me." _

_Azkadellia leaned forward, wrapping her slender arms around her sister. DG closed her eyes, relishing the contact even if it was all in her head. Tears slipped down her cheeks and Azkadellia brushed them away, kissing the damp spots with sweet sisterly affection. _

"_My lovely sister. You've given up so much."_

_It was something Azkadellia had noticed straight away about her sister. In this upper class society they inhabited, physical contact was kept to a minimum. But this curious girl, with her wide blue eyes was so natural with her touch. She hugged her friends, poked people when she was teasing them, kissed her parents and sister as naturally as she breathed. _

_To be isolated from everyone she loved was as close to hell as she could come. _

_They talked for hours on the swing, the only sound that of their voices and the lapping of the water on the shore. They talked about everything that had happened at the Spire, what had happened since then, DG couldn't resist asking about Glitch and Azkadellia's tentative relationship (she hadn't informed their parents yet). _

"_It's very sweet and simple. He's a good man."_

"_You deserve each other." DG smiled. "You're good together."_

_Azkadellia smiled fondly and then looked her sister in the eye._

"_You can ask about him, you know."_

_DG stiffened and then slid off the swing._

"_I can't, Az. He's… god, it hurts even to think about him." She put a hand to her rib cage, as though a knife was twisting there. She turned, looking at her sister. "Have you seen him?"_

"_Several times."_

"_Is he well?"_

"_Yes."_

_She nodded and then dropped her hand, looking around at the peaceful scene. Azkadellia stood beside her and rested her head on her shoulder._

"_DG, we miss you so."_

"_I miss you guys too." She said, turning to look her sister in the face. Azkadellia brushed DG's hair back from her face and nodded._

"_Soon. I'm sure it will be soon." _

"_I hope so. I'm ready to come home." _

_They both looked at the Emerald, it's soft glow illuminating their faces. It began to vibrate steadily and DG shivered._

"_DG, what is it doing? Azkadellia asked. The green light had begun to pulse like a heartbeat, sending bright tendrils of light towards her. DG didn't speak. She looked from the Emerald to Azkadellia and then placed her hand upon Azkadellia's cheek._

_They looked at each other and then both gasped as they were wrapped in bright light, cocooned in the light magic. It lasted only a moment before disappearing. Azkadellia blinked, lifting her hands to her head in confusion._

"_Deej, what was that?" _

_She looked around, but her sister was gone. _

_

* * *

  
_

_~*~_

Hundreds of miles apart, the two princesses of the Outer Zone woke up.

**A/N: Extra long chapter today! Lots of drama too. I'm liking the Cain versus Ahamo angle. Let's see where that goes! And have Azkadellia's nightmares been resolved? We'll see!**

**Can't say much, need to run and get the train for uni! Thank you for lovely reviews, as usual! Lyra Darkfury mentioned that she didn't quite understand what was going on with the whole magic. To be honest, I don't think I explained it very clearly in the last chapter, I've just been going over it in my head so much I just didn't think to write the details down! Hope this chapter is clearer. In very very basic terms – DG has way too much power, because she drained Azkadellia's magic. Now she's overloaded.**

**Leave a charming review for a poor student who has to spend ALL day at an EAL Education conference (English as an Additional language). It's going to be _thrilling._**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Azkadellia jerked awake, head spinning. She was in her bed, in her room in the Central City Palace; exactly where she ought to be. Sun poured cheerily through the gap in the curtains and Azkadellia looked around, blinking in confusion as the dream whirling in her mind. Her skin was humming, like electricity coursing through her veins.

Then she clambered out of bed and opened the door a crack. A guard was posted outside her door, as usual. He jumped to attention as she stared at him before speaking urgently.

"Get a maid. I need to dress immediately!"

* * *

~*~

Ahamo, Lavender and Glitch were at the breakfast table. Glitch was running over the queen's itinerary for the day.

"After lunch, I've scheduled an hour of free time, along with the consort's schedule."

"Thank you, Ambrose." Lavender smiled graciously as she sipped her morning tea. Ahamo was drinking black coffee, reading over the daily newspaper. Glitch began to sort out the mail that the royal office had considered important enough to reach the Queen and Consort. Part of Glitch's duties was to comb through more carefully – sure enough, he was splitting them into separate piles when the doors to the breakfast room flew open and Azkadellia half ran in. They all looked up in surprise.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Lavender asked in concern. Azkadellia seemed breathless as she ran to her mother.

"DG…"

"What's happened?" Ahamo jumped to his feet, moving round to his daughter and grasping her shoulder. Azkadellia swallowed, breathing hard.

"I saw her. I was…. My dream, she was there…"

Glitch had pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit, standing behind her as she caught her breath. Lavender took Azkadellia's hands in her own, frowning.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"I had _the_ nightmare. The same one I always have." Azkadellia began. "But DG appeared, she used her magic to destroy the witch. Then we were at Finaqua, and we were talking… she said she didn't know if it was real or not."

"Princess, are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Glitch asked, his brow puckered in worry. She shook her head violently.

"No! No, it was her. She said that she misses us, that she loves us. We talked all night!"

"Azkadellia…" Ahamo was shaking his head and Azkadellia glowered.

"She said she was ready to come home. And then the Emerald did something strange…"

They were giving each other those irritating looks, the ones that said 'somebody didn't sleep well'. Azkadellia had had enough of these over the past annual to loathe them on sight.

She rose and stretched out a palm. They all looked at it. After a moment a wisp of pale light floated into the air, twisting into a sphere. It began to glow, growing bigger and bigger until it was the size of a dinner plate.

They were all silent. Eventually Glitch looked at her.

"Your magic is back."

"She gave it back. Or the Emerald did, I'm not sure. But it was real." She spoke quietly, but this time no one doubted her.

* * *

~*~

DG walked down to the kitchen, her mind reeling. She'd woken in a state of shock to find she'd overslept. The room had been still and quiet, birdsong the only sound. She'd sat up, rubbing at tired eyes and then touched the Emerald. For the first time in months, it didn't shudder at her fingers. Light headed, as though a great weight had been lifted from her, DG had rushed to dress.

Tutor was already sat at the table and he greeted her without looking up from the book he was poring over. DG crossed to him and placed the Emerald on the table in front of him.

It took a moment for him to acknowledge what it was. Then he looked up at the princess. She was looking at him intensely. After a few tentative seconds she held out a hand, offering it to him.

It was one of the tensest moments of his life, to see this young woman whom he'd known since her birth offering her hand. He lifted a heavy hand and placed it in hers. His was warm and rough; hers was so soft and tiny. But they were touching.

DG's face broke into a smile.

"Toto…" He didn't even scold her for the nickname, pushing his chair back and pulling her into a bear-like hug as he laughed deeply. She was laughing too, and maybe crying as well, he couldn't tell. But she looked up at him with big bright eyes.

"Can we go home, Toto?"

"You can control the magic?"

"Yeah. The Emerald gave Az her magic back and it's decided to trust me. It thinks I'm ready."

"Are you?"

She obviously hadn't expected this question, it threw her and she lowered her gaze to the stone on the table, her joy from moments before waning slightly.

"I… I don't know."

"Because if we rush you back before you're ready, the Emerald might just decide to start protecting you again." Tutor said, watching her closely. DG took a deep breath and then gave a miniature smile.

"I'll need to carry on with my lessons, I think. But the Emerald trusts me, Tutor. I was in Azkadellia's nightmare last night and it helped me destroy them."

Tutor didn't reply, eyes still fixed on hers. DG shrugged.

"I said in the dream that I was ready to come home and then it gave Azkadellia back her magic it wouldn't have done that if it didn't think it was OK, would it?" She said, looking up at him questioningly.

He considered her for a minute and then nodded.

"Go pack."

* * *

~*~

It was a two-day journey to Central City, stopping for the night in a roadside inn.

DG had her own room at the inn, accompanied by two soldiers whenever she went downstairs, despite the fact that there were no other guests at the inn. The innkeeper and his wife had been positively hysterical at their arrival, fussing constantly and rushing to prepare the rooms. DG had sat in the cosy sitting room of the house before the log fire whilst the lady of the house had presented her with cups of herbal tea and spiced buns.

"It's such an honour to have you." She announced, her already ruddy cheeks blushing into fiery shades of redness. DG smiled, accepting a cup and sipping it. It was sweetly refreshing after hours being trapped in the car. Tutor appeared, sinking heavily into the chair opposite and helping himself to a bun.

"We'll be there by late tomorrow afternoon." He said, eyes already drooping. DG smiled at him, as the woman clucked her tongue.

"Now take yourself off to bed, sir."

"I might just do that." Tutor agreed, wishing them a goodnight. "Don't stay up too late, DG."

"I won't." She promised. The two soldiers nodded to Tutor before resuming their positions at the door. The woman smiled at DG.

"Can I get you anything, your highness?"

"Oh, no… I'm fine." DG assured her.

"We had no idea you were in our part of the O.Z. I mean, there were announcements that you were recovering from an attack away from the City, but I never thought you'd come our way." The woman said, bustling about. DG smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Trina Ellis, Highness."

"Have you always lived here, Mrs Ellis?" DG asked, biting into her spiced bun. It was still warm, sweet with cinnamon and sugar.

"Oh yes, ever since I married Jared." Mrs Ellis smiled, loading logs onto the dying fire, "That was twenty eight years ago now."

DG could barely fathom that amount of time – her longest relationship had been six months in high school. Mrs Ellis sank into Tutor's abandoned chair, smiling fondly.

"He's a good man, my Jared." She said, brushing flecks of wood from her skirt.

"Twenty eight years is a long time." DG murmured.

"It doesn't feel like it." Mrs Ellis smiled. "It's not been easy and we fight like cat and dog. But most of the time we're happier than anything."

DG didn't reply, eyes lowering to the fire. She and Cain had barely had three days together. Was that all that they would ever have? She'd messed up – she'd run off to fight Zero alone, had endangered herself by taking Azkadellia's magic and had idiotically revealed the nature of their relationship to her parents and Jeb, then leaving him to explain whilst she was removed from society as quickly as possible. It was going to be difficult to see him. Would he be angry at her? Would he just assume the worst, and take off without seeing her?

DG slept badly that night.

* * *

~*~

They travelled quickly the next day but DG was restless the whole way, a fact that was driving Tutor insane.

"Can you please sit still for ten minutes? We're still a couple of hours away." He said crossly as she clucked her tongue impatiently.

"We'd be there sooner if you let me drive." She pointed out.

"In the words of a wise man, I prefer slow and breathing, to quick and dead." Tutor muttered, changing gear. DG gave a tiny smile, turning her head to look out of the window.

The trees had thinned out now, giving way to green and brown hills. There was a car ahead of them, and one behind. Four soldiers in each, called in from their posts around the house on the mountain. DG didn't recognise them, they were obviously new recruits from the time she'd been in Pacalisaqua.

She tapped her fingers nervously and then lifted a hand to the Emerald around her neck. It hummed reassuringly under her touch. _I trust you, Princess._

She smiled.

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia was laughing. Glitch enjoyed seeing her laugh, the way her nose screwed up, her hands over her mouth as she tried to muffle the sound. She was doubled over with laughter and Glitch pretended to be offended, wiping soot from his face. His latest experiment with the Horticultural Improvement Enhancer had gone slightly awry and Azkadellia had entered to find him covered in smoke and soot, yelling profanities at the machine. Her instantaneous reaction was the current state of hysteria and Glitch sighed, seizing a cloth to wipe his face and hands.

"Thanks for that, Azkadee. Very encouraging."

"Oh, Glitch…" Her laughter subsided into giggles as she took the cloth and wiped it over his cheeks, rubbing at the stubborn soot. He smiled fondly and that familiar pink flush appeared on her cheeks as she finished cleaning his face.

"All clean?" He asked.

"Sparkling." She replied, dropping the cloth onto a workbench.

They were standing very close to each other now and Glitch swallowed nervously. They had been… close for some time now. He had admitted that he had _intentions_ and she had welcomed them graciously. But beyond the standard protocol of hand holding, they hadn't strayed. In fact, they hadn't had a moment alone yet, with their busy schedules keeping them apart except for dinner.

But now Glitch summoned all his bravery (Raw would have been so proud!) and quickly kissed her. It was only for a moment before he straightened, his cheeks matching her flushed ones. They were both silent for a second before Azkadellia smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, lifting her face to his again. It was a tentative kiss, full of sweetness.

And then she pulled away with a gasp. Glitch leapt back, horrified.

"I-I'm sorry! I did not mean to overstep my boundaries…"

"What? Oh, Glitch!" She smiled, a heartbreakingly beautiful smile. "No… it's just…"

Azkadellia gasped again and then laughed, turning on her heel.

"She's here!"

* * *

~*~

A servant had obviously alerted the Queen and Consort because they were running down the stairs, looking both nervous and excited. Azkadellia beat them to the door, Glitch on her heels as a servant opened the doors.

Three cars had just come to a stop in the walled courtyard. Soldiers were jumping out of the two larger vehicles, laughing and chattering, pleased to be back in civilisation. But Azkadellia's eyes were searching amongst the tall men and she smiled widely as a young woman threw open the door to the car, clambering out in an ungainly fashion, wearing black trousers and dark green shirt in the warm spring weather.

Then she turned and saw her older sister staring at her from the palace steps. A matching smile crossed DG's face and she dropped the bag she'd taken from the car, running full pace towards her sister.

"Az!"

"DG!"

The soldiers watched, most of them grinning as the sisters threw themselves into each other's arms, laughing and squealing. Azkadellia pressed her hands to her sister's face, giggling.

"It was real? The dream?" DG asked and her sister nodded.

"It must have been. I can touch you, Deej!" They laughed again and DG threw her arms around Azkadellia's neck, clinging to her so tightly she thought she might never let go.

But then her parents were beside them and she was hugging them, kissing them, relishing in every piece of physical contact she had with them before turning her attention to Glitch. To hell with protocol, she hugged him too and he laughed loudly, spinning her around.

"Good to see you, sweetpea!" He chuckled, letting go enough to see her face. She was grinning widely.

"You too, Glitch."

"Welcome home." He said quietly and she lowered her face into his shoulder, hugging her best friend as her family gathered around her.

* * *

~*~

Dinner that night was full of laughter and cheer. Tutor updated them on all of DG's progress, whilst Glitch chattered to her about his latest invention with gusto.

"When I get it working, it'll improve the fertility of just about any plant we use it on, but without any side effects!"

"That sounds great, Glitch." DG said enthusiastically, watching transfixed at the carrot he had speared on the fork he was waving about. Azkadellia put a hand on Glitch's arm, lowering it to the table.

"You'll take someone's eye out." She smiled and DG looked over at her parents.

"When is Raw coming back? I really miss him."

"He's due at the end of the summer, a fortnight before the anniversary of the Eclipse." Ahamo said, smiling. He liked the Viewer, and would be glad to see him. Lavender smiled fondly at her daughter.

"Since we didn't know if you'd be home by then, we were debating on whether or not to mark the occasion. But I suppose it would be an ideal opportunity to announce you as first heir."

They were quiet, looking at DG for her reaction. She gazed at her mother and then lifted a hand to the Emerald, which hummed under her touch, glowing green. DG smiled.

"I guess that means OK. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it would be an ideal opportunity to invite the nobility of the O.Z, as well as some of the border countries. Ambassadors, as well." Ahamo said, scratching his chin as he lifted his wineglass. The servants started to clear the dinner plates and Lavender looked at her husband.

"It's been a long time since our last ball."

"A ball?" DG grinned. "With music and dancing, that sort of thing?"

"You don't have balls on the Other Side?" Azkadellia asked and DG looked at her father, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, but I wasn't exactly the sort of person who got invited." She said, the humour apparent in her voice.

The rest of the dinner passed happily enough and as it finished, DG looked at Glitch.

"It's still quite light. Would you and Az walk with me for a while?"

"Of course."

"We'll be in the study, come and say goodnight." Ahamo smiled at them as they stood. DG nodded and followed Glitch out of the palace into the large gardens surrounding the building. Azkadellia took the lead, taking them to a small hedged garden, a delicate fountain spinning water into the air in twisted loops at its centre. The first sun had set but the second sent rainbows through the water, reflecting across the flowers and bushes. Azkadellia sat on a stone bench, smiling as Glitch passed to stand behind her, his hand on her shoulder. DG smiled fondly at the pair of them, turning to look at the fountain. Idly she held out her hand, palm facing the fountain. Glitch and Azkadellia watched in silence as the water twisted away from their natural pattern, forming a beautiful twisted pattern that spun and warped at unnatural angles. A second later it crystallised, turning to ice. DG's hand fell to her side as she considered the sculpture. Azkadellia smiled.

"That's lovely, Deej."

"Tutor would say that it isn't an appropriate use of my magic." She laughed, putting her hands on her hips and rocking back and forth on her heels. Glitch smiled and then moved around the bench to pat DG's shoulder.

"DG… there's a reason you wanted to talk to us away from your parents, isn't there?"

DG nodded, biting her lip and Glitch took her hands in his.

"You want to know about Cain?"

She seemed to stiffen at the name but nodded. Glitch smiled.

"He's away on a mission at the moment. But he's due back in four days."

"…OK." She murmured and then narrowed her eyes, catching the glance between Glitch and Azkadellia. "What was that look for?"

"… You mustn't be angry." Azkadellia said hesitantly and DG folded her arms across her chest.

"Why am I already suspicious?" She asked, her face tensing. She looked at Glitch. "Is he… does he want even want to see me?"

Glitch's face fell.

"Oh, doll, of course he does! He's been asking about you every time he comes to the palace. Cain adores you, why would you doubt that?" She let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding

"Geez, what are you two trying to do to me?" She said, unfolding her arms and lifting a hand to her head. But they still looked unhappy and she licked her lips.

"Come on. Tell me what it is. Why might I be angry?"

Azkadellia stood and clutched her sister's hand, stroking it in a soothing fashion.

"DG, Cain and Daddy… well, the reason that Cain's been away on missions ever since you left is because…" Azkadellia looked at Glitch for help.

"Your father doesn't exactly approve of Cain." He said calmly. DG frowned.

"But they always got on really well."

"That was before Daddy found out how you and Cain felt about each other. He's been sending Cain away." Azkadellia explained.

DG looked at Glitch and then at Azkadellia before frowning, trying to take it in.

"So… he's been sending him away… into _danger_, because he doesn't approve of Cain?"

"Yes." They were both silent, watching as DG considered this. After a moment Azkadellia spoke again.

"I think Daddy blames him for what happened to you. The affair with the Emerald, your having to go away… Daddy was heartbroken that he and Mother had to send you away again. They had something of an argument, and since then Daddy won't let him into the palace to collect mission orders."

DG continued to look at them calmly before turning on her heel and marching back to the palace. Glitch and Azkadellia threw each other worried glances before chasing after her.

"DG, he was just trying to look after you." DG ignored her sister, half running into the palace and turning on Glitch.

"Where's the study?"

"Second door on the left." Glitch said meekly, pointing down a corridor. DG stormed to the room and threw the door open. Ahamo and Lavender both jolted at the sudden noise, looking anxious.

"Darling, is something wrong?" Lavender asked, but DG had already turned to her father who had gotten to his feet.

"What did you say to him?" She said, her voice full of desperate anger. Ahamo frowned and then realisation crossed his face.

"You're talking about Mr Cain."

"How could you send him away? He saved my life, he protected me!" DG stared up at her father, eyes filled with questioning confusion. Ahamo didn't back down.

"He took advantage of you."

"Bullshit!"

"DG!" Lavender scolded but DG ignored her.

"Cain took care of me. No, he did more than that. He saved me when I was taking Azkadellia's nightmares, he saved me when my magic went wrong, he even looked after me when I agreed to take the throne!"

"Mr Cain is not a suitable companion for you, DG." Ahamo said firmly, "He is closer to my age than yours, he is widowed, he is completely wrong for you. As I said to him, his _son_ would be a better match!"

DG stared and then put her head in her hands.

"Oh my _god_, please tell me you didn't say that to him!" She shouted into her palms. Ahamo tried to put his hands on her but she stepped back, glaring up at him. "I don't get any of this. He's been nothing but honourable to us, to all of us!"

"Don't shout at me, DG." Ahamo said angrily but she was shaking her head, turning away from him in despair. Ahamo looked at Lavender who was on the edge of her chair, looking unsettled. Glitch and Azkadellia watched from the doorway as DG turned back to her father.

"I'm going to be Queen of the Outer Zone in a few months, Dad. I'm going to be making decisions that will affect our entire kingdom, our very lives. I'll need you, all of you," She looked around at them, "to help me make those decisions. But the one thing I need from you right here and now is the promise that when it comes to me, _my_ personal life, you'll let me decide for myself."

Ahamo didn't reply. He and DG stared at each other for a moment and then the princess shook her head.

"I'm going to bed."

She left the room, leaving an air of tension behind her. Lavender looked up at her husband and then sighed.

"That could have gone better."

**A/N: Return of the Drama Llama. And, you beautiful, beautiful people… 100 reviews! W00t! You are lovely peoples! However, Chapter 18 had 4 reviews and 125 hits – so you other 121 people, get reviewing! Let me know what you think! The whole story has 5720 hits, so I know you're reading it, lol! Come on, leave a review cookie for a starving student.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Yes, there looks to be a ball. I like writing balls. There tends be tension and social awkwardness, so it's very much like writing about my own life! And you know what they say, write what you know. On the other hand, you're probably more fussed about the fact that our incredibly hot Tin Man is nowhere to be seen in this chapter. Poor show, I know. I'll try to amend that!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Twenty**

The next few days were rather tense in the Central City Palace. DG and Ahamo did not appear to be on speaking terms, each ranting in the other's absence about their stupidity and unreasonableness. Lavender had attempted to distract her daughter by having an entire wardrobe created, along with drilling her on all of the nobles and ambassadors that were being invited to the ball. For hours each day DG stood on the seamstress's stool, reciting lists of names as Glitch ticked them off on a list.

"Spouse of the Earl of Win-kia?"

"Lady Pfanee of Win-kia." DG said tiredly, lifting her arms. This was her fifth dress of the day. "Do I really need this many dresses? This seems extravagant."

"You're going to be queen, sweetpea. Style is now part of your repertoire." Glitch said, scribbling on his piece of paper. The seamstress unpinned the material and curtsied.

"We're finished, your highness."

"Thanks Deirdre." DG hopped from the stool, smoothing the fold of her pale blue dress. She'd taken to wearing them around the palace, resigned to the fact that once the crown was on her head, her trouser-wearing habit would have to take the backbench. Glitch offered her his arm.

"It's time for dinner. Any chance you'll be talking to your father tonight?"

"We'll talk when he admits that what he did was wrong. And when he agrees that I am capable of making my own choices." DG said firmly.

They made their way slowly to the dining room. Azkadellia, Ahamo, Lavender and Tutor were already seated and they took their places as the first course was brought out.

"How did DG do with her list?" Lavender asked Glitch, who smiled brightly.

"She knew every single person."

"That's excellent, darling." Lavender smiled fondly at DG, who returned the gesture as she picked at her salad. She wasn't particularly hungry and was distracted – the Emerald had been on edge all day, humming and vibrating anxiously. Even now it began to pulsate and DG laid a hand on it, wishing it would stop. Azkadellia caught her movement and furrowed her brow.

"Is something wrong, DG?" They all looked at her and she shrugged uncertainly.

"I don't know… the Emerald has been acting weirdly all day, I think something is making it nervous."

Her mother and sister looked unsettled by the idea.

"Dark magic?" Azkadellia asked nervously.

"I can't feel any." DG assured her. "I don't think it's anything that bad, just… something."

They were silent as the first course was cleared away and a meal of delicate fish and vegetables was brought out. Glitch struck up a conversation with queen and consort about the dispute taking place between the borders of two Lords in southern lands, and Azkadellia slipped a hand under the table to squeeze her sister's hand reassuringly.

They were on the final course of cheese and wine when a servant entered, bowing and passing a note to Lavender. She opened it as Glitch regaled them with his latest experiment with the Horticultural Improvement Enhancer but he fell silent as she sat up quickly, passing the note to her husband. He read it and his eyes widened. The princesses and Glitch looked at them, setting down cutlery and glasses.

"What's wrong?" Azkadellia asked. Lavender glanced at her husband and then turned her eyes on DG.

"Mr Cain was attacked by Longcoat supporters on his mission. He's just arrived at the Central City Infirmary."

The Emerald glimmered and vibrated against her skin. DG slapped a hand over it, staring at her mother before leaning across to her father and snatching the note from his hand. He didn't resist, but rested his chin in his hand as she read it.

_For the eyes of HM Lavender Gale of the Outer Zone_

_From Nathaniel Quint of the Central City Infirmary_

_Message Reads:_

_Your_ _Majesty, I write on behalf of Mr Wyatt Cain who was brought to our humble infirmary at 18:00. He was attacked by Longcoat sympathisers on his return to Central City and was brought to the infirmary by CCP officers. He requests that someone from the palace come to collect the information about his mission, which he insists cannot be put into writing. _

They watched, the tension rising as she reached the end of the letter. A moment later she was on her feet, turning to the waiting servant.

"I need an escort, arrange for some guards to meet me at the front door in five minutes." She ordered, making for the door. Lavender stood quickly.

"DG, I will send someone to the infirmary, it's not necessary that you-"

"It doesn't say if how badly he's hurt." DG interrupted, turning to face them. Her face was taut, eyes glistening with threatening tears.

"What?" Lavender seemed taken aback. DG swallowed and lifted the note.

"The letter… this person hasn't said how badly Cain is hurt. He would have come back here if he were physically able."

"Doll, it doesn't mean he's-" Glitch began, but she interrupted him as well.

"I don't want to think about what it means. I just need to get to him. I need to see him." Her voice broke and without another word she left. Ahamo sighed but Azkadellia held up a hand.

"Don't, Daddy. Glitch, will you please go with her?"

"Of course. Excuse me." The advisor darted from the room and Azkadellia turned to her parents.

"You can't stop her. Not when it comes to him."

* * *

~*~

They took a car to the infirmary, three guards accompanying them. DG sat silently in the back seat, jaw clenched and hands twisting in her lap. Glitch didn't try to offer her comfort, knowing it would not be welcome. They drove under an iron archway displaying the words _Central City Infirmary_. The car stopped outside the arched doorway and two guards got out along with Glitch and DG, whilst the third stayed with the vehicle.

It seemed that they'd entered through the emergency room, for there were several people about sporting injuries. A young man was nursing what looked like a broken arm, an old woman with a congealed gash on her head. DG looked around, ignoring the sudden fuss that the arrival of the youngest princess had caused. She made her way to a desk where a nurse was scribbling on a piece of paper. The woman looked up and gasped at the sight of her.

"Y-Your Highness!"

"Wyatt Cain. He was brought in earlier this evening. Where is he?" DG asked desperately, a little voice in the back of her mind scolding her for her abruptness. The nurse panicked briefly and then looked around for her files. Pulling open a cabinet she began to flick through, throwing nervous glances at the princess. DG twitched impatiently and then slapped a hand over the vibrating Emerald. It was glowing brightly and Glitch frowned.

"Why is it doing that?"

"It can feel my emotions, I'm upsetting it." DG murmured, looking around the room. The waiting patients were staring at her in disbelief but she looked away, too uncertain of her emotions to risk meeting their eyes. The nurse shut the filing cabinet and opened a file.

"Mr Wyatt Cain… room 742."

"Where is that please?" DG asked, turning back to her.

"Seventh floor, the elevator is over there." The nurse said shrilly, gesturing at the corner of the room.

"Thank you." DG said, darting towards the elevator. Glitch and the guards only just managed to get inside before the doors closed and they waited impatiently as it moved slowly up to the seventh floor.

Another nurse was waiting at the elevator doors; clearly the nurse from downstairs had clearly rung ahead to warn them.

"This way, Your Highness." She said, leading them down the corridor and stopping outside room 742. DG didn't even stop to thank her as she threw the door open and saw an empty bed. She frowned and turned to the nurse.

"I'm looking for Wyatt Cain. Where is he?" She said and the nurse looked aghast.

"He was here an hour ago! I… I don't understand!"

"What were his injuries?" Glitch asked.

"They weren't life threatening. He'd been knocked unconscious outside the city walls, a few lacerations. He came around long enough to say that he'd been on a mission for the Royal Family before he passed out again. I checked on him just an hour ago!" She was bordering hysteria but DG shook her head and looked at the nurse.

"It's alright. He'll have gone to complete his mission." She said tiredly.

"Complete his-?" Realisation struck and Glitch groaned. "He's gone to the palace?"

DG turned and made her way back to the elevator, but she paused and faced the nurse, offering a smile.

"Thank you. For looking after him."

"… Of course." The nurse seemed stunned by the entire situation and as the elevator closed, DG rather suspected she was already on the telephone to every other nurse in the building.

As they entered the emergency room again the lights began to flicker and the nurses all jumped up, trying to light candles.

"What's going on?" Glitch asked a passing nurse, who was looking harassed.

"The power is still unreliable in the city, sir. The lights go out every few nights." She

said, lighting candles. DG caught her arm.

"Every _few nights_?" She said disbelievingly. "How can this happen? It's an infirmary, you need power!"

"Highness… there are many problems here. If the worst that happens is a few lights go out, we'll be fine." The nurse smiled. DG shook her head.

"Glitch, I want to talk to you about this when we get back. This can't continue."

"Absolutely." Glitch agreed but fell silent as DG spread her hands. There was a gasp as about twenty balls of light leapt from her hands, spinning across the ceiling until the whole room was softly illuminated. DG turned to the nurse.

"They should last until the lights come back on. What's your name?"

"Amelia Simmons, your highness."

"I'll be in touch, Nurse Simmons. I want to make sure any problems in this infirmary are sorted out." DG said firmly.

"Of course. Thank you!"

DG was already halfway towards the door already.

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia met them at the door of the palace, looking wan. DG ran up the steps to her.

"Is he here?" She asked desperately.

"He's with our father." Azkadellia said, clutching her sister to stop her running off again. "He's injured."

"I know, the nurse told me." DG said, breathing heavily. The panic of the situation was setting in, exhaustion mingling with exhilaration. The Emerald was vibrating again, more violently than ever before and DG reached up and ripped it off, pushing it in Azkadellia's hands. Azkadellia looked terrified but DG shook her head.

"It's behaving too weirdly, Az. I'm upsetting it." She said. "Where are they?"

"In the study, but maybe you should wait until they come out." Azkadellia said, hanging the Emerald to Glitch and seizing DG's arm. "Daddy wasn't all that pleased to see him, and there are going to be some things said that you might be better off not hearing."

DG stared at her sister and then closed her eyes.

"Az, I haven't seen him in nearly five months. I… I don't even know-" She said, her voice taut with emotion.

They fell silent as a door slammed somewhere nearby and angry voices rang through the corridors to the entrance hall where they were stood. DG turned, her heart hammering in her chest.

"You mean to imply to that it was deliberate? Earl McKinnon is a old friend of the Gale family, he would never-"

"He didn't seem all that friendly when he was having his men beat the hell outta me! I've given you all my information, Consort. I've nothing more to say!"

He sounded so angry and DG stood with eyes wide as her father and Cain barged through a doorway, each looking furious with a weary looking Lavender in their wake. Ahamo was shouting now, unaware of their audience.

"You'll stay and explain why McKinnon has suddenly turned against us, because I can only imagine that you must have done something that-"

He fell silent as he, Lavender and Cain noticed the three figures in the doorway at the same time. Without hesitation Azkadellia marched across the room, seized her father by the elbow and pulled him back through the doorway he had just come through, Glitch following at her heels. Lavender watched without comment and then nodded to her youngest daughter.

"We'll speak later, DG." She said in her soft voice before following them out of the entrance hall.

DG's eyes slid from the retreating back of her mother to the blonde man stood only twenty paces away. He was dressed in his usual garb, hat in one hand. There were bloodstains on his shirt and an unsightly cut on his left cheek, but DG barely noticed because his eyes were on hers, staring at her as though she might evaporate at any second.

Summoning up all her courage, she shifted, wrapping her arms around herself and looked down at the floor.

"You're really not supposed to leave an infirmary until they say you can." She said quietly. Cain didn't speak. DG continued to stare at the floor. After a moment she looked up to see him unmoved, his eyes still on her.

Forever passed. And then it passed again.

And then, quite simultaneously, they were moving towards each other, arms winding around each other's bodies, tears from DG's face transferring to his neck as she pressed into him, clutching at each other to assure the other that they were definitely there. DG's eyes were squeezed close as she pushed her face into his neck, feeling the roughness of the skin and inhaling the scent of leather and wood and spice that was so unique to him. Cain's hand had wound its way into her hair, keeping her tight against him.

Eventually she managed to look up at him, trying to stop the tears but his hand was on her cheek, wiping them away and she saw that he was close to tears himself. The wound on his cheek was still glaringly red and she traced a finger around it gently.

"I came to find you." She said in a broken voice and he nodded.

"Someone in the infirmary said you were back in city. I came for you. I told you, wherever you go, I'd find you."

He rested his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes. She couldn't have said how long they stood like that, clinging to each other desperately. And then, clumsily, their lips met and DG was glad she wasn't wearing the Emerald because it probably would have exploded. Her arms were around his neck, and luckily his were around her waist because her legs were just about giving way. Cain moved his mouth to her forehead and then each cheek in turn before hovering over her lips again.

"DG, I love you." He said quietly and her eyes snapped open, meeting his. And then they were kissing again, almost swaying with the force of it.

Somebody cleared their throat and after a moment DG and Cain turned to see Glitch in the doorway, faintly flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry to, er… _interrupt_," He smirked, "But your parents would like to talk to you."

DG looked from Glitch to Cain, who leaned forward and murmured something in her ear. DG smiled at the advisor.

"Would you please tell my parents that we'll talk to them in the morning?"

"G'night, Zipperhead." Cain perched his hat on his head and the two of them vanished out of the front door, leaving an astonished Glitch in their wake.

**A/N: Hello my dears! Wasn't planning on posting a chapter tonight, was going to leave it until tomorrow but since I just churned out three chapters in one sitting, I thought I'd go ahead and put it up anyway! I'm having such a good time with this story! I'm just about to start on Chapter 33, and I can't wait for you all to catch up and give some reactions because it's going to be awesome! Seriously, I'm considering building a little pen for the Drama Llama, cos he ain't leaving any time soon!**

**Anyway, the chapter. I wanted to show a little of what was going on in Central City. I can't imagine that little things like electricity and water bothered the Witch hugely, so power cuts seemed a likely result. Plus the infirmary will be visited again at some point, so I wanted to see it beforehand. So Cain and DG are back together! Here's hoping it goes totally smoothly, with no repercussions or problems whatsoever.**

**Yeah, right. Leave a review!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Cain had arrived in a small, navy blue car, which he drove along the narrow Central City side roads. DG glanced in the mirror.

"We're being followed."

"That's to be expected. Glitch probably wanted them to keep an eye on us." He grinned at her sideways. "Make sure we don't do anything inappropriate."

She couldn't help smiling, looking around at the dark streets.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he turned a corner.

"Somewhere private. We need to talk, and I doubt we'd get much privacy at the palace." He said, pulling the car over and stopping. DG opened her door only to find Cain already there, his hand in hers as he guided her to a nearby building. He led her through the front door and up two flights of stairs before stopping to unlock a door.

DG was silent as he took her into his apartment, turning on the lights and locking the door behind him. She faintly heard the footsteps of soldiers on the stairs, but they didn't knock, more likely taking position at the top of the staircase and in view of the door.

DG stepped into the room, looking around but Cain caught her hand and turned her, kissing her solidly, his hand in her hair and on her neck.

"This isn't talking." DG murmured, nuzzling his jaw and he chuckled.

"No." He sat in the large leather armchair, pulling her onto his lap, his arms firmly around her waist. DG cuddled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking closely at the gash on his cheek.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"Where else are you injured?" She said, releasing her hold on his neck. There was a large bloodstain on his upper right arm, the fabric dark and stiff. "Do you have a spare shirt?"

"In the cupboard in the bedroom." He gestured at a door and she slipped from his lap, returning a moment later with a pale tan shirt. Cain stood, letting her unbutton his shirt, wincing as it moved over the large wound on his arm. DG pulled an apologetic face.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." He said. She put the dirty shirt down and then went to the small kitchen area of the room, finding a cloth and dampening it, returning to dab away the blood that had dried on his skin.

Cain was silent as she cleaned around the stitched gash, her forehead wrinkled with concentration. His fingers brushed across her cheek and she met his eyes. The damp cloth slipped from her hand as he once again pulled her into a kiss.

"DG, it's not going to be easy from here on out." He murmured and DG shook her head.

"Wyatt, right this minute, I don't care about tomorrow. Because for tonight, it's just us and none of them. No parents, no royalty, no Emerald. Just us." She said firmly, trailing her hand across his chest. Cain put his own hand over hers and kissed her again, before pulling her towards the bedroom without speaking a word.

And it was without words that their bodies cried and their minds reeled.

* * *

~*~

It was still dark when Cain woke, his arm throbbing with pain. He grunted and then fell still as the young woman on his chest shifted, letting out a soft sigh. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"You OK?" She mumbled and he nodded.

"Never better." She narrowed her eyes and yawned.

"Is your arm bothering you?"

"Psychic, now?" He smiled, but she didn't, sitting up and leaning over him to examine his arm. It was very raw looking, inflamed and scarlet. She laid a hand on it and he felt coolness spreading over the wound.

"What is that? You can heal?" He asked, trying to see. DG shook her head.

"I don't know how to heal, I wouldn't risk it. It's kind of like creating ice, but not so extreme."

She lowered herself back onto his chest and turned her gaze to the window as he lifted a hand to stroke her hair, his other hand on her hip.

"What time is it?"

"About four in the morning." He replied, eyes drifting closed. She let out another satisfied sigh and closed her eyes, sleep washing over her again.

The next time she woke it was daylight and the clock on the bedside table read eight in the morning. Cain was still sleeping peacefully, so DG slid from beneath the covers and pulled on one Cain's shirts, going in search of the bathroom. She used the toilet and then splashed icy cold water on her face. Her mouth felt fuzzy, but there was only one toothbrush, so she used some mouthwash she found in a cupboard instead before sitting on the toilet with the lid down.

The day was only going to get worse from here, she though miserably. She couldn't remember the last time she'd woken so happily, with Cain's arms around her, lying in the comfortable bed, in the lovely apartment that felt like home. Soon she would have to go back to the palace and face the anger that she had left behind her. Her mother would no doubt be disappointed in her, Ahamo would be furious. DG was fairly certain that she could count on Azkadellia and Glitch to be on their side, but would it be enough?

DG put her head in her hands, feeling bitter tears swelling to the surface. This could only end in pain; someone was going to get hurt. Harsh words would be spoken, insults hurled and DG couldn't understand why anyone would willingly stay with someone who caused them that much anguish when they had suffered more than their fair share already.

And then Cain was kneeling on the tiled floor in front of her, pulling her hands from her face.

"DG, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. She shook her head, letting her hair fall over her face.

"They're going to be so angry. I shouldn't have asked you to do this."

"You didn't ask me." He pointed out, "I chose this."

"It's going to end badly."

"Only if they try and keep us apart."

She looked him in the face and swallowed hard.

"Cain, are you really going to be happy living in the palace? You won't get to go out fighting bad guys anymore."

"As long as you're happy, I don't give a damn about fighting. There's more than one way to keep the peace." He said, shifting uncomfortably on the cold floor. DG sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"You plan on sticking around, Tin Man?"

"If you'll have me." He said, kissing the palms of her hands. DG couldn't help offering a tearful smile.

"I should be asking you that. I can't figure out why you put up with me." She mumbled and Cain smirked.

"It's a good point. You're always in trouble, you're stubborn, you're wilful and…" He squeezed her fingers. "You're mine."

A tiny thrill went through DG's veins as he stood, pulling her up into a kiss.

"Come on. There might be some kind of food around here somewhere." He said and then stiffened as there was a knock at the door. He darted into the bedroom, pulling on a shirt and taking the safety from his gun as he looked through the peephole.

"It's the guards who followed us last night." He said. DG disappeared into the bedroom, aware of her state of undress.

Cain opened the door once he was sure DG was out of sight, unable to help thinking just how attractive she looked in just his shirt. The soldier at the door was straight faced, holding a box under one arm. He saluted smartly.

"Mr Cain. This arrived from the palace." He said, handing the box over. Cain nodded and took the box, closing the door sharply. Opening the box, he found a dark green velvet dress, shoes and a paper bag filled with bread, butter and fruit. An envelope lay on top of it all, addressed to himself and DG. He tore it open.

_Cain and DG,_

_I thought you might need these. Lunch is at 12:30, aim to arrive about 1:30 – the consort is usually more amicable on a full stomach._

_Glitch_

Cain snorted and carried the dress and shoes into DG. She was sat on the bed, looking nervous but smiled at the letter.

"At least he's on our side." She said, taking the dress.

* * *

~*~

They spent the morning eating and lying around the apartment talking about the most inconsequential things they could think of. DG's heart rather ached at the thought that this would not last – it was the sort of existence she could see herself living happily for the rest of her life. She sat with Cain on the leather chair as he used a pocketknife to cut slices from an apple, handing them to her. DG bit into the sweet fruit before holding another slice to his own mouth. He chewed, his eyes on hers before cutting another piece.

The clock struck one in the afternoon all too soon. Reluctantly DG and Cain stood, Cain pulling on his coat. He turned to find his hat and found it in DG's hands. She looked up at him nervously and then reached up to place it on his head.

"I love you." She said quietly and he repeated the words, kissing her before opening the doors. The soldiers jumped to attention, saluting. Cain nodded, his long fingers wrapped firmly around DG's hand as they went downstairs.

* * *

~*~

Lunch had been a silent affair. Ahamo had sat, glaring at the food before him, whilst Azkadellia and Lavender had picked at theirs nervously. Glitch had not joined them claiming that he had work to finish. But now he appeared, bowing to them.

"Your majesties, your highness. I've received word from Lord Anson. He is coming to Central City in a month's time and hopes for an audience."

"Arrange it please, Ambrose." Lavender said and waved him to a seat. He obliged and took a glass of water, drinking deeply.

A servant came in, looking as though he had drawn the short straw. He bowed deeply.

"Your majesties… the Princess DorothiGale and Mr Wyatt Cain have returned. They're waiting for you in the sitting room."

"Thank you Stolmin." Lavender said and the servant darted from the room in relief. Lavender turned to her husband and her face was stern.

"My love, please let me speak with them. All I ask is that you stay calm until we have talked."

Ahamo didn't speak, but his eyes softened and he nodded. Azkadellia rose and her parents looked at her in surprise.

"We have someone representing the prosecution and we have a neutral party. I'd like to represent the defence." She said with a wry expression and Lavender smiled.

"Very well."

* * *

~*~

Cain and DG were stood by the window, facing each other with hands clasped, talking quietly when the four of them entered. They turned to face her parents, fingers still laced. DG's heart was beating fast but she managed to keep her expression neutral. Lavender settled into a chair, Ahamo at her shoulder, and she waved for them to sit. Awkwardly, DG took a chair and Cain reflected Ahamo's position, standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. DG reached up and placed her hand over his. Azkadellia and Glitch remained standing, watching dubiously. After several minutes of awkward silence DG decided to make a peace offering.

"I'm sorry for taking off last night. It was irresponsible."

"Yes, it was." Lavender said quietly. DG swallowed nervously, fingers twitching on Cain's hand, who squeezed them reassuringly. _I'm here…_

Lavender looked from her daughter to the man standing firmly behind her and clasped her hands.

"I'll let you go first." She said calmly. "Anything you'd like to say?"

DG looked up at Cain, who met her eyes with utmost certainty. He nodded and then looked over Lavender's head to Ahamo who was stood with narrowed eyes, arms folded in a defensive pose.

"Your Majesties, I am in love with your daughter." He said calmly. "Lord Consort, I'm here to ask your permission to marry her."

"What?!" The cry came from not only Ahamo, but also DG, who had jumped to her feet, and turned to him. Azkadellia bit back a smile, looking at Glitch whose lips were puckered in an attempt to stop grinning. Cain continued to look at Ahamo, who looked on the verge of self-combustion.

"You think I'm going to-" He began but DG held up a hand, still staring at Cain.

"Hang on just a damn minute! Why the hell are you asking _him_?" She interrupted loudly. Now Cain looked astonished, frowning at her.

"What do you mean? I want to marry you."

"Well, if you want to marry me, you ask _me_!" She said, folding her arms. Cain blinked in confusion and looked at Glitch and Azkadellia. They both shrugged and DG cleared her throat. Azkadellia moved forward.

"Deej, it's the way it's done here. It's good manners to ask the father-"

"No, Az." She looked back at Cain. "You want to marry my father, by all means ask him. If you want to marry me… you know what to do."

Cain looked absolutely bemused. He risked a look at the still livid Ahamo before turning back to the irate young woman before him.

"Very well… DG, will you marry me?" He asked, staring at her. She considered him.

"Yes."

"This is ridiculous!" Ahamo burst out and they turned back to him. DG stepped towards her father, face set with certainty.

"Dad, can we talk in private?" She asked quietly. He didn't reply but the others were already moving towards the door, Cain's hand running down her arm as he passed.

Ahamo waited until the door had closed before turning to his daughter.

"DG, there are plenty of men out there-"

"None like him." She interrupted and held up her hands. "Please, listen to me?"

He huffed but sank into his wife's abandoned chair. DG stayed standing, wringing her hands.

"Look, Dad… I'm not doing this to upset you. I love Cain. And he loves me. How likely am I to find another man who loves me for who I am and not because I'm going to be queen?" She asked, standing in front of him. He watched her silently and she continued.

"He's a good man. He's strong. When I become queen I'm going to need a consort who can support me the way you support Mother."

"That's kind of a low blow, Spitfire." Ahamo moaned, rubbing his brow. DG smiled, sitting on the edge of the sofa and looking across at him.

"You liked Cain before."

"That was before he was doing god-knows-what with my daughter." He pointed out and DG flushed slightly.

"OK, Dad, let me explain. Cain did not pressure me. Everything was mutual and what's more, I'm an adult."

"And I think that's why I get so wound up." Ahamo admitted. DG cocked her head, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

Ahamo chewed his lip and then leant forward in his chair, reaching for her hands.

"DG, I know that your memories were never fully recovered. You remember your mother, you were always close with your sister… but you never remembered me." He said quietly. DG looked down at his heavy hands.

"Dad…" She began but he shook his head.

"It's alright, baby girl. But I guess I wanted to protect you so that nothing like that would have to happen again. So you'd know me this time." He seemed to be struggling to explain, but DG felt tears and cuffed them away.

"All I seem to do is cry these days." She muttered and Ahamo smiled. She took a deep breath and they stood, DG hugging him tightly.

"Dad, I love you. I don't care that I don't remember you from before, because there's no way you could be more important to me than you are now."

"You trying to make me cry too, Spitfire?" He chortled and she smiled.

They hugged again before pulling apart. Ahamo let out a big sigh and raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't approve. And I'm gonna be watching his every move."

"He'll probably be doing the same to you." DG said dryly. Ahamo smirked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If he ever hurts you-"

"Dad, I've got enough magic to blow up this entire palace. He ever mistreats me, you might want to run for cover." DG said insistently. Ahamo laughed heartily, squeezing her shoulders.

"I can tell you're an Other Side girl, DG. What guy got on the wrong side of you?"

"Tommy Richter, in junior year. Got a bunch of loose teeth and a black eye for trying to feel me up in his dad's car." DG shrugged and Ahamo's laughs doubled, wiping his eyes.

"OK, OK… he treats you right, takes over the Consort duties properly – I won't kick up too much of a fuss. You understand that as your father I have to make some noise, it's my right." He said, looking down at her.

DG grinned.

"If it'll make you happy." She said, heading to the door. The others were waiting in the corridor and their quiet conversation came to a halt, Cain's jaw tensing at the sight of her. DG offered him a smile and held out her hand.

"You sure you want to marry me? My family's kinda weird." She said and Cain smirked.

"I'll survive."

"I'll be watching you, Mr Cain." Ahamo said, his 'concerned father' expression back on his face. Cain eyed the consort and then nodded his understanding of their tentative truce.

* * *

~*~

Lavender was quite insistent that Cain move into the palace, sending a couple of servants to collect his belongings.

"You are still the Captain of the Royal Guard, plus you will have Consort duties to learn. It makes more sense for you to live here." She said as they sat down to tea, a few hours later. Ahamo had disappeared, clearly still unhappy at Cain's presence.

It was decided that they would announce DG as the first heir in six weeks time at the beginning of the autumn, the night of the Eclipse Ball. At this same time, they would announce her engagement to Cain.

"It will save time to have you marry before the coronation, you can take your oaths at the same time." Glitch explained, taking a cup of tea. DG looked across at Cain.

"That makes sense, I guess." She said, and he nodded. Lavender smiled.

"If you want a winter wedding, we will have to start arranging it soon. Or we can wait until spring. Which would you prefer, my darling?"

DG shrugged, looking at Cain again. She'd never been the sort of girl to plan her dream wedding.

"I really… hadn't thought about it, to be honest. What do you think?"

"Anytime is fine." Cain said, irritatingly relaxed, obviously relieved to find that he hadn't been thrown in the dungeons by his future father-in-law. DG scowled at him.

"You could take an interest."

"Sweetheart, it really doesn't matter. Whatever you decide will be fine." He said, accepting a cup of coffee. Lavender smiled at her daughter.

"Azkadellia and I will help you arrange everything." She promised.

"See, what do you even need me for?" Cain said in an amused tone. DG smiled sweetly at her sister.

"Please ensure that Cain is consulted on _everything_. Flowers, colour themes, cutlery, placements…"

"That won't be necessary." Cain insisted quickly, but Azkadellia was already laughing.

* * *

~*~

It was only as it got late and they decided it was time for bed that Cain and DG found themselves alone. Glitch had arranged a room for Cain next to hers, something Ahamo had been distinctly unhappy with. DG rather got the impression that he'd prefer for Cain to be situated at the opposite end of the palace.

As DG led Cain up the various flights of stairs, her hand slipped into his and she leant against his arm.

"Regretting it already?" She asked quietly and he smiled down at her.

"Not in the least, darling." He said and she came to a stop outside his door, turning to look him in the face.

"It's not going to be easy." She warned.

"Nothing ever is." He reminded her and she smiled wryly, pushing open the door. His room was decorated in navy blue and bronze with heavy wooden furniture, a roomy four-poster bed and two comfortable armchairs in front of a fireplace.

"This is nice." DG said, looking around in approval. Cain watched as she opened the wardrobe, where all his clothes were already hanging.

"Let's go to Pacalisaqua." He said quietly. DG turned, looking at him in surprise.

"What?"

"After we get married. Just the two of us, let's go to Pacalisaqua."

DG smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good." She said. Cain gave her a crooked smile.

"The wedding is going to be some puffed up affair, for the whole world to see. I'm OK with that. I'm even OK with us being Queen and Consort, with everyone judging our every last move. But when it's us…" he crossed and put his hands on her cheeks, "I want it to be only us."

DG kissed the side of his hand and nodded.

"Deal. Only us."

**A/N: Go DG! Work that emotional blackmail! I like this chapter – it's something of a 'what could have been' for DG and Cain. But I like the Ahamo and DG parts too. It must be tough on him, knowing that she remembers Lavender and Azkadellia from her childhood, but not him.**

**Thank you for the reviews, as usual! You're lovely people! New chapter either tomorrow or the day after. It's a good thing I've got no assignments at the moment because I'm so into this fic that they would definitely suffer! However, all those ones I was writing when I first started posting this story are starting to come back and I haven't failed any yet!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Where is he?" DG was pacing back and forth in Cain's office. He looked up from the paperwork he was doing.

"DG, Raw isn't due to arrive for another couple of hours. Why are you worrying?" He said, scribbling his signature at the bottom of a piece of paper and sliding it into a file. DG shrugged, fiddling with the sleeve of her dress.

"It's just been so long since I saw him."

"Hmmm."

"Are you listening to me?" She turned on him and he glanced up at her.

"No, actually. I'm trying to finish this mountain of paperwork your father wants done by this evening." He said, opening another folder and peering over it.

DG grinned and moved around the desk, sliding her arms around his neck as he wrote.

"Am I in the way?" She murmured in his ear and she felt him laugh.

"Very much so."

"I'll go then." As she knew he would, he spun the chair, pulling her into his lap and kissing her firmly. She smirked, sliding her legs over his so she was straddling his lap as his mouth moved to her neck.

"I thought you had very important paperwork to do." She teased and he grinned, nipping at her neck, making her yelp.

"You can explain to him why it's not finished then." He said, hands moving around her waist to pull her closer. DG felt heat pooling in the pit of her stomach and she grinned wickedly.

"I'm not explaining anything. If you can't control yourself in the workplace, Mr Cain, it's hardly my problem." She said, pressing intermittent kisses across his face.

He laughed, a low down vibration that rumbled through her as well. She smiled and moved to kiss him again but the door opened. Glitch entered and then rolled his eyes, turning to close the door as he put a hand over his eyes.

"Must you?" He said dryly. Flushing, DG climbed off Cain's lap and straightened her skirt, trying to regain some composure.

"Good afternoon, Glitch." She said brightly, smoothing her hair. Glitch lowered his hand, glaring at the two of them.

"That's not really an appropriate use of your office space, Cain. DG, your mother is looking for you."

"Yes, Glitch. Sorry, Glitch." DG said flatly and then bent to kiss Cain quickly. "I'll see you at dinner."

He smirked as she walked away, but she turned as she reached the door, eying Glitch.

"Oh, and if you mention this to anyone I'll tell Mother about how I caught you kissing my sister in your laboratory last week."

"DG!" But she was gone. Glitch scowled and eyed Cain.

"Do you have the Win-Kia report?" Cain began to sort through the mountain of papers, eventually pulling out a folder and passing it to the advisor. Glitch paused and then looked around at the unorganised desk.

"The consort is keeping you busy, I see."

"There's a lot to do. He's still not convinced that McKinnon is a traitor." Cain scowled.

"Just because you got attacked on McKinnon's land, doesn't mean he's in on it." Glitch pointed out but Cain was already shaking his head.

"I'm not going over this again. I've got too much to do."

* * *

~*~

Lavender was in her private study, half asleep in an armchair when DG opened the door. DG crossed to her mother and knelt by her chair, touching her hand.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Lavender's eyes opened and she blinked in confusion.

"What? Oh, darling…" She sat up and smiled. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why don't you go and lie down?" DG said, moving into a chair.

"We have to go over plans for the ball, DG. It's only two weeks away, and since we set the wedding date, there's so much to do." Lavender was looking around for the planner she'd been working in but DG shook her head.

"It can wait. Go and sleep, you'll make yourself sick."

Lavender conceded and DG followed her out of the study, going to find Azkadellia. Her sister was with Tutor in the garden, discussing the upcoming ball. DG rolled her eyes as she joined them.

"I knew you'd either be talking about that or the wedding. You'd think nothing else happens in the Zone." She said and Azkadellia smiled.

"I thought you were with Mother?"

"She's gone for a rest. And I don't want to hear about the wedding _or_ the ball." DG said as Tutor went to speak. He laughed.

"But as you said, the O.Z. speaks of nothing else!"

"The O.Z. needs a hobby." DG said dryly, sinking onto the grass by a pond. Azkadellia sat primly on a bench and Tutor nodded to the pair of them, disappearing back into the palace. DG lifted her face to the sunshine, closing her eyes and Azkadellia nudged her with a foot.

"Are you alright, Deej?"

"Never better. I just can't wait for Raw to get here." She smiled excitedly, leaning forward to pick a rose from the nearest bush. "I can't believe it's been almost an annual since I came back to the O.Z."

"A lot has changed." Azkadellia agreed. DG grinned up at her and then stood, joining her sister on the bench, tucking the cream rose into Azkadellia's hair. Azkadellia smiled and then looked past DG's shoulder, her smile widening.

Glitch beamed at them.

"There you two are. DG, here's the report you asked for." He passed her a piece of paper and DG looked over it, expression thoughtful.

"You've had results from the infirmary?" She asked, glancing up at him and he nodded.

"No power failures in a month."

"Good… I wanted to talk to Dad about organising some more job opportunities in the city, try and get more people to move here." DG said flicking through the report. Azkadellia smiled.

"You're very involved with this, aren't you?" She said and DG shrugged.

"The O.Z. is a mess. It needs sorting out and as the future queen, I might as well get a head start. Oh, Glitch, I wanted to ask about sorting out some sort of experiment on Horticultural Improvement Enhancer, you said it was almost ready?"

"The H.I.E? It should be ready for testing by the end of the annual." Glitch said and DG wrinkled her brow.

"No sooner? Mother thinks that before the winter I'll be able to go to the papay fields and recover them. It'll pretty much wipe me out, but if it works we might be able to arrange safe passage for travellers. If we can throw in the use of the H.I.E, it might seal the deal." DG explained. Glitch looked concerned.

"I thought the papay fields were recovering already?" He said.

"Not enough. Maybe a quarter of the trees are in bloom, but it's not enough to feed all of the Papay Runners." DG shook her head.

"Well, I'll try and get it perfected before the wedding." Glitch promised and she smiled.

"Thanks Glitch. Any sign of Raw yet?"

"Not yet."

"I'm going to put this away somewhere safe." DG said, getting to her feet. As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder to see Glitch had occupied her seat. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She called and laughed at Glitch's appalled expression.

* * *

~*~

Raw arrived before dinner, dressed smartly in formal furs. His hairy face broke into a smile as DG flew down the steps and jumped at him, laughing.

"Raw!" She cried, hugging him tightly. Raw's large arms wrapped around her and they swayed unsteadily as they embraced, both laughing.

"Good to see DG." He said happily, holding her at arms length to see her better. His smiled widened. "DG happy. Feels deep love, doing good for O.Z."

"Hey there, Fuzzball." The others had caught up and Cain nodded to his comrade. Raw shook his hand happily and grinned.

"Cain is content." He said and DG elbowed her fiancé in the ribs.

"More than just content, I hope!" She said and leant into Cain as his arm went around her waist. Raw shrugged, trying to explain.

"Cain had must unrest in his soul. Now is settled, is safe. DG brings content." He said and Cain gave him a smile. Raw turned to greet Glitch and then took Azkadellia's hand, looking at her closely.

"Azkadellia has peace. Raw glad."

They went into the palace, all talking over each, trying to share news as they went to the dining room. Lavender and Ahamo were waiting there and they both greeted the Viewer cheerfully, along with Tutor who smiled widely at him

"Mr Raw, it's a pleasure to have you in our home again." Lavender said, ever the gracious host. Raw bowed to each of them.

"I thank for hospitality. I bring news from Viewer homeland."

"That can wait until tomorrow." DG said firmly.

* * *

~*~

Lavender and Ahamo excused themselves after dinner, knowing that they would want to catch up on the time they'd spent apart. The six of them settled in the sitting room, DG joining Raw on the sofa.

"What have you been up to? How's Kalm?"

"Kalm is well. Happy to be home." Raw said, his hand resting on DG's. His expression had turned sad as he grasped her fingers. "Raw sorry not here to fight Zero. Should have helped."

DG shook her head firmly.

"No, Raw. There was no way you could have known what was going to happen. I'm glad you weren't here, that would have put every single person I love in danger. It was a comfort knowing that you at least were safe." She said, looking him in the eye. Raw smiled and looked over at Azkadellia.

"Nightmares gone?"

"Yes, DG helped me get rid of them for good." Azkadellia smiled at her sister. Raw looked proudly at DG.

"DG very powerful. Good queen."

"Not yet!" DG laughed but Raw was moving to Azkadellia, who held her hands out to him. Raw clasped her hands and nodded, watching her closely.

"Azkadellia has hopes. Knows DG will take care of O.Z. Hopes to have peaceful life."

"Can you tell the future?" Azkadellia smiled up at him, her lovely face content. Raw laughed quietly.

"No, only can see what is in heart. Azkadellia has good heart."

Azkadellia's eyes filled with tears, which she brushed away with a quiet laugh.

"Oh…" She shook her head and Raw moved to sit in an empty chair. Cain, who had been stood by the window, moved to sit beside DG, his arm moving around her shoulders. Glitch began to question Raw about the events of the Viewer homeland, but DG was watching Azkadellia. Her dark, thoughtful eyes were on Glitch's animated face as he and Raw discussed the latest crops, her fingers twisting uncertainly in her lap.

DG felt a rush of love for her sister.

* * *

~*~

A week before the ball, the seamstresses came to finalise the princesses' outfits. They met in DG's room, Azkadellia going first as Deirdre and her assistant pinned up the hem of her rust-red gown. The dress had a wide neckline, pinching in at the waist and flowing gracefully to the floor, straightforward in design. Deirdre seemed somewhat offended by its simplicity.

"I can make such incredible gowns!" The white haired woman had muttered but Azkadellia shook her head.

"I don't want any attention. This is DG's night."

"Don't say that, Az." DG frowned from her chair but Azkadellia looked at her flatly.

"DG, it's the anniversary of the death of the witch. You're a hero, and you're going to be declared first heir. I want to fade into the background as much as possible. This is my first… my first official public appearance since the Eclipse."

It struck DG for the first time at how nervous her sister was about being reintroduced to the people of the O.Z. She smiled reassuringly.

"If you want, I'll make a complete scene – make everyone look at me."

"Always thinking of me, aren't you?" Azkadellia laughed, as Deirdre lifted the dress over her head, returning it to the mannequin. DG stood.

"My turn?"

"Up you get." Deirdre said, turning to the second gown. She was evidently proud of this particular creation.

It was a silver grey silk skirt, falling in graceful folds and leading up to a sapphire blue corset. It was sleeveless with thick straps of silver silk crossing over the shoulders and joining at the back of the corset. Azkadellia looked out of the window at the busy city as DG donned the outfit, turning as DG yelped. Deirdre was lacing the corset tightly and DG let out another squeak.

"Does it have to be so tight?" She muttered. Deirdre tutted and yanked again, tying the laces tightly. DG put a hand to her waist, wincing but Azkadellia was smiling.

"DG, you look wonderful!" She said, clasping her hands in delight. DG smiled and tried twisting her upper body from side to side.

"This is really uncomfortable." She muttered but Deirdre was already pinning the hem.

"It's not designed for comfort, Highness." She said through a mouthful of pins. "You need to look stunning, that's what I aimed for."

"OK, OK…" To be honest, DG didn't feel too bad. After hours of dancing, she thought she might feel differently. Speaking of which…

"Az, when does Glitch want me for dancing?"

"As soon as we're finished here." Azkadellia replied, examining the material of the skirt.

"The torture continues. Ow!" She glared down at Deirdre, who had just slipped with a pin.

* * *

~*~

Glitch was waiting in the ballroom, tapping his foot lightly to the music that was playing when DG and Azkadellia arrived. Azkadellia was already a perfect dancer, of course, but she had been sitting in on their lessons for moral support. Glitch greeted them both and Azkadellia went to sit by the gramophone.

"We'll start with a waltz please, Azkadee." Glitch said, bowing to DG, who curtsied. As they joined together, DG's mind began to run through the steps but Glitch stopped, clicking his tongue.

"I can see your cogs turning, sweetpea. You're going to need to make conversation, you can't be thinking out the steps." He said sternly, taking her back to the starting position. DG sighed and nodded.

"OK."

They started again and Glitch asked,

"How are the dresses?"

"Almost finished. Deirdre is trying to suffocate me; I think it's a cunning assassination attempt." DG said, stepping to the left. They turned three quick turns in succession, before continuing the conversation.

"You should let Cain know, he'll want to investigate her." Glitch chuckled. DG laughed as their hands joined ans they stepped quickly and smoothly together.

"I can see it now. Him inspecting her fabric, checking every needle and pin."

"Watching her sew every inch of the dress to make sure there isn't a bomb hidden in the seams."

They were still laughing as the music finished. Azkadellia applauded lightly.

"Charming." She declared and DG bowed to her. Glitch cleared his throat.

"Next track please."

They started again on an OZ-ian dance that DG couldn't remember the name of. Glitch's hand placed firmly on her waist and they set off again.

"How many people are at this ball?" DG asked, twisting with a light step. Glitch waited for her hand to touch his again before they span together.

"Three hundred and fifty at last count. The replies are still coming from the further regions of the O.Z., but we sent four hundred and fifty invitations."

"That's… that's a lot of people." DG mumbled, spinning under Glitch's raised arm.

"It is."

"That wasn't much of a reassurance." She said pointedly and he grinned.

"Was I supposed to be reassuring you?"

She pulled a face and they came to a stop, bowing and curtseying. This time there were two sets of applause and they turned to see Cain in the doorway. He was smiling that familiar, crooked half smile and DG curtsied.

"Care to join me?" She smiled and Cain held up his hands in surrender.

"I don't dance." He said and DG pouted at him.

"Come on…" She held out her hands but he folded his arms stubbornly.

"I don't dance." He repeated flatly and she sighed, turning back to Glitch.

"I guess you've got all the rhythm in this room, Glitch."

Cain didn't rise to the barb as Azkadellia turned off the music. DG crossed to her fiancé and smiled up at him.

"Finished all your work?"

"I have." He said, hands moving to her waist. She hugged him, closing her eyes as she leaned into him.

"I've barely seen you this week." She muttered.

"There's been a lot to do." He said. "Shall we go for a walk and I'll catch you up on everything?"

"Sounds good." She smiled, waving goodbye to her sister. Azkadellia watched them go with a smile on her face and turned to Glitch.

"Do you think he'll decide that he dances when he sees her with every nobleman in the kingdom chasing her for a dance?"

**A/N: Ta da! Chapter! Hmm, this was an awful lot of filler in this chapter. Normally I don't mind filler, but this seemed rather unsatisfying. However, next chapter is the ball and it's an extra long chapter, so just think about that when you review to tell me off for filler!**

**Love as always for the wonderful reviews! They feed my plot bunnies and the Drama Llama, who had little to do this chapter. Don't worry, he'll be back.**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The day of the ball arrived and DG woke as one of the maids, Penny, opened her curtains, letting light flood the room.

"Good morning, your Highness."

"Morning Penny." DG sat up, rubbing her eyes. She'd slept well, but she still hated the fact that she woke up alone very morning. With all the servants around, it would be incredibly inappropriate for her to found in bed with the captain of the Royal Guard before their betrothal was formally announced. Even then, they would be expected to sleep apart until they were married, but DG was fairly certain they'd find a way around that at some point. Cain was nothing if not determined.

Penny was running her a bath and tidied the room until DG emerged from the bathroom, ready for to be buttoned and tied into her dress. DG yawned and Penny smiled, pulling the bed sheets straight.

"Are you excited about the ball, Highness?" She asked, smoothing the pillows.

"More terrified beyond all belief." DG muttered, brushing her hair back into a bun. She went down to breakfast after thanking Penny, meeting Cain on the stairs and he greeted her with a discrete kiss before taking her hand.

"How did you sleep?" She asked and he gave her a burning look. She laughed. "Same here!"

"Sooner this wedding happens, the better." He muttered. They'd decided to have it at the beginning of the third month of the next annual, the official first day of spring in the O.Z.

The others were already at breakfast, so Cain and DG sat side by side, wishing them good morning. DG took a piece of toast and buttered it liberally, accepting a cup of tea. Lavender smiled across at her.

"Good morning, DG."

"Morning." She murmured, reaching for the marmalade.

"Ready for tonight?" Ahamo asked and she snorted, rolling her eyes. Azkadellia smiled across the table.

"Not even slightly. I mean, I have a ton of names memorised, I've got the dress and the dances ready, but I am in no way prepared to stand up in front of a crowd of strangers and be announced future queen?" DG shook her head. "Nuh uh."

Lavender leaned across to pat her hand reassuringly.

"It will go smoothly, darling. I'll run over the schedule now, if you like."

"Please." DG bit into her toast as Glitch handed the queen an itinerary for the evening. Her purple eyes scanned the sheet.

"The guests begin arriving at six-thirty. They should all be present by a quarter to eight, that's when we'll make our entrance. Ahamo and I will go first, followed by Azkadellia and her escort, and then you and yours, DG."

"Escorts?" DG looked confused and Cain sighed.

"Me, sweetheart. I'm your escort."

"Oh, OK. What about Az?"

"Glitch has kindly offered to be my escort." Azkadellia said and DG repressed a grin.

"Bet that was a real sacrifice."

Lavender cleared her throat.

"We start with the first half of dancing and greeting the guests. DG, it will be necessary for you to meet as many people as possible. Then, at nine we'll start the announcements. I have a short speech to make, regarding the anniversary of the Eclipse and a couple of formalities to announce. Then I shall speak of your becoming the first heir, and then I'll announce your engagement. After that the second half of dancing begins."

"Oh, is that all? What am I worrying about?" DG half-laughed, her voice an octave higher than usual. She felt Cain's leg press against hers and she offered him a faint smile before sipping her tea.

Lavender asked DG to come to her study after breakfast and moved to embrace her as she entered the room.

"My darling, I am so proud of you." She said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I'd hold onto that thought tonight. I'm praying I won't cause an international incident." DG said, only half-joking. Lavender smiled.

"You have prepared yourself as much as possible, my dear. But I did want to talk to you about being declared the first heir. When I formally announce you as the first heir, I will need to signify it by placing the Emerald around your neck." She said and DG pulled the jewel from beneath the neckline of her dress. She preferred to keep it out of sight, it drew too much attention.

"Even though I've been wearing for the past how-many-months?" She smiled, lifting the chain over her neck. Lavender smiled as she took it, placing it in a jewelled box.

"Formalities, darling."

"It's fine." Her neck felt curiously bare without it. "I'm going to go and sit quietly for the next six hours."

"You'll be fine tonight, DG." Lavender assured her. DG was not so convinced.

* * *

~*~

Cain tugged uncomfortably on the tight collar of his shirt. He didn't like wearing a tie, but when the occasion called for it he made the sacrifice. He'd been watching the guests arrive with great suspicion from the balcony, but the guard and CCP officers had been doing their job well, confiscating any weapons and ticking names off on the long list.

"You're not working tonight, Cain." Glitch said, appearing at his shoulder. Cain shook his head.

"I'm always working. Keeping the princesses safe is a full time job, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, it hadn't escaped my attention." Glitch sighed as they turned and walked from the balcony. It was almost time for their entrance, the last of the guests entering the enormous hall. They walked to the bottom of the stairs, where Ahamo was waiting. He nodded to them, looking as uncomfortable as Cain did in formal dress.

"Gentlemen. Ready to face the enemy?"

"Yes sir." Cain nodded and turned as the sound of DG's laughter echoed down the stairs. It would have been incredibly clichéd to say that his heart skipped a beat, but it certainly started to beat faster. She looked simply divine, the silver and blue dress moving like liquid as she stepped down the stairs, laughing with her mother and sister. A circlet of silver and sapphire adorned her curled hair. In stark contrast, Azkadellia was dressed in her rust-coloured gown, her hair braided simply into a twist at the base of her neck, a circlet of silver and rubies on her head. Lavender wore an elegant gown of pale gold, a tiara in her light hair.

The announcer bowed to them.

"Are you ready, Majesty?" He asked breathlessly. Lavender nodded and they took up their positions. Cain smiled down at DG, noticing the height difference between them.

"Those must be some heels you've got on." He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"I obviously have to make up for the fact that I missed out on the tall gene in the family. You may have to catch me."

"You look good." The compliment was little more than a whisper as the Queen and Consort were announced and they entered the room to rapturous applause. DG smiled up at him and leaned up to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Love you." She whispered as the announcer declared Azkadellia and Escort. There was tentative applause this time and a great deal of muttering. She could see Azkadellia tense as they entered the room and anger swelled in DG.

"If anyone is mean to her I'm going to kick their asses from here to Kansas." She said crossly as she and Cain stepped forward. He smirked.

"Smile, sweetheart. Here comes your debut."

"Yours too, Tin Man. Better keep me upright."

"What else am I here for?" He grinned and she smiled.

"Princess DorothiGale of the Gale family and Escort, Mr Wyatt Cain."

Heart going a hundred times faster than normal, the doors opened and a wave of applause and even the occasional cheer flooded over them as they walked through the centre of the room. There were three thrones on the platform at the opposite end of the room. DG moved to the one of the far right, beside her mother, Cain standing behind her and the three women sat. There was more applause and Lavender nodded, waving elegantly. DG had a small, fixed smile on her face and was staring over the heads of everyone in the crowd, too nervous to look anyone in the face although she noticed Jeb at the back of the hall, beaming with several resistance fighters she recognised. Azkadellia's eyes were downcast as she sat with her hands in her lap. After a moment Lavender stood and they fell quiet, waiting for her to speak. She smiled.

"My dear friends, it has been too long since we were all together. There will be time for talking later. Let the evening begin."

The music struck up brightly and several couples fell together on the half of the room that had been set aside for dancing, whilst others moved around the buffet tables and collected drinks from the tray carrying servants. DG stood and moved to her sister, bending to whisper.

"You OK, Az?"

"I'm fine. Go and meet people." Azkadellia assured her. DG wasn't persuaded that she was fine, but knew that she was expected to meet people. Lavender was watching from nearby, but Cain remained on the platform, obviously scanning the room for potential threats. DG descended the few steps into the crowd, seeing Raw in the distance and was instantly accosted by a mature couple who bowed deeply. DG curtsied as they introduced themselves as Lord and Lady Knightly of the Gillikin Cities. DG spoke with them graciously for a moment before a nervous looking young man with flaming red hair approached her.

"Your Highness… Count Doran of the West Countries. Might… Might I have a dance?"

DG glanced at the platform, where Cain was watching her closely. She smiled and held out her hand to the count.

"It would be a pleasure." She replied and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor, where a new dance was starting. Several other couples joined them, apparently for a closer look at the mysterious princess who few had actually seen. The young count began to stammer compliments and ask after her health. DG kept her refined smile in place as she replied politely, even swallowing a gasp when he inadvertently stepped on her toes.

As soon as they finished another nobleman, this one with black hair and bright grey eyes asked her for a dance. DG agreed and took to the dance floor again. The next four dances followed in suit and over an hour later, as a tall man with pale sandy hair and big brown eyes waltzed her about the floor, DG glanced over at the platform where Cain was still stood. His jaw was clenched and he was glaring at the tall Duke of Somewhere-in-the- East. DG bit the inside of her cheek to keep back a laugh.

"I must admit, I was not expecting such beauty. Truly you outshine the suns themselves." The duke preened and DG couldn't help letting out a short giggle. He seemed pleased by this reaction and she took a deep breath.

"You are… too kind." She said, voice strained with repressed laughter.

"I would dearly love to hear your stories of the Other Side one day." He pressed and she smiled serenely.

"Perhaps." The dance ended and to her relief, DG saw her mother signalling to her. "Oh, please excuse me, Duke. I believe my mother wants me." She curtsied and walked quickly to her mother, praying she wouldn't be intercepted.

"It's time for the announcements." Lavender murmured and they all made their way back to the platform. The music faded away and DG climbed the steps and went to stand beside Azkadellia, who had been too nervous to leave the platform not that anyone had asked her to dance.

Lavender smiled around at her guests who were listening raptly.

"My friends, I thank you for joining us here tonight. As you know, it was one annual ago today that our beloved Country was freed from the terrible evil that possessed my daughter for so long. I have asked you here that we may honour those who brought this about. Mr Raw of the Viewers, the Royal Advisor, Ambrose Baum and Mr Wyatt Cain."

The three men moved forward, looking wary of the situation. Lavender beamed at them before speaking again.

"It is without hesitation that I thank the three of your for your parts in destroying the evil of the Witch and I have asked you here tonight that I might appropriately reward you." She turned to Ahamo, who passed her a short ceremonial sword and she turned back to the three men. "Kneel."

DG squeezed Azkadellia's hand in delight as her mother knighted each man in turn, granting Raw the power of Royal Ambassador to the Viewer people and a lordship – essentially this made him the representative of all Viewers in the O.Z., a position that DG didn't doubt he deserved.

Glitch was declared Lord Ambrose of Central City and was presented with the deeds to a large manor house in the eastern lands of the O.Z. He looked delighted, although DG couldn't imagine him taking enough vacation time to actually ever visit the place.

Cain looked utterly uncomfortable as he was knighted Lord Wyatt Cain. Lavender smiled down at him before handing him a piece of paper that announced him to be the Lord of Pacalisaqua. DG gasped in delight as he mumbled his appreciation, the tips of his ears turning pink. A rousing round of applause brought the men to their feet. Raw was trembling with adrenaline; Glitch in 'Ambrose' mode was perfectly calm whilst Cain stared at his feet, nodding gruffly.

It took all of DG's self-restraint not to throw herself at him.

Hush fell again and Lavender turned to the crowd again, Ahamo moving to stand beside her. She looked around.

"There is another important announcement I must make. It is with a heavy heart that…" She hesitated and Ahamo slid a hand to the small of her back, moral and physical support. "That I tell you that I intend to step down as ruling Queen of the Outer Zone within an annuals time."

There were gasps of outrage and shock and Lavender swallowed, raising a hand for silence. Azkadellia squeezed DG's fingers, because the younger princess had tensed.

"I'm afraid that I am becoming too weak to rule our great country. My magic is not as strong as it once was and I feel that another is needed to restore the Outer Zone. In normal circumstances, the eldest princess would take the throne."

An outcry and Azkadellia flinched, turning her face away. DG put her arm around her sister's shoulders, aching for her. The voices faded away as Lavender spoke again.

"However, Princess Azkadellia has declined her right to the throne. Instead, it has been decided that the first heir to the throne of the Outer Zone will be Princess DorothiGale."

More chatter, this time positive sounding. Lavender looked over at her daughters. DG looked at Azkadellia and pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek, embracing her tightly before turning to her mother. Lavender smiled as Glitch stepped forward, carrying the jewelled box. The queen lifted the Emerald and the crowd watched in awe as the pendant was lowered over DG's head. Instantly the jewel began to glow brightly, happy to be reunited with her. DG touched it gently, feeling the familiar pulse as her magic swirled within her. Lavender smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead before turning her to face the crowd.

DG suddenly realised she was expected to make a speech, opened her mouth and then closed it again, swallowing. Taking a deep breath she looked around the room.

"I… I haven't lived in the O.Z. for long. Only for an annual now. But… I knew when I arrived here that there was something special about it, something that made it home. I'm lucky, because I have people who will help me be a good queen. I have my parents, my friends…"

She looked sideways towards Azkadellia and smiled.

"And my sister. A sister who suffered more than any person should ever have to. I'm lucky to have her with me, because she's the one who is going to help me most of all, because she remembers every detail about the O.Z. and she loves it more than any person I've met here."

Azkadellia's face crumpled and Glitch handed her a handkerchief as tears welled up. DG turned her face back to the attentive audience.

"So… what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to do everything I can to get the O.Z. back to the way it was, back to a successful country, somewhere that you'll be proud to live. It's not going to be easy." She smiled. "Nothing ever is. But I'm going to do my best."

She hesitated, her smile fading slightly, "Our country has suffered."

There were was absolute silence as she pondered this. After a moment she nodded.

"It's a fact. The Outer Zone has suffered and it is still suffering. It's all very well coming here and meeting you all and learning all the etiquette required to be queen, but the work that needs doing is not in this palace. It's in this city. It's in every piece of land outside the city. I know a lot of people are looking to me to fix this, but in all honesty, I can't."

DG lifted a hand and gestured around the room.

"It's all of us. Not just me, not just my family, but every person in this room and everyone out of it as well, whether they're an earl, a lord, resistance fight or farmer. I told you that I would do everything I can, but in return, I need you to do that as well. I'm asking you, not as your future queen, but as your equal and your friend, to help make our country great again."

A whooping came from the back of the room (DG was fairly certain it was Jeb), followed by thunderous cheers and applause. DG waited for a moment, smiling, until it was quite enough for her to finish.

"Over two thousand years ago, on the Other Side, a man said _I__f you fail to honour your people, They will fail to honour you; It is said of a good leader that when the work is done, the aim fulfilled, The people will say, 'We did this ourselves.'"_

She took a deep breath.

"I am yours. I will honour you and I will serve you. I will try to be a good queen and I will lead the O.Z. out of the darkness, towards the future that we will build together."

DG stepped back after her parents embraced her, moving to the side of the platform to stand beside Cain. He looked down at her and she saw the pride in his eyes.

"You're going to be one hell of a queen." He murmured as the queen called for their attention.

"There is just one more announcement to make." Lavender declared with a smile. She glanced over her shoulder at DG and Cain before beaming at the crowd.

"It is my pleasure as your queen and my delight as a mother to announce that my daughter DorothiGale will not be taking the throne alone. I would like to announce the betrothal of Princess DorothiGale and Lord Wyatt Cain!"

The cheers and chatter reached a new height of clamour. DG felt Cain's arm slide around her waist and she looked up. His eyes were on her and she couldn't help the silly grin as she turned to hug him, aware that she was reddening under the gaze of the crowd.

"Just us, sweetheart." He whispered. She nodded and looked him in the eye

"Just us."

The second half of dancing was announced and to DG's delight she saw Glitch pulling Azkadellia towards the dance floor. She looked up at Cain and grinned.

"I guess its official now. You're stuck with me."

"No way out of it, huh?" He arched an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"Nope. That's it."

He lowered his face to hers, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before straightening. She took her hand in his.

"Come on. You have to talk to people as well." They left the platform and were surrounded by people congratulating her on her upcoming coronation and both of them on their engagement. Cain nodded uncomfortably before spotting Jeb at the back of the room. DG saw him too and looked up at her fiancé.

"Go ahead. You haven't seen him in ages."

He kissed her delicate knuckles before moving through the crowd towards his son. DG turned and found herself face-to-chest with a tall noble with thick black hair, green eyes gleaming from above sculpted cheekbones. He smiled with thin lips.

"Your Highness, it is an honour. Might I ask you for a dance?"

"Oh, of course." DG said, her 'pleased-to-meet-you' smile in place. He offered her an arm and they moved to the dance floor. Glitch grinned at her but for some reason his smile faded slightly when he saw her partner, but DG had already fallen into step, the man's hand low on her waist and long, cool fingers wrapped around her hand. As they began to dance, she looked up into his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name." She said, as they moved gracefully around the floor.

"My apologies, Highness." He smiled. "I am Earl McKinnon."

The name was familiar, although she could not think why. Before she could think about it, he was speaking again.

"Lord Cain is an incredibly lucky man." He said and DG tilted her head.

"What makes you say that?"

"To be betrothed to the loveliest woman in the room? Surely he would be considered lucky by any standards." He said, twirling her with grace only achieved by years of practice. DG smiled.

"Well, I'm certainly lucky to have him."

"As modest as you are beautiful. An unusual princess indeed." He was smiling again and for some reason the Emerald began to throb. DG swallowed and her eyes scanned the room, searching for Cain.

She found him almost immediately. He was standing on the edge of the dance floor, his eyes fixed on them, a tense expression haunting his face. DG dragged her attention back to her partner.

"You're very kind, Earl." She said quietly as Glitch tried to catch her attention. McKinnon smiled, bowing his head as he spun her elegantly.

"Your reign will be greeted warmly, I'm sure. To have destroyed the witch and freed the O.Z… heroic deeds, Highness."

"I wasn't alone in it, I assure you." DG said, meeting his eye and tensing as the Emerald pounded against her chest, her magic flooding her mind. Cain had pushed his way around the edge of the dance floor, standing as close as he could without interrupting.

The song ended and he marched over to them. DG dropped McKinnon's hand and turned to Cain. His arm slid protectively around her waist as he pulled her back from the Earl. McKinnon seemed unconcerned.

"Congratulations, Lord Cain. On both your title and your betrothal." Cain didn't reply, staring him in the eyes. The Emerald twitched violently and Cain sensed DG tense, for his gaze went to her instead.

"Thank you for the dance, Earl McKinnon." She said politely, trying to stop her magic bubbling up, the Emerald urging it on.

"I hope for another tonight."

"She's spoken for." Cain said flatly and turned to DG as the music swelled again, moving his hand to her waist. The Earl shrugged at this brusque dismissal, bowed and disappeared into the crowd. As they fell into the steps of the dance, DG looked up at him.

"What happened to 'I don't dance'?"

"My feelings are prone to change when I see other men pawing at you." He muttered, eyes still scanning the room. DG glanced over her shoulder.

"Who is he, Cain?"

"…I think it was him who ordered the attack on me." Cain said quietly, his grip tightening on her hand and waist. DG's eyes widened and she swallowed nervously.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But your father is convinced he's still faithful. I've been working on sending scouts to his lands, I think he's hiding something." Cain's jaw was extremely tense.

"Cain, when we were dancing… the Emerald was acting weird." DG said softly as he spun her. "It was pulsing, trying to get my magic to come out."

"Why does that strike me as bad news?"

"… Get Raw to read him." DG suggested. Cain nodded and as the dance ended, he kissed her hand before turning to find guards. Glitch and Azkadellia came over and DG turned to them.

"Cain didn't like your partner?" Glitch asked, eyebrows raised.

"No and neither did the Emerald." DG murmured. Azkadellia frowned and started to question when a nobleman approached them.

"Highness, might I have this dance?" He bowed to DG, who threw Glitch a 'help me' look. Glitch grinned.

"I'm afraid I've already claimed her for this one, Baron Milton."

"Ah, too unfortunate." He smiled. DG looked at Azkadellia.

"You don't mind my stealing your partner?" She said and Azkadellia smiled, waving them away.

"Go ahead. He's got perfect rhythm, you know."

"Oh, I've heard all about it!" DG laughed as Glitch beamed and walked her to an empty spot on the floor.

"Now, I can't possibly leave you alone like this." Baron Milton smiled. "Would you honour me with a dance?"

Azkadellia swallowed, mind screaming for her to run. But, taking a deep breath, she smiled.

"I… would like that." She said, taking his proffered arm.

DG smiled widely as she watched her sister dance with the baron.

"Az is such a good dancer." She said to Glitch. It was true, whilst DG had mastered the steps with appropriate skill, Azkadellia's natural grace caused heads to turn as she moved lighter than air in Milton's arms. DG squeezed Glitch's fingers.

"I guess that's what makes you two so perfect for each other. Perfect rhythm." She said and Glitch blushed, trying to look refined.

"You shouldn't… someone might hear."

"Glitch, you're _Lord_ Ambrose now." DG said, smiling. "Az is crazy about you. So you'd better take care of her."

Glitch smiled and DG laughed.

"You can count on me, sweetpea."

"I know." She replied and giggled as he dipped her back.

* * *

~*~

An hour later, DG managed to escape the clamouring noblemen and went in search of Cain, her feet throbbing. Surprisingly, the corset wasn't at all uncomfortable, although she couldn't imagine she'd be sacrificing her t-shirts for them anytime soon. The high heels, on the other hand, had to go. She found Cain with Raw and Jeb by the edge of the hall. Cain looked disgruntled, but his expression softened as she leaned into him, closing her eyes.

"How are you doing?"

"My feet are _killing_ me. My first declaration as queen is to outlaw dancing. Did you find him?" She asked quietly but he shook his head.

"He left right after we spoke to him. But we'll catch up at some point."

"Having fun, Highness?" Jeb asked with a grin and she scowled at him.

"Don't call me that, Jeb. It's weird. Just call me DG." She said, reaching for a glass of champagne from a passing tray. She closed her eyes as Cain put an arm around her and Raw smiled as their affection washed over him.

It was close to midnight when the lead musician announced that it would be the last dance. DG had been chatting with a young baroness from the Vinkus when Cain's hand went to the small of her back.

"Last dance."

"And here I was absolutely convinced that you couldn't dance? Two in one night." DG smirked and the baroness smiled, excusing herself as Cain guided her to the dance floor.

"I never said I couldn't dance. I just said I don't." He said, pulling her to him. DG smiled as they fell into step. It was a slow dance, with small delicate steps for which she was grateful as her feet were burning in her shoes.

DG saw Lavender and Ahamo nearby, dancing with a naturalness leant by years of practice whilst Glitch swept Azkadellia around the floor with great elegance. Cain was watching them as well and looked down at her, smiling slightly as she gazed at him.

"This is probably the best time I've had all night." She said quietly. The hand on her waist moved further around her back, pulling her closer to him. She slid the hand on his shoulder to the back of his neck, caressing the short hair.

"Reconsidering outlawing dancing?" He asked and she laughed.

"Only if I get to dance with you every time." She said and he kissed her forehead.

"Deal."

She reached up on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder. This made it impossible to follow the steps of the dance, but nobody seemed to mind. Everyone was tired by now but it still took another hour for all the guests to leave as they were all eager to say goodbye to DG, apparently trying to get in good with the future queen.

They all went upstairs at the same time, DG yawning with Cain half carrying her.

"No wake up call, please. Just let me sleep until next week."

"Don't worry, no one's going to wake you up. We'll meet at dinner, discuss everything then." Ahamo smiled. They separated on the landing, all going to different floors and rooms. DG and Cain continued to the second floor and after checking for servants, DG pulled Cain's face to hers, kissing him firmly.

"That is for being absolutely wonderful." She said and he smiled, taking her hand. But she walked straight past her room to his. He tilted his head curiously and she smiled wickedly.

"No wake up call. No servants checking I'm where I should be."

"I see."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm too tired to do anything but collapse in a heap." She said, opening the door and bending to pull of her shoes. Cain laughed and kissed her, pulling her towards the bed.

Well… maybe she wasn't _that_ tired.

**A/N: Hello chaps! Ball! Drama! Some ominous foreshadowing! Thank you for feeding my plot bunnies, they much appreciate it! Before I forget, the quote in DG's speech is by Lao Tzu, 604-531 B. C., Founder of Taoism, Tao Te Ching. **

**So, what do you think? Things are only just kicking off here, still a ways to go! There's a whole load of drama coming this way and I'm mucho excited about it. Just writing up Chapter 35! This story probably won't go past 40 chapters. I should explain that I'm slightly obsessive compulsive about story lengths. I like to end on nice round numbers. **

**Leave a review on your way out!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

It was almost eleven in the morning when DG woke, her face pressed against Cain's arm. She grunted and closed her eyes tightly as his hand slid across her ribcage.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." He murmured in her ear and she shook her head.

"No. Wake me in another ten hours."

"OK."

She rolled over so they lay face-to-face, legs tangled beneath the sheets. Cain gave a lazy smile as he kissed her.

"How are your feet?"

"I will never walk again." DG said, wincing as blisters strained on her heels. Cain's smiled widened as he stretched, rolling onto his back. DG shifted to drape her torso over his chest, pressing kisses to his jaw line.

"Did you have fun last night?" She asked. "I barely saw you."

"I was too busy searching for threats."

"You never stop working." DG mumbled as his hands ran up her back, one coming to rest in her hair. "You need to learn to relax."

"Not feeling too stressed right now." He commented and she smiled sleepily. "You danced with far too many men last night."

"Well, if you'd decided that you _did_ dance after all a little earlier…" She said in a put on haughty voice. Cain smirked.

"So it's _my_ fault that my fiancée was dancing with hundreds of different men?"

DG pouted, putting a hand to her chin.

"Some of those men were very charming. Very complimentary."

"I said you looked good." Cain said defensively.

"Lord Madison informed me that my radiance blinded him. Duke Polmon said that my beauty outshone the suns themselves." She said lightly and Cain growled, rolling over to pin her to the mattress. DG gave him a smouldering look.

"Got something to say, Mr Cain?"

"It's _Lord _Cain." He reminded her dryly and she shrugged. He kissed her, almost violently and she arched, pressing against him.

"Well… Lord Cain?"

"I'm not sayin' anything." He said firmly and she raised an eyebrow. He ignored the gesture, still pinning her wrists to the bed as he began to kiss her neck. She began to laugh, tilting her head back as her pulse began to race whilst his lips moved south.

* * *

~*~

DG's magic lessons resumed as normal on Monday. Tutor had not been at the ball, opting to spend the weekend visiting an old friend who was in Central City on a visit. He eyed her as she entered the library, humming to herself.

"How was the ball?"

"Thrilling. Social event of the year, I'm told. I seem to have repressed most of it, luckily." DG said, facing him across the table. Although she had a great deal more control of her magic now, the Emerald lending a hand now and then, Tutor was reluctant to leave her without tutelage.

"Even regular focus will improve your control." He'd argued.

They began with basic meditation, using the sphere of light, then moved on to practising with a shield whilst Tutor tried to distract her.

"I understand you were well received as first heir." He said, throwing a soft ball at the shield. It bounced off and DG smiled.

"Yeah… I think so."

"Your mother said there was going to be a parade so the City can see you." Tutor said, feigning a throw. DG didn't move, watching closely, but he saw her pull a face.

"Hmm. Cain's been kicking up a fuss about it."

"Security issues?"

"He needs to understand that he's not my bodyguard. I don't think he's very good at compartmentalising." She said, sending the ball flying to the left before it even reached the shield. Tutor nodded before throwing two more. One slipped past, hitting the shield but the second stopped in midair and DG flicked her wrist, sending it sailing back to him.

"Lord Cain is an instinctively protective man." Tutor commented and DG smiled.

"I know. It's nice, in a way, that he's looking out for me. But if I wanted a babysitter, I'd ask for one."

"You said yes to marrying him, didn't you?" Tutor smirked and she rolled her eyes, sending the ball flying into the side of his head.

An hour and a half later Glitch entered the library to find DG juggling three soft balls. He looked over at Tutor.

"Don't even try to pretend that this is educational." He said, until he noticed that DG was not only juggling but as each ball reached the peak of its arc, it changed colour. No two balls were ever the same colour at the same time and there was also a sphere of light floating in a wide circle around the princess. DG had never been so focused in her life. It was strange, how much effort she put into these lessons. She'd only ever been an average student – not because she wasn't intelligent, but because she had no staying power. Unfortunately, commitment was something that she desperately needed as a queen. Tutor had decided that juggling was the 'fun' part of the lesson, although DG had yet to see evidence of it.

"It's to improve her focus and stamina." Tutor said quietly. He threw a fourth ball at the princess and it rebounded from her shield. "DG, the sphere is getting a little slow." The ball of light sped up significantly, zooming around the princess.

"Is it going to take much longer?" Glitch asked quietly. "DG has visitors."

"Who?" DG asked, a frown on her forehead as she concentrated.

"A couple of ladies you met on Saturday. They're waiting with your mother in the sitting room."

"I won't be long." DG promised, her eyes still on the balls. Glitch moved forward and curiously poked the shield. DG ignored him, but the ball of light flickered.

Tutor made to throw the ball at her and then turned at the last minute, hurling it at Glitch. Without hesitation the juggling balls fell to the ground, the sphere evaporated and DG threw the shield out so that the ball bounced away from Glitch and herself. Tutor sighed.

"Distracted, DG."

She shook her head and bent to pick up the balls, which had returned to their normal shade of black.

"It was… instinctive." She said quietly, setting them down on the table

"At least you kept the shield covering yourself as well." Glitch pointed out. "Come on, your guests are waiting."

DG nodded and then leant heavily against the nearest table. Glitch frowned and Tutor moved forward but she waved them away.

"I'm fine… that just took a lot out of me."

"We have been going for a long time." Tutor admitted. "But you did well."

DG smiled at that and took a deep breath.

"OK… bring on the guests."

* * *

~*~

Lavender was talking with three women in the sitting room. One was a mature woman, in her late forties with blonde hair streaked with grey, her rotund form clad in pale pink silk. The second was closer to DG's age, red-haired and lightly freckled, smiling brightly. The third had light blonde hair, pale eyes and skin, sitting quietly. They all looked around as DG entered.

"I'm sorry to keep you. I was in lessons." She explained as the three guests stood, curtseying.

"It's fine, my darling. I did not realise you were still with Tutor." Lavender said. "This is Lady Margaret Tassell and her nieces, Amber Tassell and Gwendolyn Tassell."

They all sat again and DG glanced around, wondering about Azkadellia. Lavender seemed to sense this and shook her head slightly.

"Azkadellia is not joining us." She said quietly. DG understood the resigned tone in her mother's voice. Azkadellia had been declining the social invitations that had been flooding in since the previous day and DG knew why. She was afraid of being judged by these people, afraid they only wanted to see her as some sort of freak show – the possessed princess.

"I understand that there is to be a parade, Your Majesty." Lady Margaret said brightly. Lavender smiled and nodded.

"DG has been introduced to the noblemen and women of the Outer Zone. Now she should meet the people."

"It must be so exciting to discover everything anew." Lady Amber smiled, red hair gleaming. DG smiled slightly.

"Exciting is one way of putting it. It's a lot to take in."

"I imagine so, being raised on the other side." Margaret beamed. She was a naturally smiling woman and DG took a liking to her. "What was it like there?"

"Not that exciting. I mean, I didn't do much. I grew up on a farm, worked as a waitress and studied art part time."

"A farm?" Margaret looked surprised and DG smiled.

"Yes, it wasn't much. But it was home for a long time. I had no idea who I was when I first arrived in the O.Z."

A servant entered, carrying a tray of tea and cakes. DG shook her head when offered a cup.

"No, thank you."

"You missed breakfast." Lavender pointed out and DG sighed, taking the tea.

"I hope you're not coming down with something." Margaret said, ears pricking for potential gossip. DG smiled.

"No, I missed breakfast because I overslept and then I had to go straight to lessons." She explained, accepting a scone spread with thick butter and jam. There was a knock at the door and Cain entered, looking dubious at the interested women.

"Excuse my interruption…" He muttered but Lavender smiled.

"Not at all, Lord Cain. Will you join us?"

"I, uh…" He looked more uncomfortable than DG had ever seen him, but he reluctantly lowered himself into a chair, the two younger women sitting up straighter with interest.

"Lord Cain, a pleasure to meet you at last." Margaret preened. DG looked down at her tea, smiling. Cain cleared his throat awkwardly, shaking her hand. She looked rather flustered, obviously expecting him to kiss it, rather than shake it.

"And you…"

"Lady Margaret Tassell." She declared.

"Lady Tassell." Cain repeated and was introduced to the young women, both flushing slightly. Lavender looked across at him.

"You've finished for the morning? My husband has been passing on his knowledge of the Consort role." She explained to the guests.

"The Consort has a meeting with the Quadling Guilds." Cain explained. "I was hoping to steal the princess away for a few hours."

DG perked up but Lavender looked reluctant.

"We have guests-"

"Oh, don't mind us." Margaret said, smiling charmingly. The two young women sank back into the chairs, obviously disappointed that the attractive man was not interested in spending time with them. Lavender looked at her hopeful daughter and gave a tiny nod. DG put her cup down, trying not to look too eager as she and Cain walked a little too quickly from the room.

As soon as the door had closed, DG turned and hopped into Cain's arms, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Glad to see you too." He grinned and she threw her head back, groaning.

"Oh, it's been a _long_ morning. You free for the rest of the day?"

"I am."

"Private lunch?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this parade business." He said as they made their way to the kitchens. DG rolled her eyes.

"I thought my father spoke to you about this."

"Yes, but your father and I are still on shaky ground. DG, I don't think it's a good idea. A parade puts you out in public, it's too difficult to organise security."

"Sweetie, we're going to be ruling the country in a year. We can't just stay in the palace forever." DG pointed out. "You have to trust the royal guard and the CCP."

They arrived at the kitchen and a young chef hurried over to them.

"Highness, Lord Cain…"

"Could we get some sandwiches or something delivered to my sitting room?" DG asked. Her mother had given her a room for her to work in and it was currently home to piles of documents that DG had been reading over in order to familiarise herself with land contracts. Half an hour later she and Cain were eating ham sandwiches whilst discussing the week ahead.

"Glitch has been organising visitors for me all week." DG said, opening the large diary the advisor had presented her with the morning after the ball. "Half the people I met at the ball want private meetings, afternoon tea and that sort of thing. Two years ago I rode a motorbike to a job as a waitress. Now I take afternoon tea."

She shook her head in disbelief and Cain smiled, reaching over to stroke her knee.

"Everybody wants a piece of you."

"You too, mister. Half of these meetings have you scheduled in as well. Plus my mother wants to hold a wedding meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"Would it not be easier to elope?" He asked, reaching for another sandwich and taking a bite.

"Can we?" She looked hopeful and he gave her a sceptical look. She scowled and lifted the sandwich from his fingers, biting into it. "At least it's giving Az something to do."

"I've barely seen her over the last few days." Cain commented, taking the sandwich back. DG shook her head, frowning.

"She's refusing to see anyone or go to anywhere. I'm starting to worry about her, I thought that after the ball she might come out of her shell a bit."

"No magic cure for this, darling. She's going at her own pace, can't rush it." Cain said, swallowing a mouthful of bread and ham. DG didn't reply, thinking about her sister.

"I might go find her later, I'll try and convince her to come to one of these meetings. Between the two of you, you're going to turn the Royal family into a bunch of hermits."

It was another hour before DG worked up the nerve to ask about McKinnon. As soon as she mentioned his name Cain tensed, jaw stiffening.

"Ahamo is still unconvinced that he's against us. McKinnon was neutral throughout the whole of Sorceress's reign, but that doesn't mean he's on the side of the Gale family now." He shook his head angrily. "I'm sending some scouts east to his lands, just to keep an eye on him."

"Why don't we call on him?" DG suggested. "We'll be heading east next month so I can heal the Papay fields, there would be nothing to stop us dropping bye to say hello. He can't exactly object to it."

"I don't want you anywhere near him, especially if that Emerald is suspicious too." Cain said firmly. DG reached over and slapped his arm lightly.

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?" He said, catching her hand.

"Getting all protective."

"Until we get married, I'm still head of the Royal Guard. So I'm technically still your bodyguard." Cain pointed out and DG frowned, folding her arms.

"Carry on like that and there won't be a wedding."

"Yes there will." Cain said dismissively as there was a knock at the door. DG scowled at his untroubled attitude as Ahamo came in.

"Ah, I was hoping to find you together." He said, leafing through a folder. "I have the final route for the parade next week and the security plans. I think you'll approve, Cain. We have approximately three hundred men on duty and two cars following the carriage." He gave Cain a piece of paper and DG smiled.

"He'll never approve, Dad." She joked, "He's too paranoid."

"Just because he's paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get him." Ahamo commented and Cain glowered as DG snorted in laughter. Ahamo sat down and watched as Cain carefully read the plans.

"Well, if we're going to do this thing, I guess we're as prepared as we can be." He said eventually and Ahamo lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that a Wyatt Cain seal of approval?"

"It is." Cain said, handing the papers back. DG watched this exchange in interest, noting how carefully polite they were. There seemed to be a growing respect between them, something that reassured DG.

They were currently going over each inch of the parade plans and DG decided to give them some quality time, excusing herself. Making her way down to the basement of the palace, she knocked on the heavy metal door of Glitch's laboratory.

"Come in!" He shouted and she entered to find he and Azkadellia bent over a piece of machinery on the workbench, the Horticultural Improvement Enhancer that Glitch had been working on for months now. Azkadellia smiled up at her.

"How were the visitors?"

"Cain got me out fairly quickly. And where were you?" DG climbed up onto the large bench, crossing her legs and watching as Glitch unscrewed a bolt and reaching for a pair of wire clippers. Azkadellia cleared her throat, flushing slightly but didn't answer. DG looked at her flatly.

"Az, you can't hide forever. You need to talk to these people."

"I told her that when she came running for cover." Glitch commented, head still inside the machine. Azkadellia rapped her knuckles on the top of the machine.

"Thank you for your support, Glitch." She said, as he winced at the noise.

"I did warn you, Princess. People want to reacquaint themselves with you."

"No, they want to get a good look at the freak." Azkadellia muttered, playing with a wrench. DG lifted it out of her hands.

"Az, I need your help with this." She said, looking her sister in the eye. "I have no idea what to do when I meet these people, I don't even know _why_ I'm meeting them. When I agreed to take the throne, the one thing I asked was that you would help me."

Azkadellia didn't reply, her expression changing to one of guilt and misery. Glitch snickered.

"Emotional blackmail. I like it." DG gave him an irritated look and turned back to her sister, who was nodding.

"Fine. I'll… I'll try to meet with some of them."

"DG and Cain are due to meet with Baron Nikan and his wife and children tomorrow morning." Glitch said, bolting the panel shut on the H.I.E. "They're perfectly nice people, it would be a perfect opportunity to reintroduce you."

"There you go. Tomorrow morning Azkadellia Gale is making a comeback." DG said decisively.

Azkadellia looked positively ill.

**A/N: More filler, I'm afraid! But filler is kind of important really. It builds character, sets up future plots, etc. For example, parade. Parade is next chapter, along with some Azkadellia moments. Plus, I wanted to see how DG's magic lessons are going now she's not in Pacalisaqua.**

**Anywho, thank you for the reviews! Mucho appreciated, especially after the day I've had! It's too much to ask that trains might run on time, apparently. Might have known!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	25. Chapter 25

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Glitch knocked on Azkadellia's door at ten the next morning. There was a muffled thumping from inside and he frowned.

"Princess? The Nikan family are here." There was no reply and Glitch put his hand on the door handle. "Azkadellia?"

Opening the door tentatively, Glitch peered inside. Azkadellia was wrapped in a dressing gown, staring miserably at various dresses that lay scattered around the room, draped over chairs and tables, and piled on the floor. She looked up at him and turned away, but not before he saw tears threatening her dark eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked concernedly, closing the door behind him. She shook her head, clutching at her robe, fingers shaking.

"I… I can't… I don't know what to wear." She whispered. "Everything is wrong. I don't know what to wear that won't remind them of…"

Her hand went to her forehead as she trembled. Glitch moved forward and turned her to face him and she let him hold her gently.

"Oh, Azkadee…" He murmured as she clung to him. "It's going to be hard, first time around. But once they see you, once they get to know you… they're going to understand that you're not what they thought."

She sniffed and he lifted her chin with a finger, smiling.

"Now, why don't you put on that sky blue gown with the white lace and come downstairs?" He turned to leave but she caught his hand, staying him. Without a word she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, sweetly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered.

"It would take you a lot longer to get dressed." He replied, smiling as he made for the door.

* * *

~*~

Baron Nikan was a portly man with a thick white moustache and an infectious smile. His wife was an attractive woman with dark hair swept back into a chignon and they were accompanied by their two children, Marisa; a young woman of nineteen annuals and their son Rex, who was twenty-eight annuals.

DG entered the sitting room first and greeted them cheerfully.

"It's so good of you to meet with us, Highness." Baroness Nikan said, curtseying graciously. DG smiled.

"Oh, please. Thank you for coming, it's wonderful to meet people who live in the O.Z. I'll call for some refreshments."

As she rang the bell the family sat, looking excited at being granted an audience with the first heir. DG spoke quietly with the servant who appeared before taking a seat.

"Lord Ambrose tells me that you're residents on the Gillikin border." She said conversationally and the baron nodded.

"Yes, although we only recently returned to our home… we were forced to seek refuge with Gillikin neighbours during the Witch's reign." He explained. "We were taken in by a dear friend who gave us work in exchange for a home and food."

DG listened intently as he spoke and nodded.

"I'm glad you are finally able to be at home." She said, "There have been too many people who have been torn from their lives, even an annual on from the Eclipse."

"We were fortunate; we were able to stay together." Baroness Nikan replied, looking at her children with the same love DG saw in her own mother's eyes. The baroness met her gaze and smiled faintly. "As someone who has been reunited with their family, I'm sure you understand."

"I do." DG confirmed. "My family has suffered, as so many have. But at least we are together now and I hope that by being together, we can unite other families."

Two servants arrived, carrying trays of drinks and food. DG thanked them before turning back to her guests, offering them refreshments. As they sipped fruit juice and tea, DG asked how long they were staying in Central City.

"For the winter season, we wanted to stay until the wedding." Baroness Nikan replied, accepting a small sandwich from the plate. DG smiled.

"That long?"

"Well, your wedding is going to be the speaking point of every social occasion from now until the coronation!" Baron Nikan chortled. DG couldn't help laughing as she set the plate down.

"Ah yes. The wedding that I'm already having nightmares about!" She joked and they all smiled. Marisa spoke nervously.

"Are you excited about it?"

"Excited… yes." DG nodded, "Just stressed as well. Fortunately my mother and sister seem to be organising most of it, I don't know what I'd do without them."

"We were hoping to see your fiancé, nobody seems to know very much about him!" The Baron said hopefully and DG smiled, knowing how much Cain would _love_ being the centre of gossip.

"He should be joining us, no doubt he's been caught up with something. Oh…" The door was opening but it was not Cain but Azkadellia and Glitch. The Nikan family rose, bowing to the princess.

DG saw Glitch's hand on the small of her sister's back, guiding her into the room. Obviously Azkadellia had been less than happy about the gathering, but she nodded to the family politely.

"Baron, Baroness, you know my sister Azkadellia, and our good friend, Lord Ambrose." DG introduced them as they sat. Azkadellia was wringing her hands nervously in front of her. The Baron seemed unsure of what to say, but his son, Rex, smiled at Azkadellia.

"I'm glad to see you looking so well, highness." He said quietly. His dark hair fell into his eyes as he looked at her. Azkadellia met his eyes and then gave a miniscule smile.

"Rex Nikon…"

"You know each other?" DG asked curiously. Azkadellia looked at her and smiled.

"When we were quite young, the three of us played together one summer at the Nikan's home. You were only four annuals, I was nine and Rex was eleven."

"I didn't think you would remember that." Baroness Nikon said in surprise. "It was such a long time ago."

"I remember Princess DorothiGale deciding that she wanted to explore the manor and ended up locking us in the tower by accident." Rex commented and DG rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like something I'd do." She commented lightly, but Rex's eyes were back on Azkadellia. Glitch was watching his gaze with a slight frown. Azkadellia smiled again, glancing at her sister.

"We got in terrible trouble, as we usually did." She said and DG met her sister's eyes. There was a quiet distress between the princesses until Azkadellia spoke again.

"I suppose we're lucky that we were able to get each other out of trouble most of the time." She said quietly.

DG repressed the urge to hug her sister, looking at Glitch instead.

"I don't suppose you know where Cain is? He knows he's supposed to be here?"

"I believe he was going over the security for the parade with the CCP." Glitch replied, still looking suspiciously at Rex. DG rolled her eyes and was about to ask that he go and find him when the man in question entered the room, nodding at the guests.

"Sorry to be late." He said by way of explanation before sitting on the arm of DG's chair. She looked at him pointedly.

"Security problem?" She asked dryly and he arched an eyebrow.

"There won't be."

"Hmm." She looked unhappy, but introduced him to their guests.

A pleasant hour passed until the Baron announced that they should be on their way. DG rose to say goodbye, insisting that they would meet again soon. Rex kissed DG's hand, shook Cain's and then turned to Azkadellia, who had relaxed noticeably as the time had gone on. He smiled handsomely before kissing the back of her hand.

"It has been wonderful to see you again, princess." He said softly. "I hope to meet you again soon."

"And I, you." Azkadellia replied. Glitch stood a few feet away, watching the exchange unhappily. As the Nikans left, DG turned to her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Az, that was great." She smiled. Azkadellia laughed softly.

"It went well, didn't it?" She said, smiling. Glitch huffed and went to sit down. DG sat beside Cain and stretched her arms.

"How many more visitors have we got today?"

"That's all for today, but there are two lots tomorrow and three more the day after. Then it's parade day." Glitch said, recalling the schedule. DG groaned, burying her head in Cain's shoulder.

"Why do they want to see me so badly?" She moaned and Azkadellia smiled.

"I heard that they're hoping you'll reform the Royal Court. There hasn't been one in a long time, even Mother didn't have one."

"What's a Royal Court?" DG asked curiously.

"A select few men and women chosen by the Queen and Consort. They're something of an entourage, ladies-in-waiting and that sort of thing." Glitch explained and DG pulled a face.

"Ew. No thank you. What would I do with ladies-in-waiting?"

"They're more like personal assistants than anything." Azkadellia said, "They'd help organise your social calendar, keep you up to date on important events and gossip. In return they'd hope for social standing, well arranged marriages and so on."

"Arranged marriages?"

DG stared at her sister in shock.

"What in god's name do they want me to arrange their marriages for?" She said in disgust. Azkadellia sighed.

"DG, it's how things were done before the Witch's reign. It's the role of the Queen to ensure that suitable matches are made, to ensure peace. Even now you'll have to approve betrothals."

DG shook her head, groaning.

"That's ridiculous. Who am I to say who people should marry?" She said, frowning. Azkadellia tilted her head, giving her sister a sad look.

"It sounds odd to you, but it works. A good match can ensure prosperity for both sides of the family and a union of lands."

"And what if they end up miserable?" DG pointed out but Glitch smiled.

"If it turns sour, they can appeal to you. In that case you'd have to arrange a contract for the division of the property arranged in the marriage."

DG considered the situation and then chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"So I'm basically a glorified matchmaker?" She asked, but the three of them looked blankly at her. She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Technically, you'll be responsible for arranging my marriage." Azkadellia said quietly and DG let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah right. Az, you marry whoever the hell you want to." She said firmly and then gave Glitch a wicked grin. "Rex Nikan seemed very keen on you."

Azkadellia flushed, glancing at Glitch who was glaring at DG. DG laughed.

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia felt like she spent most of her time in the basement these days. This suited her, happy to pass the hours chatting with Glitch and watching him create fantastic machines with more enthusiasm than she'd ever seen put into anything.

"One and half spanner." He called and she selected the correct tool, passing it to him. He tightened a bolt and then straightened, scratching his head.

"That should do it."

He tossed the spanner to one side and grinned at her.

"Think it'll work?"

"If you made it? Of course." Azkadellia smiled and Glitch laughed.

"You're a flatterer, Azkadee. You're going to be a social butterfly by the end of the season."

"I doubt it." Azkadellia said quietly, picking awkwardly at a nail. "I felt so out of place today."

"They adored you." Glitch said dismissively and then his expression darkened slightly. "Some more than others."

She smiled, biting her lip.

"You mean Rex Nikan?"

"Hmm." Glitch had picked up a cloth and was buffing the surface of the machine. Azkadellia shook her head.

"He was a good friend. We were close as children."

"Hmm."

"Glitch?" He looked up, still disgruntled. Azkadellia stood from her stool and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm glad I have you."

* * *

~*~

DG was in a bad mood. It was the morning of the parade and from the minute she'd left her room, there had been two CCP officers following her. She turned on them as they walked down the corridor.

"What are you doing?" They had looked at each other uncertainly.

"Uh, Lord Cain ordered us to guard you until the parade." One said and DG closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Right. Of course he did." She put her hands on her hips. "Where is he?"

"At breakfast."

"OK. Just out of curiosity, you have to protect me if I'm attacked?" They nodded. "What if I attack somebody? What's your stance on that?"

They looked at her, clearly unsure if she was joking or not. DG shook her head, rubbing her forehead.

"Don't worry about it." She muttered, turning to go downstairs.

Cain, Glitch and Azkadellia were in the breakfast room, the Queen and Consort having gone off to various meetings. Cain looked up as DG entered, followed by the two guards.

"Cain, what's with the guards?" She said, not even greeting them. Azkadellia smirked.

"I told you she wouldn't like it."

"Nobody is going to attack me whilst I'm still inside the palace, this is just paranoia gone mad!" DG argued, taking her seat opposite Cain, who was looked resolute.

"If paranoia stops you getting attacked, I'm happy with it." He said, continuing to eat his eggs. DG scowled and reached for the coffeepot.

"You could have asked first." She muttered.

"You would have said no." He pointed out and Azkadellia started laughing. DG threw her sister a glare before turning to Glitch.

"What's happening today?"

"The parade starts at noon, we'll have you and Cain in the carriage by quarter to. Azkadellia, Raw and I will be in the car behind the carriage. The route goes through the centre of Central City and then turns counter clockwise, returning to the palace. It should take just under an hour and once you're back at the palace, we'll broadcast your speech." He eyed her. "Your speech _is_ ready, isn't it?"

"Yes sir." She nodded, "I've been practising it all week. What about our parents, are they not coming?"

"No, they're going to wait here and prepare for your first royal broadcast." Glitch said, wiping his mouth and standing. "I'll go and find Raw."

"I've hardly seen him since the ball." DG commented and Glitch nodded.

"He's been busy compromising the trading routes to the Viewer lands."

Cain stood too and walked around the table to kiss the top of DG's head as she chewed her toast.

"I'm just looking out for you, sweetheart." He said quietly before leaving the room. DG rubbed her eyes.

"How am I supposed to be mad at him when he's that gorgeous?" She asked a smiling Azkadellia.

* * *

~*~

Cain was by the carriage at half past eleven, examining every inch of it. Jeb stood nearby, grinning at his father.

"Dad, we've checked it five times over. Every inch of the parade route has been inspected and there are three hundred soldiers and officers on duty."

Cain grunted in reply as DG came down the steps at the front door, dressed in a bright blue dress, the Emerald glinting around her neck. She smiled at Jeb, embracing him.

"Is he giving you trouble, Jeb?"

"As always." The young man said, grinning. Cain eyed them, looking resigned.

"I'm just doing my job."

"Your job today is to be future consort." DG said, taking his hand. "Can't you just be that?"

Jeb watched in amusement as his father's stoic expression softened and DG stepped into his embrace.

"Fine." He relented and DG smiled brightly, turning to climb into the carriage, Cain's hands on her waist as he lifted her.

DG turned in her seat, watching as Azkadellia and Glitch climbed into the royal car behind the horse drawn carriage. She could hear the roar of the crowd already, thousands of people from all over the O.Z. gathered for this first public glimpse of the first heir. Cain settled opposite DG in the comfortable seats, so he had his back to the driver and horses.

"Are you ready for this?" DG asked and he smiled, leaning across to clasp her hand.

"Not even slightly. You?"

"Nuh uh." DG shook her head, grinning. "I just feel terrified. Good thing you're here to keep me sane."

"Ready to go?" The driver asked politely and DG swallowed hard, smiling as the gates opening and the carriage lurched forward towards the streets of Central City.

The screams were deafening and DG couldn't help laughing as clouds of confetti descended from the rooftops, people perched on chimneys waving at the carriage. DG looked across at Cain, who had that familiar crooked smile on his face at the ruckus.

"This is _insane_!" She laughed and he nodded as the carriage moved down the long main street. Cain watched, swelling with pride as she raised a hand, waving at the crowd, who screamed loudly.

DG felt like a celebrity at a red carpet party as she watched people jumping up and down, waving banners and throwing confetti. She turned to look at the other side of the street, waving at the people there and smiling widely.

These people were happy to see her. They were glad to have her as their queen, and they wanted her to be the one who helped heal the O.Z. The thought filled DG with awe and fear, but mostly she felt pride. She wanted so much to help these people who cheered for her and be a queen they would be proud of.

She looked across at Cain, at the man who would be her rock during their reign. Even now he was watching her, solid and certain. A rush of love welled in her and she smiled at him adoringly. She couldn't say anything then and there, he probably wouldn't be able to hear her anyway, but his nod assured her that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

There was a loud noise and DG looked around, laughing as some young men on a rooftop let off some sort of firework that exploded brightly coloured streamers over the parade route. She twisted to the left in her seat to watch as they fell onto the crowd and it was only because she had moved this way, half raised out of her seat that the bullet hit her shoulder and not her head.

Cain watched, frozen to the spot as DG's shoulder exploded in a spray of blood that spattered her pale blue dress, scattering over his own shirt and the force of the blow knocked DG back. Their eyes met for less than a second as she tumbled back and fell from the carriage.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuun.**

**Oh yeah. I'm mean. Leave a review!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	26. Chapter 26

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

The fall took a strangely long time and it seemed odd to DG that with so many people around there was so much silence.

And then she hit the ground with a sickening thud, the pain exploding in her shoulder as blood spurted down her arm in thick rivers. Fighting the urge to pass out, black dots swirled in the corners of DG's vision and the only thing she could concentrate on was Cain's voice shouting her name.

* * *

~*~

Cain had leapt from the carriage before DG had even hit the ground. Everybody stared in horror and then noise exploded as the crowd started to scream and the soldiers began to rush forward. Cain cradled DG to his chest, pressing down hard on the spurting wound and she let out a cry of agony.

And then emerald light shot from the pendant around her neck, twisting and spiking as it shone brightly on a bearded man standing on the rooftop of a nearby building. He was wielding a gun and he froze as the emerald light struck him. In a second the CCP officers began to race into the building as the man leapt to the next building. However there were two young men on the next rooftop and they jumped on the assassin, wrestling him to the ground.

Cain didn't notice, he had lifted DG up, cradling her in his arms. There was a cry and he turned to see Azkadellia rushing towards him.

"DG! My sister, my sister…" She was almost screaming as she saw her little sister lying barely conscious with a steady river of blood dripping to the floor. Raw had appeared by Cain's side and he lay his hands over the wound, but shook his head.

"Too deep. Need help."

"The infirmary isn't far from here, the route goes right past it." Glitch said, but a woman had already fought her way past the guards, waving a medipack. Azkadellia took it from her, pressing layers of gauze to the wound. DG whimpered weakly and the Emerald glowed fiercely.

"Get in the car." Cain shouted and Glitch dove into the driver's seat as Cain carried DG into the back. She had stopped moving now, her face pale and her breathing shallow as she finally gave in to unconsciousness.

* * *

~*~

The emergency room of the Central City infirmary was fairly empty, so it was something of a shock when the two princesses, the future consort, royal advisor and the ambassador of the Viewers burst in. The nurses leapt into action when they saw DG, letting Cain lower her onto a trolley, hand still clamped over the sodden gauze.

"What happened?" A nurse asked, measuring the DG's sluggish pulse.

"She was shot." Cain muttered, but the nurse was unfazed as a doctor rushed over, inspecting the wound. The top of DG's shoulder had been blown away, leaving two inch crater in the flesh. Muscle and bone glistened through the spouting blood.

"The bullet is still lodged in her shoulder. We need to get her into the OR." He said and the bed was whisked away, leaving them standing there staring after it.

Azkadellia sank to her knees, shaking. Glitch lowered himself, wrapping her arms around her as she sobbed, clinging him to desperately.

"My DG…" She cried heavily, body wracked with sobs and chest constricted. "My sister!"

Raw was trembling, the emotions of his friends sweeping over him in painful waves and he shrank away from them. A nurse approached Azkadellia, whose hands were sticky with drying blood, and offered her a shallow bowl of soapy water. As Azkadellia scrubbed frantically as the bloods, Glitch turned to Cain, who hadn't moved since DG had been taken away.

"Cain, we need to contact the palace."

"Already done." Said a CCP officer who had followed them in. Several more officers and guards were posted around the room and on the doors. "The Queen and Consort have been informed of the incident and await news of the princesses."

Cain ignored the whole proceeding, staring through the doors that DG had disappeared through. Glitch touched his shoulder tentatively.

"Cain, it's alright."

"It is _not_ alright." Cain said, his voice so quiet it made Glitch step back. "DG was almost killed. How the _hell_ is it alright?"

"She's still alive!" Glitch shot back angrily, tempter flaring. "For Ozma's sake, can't you just be glad that she is alive?"

"It's not good enough, Glitch! This was supposed to safe, she was supposed to be safe!" Cain turned swiftly and shouted into Glitch's face, but the advisor glared back at him.

"Don't yell at me, Cain! The security was gone over a hundred times and-"

"She got shot! What the hell kinda security is that?" Cain said, finger pointing angrily into Glitch's chest, prodding him. Glitch knocked it away and Cain seized the collar of his jacket. Within a second, Glitch's fist had connected with Cain's face. Azkadellia gasped and the nurses looked terrified as Glitch pushed Cain into the desk, knocking files to the ground and spilling a mug of coffee.

"Don't you _dare_ yell at me, Cain! DG's my best friend! You think you're the only one who cares about her?" Glitch shouted, his face twisted in anger.

Cain was silent, face still turned away from his friend. Glitch swallowed his anger and then turned away, walking out of the room, Raw following him. Azkadellia watched him go and then moved over to Cain, turning his head to face her. His eye was already starting to swell, red and sore. He looked at her and she saw the shame, the utter disintegration of his soul as he tried to lower his gaze from hers. She placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"Wyatt, I need you to be strong." She whispered, her voice breaking. "_Please_ be strong."

"I can't lose her, Az." He said quietly, voice trembling with emotion. "I can't lose her…"

And then they were hugging, clinging to each other like lifelines whilst the world revolved around them and somewhere in the building the girl both of them loved lay unaware of their anguish.

* * *

~*~

DG came out of surgery two hours later. The man who had operated, Doctor Lennox, found Cain, Glitch and Azkadellia in the waiting room, Raw having returned to the palace to recover from the emotional turmoil. They looked up as he appeared, but he sat with them, talking quietly.

"We removed the bullet. She's fortunate, the shot missed the bone. It'll scar, badly I should think, and it'll be very painful for a time. There's a chance of nerve damage in the arm and some limited movement, but all in all… it could have been a lot worse."

"Can we see her?" Azkadellia asked, eyes red from crying, and he nodded.

"She won't wake for some time, probably not until tomorrow morning. But seeing who it is, I'll authorise for someone to stay with her." Doctor Lennox said, standing. He led them to the third floor and into a private room. A CCP officer followed them and was ordered to stand guard at the door.

DG looked so frail, so vulnerable in the large white bed. The room was utterly sterile and featureless and it made Cain feel ill on sight. The regular beeping from the heart monitor did nothing to reassure him as Azkadellia went to the bed and caressed the hair back from her sister's face. DG was pale, her shoulder padded heavily in gauze beneath the limp nightgown she'd been dressed in. Azkadellia turned to the two men.

"We should take turns to stay with her. So she's not alone when she wakes up."

"You should get back to the palace, Azkadellia." Cain said quietly. Azkadellia looked ready to argue but he held up his hands. "Somebody just tried to assassinate the first heir – you're even more of a target. Until we question the assassin, it's not safe for you to be out."

"He's right, Azkadellia." Glitch said quietly. "I'll take you home and I'll come back this evening."

"I don't plan on leaving her." Cain said quietly. Glitch didn't look at him, touching Azkadellia's hand and guiding her from the room. Cain sat in the chair by the side of the bed, noticing that someone had removed the Emerald from around DG's neck and put it on the small table. Cain eyed it for a moment before slipping it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

* * *

~*~

Lavender and Ahamo were waiting when Glitch and Azkadellia returned. Lavender let out a quiet cry and went to embrace her daughter.

"Azkadellia…" Ahamo put his arms around both of them and Glitch stood back, a lump in his throat as he observed the family in pain.

"How was she when you left?" Ahamo asked Glitch.

"Still unconscious, but she was out of surgery. The doctor said that there may be some nerve damage, but the bone was intact." He didn't want to say that it could have been worse, because the mere circumstances in which the injury had taken place negated any comfort that the phrase could have brought.

Ahamo turned back to his wife and daughter.

"I'm going to the hospital."

"Cain is there and the room is guarded." Azkadellia said, voice hoarse from sobbing as she looked to her father. "We're safer here."

"We need to find out if that man was sent by someone or if he acted independently." Lavender agreed but Ahamo didn't agree.

"It can wait. Once DG is awake, we can think about that. Besides, I'm sure Cain will want to question him personally."

* * *

~*~

It was a long night. DG didn't move, the gentle rise and fall of her chest the only sign that she lived. Cain sat back in the chair by the bed, watching constantly for any sign of consciousness, his swollen eye throbbing. He dared not touch her, his arms folded over his chest as he watched her breathing, the beeping of the heart monitor the only sound in the room. Once or twice a nurse came in to check her vitals, offering him refreshments, which he refused.

He thought back to that moment. She'd been facing away from him, laughing delightedly at the colourful streamers that had been raining down, half raised out of her chair as she leant over the back of the carriage. It had happened so suddenly, the sound of the shot muffled by the noise of the crowd. She'd jerked around as the force of the bullet knocked her, eyes wide in confusion as the fountain of blood had sprayed up the side of her face and she fell backwards.

He hadn't reacted, hadn't realised what had happened and then utter fear rushed through him like a bolt of electricity.

But it wasn't enough to help then. He should have known, should have been watching for danger. Cain ground his teeth angrily, angry with the guards, angry with the police and raging at himself.

He should have saved her.

It was Adora all over again. Only this time he _had_ been here but was equally useless. It seemed that he was never able to save the people he loved.

The first sun was starting to rise, but Cain barely noticed, not even caring that he hadn't slept. He leant forward in his chair, his head in his hands as he groaned heavily. He had not felt pain like this since he'd discovered Adora's grave, the terrible ache in his chest like a heavy weight on his ribs. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like the room was closing on him, like being trapped in that goddamn suit all over again.

"Not her." He muttered. He had never been a religious man but now he prayed desperately. "Please not her."

He couldn't face losing another woman he loved.

A soft noise made him look up. DG's peaceful face has creased into a frown. He reached forward, grasping her hand.

"DG? Can you hear me?" After a moment her eyes opened, peering through half closed lids as though the light was too much. Cain gazed at her, heart in his throat. She squeezed his fingers, closing her eyes again.

"Cain…" Her voice was so quiet that he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it, but then she opened her eyes again, looking at him. "Don't cry."

He hadn't realised that he was but he was suddenly aware of the bittersweet tears in his eyes. He brushed them away swiftly, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it over and over.

"Hey…" She moved the hand to his cheek, frowning as her eyes searched his face. "What happened to your eye?"

Cain let out a half-choked laugh.

"You're lying in an infirmary bed with a bullet wound in the shoulder and you want to know why I have a black eye? Priorities, sweetheart."

She smiled and shifted, wincing as pain blossomed in her shoulder. She let out a moan and Cain grimaced.

"I'll find a doctor."

"Wait." She shook her head and reached for his hand again, clinging to his fingers. Cain froze and felt the damn tears swelling again. DG looked on the edge of tears herself.

"Cain, what's wrong?"

"… I thought I lost you." He croaked, his fingers twitching around hers. With a pained moan, DG forced herself into a sitting position and Cain leant into her, his face pressed against her neck. DG put her mobile arm around him, pressing her lips to his head as he breathed heavily. Even in her dazed state she knew what he was thinking, how he must have felt watching her fall.

Adora…

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'll never leave you."

He lifted his head, his face pushed against hers, the damp of their tears mingling.

"I'll _never_ leave you." She said again, kissing his wet cheek, the roughness of his stubble reassuringly solid beneath her touch.

After a few minutes the door opened and Doctor Lennox came in. To Cain's relief, he pretended to examine DG's chart as Cain wiped his face and DG lowered herself back onto to the bed.

"Princess, I'm Doctor Lennox." The medic said kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"I got shot, doc. I'm not feeling great." She said dryly and Cain forced back a smile. Doctor Lennox smiled, replacing her chart in the rack at the end of the bed.

"I'll send a nurse in to change the bandages. The wound is deep and it's going to be a painful recovery." He said, "You'll have limited use in your right arm for the next few weeks and even then you'll have difficulty."

"Believe me, Doctor, this is _not_ the worst thing that's happened to me." DG said, closing her eyes. She felt drained and Cain clasped her hand again, running his thumb over the top of her fingers. Doctor Lennox smiled at her again as a nurse came in with a syringe of painkillers.

"We'd like to keep you in for a few more days. I understand that you have Viewer in your company, if he agrees to assist the healing process, we could have you out of here by the weekend."

"He'll do it." Cain confirmed. DG was half asleep again, the injection working quickly.

"You should go and sleep." She mumbled tiredly. Cain shook his head.

"Not leaving you, sweetheart."

"Go and sleep." She insisted as the door opened and Glitch appeared. "Hey Glitchy."

"Glitchy?" He looked confused and Doctor Lennox chuckled.

"The medication she's on can lower inhibitions a tad, she's probably not aware that she's even talking."

"I see." Glitch said, turning to the bed and smiling at the semi-conscious princess.

"How are you doing, Sweetpea?"

"My arm kinda hurts." DG yawned and Glitch kissed her forehead briefly.

"I know. Don't worry, you'll be home soon enough. Azkadellia's missing you."

"Better be looking after her, Glitchy. She loves you." DG slurred, burying her face in the sheets. Glitch flushed as Cain smirked at him.

"I, uh… yes. Cain, if you want to go back to the palace and get some rest…"

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes he is." DG interrupted. Cain squeezed her hand but she frowned. "I'm fine, sweetie… go be sleeped."

"Ahamo wants you to interrogate the assassin." Glitch said quietly as the doctor left. Cain's expression tightened.

"Go yell at him, Cain." DG said quietly. "You like yellin' at people."

"She's got a point." Glitch said and DG yawned again, consciousness finally slipping away.

"Go yell, baby. Son of a bitch shot me. He deserves to be yelled at." She murmured before falling into slumber.

* * *

~*~

Ahamo was in his study when Cain got back to the palace, fighting his way through a crowd of reporters who wanted the latest news on DG. Cain had ignored them. Ahamo looked up anxiously but Cain nodded.

"She woke up just after sunrise."

"How is she?"

"In pain, not that she'd admit it. Eager to come home. The doc wants Raw to head to the hospital and see what he can do."

"I'll ask him." Ahamo said, pacing around his desk to stand opposite the Tin Man. "I'm assuming Ambrose asked you about the interrogation?"

"Where is he?"

"In the Spire prison."

"I'll go now." Cain said and when Ahamo made to object, he raised a hand. "Consort, I want to find out why that bastard shot your daughter, shot my fiancée. Nothing you say is going to stop me."

Ahamo merely looked at him and then gave a single nod.

"Take Raw with you. He may able to read him, find out the truth."

* * *

~*~

Raw was nervous as he sat in the interrogation room. Cain's tenseness was seeping into him, making him anxious. He eyed the Tin Man.

"Cain should be calm." He said and Cain looked ready to argue. But when he saw the pressure he was placing on the Viewer he took a deep breathe.

"Sorry, furball. I just want to get my hands on this guy…"

"Must not attack. Not until we know everything."

"I know, I…" Cain pursed his lips, his face tightening. Raw tapped his hands on the table.

"Sad DG is hurt. All sad."

Cain knew what he meant. He was by no means the only person suffering because of DG's attack. He hadn't seen Azkadellia yet, but she was closer to DG than anyone else in the world. Glitch had been DG's first friend in the O.Z. and she was so attached to Raw, not to mention her parents.

The door opened and a dark haired, bearded man was led in, handcuffed and accompanied by two guards as well as Jeb, who looked bitterly at the man.

"He's all yours, Dad." Jeb said, leaning against the wall. Clearly he had no intention of leaving, as the assassin was handcuffed to the chair opposite Raw. The man barely reacted to being treated this way, his gaze coolly on Cain. The guards left, standing outside the door as the three men turned to the assassin. Cain looked down at him from the other side of the table.

"Why did you try to kill the princess?"

The man smirked, settling back in the uncomfortable chair. He didn't reply. A nerve twitched in Cain's jaw.

"Did somebody send you or are you acting alone?" He asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

Still no reply. What little patience Cain had was wearing thin. He pulled his gun from its holster and held it to the man's forehead, but he didn't react.

"Listen to me, you fucking son of a _bitch_." Cain hissed, leaning towards the man, resisting the urge to pull the trigger. "All I want to do is blow your goddamn brains out and I wouldn't think twice about doing it. Unless you want that to happen, I suggest you start talking."

He flipped the gun and whacked the handle against the man's temple. The assassin grunted in pain as blood smeared across his face, glaring up at the Tin Man. Jeb put a hand on his father's arm.

"Let Raw do his work. You want to kill him after that… I don't think there's a soul in the Zone that would have a problem with it."

The assassin finally seemed to take notice as Raw moved behind him. He sat up and twisted around.

"What are you-" He started but jolted as Raw's hands held his head firmly in place. Both men shook violently as Raw tentatively entered his mind, sifting through layers of thoughts and memories until he found the relevant ones.

After a moment Raw ripped his hands from the assassin's head, hissing as though he had been burned by what he had found there. Cain and Jeb both looked at him in concern.

"You alright, Raw?" Jeb asked, but the Viewer was staring down at the assassin as though he had never seen anything so repulsive in his life. Cain folded his arms across his chest, the gun still tight in his hand and he tried not to start as he felt the Emerald in his pocket shiver slightly.

Raw stepped back from the assassin and looked straight at Cain.

"McKinnon."

**A/N: Some language in this one. Don't usually do naughty words, but when the occasion calls! Angry Cain is awesome. Plus, I like the moment between him and Azkadellia. It's an interesting relationship, since the only common factor that they really have is DG, so I figured their dependence on each other in this chapter would be a likely result.**

**I've never had serious surgery, but I've had friends/family that have occasionally gone a bit babbly under anaesthetic. Personally, antihistamines drive me bonkers. I have a tendency to turn into a zombie and sent some very odd text messages that I don't recall writing. My sister finds it hilarious.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I love getting reactions like that! Cliffhangers are great for making people go "OMG, what the hell?!" which I find very amusing!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"I want to go home." DG was quite insistent on this point and Doctor Lennox was quickly learning just how stubborn the first heir could be. He eyed her determined face, still pale but animated.

"Princess, your arm is not fully recovered."

"It'll recover just fine at the palace." She said firmly. It had been three days since the attack and she was going out of her mind with boredom. Cain had rushed back after interrogating the assassin, with Raw on his tail. Raw had done his best to heal the wound, but it was still deep and sore. Since then Cain and Glitch had been taking it in turns to sit with her, Azkadellia being forced to remain in the palace for safety.

Doctor Lennox sighed heavily.

"This is against my wishes as your doctor." He warned her and she grinned, looking at Cain as he came in.

"Don't sit down, Cain. I'm going home!"

"Not without a full guard, you're not." Cain said sternly. DG's face fell.

"How long is that going to take?"

"An hour or so. The doc and I are going to discuss your treatment." DG grinned again and climbed out bed, going to the bathroom with the clean clothes Glitch had brought that morning

"Plenty of rest, preferably bed rest if you can get her to stay still long enough." Doctor Lennox said, writing on a discharge notice. "I'll prescribe some painkillers for her, but mostly she just needs patience for it to heal."

"Patience is not one of her many virtues." Cain muttered and Lennox gave a short laugh.

"I'd noticed that. I'll let the guard know she's leaving. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Lord Cain."

"And you, Doctor."

Lennox disappeared as the bathroom door opened and DG reappeared, her right arm hanging limply by her side. She'd managed to pull on a blue dress but Cain turned her so that he could button up the back. Then he pulled the Emerald out of his pocket and placed it around her neck. The jewel began to pulse again and Cain smiled slightly.

"It's been twitching non-stop." He said as she turned to face him. Her fingers traced the jewel lightly.

"It helped catch the guy. If I'd been paying attention, it might have been warning me about danger in the first place." She said quietly. Cain walked her back to the bed, sitting on it beside her.

"You're going to rest when you get back to the palace. Understand?"

"Yes sir." She saluted him with her good hand. He gave her a dry look and she smiled. "I'm just glad to be getting out of here, I want to see Az."

"She's pretty eager to see you too." Cain said, glancing at the time. He had a meeting with Ahamo that afternoon to go over the plans for McKinnon. Ahamo had finally conceded that McKinnon was against them, Raw's testimony sealing the deal. Now Ahamo and Cain were planning for a group of men to go to McKinnon's land and bring him back to Central City.

A short while later the guard at DG's door knocked and entered.

"The escort is here, your highness." He said with a short bow. DG got to her feet but the guard cleared his throat.

"There are a number of reporters outside. We'll hold them back so you can get to the vehicle."

DG and Cain followed him downstairs, DG thanking the nurses who had attended to her as she went. Cain looked distinctly unhappy when he saw the gathered reporters, cameras at the ready.

"They're going to try and hassle you. Don't say anything, I'll get you straight to the car." He said, putting an arm around her waist, ready to guide her. Jeb opened the door and walked to them, standing on DG's other side.

"The car is just outside." He said, signalling to his companion officers to hold back the reporters. DG swallowed nervously and ducked her head as they went through the door. The noise was overwhelming, questions shouted from every side and camera flashes blinding her. DG stumbled and it was only Cain's arm around her middle that kept her upright. She half fell into the car, gritting her teeth at the pain in her shoulder as Cain climbed in next to her. Jeb had climbed in beside the driver and they pulled away, cameras still flashing in the windows. DG rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her splotchy vision.

"You alright?" Cain asked, hand on her knee. DG realised she was trembling.

"Yeah… yeah, just…" She shook her head. It had terrified her, being closed in by all those people. She'd felt trapped, afraid.

The journey to the Central City Palace wasn't a long one but there were reporters at the gates to the palace as well and they had to stop the car so that the royal guard could clear the way. DG kept her face lowered, Cain's hand on hers the only anchor to reality as she forced herself to breathe.

As the gates closed behind them, the front doors opened and DG saw Azkadellia and Glitch at the top of the steps, Azkadellia's eyes wide. DG smiled for the first time as the car stopped and Azkadellia came running down the steps towards her as she got out of the car. The sisters embraced tightly, Azkadellia mindful of her injury.

"Come on, let's get you inside." She said quietly, guiding her towards the doors. The distant shouts of the reporters were silenced as the doors closed behind them. DG smiled, hugging Glitch and then Raw as he appeared.

"It's good to be home." She said cheerfully. Cain smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I need to talk to Ahamo. Go and rest, I'll be back soon."

* * *

~*~

DG sank into the comfortable chairs of the sitting room, her mother beside her. Lavender looked exhausted, as though she hadn't slept.

"I couldn't, I worried too much." She admitted. DG took her mother's hand.

"I'm fine, Mother. Cain didn't want you to visit?"

"He was too concerned about the safety of the royal family after the… the attack." Lavender looked sickened by the words and Azkadellia shifted uncomfortably. "But he and your father are finalising the plans to take McKinnon into custody."

"And the assassin?" DG asked but Lavender flinched. Glitch cleared his throat.

"Still imprisoned in the Spire, where he'll stay for the rest of his life."

DG didn't really know what to say to this. She patted Lavender's hand again.

"I'm alright. We're all alright. And once the guards have got McKinnon we'll be safe."

"We always thought he was a friend." Lavender said softly. "We trusted him, he was at the ball. He could have attacked any minute."

"The Emerald tried to warn me about him." DG said. "It was completely freaked out by him, trying to send my magic at him. Maybe if I had done something, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's no use wondering, Deej." Azkadellia said gently. DG shook her head, not speaking. Eventually she looked at her sister.

"What happened to Cain? After I got shot, I mean."

"What happened to him?" Azkadellia looked confused.

"Did he get into a fight? He won't tell me how he got that black eye." DG explained and Azkadellia bit her lip, glancing at Glitch. The advisor shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ah… I hit him."

DG blinked in confusion, mind not quite taking in what Glitch had just said.

"You hit him?" She said incredulously. Lavender delicately tried to change the subject, but Glitch rushed to explain.

"Emotions were running high and we… had a disagreement."

"Some disagreement." DG snorted and Azkadellia smiled.

"It was in the heat of the moment, and the matter has long since been resolved." She said diplomatically. Cain and Glitch had muttered apologies at each other and silently vowed never to bring it up again. The faint yellow bruising around Cain's left eye was the only testament to the incident.

* * *

~*~

Dinner time arrived and DG sat herself next to Cain, clumsily cutting her food whilst Glitch and Ahamo kept the conversation on lighter subjects. Lavender was trying to persuade Azkadellia to join her for tea the next day with what sounded like about twenty women.

"They're still trying to get on our good sides?" DG asked and Azkadellia rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes. It's terribly wearing."

"And the minute you're well enough, you're joining us." Lavender said firmly. "You and Tutor have a lot to catch up on as well."

DG pulled a face, grinning at Raw who was sat opposite her. Raw turned his attention to his food, trying not to smile. Lavender smiled and sipped her wine.

"And we still have a lot of plans to go over for the wedding, DG. It's only two and a half months away."

"Plenty of time." DG said dismissively but Azkadellia shook her head.

"DG, we haven't even _started_ planning properly. You haven't even met with Deirdre to go over dress designs."

"A dress is a dress, Az. I told you, you're free to do whatever you like for the wedding, just keep me updated occasionally." DG said, waving a piece of asparagus on the end of her fork. Cain smirked, eating in silence. DG eyed him.

"You're going to be updated too. I'm not suffering alone."

"I've got plenty of my own work to do." Cain said calmly and Ahamo nodded.

"We'll finalise the plans for McKinnon tomorrow and hopefully deploy men by the day after that. We don't want to rush into anything, it would be easier to bring him here without a fuss and confront him then." The consort said wisely.

The Emerald throbbed and DG jumped violently, knocking her wine glass. It sent a stream of scarlet liquid across the white tablecloth and they all looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Azkadellia asked anxiously. DG shook her head, swallowing hard. Her magic was fizzing in her veins.

"It's doing it again." She said, focusing all her attention on the pendant, but it was still pulsing with unease. Cain eyed it warily.

"Is it because of McKinnon?"

"I think so…" She paused, but the activity seemed to have dulled for the time being. She shook her head again and looked at Ahamo. "What's going to happen with him?"

"We're sending a company of Royal Guards to ask that he come to Central City for questioning, give him a chance to come peacefully. If he kicks up a disturbance, we're prepared to use force."

The Emerald started to pulse again and this time DG gripped the table with both hands, concentrating hard on her magic. It wasn't just a random flush of power; it was focusing onto a particular kind of spell. Frowning, DG realised it was trying to create a shield. Pulling back her resistance inch by inch, she let the magic flow out, but it did not shape itself into a protective sphere around her. Instead it flowed around Cain, the shield shimmering visibly.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Cain asked dubiously, eyeing the shield. DG stared at him for a moment before standing abruptly, knocking her chair over in her haste.

"You're going to get him?" She said, her voice raised in anger. Cain set down his fork which had been frozen in midair. Ahamo stood, looking to reason with his daughter.

"Cain is our best soldier and he's head of the Royal Guard. McKinnon will be compliant under such force." He said but DG threw him an angry look.

"There are other men! Other soldiers!"

"This is my choice, DG." Cain said quietly. The shield around him pulsed brightly and DG snatched the Emerald from around her neck, dropping it onto the table. The shield faded away and she swallowed hard around the lump in her throat.

"It's not safe. The Emerald is trying to protect you, Cain."

"It'll be a week. That's all, and then you'll be safe." Cain said quietly, standing to look down at her. DG shook her head fiercely.

"But you won't be! Please, Cain, don't go!" She said desperately. Cain's lips thinned as he reached out to her, but she stepped back. "Don't go."

Cain glanced at Ahamo, at Lavender before turning back to DG.

"… I leave the day after tomorrow, DG." He said firmly. In an instant the look of pleading fear on DG's face transformed into one of heartbroken fury. She snatched the Emerald from the table and turned on her heel, storming from the room.

Her spilt wine spattered crimson drops onto the floor where she'd been standing.

* * *

~*~

DG dragged a hairbrush crossly through her hair, wincing as it pulled on tangles. She wasn't used to doing things left-handed – it had taken nearly a quarter of an hour to struggle out of her dress into a set of pyjamas. The bandage on her shoulder would need changing before she went to bed, but she was in too foul a mood to call for a maid.

He was leaving. He was heading straight into danger, even when he had been forewarned, when some of the most powerful magic in O.Z. was screaming 'danger' at the top of its lungs.

The Emerald was sending shivers through her body and she glared at it.

"Quit that. I tried, didn't I? I practically begged him not to go." She said irately. The pulses of magic dulled slightly, but were persistently present. DG scowled at her reflection, pushing her tangled hair out of her face. It needed cutting, her fringe having grown out months ago.

There was a light tap at the door and she glared at it.

"Who is it?" She snapped.

"It's me." Azkadellia's voice floated through the wood. DG waved a hand at the lock, letting the door swing open. Azkadellia came in and closed the door behind her, wincing at DG's bird-nest hair.

"Sit down." She said, taking the brush from DG's hand and beginning to untangle the knots. DG sat in front of the dressing table, still frowning.

"I suppose you're here to tell me that Cain is only doing his job and I should support him?" She muttered.

"Actually I told him that he's a fool and that he should listen to you." Azkadellia said, delicate fingers picking at a particularly vicious tangle. DG looked up quickly and Azkadellia gave her a tiny smile. "You have good instincts, Deej. Not to mention the fact that the Emerald has been right every time up to now. He's being idiotic to ignore the warnings."

"He's still going to go, though." DG said quietly, starting at her reflection. "He's so goddamn stubborn."

"That makes two of you." Azkadellia commented dryly.

* * *

~*~

She didn't see Cain the next day, presumably he was busy preparing for the journey and DG herself was stuck in meetings all day, pretending to be absolutely delighted to meet people she barely knew and struggling through a lesson with Tutor. Her concentration had been elsewhere and it had showed.

It was almost time for dinner when Raw came to find her, sat in one of the gardens opposite a fountain. DG looked at her friend and hunched over on the bench.

"Hi Raw."

"DG is upset." The Viewer said quietly, crouching on the grass by the fountain. DG shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Cain is unhappy too."

"He should be. He's running headfirst into danger." DG mumbled. Raw scratched his hairy chin, watching her with doleful eyes. DG was staring at her hands, refusing to meet his gaze. After a moment, Raw reached out his hand and touched her palm.

"DG should talk to Cain. Cannot stop him. Give him reason to come back."

DG smiled sadly squeezing his hand between hers.

"What did I do without you for so long, Raw?"

"Got in trouble."

"Sure, blame the victim!" DG scoffed, but she was smiling. Raw patted her hand reassuringly, smiling fondly.

"Cain going. Give him reason to come back." He said gently.

* * *

~*~

Cain wasn't at dinner, nor was Ahamo. DG sat silently, but her cursory glances at Cain's empty chair alerted everyone to her question.

"He's packing." Glitch murmured and DG stabbed a piece of broccoli viciously. Raw eyed her, knowing that she was still thinking of ways to prevent Cain's departure without resorting to emotional blackmail. She caught his eye and deflated slightly at his look. He felt her resignation rise to the surface as the plates were cleared. Lavender watched her daughter with a gentle expression. Her husband was briefing the men who would be leaving with Cain, but he would not be going himself. Lavender knew what it was like for a loved one to go on dangerous journey and it was not something she wished on anyone, let alone her daughter.

Glitch and Azkadellia barely spoke throughout dinner, looking at each other in concern at DG's miserable attitude. Once Azkadellia attempted to start conversation.

"When are you going to the fields of the Papay, Deej?"

"Three weeks. After the start of the New Annual." DG said quietly. Glitch smiled as Azkadellia signalled for him to continue the conversation.

"The H.I.E. should be ready by then; hopefully we'll be able to make a strong pact with the Papay."

"That's excellent news, Ambrose." Lavender said, smiling. "Once we have the roads open again, we can improve the trade in and out of the city."

"The Consort was talking about opening a university in the city, to try and entice people to live here again." Glitch said, "We could offer qualifications in mechanics, medicine, chemistry, all kinds of areas."

DG listened intently; the idea of a university appealed to her. She'd enjoyed her art course at the local college, but university had been far too expensive for her to even contemplate. Providing the opportunity for people all over the O.Z. to improve their education was something she wanted to do. Lavender noticed her daughter's attentiveness and smiled at her.

"Perhaps you and your father could discuss that in the week, DG, if you'd like to be involved."

"Yeah… maybe." DG said as they rose from the table. Lavender excused herself to her study, wanting to look over several important documents that had arrived just before dinner. Raw touched DG's shoulder.

"Go."

She excused herself, slipping upstairs as the other three went into sitting room. As she walked along the corridor to Cain's room, she went over in her mind what to say, as she had been doing all the way through dinner. She knocked hesitantly on his door, chewing her lip as there came a muffled shout to come in.

Cain was stood over a large rucksack, frowning down at the lack of room in it. He looked up and straightened when he saw her. DG closed the door behind her, hugging herself as she glanced around at the clothes that were scattered over every spare surface. It was a change from his usual tidiness and normally DG would have found it very entertaining. But now he was looking at her uncertainly and her heart began to ache at the sight of him.

"When do you leave?" She asked quietly and he dropped a pair of socks into the rucksack.

"Before dawn." He replied in an equally quiet voice. DG nodded slowly, looking down at her hands. Cain turned to face her in an awkward stance.

"Sweetheart, if you're here to try and stop me-"

"I'm not." DG said flatly. "I've already told you that I don't want you to go, I've told you that it's dangerous and you're going anyway. I'm not going to try again."

"Oh… good." Cain said, slightly thrown. He'd been ready to put up a fight, but now he watched her as he scratched his chin. DG stepped over an unceremoniously dumped shirt towards him, hand going into her pocket.

"Look, Cain…" She paused in front of him and looked up, eyes meeting his firmly. "Raw told me that it won't matter what I say, that you have to go. So he said I should give you a reason to come back."

She held out her hand and dropped a silver locket into Cain's palm. He examined it closely; it was fairly simple in design, nothing like the elaborate jewellery DG wore for special occasions. He opened it to see a tiny photo of DG inside and opposite her, the nurture units who had raised her.

DG closed his fingers over it.

"I'm emotionally attached to that locket." She said, "I'll be coming to get it if you don't bring it back."

"I'll be back." Cain said firmly, tucking the locket into the front pocket of his rucksack. He turned and walked to the desk, taking something out of the drawer. DG watched with a slight frown as he came back and reached for her hand, slipping a ring onto her finger.

It was silver, with a single diamond sparkling on top, sided by two tiny sapphires. Cain held onto DG's fingers as she stared at it. Eventually he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"It's official, darling. We're getting married in ten week time. This is my promise that I'm coming back." He said quietly, pulling her into his embrace. DG buried her face in his shoulder, wishing that the Emerald would stop its frantic beating.

"I love you." She whispered, voice constricted with emotion. Cain kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"I promise to come back."

They stood for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms. After an eternity DG lifted her face to look at him.

"Stay with me tonight?"

He agreed but when DG woke, she woke alone.

**A/N: Drama Llama coming through! Hmm, Cain going off to get McKinnon with no magical backup? Surely THIS can only end well! **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, as usual! They cheer me up, and I rather need it at the moment. Real life people are far less interesting than written ones and their drama is far more petty. So leave a review for stressed out author!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	28. Chapter 28

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Azkadellia watched Glitch work on the H.I.E. in silence. It had been two days since Cain had led the men east to McKinnon's land and Azkadellia had barely seen her sister in that time. She'd been present at meals but returning to her room straight away afterwards, too miserably distracted for lessons or to meet with visitors.

Azkadellia watched Einstein hop about in his cage. Glitch had brought the bird back with him from Pacalisaqua and he'd been living happily in the laboratory since. Azkadellia reached through the bars and stroked the back of his neck with a slender finger. Glitch looked up from the H.I.E. and sighed.

"I invited her to join us." He said quietly but Azkadellia shook her head.

"She's too worried. The Emerald won't let her rest; it's insisting that something is wrong."

"Even if there, what is DG supposed to do? She can't go after him." Glitch flicked a switch and the machine hummed into life. Azkadellia turned to watch as he placed a seedling tomato plant underneath the ray poised on top of the H.I.E and a beam of pale blue light spread over the soil. After a few seconds Glitch turned it off again, placing the plant in a warm glass bow, along with several other test subjects before turning to Azkadellia who stretched out her arms for him.

As he held her, she spoke softly.

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

"The man has been shot half a dozen times, flew out of a window into a frozen lake, was locked in a tin suit for eight years, faced down an artificially infused magical being and helped destroy a sorceress." Glitch said, cupping her face with both hands. "Nothing in the O.Z. is going to stop him getting back to your sister."

"Nine lives?" She asked and he snorted.

"Cain used up nine a long time ago. I think he's got an unlimited stockpile somewhere."

"He'd better. Because if he doesn't come back, DG will hunt him down and kill him." Azkadellia said, sitting on a stool as he turned back to the H.I.E.

* * *

~*~

DG sat on the window seat, concentrating fully on the Emerald. It was still trying to materialise her magic, it took constant attention to keep it from spilling over. Even when she'd had Azkadellia's magic too, the Emerald had been able to keep it under control, but now it was so behaving so erratically that it was more of a hindrance than a help.

She held it in her hands, twining the chain through her fingers as she willed it to stop beating against her, like a living creature.

_He's coming back. He's coming back. He promised._

This did nothing the quell the Emerald and DG dropped it onto the cushions, pulling her knees up beneath her chin and burying her face in her arms. Cain's absence physically ached in her chest, like there was a gaping hole in her ribs. It was even worse than when she'd been sent away with Toto, because at least then she hadn't been in constant fear of news. It was a classic case of no news was good news.

The light caught on the diamond ring, sending rainbow flecks over the wall. DG watched them, tilting the ring slightly to make them glimmer.

_He's coming back._

_

* * *

  
_

~*~

Cain examined the terrain as the twenty men he'd brought with him set up camp for the night. They were another day's travel from McKinnon's land, he recalled from his previous visit. A soldier approached him, saluting smartly.

"Lord Cain, there's food is ready." He said and Cain nodded, turning to take a seat by the campfire. Tomlin, one of the young royal guards, passed him a plate with bread and meat and a steaming jacket potato. One of the guards was telling a lewd joke, cracking his fellows up and Cain recalled his training days as a Tin Man when he'd sat with friends once the Mystic Man had gone to bed. They'd joked and laughed, playing card games and talking about the future. He'd been very young then.

Tomlin passed him a mug of beer and Cain drank thirstily. It had been a hard day's travel, two trucks winding through almost nonexistent paths to their current position on a mountain side. The men exploded in laughter at the punch line of the joke and two stood up, taking over from a pair that had returned from watch duty. Tomlin cleared his throat, looking at Cain.

"Lord Cain?" Cain looked up. "I was just wondering why we brought so many men… I haven't been on a retrieval squad before, but there are a lot of us to get one guy."

He seemed nervous, as though regretting speaking at all but Cain swallowed a mouthful of potato and everyone fell quiet, listening intently. Clearly they had been wondering the same thing.

"I'm not expecting McKinnon to come quietly." He said calmly, "And the princess had something of a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"With all respect sir, she might have been trying to stop you from leaving, in a subtle way." One of the older men suggested and Cain snorted quietly.

"You ever spoken to her, Rick?"

"Not had the pleasure, sir."

"One thing DG isn't is subtle. She told me straight out that she didn't want me coming." Cain said, a hint of laughter behind his voice. "She doesn't mince her words."

"I'd noticed that." Said another soldier, grinning. "Heard her telling Lord Ambrose that if she heard anymore explosions from the basement she was going to exile him when she got on the throne."

"I caught her sneaking into the garages to fix cars last month." Another said, chuckling. "Made me promise not to tell her mother."

Cain smiled, tearing a piece of bread and chewing it.

"She's… unconventional." He said and most of them chuckled, but Tomlin was solemn.

"She thinks there is some kind of danger?"

"Yes."

"McKinnon could be planning a trap." Rick said sourly. "He's a sneaky bastard."

"Whatever it is, we need to be alert. DG doesn't kick up a fuss about the little things. She says there's danger, its big danger. You're my best men," Cain looked around at them, "And McKinnon tried to kill our princess."

"He won't get a second shot." Rick said firmly and Cain drained the last of his beer.

"Good to hear that. Get some sleep, we leave before daybreak."

* * *

~*~

The Manor house where McKinnon lived came into view shortly after noon the next day. Cain halted the convoy at the edge of the forest, looking down at the large house. It was surrounded by farmland and he could see a small village about two miles off.

"What are we waiting for?" Rick asked, his bearded face full of impatience. Cain shook his head.

"Where are the people? There's half a dozen farms down there, but no one working, no animals… Farming doesn't stop for cold weather."

"Something isn't right." Rick agreed, glancing over his shoulder at the other men. They'd stopped the trucks and were waiting for Cain's orders.

After a moment, Cain shook his head.

"No use waiting up here. I'll take ten men down to get McKinnon. Rick, you lead the rest to the rear of the house, in case he tries to run."

They split into two groups, Cain's hand on his gun as he approached the front of the house. There was a single man waiting at the gates and he smirked at their approach. He seemed to be unarmed as he opened the gate.

"How may I help you gentlemen?"

"I want to see McKinnon immediately." Cain said calmly and the man turned to lead them to the house. It was a splendid building of dark wood and stone and as Cain stepped into the entrance hall, he found it disturbingly empty. No servants other than the man who had met them. Tomlin looked around too; all the men had their guns at the ready, looking suspicious.

"Something is off about this, sir." Tomlin muttered as the man faced them again.

"Who may I say is calling?"

"Lord Cain." Cain replied, not wanting to show how thrown he was by the calmness of the situation.

"I'll inform the Earl at once." The manservant said pleasantly. He disappeared and Cain looked at his men.

"Don't let your guard down for a moment. Keep your guns at the ready; I don't like how quiet it is."

They all nodded, all looking uncomfortable and wary. The man reappeared and gestured to a doorway.

"This way, Lord Cain. I'll have some drinks brought for your men."

"This isn't a social call. My men stay with me." Cain said brusquely, pushing past to the door. It led to a generously sized sitting room, a fire flickering in the grate. Armed men lined the walls and McKinnon rose from an armchair as Cain entered. The Royal Guard aimed their weapons at the sight of the armed men, the click of safety locks being removed filled the air.

Cain stared at McKinnon with cold eyes.

"Henrik McKinnon, you're to come with me to Central City for questioning. If you resist, I will make a formal arrest."

McKinnon smirked, green eyes full of contempt.

"May I request a reason for this invasion of my home?" He said calmly, eyes on Cain's. Cain glowered, gun aimed at McKinnon's chest.

"You're under suspicion of conspiracy to assassinate the Princess DorothiGale."

"Am I? That _is_ unfortunate."

He seemed perfectly unaffected by the news, taking his seat in the armchair as he observed Cain. Cain sneered and stepped towards him.

"Get to your feet, McKinnon."

"I don't think so, Lord Cain." He nodded to the armed men and without a second thought, gunshots filled the air. Cain turned quickly to see seven of the nine men fall, weapons scattering on the floor. Tomlin and a red-haired guard called Devlin had fired their weapons immediately, but they were immediately outnumbered. Cain turned, his gun ready to shoot McKinnon on the spot, but before he could even aim a needle was in his throat, the faintly yellow liquid draining into his flesh. Within a minute he was unconscious on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Tomlin spat, but a gun at his head stopped him from moving. Where were the others? They must have heard gunfire.

The door opened and another of McKinnon's men came in.

"All dead, sir." He said and Devlin raised his gun in fury, but his body shook violently as several bullets pierced his chest, felling him instantly. Tomlin felt his arms twisted behind his back as McKinnon knelt beside Cain, removing his gun from his hand and searching his pockets. After a moment he drew out the silver locket and flicked it open, smirking at the pictures. He approached Tomlin and tucked the locket into his shirt pocket.

"Run back, little boy. Tell DorothiGale to come alone if she wants her fiancé back." He said in a chillingly calm tone.

"Why are you doing this?" Tomlin spat. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

McKinnon smirked.

"I wouldn't waste time, boy. I'm sure the princess is anxious for news. By the way, if anyone _other_ than the princess shows up, I'll kill them and Cain without hesitation."

He nodded to one of the men and Tomlin was dragged from the room. McKinnon looked at the scattered bodies, some still writhing slightly.

"Clear up this mess."

* * *

~*~

DG doubled over as her body trembled, stumbling from the dining room in agony. Glitch was running after her, catching her as her knees gave way.

"DG, what's wrong?" He said as she cried aloud, fingers scrabbling at the Emerald.

"Get it off!" She screamed, "Get it off me!" He lowered her to her knees and tugged the chain from around her neck. She snatched the pendant and threw it across the corridor. Lavender and Azkadellia stared down at her as Ahamo knelt beside Glitch.

"DG, are you hurt?"

She was taking gulping breaths, her fingers digging into her hair as she stared at the glowing Emerald. Azkadellia crossed to the jewel but as her fingertips touched it she gasped and pulled back as though she had been burned. DG looked up at her, tears staining her cheeks.

"You feel it?" She whispered and Azkadellia nodded, holding out her hands to her sister. DG struggled to her feet.

"Something has happened, Az."

"Do you know what?"

"No…" DG closed her eyes, remembering again how the Emerald had suddenly seared with heat and her magic had erupted, sending her plate flying into a wall and forcing her backwards, toppling over her seat at the table. Every inch of her skin had burned as the sensation of red hot needles had pierced her heart.

She trembled and her legs went weak beneath her. Ahamo caught her by the waist, keeping her upright. Glitch pulled open the door to a nearby sitting room and her father helped her to a sofa. Glitch was carrying the Emerald, unaffected by its power. DG clutched her father's hand as he lowered her.

"Find Toto?"

"Of course." He darted from the room as Lavender sat beside DG, stroking her face. She was still shaking violently, her breathing unsteady.

"Darling, do you know what happened?" Lavender asked, her soft voice full of urgency but DG shook her head.

"I don't know. It felt like… like my heart was _breaking_." Her voice cracked on the last word but she looked up as Tutor came in, following Ahamo. Tutor moved to DG, bending to his knees as she caught his arm.

"Toto, help me."

"What happened?"

"The Emerald is upset. I think something has happened to Cain." DG whispered. "It made my magic rush up, I couldn't control it. Why is it doing this?"

Tutor sighed, looking at the beaming Emerald.

"It's a part of you, DG, as is Cain. I wouldn't be surprised if something had happened and the Emerald sensed it."

"We have to go after him." DG said, but she couldn't even stand for shaking. Ahamo squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll send someone straight away. They should have arrived at McKinnon's land by now."

Glitch gave a cry as the Emerald vibrated. DG reached towards it and took it into her hands, clasping the shaking jewel tightly as it echoed her own feelings of pain and distress. But somehow it was like being embraced by a loved one, as the soft green light slid over her skin like a blanket.

_He must be saved._

The words were so clear, as though they had been spoken directly into her ear. DG closed her eyes, pressing the Emerald to her chest.

"He must be saved."

"What?" They were looking at her in confusion and she licked her parched lips.

"The Emerald told me that he must be saved. Which means that he needs saving."

"DG, your father has gone to send someone." Lavender said firmly. "You mustn't go after him, there could be more assassins."

DG couldn't even think of an argument; her head was swimming and even with the Emerald's beat, she couldn't stop her eyesight from blurring over. She pressed her face against her mother's shoulder and allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia followed her father and Glitch out of the sitting room where they'd left Lavender and Tutor tending to an unconscious DG.

"What will you do?" She asked Ahamo.

"I'm sending two men to scout McKinnon's land. They'll be able to send word and let us know if more force is needed." Ahamo looked at them both and his face was stony. "We've got an army. What has he got?"

"Something dangerous enough to affect a magical being over five hundred miles away." Glitch said solemnly. Azkadellia wrapped her arms around herself, shivering at the shock of emotion she'd felt emanating from the Emerald. Her magic wasn't nearly as powerful as DG's; she couldn't even imagine the agony DG must be in.

Ahamo disappeared, no doubt to find some scouts and Glitch turned to her, taking hold of her arms.

"Are you alright?"

"It's more than just Cain being prisoner, Glitch." Azkadellia said quietly, "There was powerful magic coming from the Emerald. I don't think an army will be enough."

* * *

~*~

Tomlin was found by the scouts about a hundred and fifty miles from Central City, having driven all day and night. They instantly turned their vehicle around, rushing at full speed back to the palace.

DG was sat with Azkadellia and Glitch in the sitting room. She'd barely spoken since the day before, throwing looks out of the window and at the clock. Raw had tried to comfort her but her frantic emotions had been upsetting him so badly he'd had to excuse himself to sit with Lavender. It hurt DG that she was causing him this pain, but she could barely concentrate, her mind flittering from one terrible scenario to another as she waited impatiently for news.

Azkadellia's touch on her shoulder made her jump out of her musings.

"Are you hungry at all?" Her sister asked but DG shook her head.

"No… you guys eat." Glitch called for a servant to bring sandwiches, but neither he nor Azkadellia did more than pick at them when they arrived. DG's fingers tapped against her leg as they sat in silence. It was only when a raised voice came from the corridor that they looked up.

"I _have_ to see her!" Came a young male voice and there was the sound of a scuffle as the door opened and a harassed servant poked his head in.

"I'm sorry, I told him you weren't to be disturbed, Highness." He said as a yelp came from behind him.

"I need to see the princess, it's about Lord Cain!"

DG's heart pounded so much that it hurt as Glitch ordered the servant to let him in. It was a young guard that DG faintly recognised. He bowed, out of breath and apparently unaware of the blood spatters on his clothing.

"You have news about Cain?" DG said, standing with hands clenched in fear. He nodded.

"Yes, Highness. We went to McKinnon's land and…" His head dropped, shaking, "It was a trap. They… they killed all of them. All except me and Lord Cain."

"He's alive?"

DG swayed and Azkadellia put an arm around her shoulders, equally dazed by the news. Tomlin swallowed hard and held out his hand to DG. From it dangled the silver locket she had given Cain the night before his departure. DG took it, gripping it tightly in her fist.

"What happened, Tomlin?" Glitch said, pushing a chair forward for the weary guard to sit in. Tomlin fell into it, hands shaking with exhaustion and adrenaline.

"He knocked Cain out… and said that if you wanted him back, you had to go to him. Alone. He said if anyone else shows up, he'll kill Cain."

DG looked down at him and then held out a hand. Tomlin tentatively took it and she squeezed his fingers with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "Thank you for telling me."

And then she rushed from the room. Glitch darted after her, catching her arm.

"Don't even think about it, DG!" She turned and looked at him with a weary expression.

"You think you can say anything to stop me, Glitch?"

"No, but at least take soldiers. They can escort you there and wait whilst you go and get Cain." He said and then smiled. "And if you think I'm not coming, you're as brainless as I was."

"Az won't let you."

"She'll understand." He said certainly. "But you're my best friend and you have a terrible habit of getting yourself into trouble."

"That's what Raw said." She admitted.

Glitch disappeared to find some guards and DG went upstairs to change into some trousers and a t-shirt. Tying the locket around her neck, it tapped lightly against the chain of the Emerald. She looked down at the jewel.

"He needs saving."

_We will save him_, came the certain reply.

**A/N: That McKinnon! What a scamp! And silly ol' Cain. So busy expecting an ambush, he didn't see it coming! This really is a lot of setting up for the next couple of chapters which I hope you will think are awesome. But we will see, eh? Usual thanks for the reviews, they are very much appreciated!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	29. Chapter 29

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

After much arguing and debate, it was decided that DG, Glitch and thirty soldiers would go to McKinnon's land. Azkadellia was heartbroken at both her sister and the man she loved leaving at the same time.

"What happens if you don't come back?" She cried at the pair of them and Glitch caught her hands, pulling her to him.

"Don't think like that, Azkadee." He said desperately, stroking her hair. DG had embraced her sister tightly.

"We're coming back, Az." She promised.

Nonetheless, Azkadellia had been sobbing as they departed the next morning, Lavender and Ahamo on either side, embracing her as the vehicles pulled away. DG waved silently before slumping in her chair. They'd taken three of the royal guard vehicles, open backed trucks similar to those that DG had seen used by the military on the Other Side. There were sheets of strong canvas hiding them from view and wind, for which she was grateful. She and Glitch sat with ten men in one, whilst the other twenty were spread between the two other trucks. Glitch tapped her knee.

"Stay calm, DG."

"I am." She lied and he shook his head, eyes on the Emerald. She looked down at saw that it was glowing again, full of the sorrow she'd felt at leaving her family. The guards were watching it warily and she closed her eyes, concentrating until she felt it fade away.

Tomlin, the young man who'd brought her the news of Cain's capture, looked at her.

"Did you want to go over the plan, Princess?"

"It's pretty simple." She said quietly. "I go in alone, kick McKinnon's ass from here to Kansas and get my fiancé back."

"You know it won't be that easy." Glitch said pointedly and DG shrugged.

"I can shield. I can create fire, ice, wind and I have this." She pointed at the gun Ahamo had equipped her with. "I've never fired one before, but Dad said it's a straightforward aim and fire."

"If there's a hint of a struggle, we're coming in after you." Glitch said firmly. DG gave a small smile.

"There's going to be a struggle, Glitch. And if you come in too soon, they'll just attack us."

"We're prepared to give our lives." said Tomlin. Several other guards nodded.

Glitch winced as DG sat up straight, frowning at them.

"You say that again, _I'll_ shoot you. I don't want anyone giving their lives for me." She said crossly, the Emerald pulsing with light again, "It's taking me long enough to convince Cain he isn't supposed to be throwing himself into the paths of bullets for me."

"Yeah, but you're marrying him." One of them pointed out. DG rolled her eyes.

"I know. But my point still stands. No sacrificing, please."

"With all due respect, Highness, I'd rather face your wrath than Lord Cain's, if he found out we weren't doing our jobs right." Somebody muttered.

* * *

~*~

Although the terrain was rough and the ride jolting, DG slept most of the way. The Emerald was still, as though accepting her need to sleep and build her strength. So it was only when they went over a particularly deep pothole that DG fell off her seat and out of her slumber, stumbling as several hands caught her before she hit the floor. Clambering back into her seat, she looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Almost halfway. We weren't planning on stopping to set up camp, but if you'd like-" One of the guards said but DG shook her head.

"No. I want to get there ASAP." She said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was almost sunset, she could tell by the pale orange light that was slipping through the back of the truck. Glitch handed her a bottle of water.

"We'll stop soon so everyone can stretch and so on." He said as she sipped the slightly warm water. DG nodded, settling back in her chair. Her joints were stiff and all her muscles ached, the constant jolting from the vehicle sending pains shooting up her back.

But it was more than a physical pain that put her in so much discomfort. The constant ache in her chest that had gaped open the minute Cain had left was starting to feel like an actual wound, hurting every time she breathed or spoke. It hurt more than the wound in her shoulder which, despite being on it's way to healing nicely, was still sore, the scab rough against the tender skin.

Glitch's hand rubbed up and down her arm and she looked up at him.

"Don't get yourself worked up, Doll." He said quietly as the vehicle lurched to a halt. The guards began to climb, grunting as they stretched sore limbs. DG slid from the truck, wincing as her spine cracked. Walking a short way into the surrounding woods, she washed her hands in a fast flowing stream, splashing icy water onto her face.

The Emerald hummed and she placed a palm across it.

"We will save him." She murmured. It had become a sort of mantra over the past twenty four hours, something she repeated to steady herself and mentally prepare for the coming battle.

* * *

~*~

Cain tugged again on his manacles and winced as a trickle of blood made its way lazily down his hands. He was sat in an empty room, where he'd woken hours before. There was no window, only the shrinking candle gave any indication of passing time. How long had he been here? Hours? Days? Or maybe longer, there was no way to know.

He'd woken with a splitting headache, hands cuffed in this miserable place. After shouting a few choice swear words in the hope that McKinnon would hear _exactly_ what Cain thought of his mother and sexuality, Cain had inspected the room for any escape routes to find none. He'd worn the skin on his wrists away with straining at the cuffs, his wrists raw and damp with blood. No servants had come to feed him, he'd heard no sign of anyone passing the door.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seated position and put his head back against the wall. It had been a trap. DG had been right; he couldn't have handled this by himself. He hadn't thought McKinnon would actually attack, not a future consort and his Royal Guard. The man had to be insane.

_Don't let DG come. Don't let her be so goddamn stupid as to come after me_.

But he knew she would try. The minute she found out he was in danger, she'd go rushing in, hopefully with more sophisticated technology than a stick. Cain only hoped that Glitch or Ahamo would stop her.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor and Cain got to his feet, the raw patches on his wrists smarting. The door opened and Cain gritted his teeth as McKinnon entered, followed by two soldiers.

"You son of a bitch." Cain growled but McKinnon was unconcerned. He smirked at him.

"How did you sleep, Lord Cain?"

"I knew you were a traitor." Cain snarled. McKinnon spread his hands, eyebrows raised.

"A traitor? To the Gales, yes. I was faithful to those who kept me comfortable."

"The Longcoats? The Witch?" Cain demanded.

McKinnon chuckled, scratching his chin idly.

"To power, Lord Cain. I did well in the Witch's reign. I kept my part quiet; no one knew just how many dealings I made with her and her troops. But I was wonderfully rewarded."

"And now you want the Gale family destroyed?" Cain spat. Uncontrollable hatred was bubbling in his chest but McKinnon didn't appear to have noticed.

"The Queen and Consort don't concern me. The Queen barely has enough power to rule, she admitted that herself." He said, "Azkadellia is a mess, she'd flee at the first sign of trouble. But DorothiGale…"

"If you touch her-" Cain began but McKinnon ignored him.

"She's on her way here, Lord Cain. She'll be here by noon tomorrow."

"What the hell do you want with her?"

McKinnon smiled, his cold green eyes fixed on Cain's.

"I want to destroy her. I have plans, you see, and she's the one person who can stop them." Cain was silent, waiting from to continue. McKinnon considered him for a moment. "You were the spire when Zero was destroyed, weren't you?"

"Who do you think put a bullet in his head?" Cain snarled and McKinnon laughed.

"Then you know what Zero did to himself."

Cain was silent, watching McKinnon with a growing sense of dread. McKinnon was thoughtful, staring into space.

"He only had one vial of the witch's essence, didn't he?" McKinnon said after a long moment. Cain didn't reply, eyes narrowed. McKinnon tapped his chin thoughtfully before sighing and letting his hands drop to his sides.

"He was powerful. With only one vial."

"He was insane and now he's dead." Cain said quietly. His captor ignored him, pacing the small room quietly.

"Four vials. I have four vials, how powerful would that make a person?" He wondered aloud and Cain tugged at his chains, ignoring the stinging pain in his wrists.

"If you put that stuff anywhere near DG, I'll make you wish you'd never been born!"

McKinnon looked around at him, almost surprised not to find himself alone.

"You're mistaken, Lord Cain." He smirked. "I would not dream of wasting such power on her."

* * *

~*~

Tomlin sat awake, unlike many of the other soldiers who had dozed off. Glitch was snoring quietly, but Tomlin had already seen that the princess was sat with her knees tucked under her chin, the pale light of the Emerald the only illumination as they traversed the forested path.

"Can't you sleep, princess?" He asked quietly and she looked up before shaking her head.

"I shouldn't have let him go. I knew there was danger." She whispered. Tomlin stepped over a sleeping guard to take the seat opposite her. She lowered her feet to the floor, glancing round as Glitch mumbled in his sleep.

"There was nothing that could have stopped him." Tomlin said quietly, "He's a determined man."

"He's stubborn, that's all." She replied dryly, "He'd get into a fight with a brick wall if he thought it was a threat."

"Then it's no use saying that you should have done this or that." Tomlin said firmly, "He wouldn't have listened anyway."

"I should have locked him up in a dungeon somewhere." DG muttered, scratching the back of her neck.

They sat silently for a minute before Tomlin spoke again.

"We underestimated McKinnon. We didn't expect the resistance he put up and we certainly didn't expect him to attack the way he did." He stared at his hands. "Almost twenty men dead in a few minutes."

Silence once more. Tomlin looked up.

"I'll protect you." He said quietly and DG looked at him properly for the first time. He was young, only about nineteen years old, with scruffy brown hair and hazel eyes. DG leaned forward and touched his hand.

"What's your name?" She whispered, "Your first name?"

"Jacob." He whispered back. DG gave a tiny smile and squeezed his fingers before leaning back in her seat.

"Thank you, Jacob."

* * *

~*~

The trucks came to a halt on the ridge overlooking the house at noon. DG climbed out and stood where Cain had stood only a few days before, staring down at the same view. The Emerald was still beating, but she'd almost stopped noticing now, it was such a regular occurrence. Glitch stood at her side.

"Let me come with you, DG." He said but she shook her head.

"He sees anyone except me, Cain is dead." She turned to him and forced a smile. "I won't be long."

"Better not be."

DG turned and saw the soldiers had gathered silently, almost as though they were seeing her off on a long journey. She gave the same fake smile and then looked at Tomlin. He looked desperate to help and she reached out a hand to give him the silver locket he'd fought to return to her.

"Keep this safe for me? I know I can trust you with it."

"Of course, highness." He said, tucking it into his pocket. DG turned and began to walk down the steep path to the house. Her magic was boiling beneath the surface of her skin and she raised a shield as she saw two armed men appear at the gates. Two pulses of magic knocked them unconscious and she marched past to the door.

Her resistance lowered and magic burst through her hands, throwing the door open. She was prepared to raze the building to the ground if necessary, but found McKinnon waiting with soldiers just inside the doors. Several bullets rebounded from her shield and she ignored the armed men, her gaze meeting McKinnon's. He looked perfectly calm and DG stood a few metres in front of him, hands at her sides burning with magic.

"Where is he?" She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Good afternoon, Highness. A pleasure to see you again."

"I have enough magic to kill every person in this room and blow up this house a hundred times over, McKinnon. Don't make me ask again." DG spat. Another bullet rebounded and she threw the man who had fired it a filthy look before knocking him unconscious with a pulse of magic. "Next person to try that gets a fireball to the head."

McKinnon laughed; it was an unnerving sound and made the hair stand up on the back DG's neck as she flexed her fingers. Wiping a tear from his eye, he stepped forward.

"Now, Highness, I can see you're determined. But I'm sure you want to know why I captured Lord Cain and tried to have you assassinated?"

"Couldn't give a damn actually." DG replied. He laughed again, clearly enjoying the banter but DG had had enough.

She raised a fist and formed a fireball, holding it before her as she stepped forward. McKinnon's laughter died in his throat.

"Where is my fiancée?" DG said again, in a quiet voice but everyone heard her. McKinnon looked at her before nodding to a nearby man. DG watched as he went to a nearby door and signalled to someone inside, but she kept McKinnon in her gaze. He had tucked his hands into the pockets of his long coat, and DG pulsed the shield brightly as a reassurance to herself.

Then her attention was pulled back to the doorway where an unconscious Cain had appeared, dragged by two men who threw him onto the ground in front of McKinnon. DG hesitated but McKinnon had knelt beside the unconscious body.

"Do you know why I killed those men? Why I lured you here?" He said, rolling Cain onto his back. He moaned slightly at the movement. She made to step forward but McKinnon held a gun to Cain's temple as he looked up at her.

"Because you destroyed my life." He hissed, his handsome face filled with hatred, "I was thriving under the witch's rule. Do you think she will reward me for bringing her back?"

"You can't bring her back." DG said loudly, torn between wanting to attack him and utter fear for Cain's life. "She's gone."

McKinnon smiled and it was filled with cruelty. DG's heart began to pound and the Emerald was almost screaming in her head.

"Not all of her." McKinnon hissed and before DG could react, he'd whipped the gun away and had plunged a large syringe into Cain's neck. DG had only a glimpse of the black liquid draining into Cain's body before her body exploded in fire and her vision was obscured by white light.

It took her several minutes to readjust herself, because there was a huge amount of noise surrounding her, the sounds of fighting and shouting and somebody calling her name. Blinking heavily she looked around and her heart missed a beat.

They were no longer in McKinnon's home but in the large entrance hall of the Central City Palace. Glitch, Tomlin and all the other soldiers were there, some looking utterly confused and others fighting with McKinnon's men. McKinnon himself was only a few feet from DG staring around in disbelief.

His eyes met DG's.

With a cry she threw herself at him and everyone stopped to stare as DG began hitting him, every inch she could reach, driving her fists into his face and chest. He struggled and almost knocked her back but she was filled with wild fury.

Ahamo and Lavender had appeared in a doorway, Azkadellia behind them. More soldiers had flooded the room and all of McKinnon's men were soon unarmed, but they didn't put up a fight, staring as DG attacked their master without mercy or restraint.

Glitch moved forward and grabbed and DG's hand as it swung back, but she pushed him away. Tomlin rushed towards her and between them they managed to haul her off the bloody McKinnon. He spat a mouthful of blood as a soldier hauled him to his feet.

"Let me go!" DG screamed, "I'll kill him!"

"DG, stop!" Glitch shouted as she writhed under his grasp, trying to get back to McKinnon.

"I want to kill him!" She cried, legs flailing as she tried to pull herself out of their grasp, desperate to attack him again.

"DG!" Azkadellia gasped, moving towards her sister.

DG's eyes were wide and wild, her hands coated with blood but her head was starting to spin. Azkadellia seized her sister's shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

"DG, what happened? How did you transport all these people?" Azkadellia demanded but DG was staring past her sister at McKinnon, who was watching her. She couldn't tell what his expression was, his face too damaged and swollen, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

There was utter silence as DG stopped fighting. Her hands dropped to her sides as she tore her gaze from the man's to her sister. Azkadellia dug her fingers into DG's shoulders.

"DG, what happened?" She asked again. DG swayed unsteadily as her expression moved from fury to terror and heartbreak.

"…He injected Cain with black liquid of the witch."

A communal gasp was quickly cut short by McKinnon's hysterical laughter. DG's fury rose again and she made to rush at him again but Tomlin had already caught her, restraining her again.

"Why?! Why did you do it?!" She cried, every gun aimed at him. His laughter faded to a chortle as he stared at her, blood thick on his face.

"Two birds, one stone, Princess." He said and then paused to spit out a shattered fragment of tooth, his eyes never leaving hers. "I wanted the Gale family off the throne. Your parents, your sister… pathetic. But you're the one person who might have stopped me; you and that dogged old Tin Man. Now he's gone and whatever's left of him is going to come after you. And when he's done with you, he'll take over, the Witch's power will be back and the faithful will be rewarded!"

He began to laugh again, unrestrained and insane. Without a word, Glitch marched to him and punched him squarely in the face. The man fell unconscious to the floor. Azkadellia turned back to her sister but DG had stepped back, pulling the Emerald from around her neck.

"Take me back!" She shouted at the unresponsive pendant. "You brought us here, take me back!"

_No._

"He must be saved! You said it yourself, he must be saved!" DG cried. Everyone gazed at her in confusion, unable to hear the Emerald's reply.

_He cannot be saved. It is too late._

"No! No, we have to save him!" DG sobbed, clutching it so tightly that imprints were left in her hands. The Emerald glowed quietly.

_He cannot be saved without risk to the heir._

DG was silent. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees. Azkadellia hesitantly moved forward but Glitch caught her arm. DG stared down at the Emerald and then lifted her gaze to her sister, to her parents who had moved to stand beside her. Lavender reached out a hand to her daughter.

"DG… if Cain is lost, then we must keep you safe." She said with quiet desperation. DG shook her head slowly.

"He'll come for me." She whispered. Glitch shook his head.

"There are ways to hide you, DG."

"Sending me to the Other Side? Locking me away in the Northern Palace?" DG laughed but there was no humour in it. "We can't let him come to Central City; he'll destroy anyone he meets!"

There was silence as she looked down at the Emerald again. After a moment she breathed heavily.

"I'll go to him."

"Don't be stupid!" Azkadellia cried but DG had clambered to her feet. She looked at her older sister and Azkadellia shuddered at the haunted look in her eyes.

"If there's even the slightest chance that he's still there, I need to save him. And if not…" She pushed back the side of her jacket to reveal the gun that Ahamo had given her. "I'll be the one to end him."

"DG, you can't!" Lavender cried, moving forward but DG fell back from her loving embrace.

She clutched her arms around her, the Emerald still in her hand as she stared at her family.

"I can't leave him like that!" She said, trying not to cry, "Look, I love you all, but he's… he's mine. He's a good man, I won't let him become like Zero! And I told him I'd… I'd never leave him."

DG turned away from her family, looking down at the Emerald.

"I'm going to him. Either you help me, or I leave you here." She said quietly. The green light glared up at her.

_Stubborn_

"I'm hearing that a lot." DG muttered, "Transport me."

And in a bright flash of light, the heir to throne of the Outer Zone vanished.

**A/N: People are selfish. Let's get that cleared up straight away! Yes, DG is dumb for going back alone, yes it's irresponsible because she's the heir and has her family/friends etc. But she's selfish, because that's what people are when they think they're going to lose something this important. **

**Thank you muchly for the lovely reviews! Appreciated, as always! **

**Lots of Love**

**Katie **


	30. Chapter 30

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Thirty**

Within a minute of DG's disappearance Ahamo had leapt into action.

"I want fifty men to McKinnon's land at once! Take weapons, bring my daughter back! Azkadellia, pack a bag. You and your mother are going to the Northern Palace until this is resolved."

"I have to find DG!" Azkadellia retaliated but Glitch had already shaken his head.

"You're going, Azkadellia. If the Witch's power is active, it'll come for the most powerful magic in the O.Z. That's you and your mother."

"He's right." Lavender said, taking her daughter's hand. Azkadellia swallowed a sob.

"But… DG…" She whispered desperately.

They were silent. Ahamo took a shuddering breath, turning to shout at the observing soldiers.

"Why aren't you ready to leave?" He demanded, marching away from his wife and daughter so they wouldn't see his strong resolve crumbling.

* * *

~*~

DG's aim was slightly off. She landed not in the house but at the edge of the forest nearby. She stumbled slightly on landing and lowered herself to the ground, trying to regain her strength. She was suddenly thankful for the months of magical practice, because the transport had not taken all of her magic; the mass transport had obviously been the work of the Emerald alone, because she hadn't been drained by that at all.

It was humming softly and DG repressed tears; tears of fury, of defiance, of utter dread at what she would find in that house.

If he was gone, if Cain no longer existed, she would not let that foul magic work his body like a puppet in some hideous play. Her fingers wrapped unsteadily around the handle of the gun, her eyes trailing over the silver barrel and flicking it open. Six chambers, all full. DG took the safety off and then touched the Emerald.

"Help me?" She whispered, aware for the first time that she was shaking.

_Always._

"I have to save him, even if it's only the slightest chance."

_You _will _save him._

"I don't like the sound of that." DG whispered, tightening her grip on the gun. She felt the Emerald's light wrapping around her like a comforting embrace.

_You will save him from the darkness. His soul will be saved._

"But not his body?"

The Emerald was silent and DG got to her feet. It was late afternoon, the suns starting to descend from their peak and the shadows were lengthening as she approached the house. The doors were still wide open and she moved into the dim entrance hall with her heart beating a racing pace, matching by the Emerald's thudding. As her eyes accustomed to the lack of light in the room, she looked to the place where Cain had been laying only a short time before, but his body was not there. Strangely, the sight of its absence filled her with more dread than if he had still been there.

Clutching the gun to her chest, DG looked around, feeling very alone.

"…Cain?" She whispered. For a moment there was no reply and then a door opened nearby and he appeared. His eyes were bleary and she saw that his hands were bloodstained from wounds on his wrists, but there was no trace of black beneath the skin, no surge of black magic came from him. His hat and coat were nowhere to be seen, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

They stared at each other for a minute and then DG took a step forward before halting herself, the Emerald still and silent.

"Cain?" She whispered, eyes searching his face. He was staring at her in disbelief.

"DG… what the hell are you doing here?" He said and his voice was full of confusion. DG swallowed hard, trying not to burst into tears.

"McKinnon… he injected you with the Witch liquid."

"He…?"

Cain looked down at his hands, turning them over before meeting her gaze once again, shaking his head.

"Sweetheart… I don't remember. But… can you feel it? DG, can you feel any magic?" His tone was laced with anxiety at her proximity to potential danger but DG shook her head, unable to her gaze from his.

"I can't feel it. But I saw… I saw him do it!"

Cain lowered his hands and then moved towards her. DG couldn't hold back any longer and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as tears spilled over.

"I thought you were dead! I thought…" She couldn't continue but he'd put his arms around her, one hand pressing her face to his shoulder.

"I know, darling." He murmured comfortingly and she sniffed, trying to compose herself as she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him, the steady pulse in his neck.

"Don't ever leave me again." She whispered and he chuckled.

"Never. After all, you're a pretty good fuck."

For a moment she didn't realise what he'd said; it seemed so utterly unreal. Then DG jerked her head back, staring him in the face. The handsome, familiar face was twisted into a cruel sneer, the eyes filled with ice. Instantly the Emerald pulsed and a wave of green magic separated them, sending each stumbling back a few paces.

Cain laughed again and his skin seemed to shimmer, paling apart from the veins which stood out like black tattoos. DG felt thoroughly sick as she lifted the gun, but he merely laughed harder.

"Going to shoot me, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that." She said and her voice was louder than she'd thought it would be, almost shouting. Her magic was surging with anger at being fooled and she knew she had to act quickly before her sorrow set in.

Without warning he sent a ball of black magic at her. DG didn't react quickly enough but Ozma threw up a green shield and it rebounded with a _clang._ DG jumped back, the gun shaking in her hands. He smirked, another ball forming.

"Come on then, darling. Shoot."

"Stop talking like him!" DG cried and she threw a wave of light magic but he tossed it aside easily, laughing.

_Don't let him distract you, DG. _

"Don't be so angry, darling." He crooned, his smirk increasing with every passing moment. "Don't get me wrong, you're nowhere near as good as Adora was, but you weren't bad for a kid."

"Is Cain still alive?" She demanded, trying not to look at him directly and he eyed her humorously.

"What are you talkin' about, sweetheart? I'm right here." He spread his arms, showing off the pale skin and black veins, taunting her with this corrupted version of what was once Cain.

"Stop it!" DG shouted, aiming the gun at him with both hands. "Don't act like him, you're not him!"

Cain merely looked at her before smirking.

"Don't be stupid, kiddo." He said calmly, stepping towards her. "You can't kill me. You love me, remember?" His tone was derisive and she willed herself not to flinch at his approach.

"I love Cain." She whispered hoarsely, "I love Cain. You're not Cain."

"So shoot." He stopped, a few paces in front of her. The gun twitched in DG's hands, but she could not bring herself to fire the weapon. His pale blue eyes were on hers, watching, knowing that she would not shoot him.

The gun clattered to the ground from her numb fingers and DG felt a tight fist close around her heart as she swayed on the spot.

She couldn't do it. She'd wanted, so much, to be strong, to be like Cain. But now this _thing_ stood before her, wearing his face, wearing his eyes and she couldn't bring herself to mar the only physical remnants of him still left.

A wave of black magic swept over her, like a tide of filth.

No… no, this couldn't be it… it couldn't end like this.

"Don't cry, sweetheart." Cain whispered cruelly and she realised he was close to her now, close enough to reach out and touch her. She was torn between wanting to run as far from the dark magic as possible and longing to embrace him, to kiss him, to beg him to be Wyatt again.

"Are you going to kill me?" She whispered, unable to look him in the face. He chuckled and she saw his hands glowing with dark magic.

"Yes."

_You can be saved._

The Emerald was speaking quietly in the back of her mind, as though it knew she would not listen. DG shook her head.

"It's not worth being saved." She replied and Cain seemed to pause, uncertain of her words.

_Your mother. Your father. Your sister. They would want you to be saved._

"What sort of life will I lead without him?" DG whispered and she looked up at Cain, as though seeing him from a great distance away. He looked bemused.

"You got something to say, kiddo?" He murmured and DG shook her head, trying to ignore the Emerald.

"Will it be quick?" She asked quietly, looking him in the eyes, wishing he would stop and say that it was a joke, that it wasn't real.

_You should be saved. There is enough magic for you._

"I'll make it quick." Cain replied, his hand on her cheek, making her feel both repulsed and adored in the same movement. DG closed her eyes.

"Together we have enough for him?" She asked. Cain looked down at her, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out if she was attempting to distract him.

"Who are you talking to?" He demanded

…

"We do, don't we?"

…_Yes._

"He must be saved."

_You could be lost. Your magic would be too depleted._

"It's worth it."

"Enough." The male voice spoke suddenly.

The cool steel of Cain's gun pressed against her temple and DG opened her eyes, staring into his. She could see uncertainty in his eyes and for the briefest moment she thought she saw him in the blue depths. DG reached up and placed a hand over his heart.

"All the bodies in the O.Z. and you took his." She whispered and he gave a quiet snort.

"An old Tin Man. No use to anyone." He scorned.

_It is your choice. Make it now._

DG felt strangely calm, as though observing the interaction as a stranger, completely disconnected as her magic pulsated and flooded her every nerve.

"Maybe." She said quietly in reply, "But he was _my_ Tin Man."

And her magic exploded from her hands, throwing him onto the ground. The white column of light did not fade, continuing to pound into his body as he screamed in agony. Tears fell down DG's cheeks as his body rocked and jerked, the black liquid seeping from his every pore, dripping like tears from his eyes. Closer and closer she stepped and when she was before him she knelt, keeping the magic flowing and placed the Emerald around his neck. He cried aloud as it brushed against his bare skin and she saw it leave a spider web of red welts from where it lay.

DG felt her magic begin to wane. She had never reached this stage before, had never used so much of her magic so quickly. She felt like a torch with dying batteries, the light fading and flickering as the last of her power sank into Cain's skin, forcing the putrid darkness from him. His eyes were closed and he lay perfectly still.

She felt cold sweat trickling down her face, her limbs heavy and her head spinning. Black specks swirled in the corners of her vision, creeping and growing so that she slumped forward, her head pressed against Cain's shoulder. Her chest felt tight, as though her heart had slowed its beat.

"I'm sorry…" She managed to whisper before the blackness claimed her.

* * *

~*~

Glitch had travelled with Ahamo and the soldiers to McKinnon's land, the journey seeming to take twice as long the second time around. Every soldier was rushing the convoy along, all eager to find their princess and get her to safety.

"Could you kill him? If he's possessed?" Ahamo's voice was quiet and Glitch looked up with a start. The Consort was watching him steadily. Glitch shuddered.

"I've never killed anyone before."

"Is that a no?"

Glitch was silent for a moment before meeting Ahamo's gaze.

"Wyatt Cain is the best man I ever met. If that magic is making his body do unspeakable things, then yes. I'd kill him. Because I don't want him to be… contaminated. Not his body or his memory, just like DG said."

This was apparently what Ahamo had wanted to hear, because he sat up straight, leaning into his bag and pulling out a gun. Glitch took it silently. He didn't like guns, they were loud and violent and he'd never seen any good come from them. He knew Cain was skilled with these weapons, but Glitch could never imagine pointing one at another human being and snuffing their life out in an instant.

If Cain was possessed, he would not be a living thing anymore. He would be a sullied mockery of the most honourable man Glitch had ever known. He may even have hurt the one person that Cain cherished above all others.

That was the only thing Glitch could think of to justify his firing this weapon.

* * *

~*~

The doors to McKinnon's house were stood open. Nothing was moving, and Glitch could feel the dread rising in the pit of his stomach as they entered the house. Lying, feet from the bottom of the stairs, were two bodies.

DG and Cain lay as still and cold as corpses.

**A/N: This chapter is making me nervous. Pivotal chapters have to be perfect. Let me know what you think? Less action than the Zero confrontation, because I didn't really feel like it needed it. Witch-Cain is an arse and he doesn't need that physical strength, because he's got the emotional knowledge to tear DG down.**

**So… today I helped out at my Mum's school, by assisting on a school trip to Dover Museum to study World War 2. Was a cool day, got some convincing war scars down (which I then had to go to the supermarket in, earning some strange glances!), but on the coach there and back we were watching the Wizard of Oz. Lol, besides my frequent mutterings about how much Dorothy sucked and mourning Elphaba's death (Wicked Fan!), I only JUST realised that Margaret Hamilton's character is called Mrs Gulch. So yeah – only just got THAT reference, about the sheriff in Tin Man!**

**Usual love and appreciation for the reviews! Leave some more on your way out! I'm totally excited about the next couple of chapters. I did research and everything! Expect more information about the Emerald and will DG and Cain live? Who knows…?**

**Well, I do!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	31. Chapter 31

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Thirty One**

_Can you hear me, Princess?_

…I don't know. Am… am I dead?

_No._

Oh… I don't feel too good.

_You're lost, Princess._

Don't call me Princess. I don't like it. Call me DG.

_Very well._

Don't laugh at me either. I feel terrible. What happened?

_You were lost in the battle against Cain_.

What? What happened? Is Cain alright?!

_I cannot say. I am not connected with him the way that I am with you. We purged him of the evil, that much I do know._

So he's still alive?

_Yes._

…You don't sound too confident.

_His body lives. His soul is far away… he may never be whole._

…Maybe it would have been better to kill him. I've trapped him instead.

_You could not have killed him._

I suppose not. But I've been so stupid. If I'm really… gone, then I've trapped Cain in a coma, I've left my parents and sister and I've left the O.Z. without an heir. I can't believe how _stupid_ I've been!

_It's little use being angry, DG._

There's no point in being calm! You said it yourself, I'm lost! What happens now? What the _hell_ do I do now?

_You could stop shouting._

You're really irritating sometimes, do you know that?

_Dorothy told me the same thing. But that was after twenty annuals together and when she had had an especially bad day. You're quick to judge, DG._

Dorothy… you mean the Grey Gale?

_Yes._

You knew her well?

_Extremely well. I was hers from the time she came to live in the Outer Zone permanently. _

What do you mean permanently? She was here more than once?

_Yes. She arrived in an accidental Travel Storm and overthrew an evil Witch who was terrorising the Outer Zone with the help of some friends she made here. But she longed to return to her family on the Other Side._

You're kidding, right? That's… OK, this is too weird.

_Do you want me to tell you?_

Yeah, yeah, don't get snippy.

_Dorothy eventually chose to return to the Outer Zone, bringing her Aunt and Uncle with her. They took up residence in the Emerald Palace, with her Majesty, Ozma._

Who?

_Ozma was the ruler of the Outer Zone for many annuals – a being of great magical power. She resided in the Emerald Palace, now known as the Central City Palace. Dorothy ruled by her side for several annuals, with assistance from the friends she had made on her original travels._

What happened to her?

_She married and had children. When Ozma vanished, she was declared Queen and her line has ruled in the Outer Zone ever since._

Ozma vanished? What happened? Didn't anyone look for her?

_They tried. She was taken hostage by an ancient enemy and turned into an Emerald, trapped in that form for eternity._

…You mean you, don't you? You're… you're Ozma?

_Dorothy discovered what had been done and the Nome King was vanquished for his evil deeds. But there were none in the Outer Zone with enough power to return me to my former state. So Dorothy kept me by her side for the rest of her life and I vowed to watch over her line forever, lending my powers when they were needed._

How did you end up in Dorothy's grave then?

_A descendant of Dorothy's deemed that I had too much power and that in the wrong hands, I could cause too much damage._

Like the witch using you to block the suns?

_Exactly._

So when I took Azkadellia's magic, you were deliberately keeping me away from people? Why did you never say so? And how comes you've never really talked to me before now?

_I was dubious when you were chosen to take the throne. You are very young, not to mention headstrong. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and then you did the most irresponsible thing you could have done, by taking your sister's magic. Without my help, you would have been overpowered by the magic. And you let your emotions get the best of you. I had to cut you off from everyone in order to establish whether or not you were suitable to rule._

And you decided yes?

_Evidently. You showed great maturity and reason when you spoke with your sister in the dream. _

Did you arrange for us to meet? I thought you might have had something to do with it.

_I did. _

Why have you never spoken to me before now? I mean, you kind of slipped a couple of words in after that dream, but never before that.

_It did not seem necessary. I did not want to interfere with your decisions._

Other than cutting me off from everyone I care about?

_There's no need for attitude, DG. I have explained my reasons for that,_

OK, I'll stop. So you've been protecting me all this time? All those times you thought I was in danger and you started glowing or manipulating my magic.

_It is my vow._

What about at the parade? That guy tried to kill me, why didn't you warn me?

_It was too noisy. There were so many emotions, yours included, and I could not sense anything._

Oh. Well, no one thought that would happen. And at least it led us to McKinnon.

_An optimistic view, DG. A positive attitude is a good quality in a queen. _

So do I get the seal of approval? I mean, I know it's not worth much here, but… well, do you think I would have done a good job as queen?

_I do. You are a compassionate woman, DG. You have a great deal of love in you. It was love that saved your sister and it was love that saved Cain._

Will Azkadellia be OK? I know Glitch will look after her, but I'm going to miss her.

_I'm surprised at you, DG._

Why?

_I told you that you were lost and you accepted it so easily. You do not want to argue the point?_

It didn't seem worth it. You seem to know what you're talking about. Besides, wouldn't it be too _headstrong_ of me to start questioning?

_You are very unlike my Dorothy. She wasn't nearly this awkward._

All part of my charm, Ozma. Is it OK if I call you that? Or is it a secret?

_Not a secret. Merely a forgotten fact._

So are you saying that there is a way out of here? That I'm not stuck here?

_You can choose to go back. It will be hard though. Your magic is very weak and may never fully recover. I don't know for sure. _

There's something you _don't_ know?

_Don't tease, DG. It's unbecoming for the first heir._

…Sorry.

_Do you want to go back? It will be a great strain on your body and you may not like what you find when you wake up._

You mean Cain?

_Yes._

… I… geez, I don't know.

_You wanted to know what sort of life you would lead without him._

Is that what's waiting for me?

_I cannot say. I do not have all the answers._

Ozma, what should I do? I mean… I want to go back. I want to live. I have my parents and Az. I've got Glitch and Raw and Toto. I promised the Outer Zone I'd try to be a good queen for them. And if I go back, that's what I'll do. But it's always going to feel like I should have had more, that I should have had Cain by my side the whole time.

…

But then… I can't just stop. Cain would hate that. I can't just… give up on everything because he's not there, can I? I mean, that'd be like throwing everything away. I got a new family; I got amazing friends when I came back to the O.Z. If I don't go back, it's like I'm saying that they're not worth anything to me and they are! I love them all so much! If we're all going to lose Cain, we'd be better off together, right? So we can take care of each other?

_Have you made your choice?_

…Yeah. Ozma?

_Yes, DG?_

You'll stay with me, right? I mean, you said it yourself. I'm not exactly an ideal queen and Az promised to help me, but you'll help me too?

_I am bound to you, DG. We'll meet again._

What does that mean?

_The journey back will be hard and you must go alone. But I will meet you on your return._

OK. OK, I'm ready. Send me back.

_Goodbye DG. Until we meet again._

Goodbye Ozma. See you soon.

**A/N: Bit of a weird chapter, but one I really enjoyed writing. I like this style - someone described it as being a 'transparent eyeball', being present but with your eyes closed.  
**

**I looked into the original Oz books for this chapter, but haven't really used them as a background, just a few of the characters. Anyway, thank you kindly for the reviews! Lovely as always! I've grown quite fond of the Emerald/Ozma as a character and she'll be more prominent in the future chapters now everyone knows who she is! **

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	32. Chapter 32

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

DG felt like someone had pinned her down with heavy weights, forcing iron spikes into her flesh. Her limbs were unresponsive and although she could tell that there was only a small amount of light in the room, the amount that seeped through her eyelids was still too much.

The 'journey' had taken a lifetime and more. It was as though she had been dragged along a pathway of emotions and turmoil, suffering everything that anyone had ever suffered, died in every way that anyone had ever died. She had been born and killed a thousand times in every second that had passed since she'd left Ozma and her heart felt like it had been torn out.

And now she lay on a bed, unable to speak or move or think. There were people nearby; she could feel a soft hand on hers, graceful fingers sweeping gently over the back of her hand. DG concentrated completely on that sensation, on the curious friction of skin on skin, so intimate and tender.

A little of the agony in her limbs faded. With every movement of those fingers, DG felt the pain lessen, as long as she concentrated fully on it and thought of nothing else. She felt a pinprick in her chest, where she normally felt the buzz of her magic.

But she didn't have her magic anymore; at least not all of it. Her mother had looked different after spending all her magic. Did she look different?

Her hand lifted and soft lips pressed against her skin.

The pain vanished, replaced by exhaustion. DG decided to try movement, but only a little. Whole limbs seemed like a bit too much. She concentrated on the fingers that were being caressed so lovingly. She wasn't sure at first that she'd managed it, but someone gasped. It was Azkadellia. Someone else moved on DG's other side.

"What is it, Azkadellia?" It was Glitch, his voice painfully loud.

"She moved, Glitch. Her fingers…" Azkadellia's soft voice sounded so sweet and full of astonishment.

DG was quite eager to assure them that she had, in fact, moved. She licked her dry lips and then tried opening her eyes.

She was in her bed at the Central City Palace. The curtains were drawn and the only light came from a couple of flickering candles. Her eyes slid half-closed again, trying to block them out. Azkadellia leaned forward, still holding her hand.

"DG? Can you hear me?"

It took DG a few moments to activate her vocal chords. After letting out a soft groan she opened her eyes fully again.

"Yeah… I can hear you." She croaked, voice drier than the desert.

"Oh!" Azkadellia was crying and she looked at Glitch who also looked close to tears.

"I'll fetch the nurse!" He said and darted from the room. DG winced as the door closed loudly behind him. Azkadellia bent her head, kissing DG's hand again.

"You're awake… you're really awake." She whispered, voice full of emotion. DG struggled to keep her eyes open as the door opened again and Glitch returned, followed by Ahamo and a nurse, one DG vaguely recognised from her stay at the infirmary.

The nurse took DG's wrist and began measuring her pulse, smiling brightly.

"It's such a relief to see you awake, Highness!" She said cheerfully. Ahamo had bent to kiss DG's forehead.

"You gave us a scare, spitfire." He said quietly. DG swallowed, her throat painfully dry.

"Water." She managed to spit out and Azkadellia lifted her head, pressing a glass to her lips. DG slurped the water gratefully before letting her head sink back onto the pillows.

"You've been unconscious for over a week. Can you move your legs?" The nurse asked, pulling back the sheets. DG wriggled her toes and then flexed her knees briefly. She felt like she'd run about thirty miles, her muscles aching unbearably.

"Good, now your arms." She obeyed and the nurse smiled. "Excellent. Breathe deeply for me."

The nurse pressed a hand to DG's chest as she breathed in and out whilst sitting up. Everything was hurting less now and she managed to stay sitting up, although she swayed back and forth a little.

"Where is he?" She asked.

They all looked at her and DG closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her strength.

"Where is he?" She asked again. Azkadellia let out a little sob and stood quickly, walking from the bed. Glitch took her place on the edge of the bed, taking DG's hands in his.

"He's in his room, doll."

"I need to see him." DG whispered but Ahamo shook his head.

"No, DG."

"He's not doing so well." Glitch said gently. DG frowned impatiently. She didn't have time for this.

"His body lives but his soul is far away." She said, sliding to the edge of the bed. "Does he still have the Emerald?"

"DG, stay in bed!" Ahamo said but she'd already gotten to her feet. Almost immediately she stumbled and her father caught her.

DG put her hands on his arms, trying to stop the shaking in her unused legs. She looked up at her father and grasped his forearms tightly.

"Dad. I _need_ to see him." She said desperately.

She could see the internal struggle taking place. But he nodded and she repeated her question.

"The Emerald?"

"It's with him." He said and then bent slightly, lifting her slight frame and carrying her like a child. The light in the hallway was almost blinding after the soft illumination of her room and DG pressed her face into Ahamo's shoulder as her eyes watered. The nurse, Azkadellia and Glitch followed and she could sense their anxiety, the tension as they approached Cain's door.

The light was dim in here as well and she lifted her head as they approached the bed. Another nurse was in here and she leapt to her feet as they entered, curtseying awkwardly.

"There's no change." She said as Ahamo lowered DG. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Cain. He was deathly pale, his breathing slow and shallow. There was a sort of heart monitor connected to his chest, beeping regularly. DG pressed her hand to his cheek, but there was no response. She looked at the nurse.

"He's been like this the whole time?"

"Yes, highness." She said nervously, glancing at Ahamo. "The… the doctors don't think that… it's unlikely he'll recover."

"I know. That was the risk we took." DG said absently, unaware of the confused glances the others giving each other behind her back.

She pulled down the sheets, exposing his chest. He'd been changed into a set of pyjamas and she unbuttoned the shirt. Azkadellia moved around to the side of the bed and touched DG's hand, stilling her movement.

"DG…"

The Emerald was fused to Cain's chest, the skin looking as though it had melted onto the silver. DG winced and then lay her hand over the jewel, closing her eyes.

"Are you there?" She asked. Azkadellia frowned.

"DG?"

_There's no need to speak aloud, DG. I can hear you._

"Oh." DG said and then shook her head, thinking instead.

'Is this better?'

_Yes. You have returned safely?_

'I feel terrible.'

_That's to be expected. But you wish to discuss Cain._

'Is he still here?'

_His soul is very far away. He is trapped between life and death._

'Can I do anything?'

_It would be foolish to try. You are very weak._

'In case you haven't noticed, Ozma, foolish doesn't bother me.'

_I had noticed._

Her tone was so dry that DG felt her lips twitch into a smile.

'Can I at least get the pendant off him?'

_It will take magic. You don't have enough._

'Az will help me. But there must be more I can do. I need to… if I wait a little while, recover a bit, would I be strong enough to try and bring him back?'

_I don't know. If you fail, he will slip into death._

'That'll probably happen if I do nothing.' DG pointed out.

_Then you should try. I will help, but you must recover first._

'How long should I wait?'

_An impossible question to answer. You will know when you're ready. In the mean time, you should speak with your Viewer. He may be able to sense Cain, even from this distance._

'Thank you.' DG smiled and opened her eyes.

They were all gathered around the bed, staring at her. She'd been sat in silence for a good few minutes, smiling to herself. Glitch cleared his throat.

"DG, what's going on?"

"Az, give me your hand." DG asked, holding out her palm. Without hesitation, Azkadellia did so. Concentrating on the Emerald, DG felt Azkadellia's magic combine with hers and then flow down her arm into the Emerald. The skin fell away from the metal, smoothing over, leaving only a dark red, circular scar where it had sat.

_Well done, DG. _

"Thanks." DG smiled and then looked at her sister. "And thank you."

"Any time you want to explain, you just go right ahead." Glitch said, his patience wearing thin. DG nodded and then looked at the nurses.

"Do you know Raw?"

"The Viewer?"

"Yes. I need him to come here. Would you find him for me?" She asked. They nodded and disappeared, closing the door behind them.

DG took Cain's hand and kissed the knuckles softly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I had to do it."

"DG, _what happened_? We get to McKinnon's home and you're both half dead, that _thing_ attached to Cain's chest and we're unable to wake either of you!" Glitch exploded. DG sat silently whilst he ranted but Azkadellia was on her feet, glaring at him.

"Don't shout at her! For Ozma's sake, she's been in a coma for the past week!"

"After making yet another classic DG decision to dash off on her own!" Glitch shot back. Azkadellia scowled.

"And if we'd waited for Cain to reach Central City, it would have been better, would it? Setting down a possessed person in the middle of a metropolis that has barely recovered from their _last_ evil reign?"

"Quit it." DG said sharply.

They glared at each other one final time before facing her, Azkadellia's arms folded across her chest and Glitch glowering. DG took a deep breath, feeling ready to sleep for another week.

"A lot happened. And I will tell you about it. But… I just need Raw to find Cain and then… then I need to sleep. But when I wake up, I'll tell you everything."

None of them looked particularly satisfied with this explanation, but the door had opened and Raw entered. He moved to DG and engulfed her in a hug.

"DG well?"

"Been better, Raw. I was wondering if you could do something for me." She said, looking up at him. He nodded and she loved him for it, so understanding, not making demands on her like the others. She took his hand in hers and placed it on Cain's chest, over his heart.

"His body lives, but his soul is far away. I… I was told that you might be able to find him."

"Who told you?" Ahamo asked sharply but Raw was concentrating on Cain, brow furrowed in thought.

They watched in tense silence. After a moment Raw drew his hand back and looked at DG's desperate, wary face. He took her fingers and squeezed them.

"Cain still here. Far away, lost in darkness."

"Evil?" DG asked but Raw shook his head.

"Not evil. Just dark. Too dark to find his way home. Needs a light."

DG smiled and nodded.

"OK, that's… that's OK. I can do light." She looked around at her friends, her family. "I think I need to lie down."

And Ahamo was there, lifting her under one arm whilst Glitch took her other side and they carried her back to her room, the Emerald a comforting warmth on her chest.

* * *

~*~

"Wait!" Azkadellia snapped, as Glitch left DG's room, clearly heading for his laboratory. He turned and looked at her, she could see that he was still angry.

"I have work to do, princess." That settled it. He never called her princess in private. He was already making to leave, but Azkadellia caught his sleeve.

"Glitch! Don't walk away from me!" It came out far more demanding than she would have liked but he was now scowling at her.

"I don't think now is a good time to discuss anything, princess. We're angry and tired. We'll say things that we don't mean."

"Don't be so damn rational all the time!" Azkadellia snapped, "You're the one who was yelling at DG!"

"Somebody needs to! Let's face it, she needs to understand that she can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Putting herself in danger!" Now he was shouting, but he took a breath, trying to compose himself as she stared at him, "She's the heir to the throne, Azkadellia. She can't go rushing off to save the day every time some new evil shows up."

"It was _Cain_."

"It doesn't matter." Glitch said quietly. He turned and walked towards the stairs, but Azkadellia's next question made him falter.

"What if it was me, Ambrose?" She asked softly, "If I were possessed again… would you stay away?"

He didn't face her. His shoulders tensed and then he disappeared downstairs.

* * *

~*~

It was past noon when DG woke. The nurse had sat with her throughout the night, to keep an eye on her, but swapped places with a servant who ran DG a hot bath. After soaking for half an hour, DG pulled on some loose cotton trousers and plain white t-shirt – fashion sense be damned. She'd peered at herself in the mirror, but saw no visible change in her appearance, other than bags under her eyes and a rather peaky air.

She managed to get downstairs, with a little help from Tomlin, who had been posted at her door. He'd returned her locket with a rueful smile.

"Thought I might not get the chance to give this back to you." He'd said and DG had smiled.

"I don't give up that easily. I've been told I'm stubborn."

"I refuse to comment."

"Wise man."

He gallantly helped her into the sitting room, where everyone was waiting, having finished lunch. A servant disappeared to fetch refreshments whilst DG sank into a comfortable chair, wishing that she could stop aching for a few minutes. Glitch and Azkadellia were stood apart, unusual for them. Lavender and Ahamo sat side by side opposite DG, watching her closely. Raw knelt by DG's chair, someone to lean on in the coming conversation whilst Tutor sat nearby.

"How do you feel?" Lavender asked and DG shook her head.

"Better but… tired. I'm just so tired." She said slowly.

"Do you want to start from the beginning?" Ahamo asked and she nodded.

It took the better part of half an hour before DG had finished, leaving out some of the more distressing parts; the insults Cain had hurled, the comments he'd made… they were hard enough for to think about, let alone tell anyone else. Thankfully, they had all been restrained and not asked any questions, but when DG reached the part where she had passed out after using her magic to destroy the evil inside Cain, Azkadellia cleared her throat.

"DG, your magic…"

"Is almost gone." DG confirmed. Lavender gasped.

"You have no magic?!"

"I have some." DG said quickly, "Nowhere near the amount I had, and it might increase once I've recovered fully. But there's something else I need to tell you."

She reached up and took the Emerald from around her neck, holding it in her hands. It was glowing faintly, but did not speak. DG met her mother's eyes.

"What do you know about Ozma?"

"Ozma?" Lavender repeated, frowning slightly, "The ruler of the Outer Zone?"

"She was a powerful faerie being." Azkadellia said, trying to remember, "She ruled hundreds of years ago, around the time that the Grey Gale first arrived in the O.Z."

"She vanished." Glitch said, also recalling the story, "She was taking prisoner by the Nome King and… and then the Grey Gale became ruler, I believe. No one ever found out what happened to Ozma."

"I thought she was rescued, but then disappeared into the wilderness of the Outer Zone." Azkadellia said, "That was the story we were told as children."

DG gave a faint smile and looked down at the Emerald.

"Not disappeared. Not entirely." She said and the Emerald hummed.

_A myth in the archives of the Outer Zone._

"Don't get all poetic." DG scolded, "They remember."

"DG? Who are you talking to?" Ahamo asked in confusion. DG looked back up at their expectant faces.

"Ozma was taken by the Nome King and turned into an Emerald. There was never anyone after that with enough magic to turn her back, so she promised to watch over the Gale line." She said, setting the Emerald on the table.

They all stared at it in shock. Eventually Lavender cleared her throat.

"DG, darling… are you sure?"

"When I was unconscious, we were talking. Ozma and I, I mean. She told me about Dorothy, the first Dorothy and what happened. She told me that I could come back when I thought I was trapped in the darkness. She helped me."

They were silent, clearly trying to understand what had just been said. The Emerald pulsed brightly.

_It's a lot to take in, DG._

'I know. I hope they don't think I'm crazy.'

"DG?" She looked up at her father, who seemed to be speaking on behalf of everyone in the room, as they were all watching silently. "The Emerald… it talks to you?"

"Ozma talks to me, yes." DG said, feeling a little disparaged. "…You don't believe me, do you?"

"It's a lot to take in." Lavender said faintly and DG smiled.

"That's what she just said."

Glitch moved forward and peered down at the Emerald, but not touching it. His face was getting that look DG usually saw when he was examining a particularly complicated piece of machinery.

"Would… _she_ object to a test?" He questioned.

_If it is necessary._

Ozma sounded faintly insulted. DG shook her head.

"Test away."

"What was the name of the Nome King who took her prisoner?" Glitch asked and Tutor raised an eyebrow. Everyone watched closely as the Emerald glowed softly.

'Did you hear?' DG thought at her.

_I did._

'Do you want to answer?'

_It's a trick question. Very unbecoming of a Royal Advisor._

She sounded so affronted by this that DG laughed aloud and they all stared at her in surprise. She shook her head, still smiling.

"Sorry. Glitch, she thinks it's unbecoming for a royal advisor to ask a trick question." Tutor laughed too, looking at Glitch.

"It was a little underhanded."

"Why is it a trick question?" Glitch asked, smiling slightly as he waited for his answer.

_The Nome King had two names, DG. Roquat the Red and Ruggedo of the Rocks._

DG repeated the names out loud and Glitch smiled.

"That's correct."

_Of course._

"There's no need to be irritable." DG said firmly to the Emerald, "You can't blame them for being dubious. Can I finish telling them what happened?"

_Go ahead._

DG smiled and looked up at them, feeling drained. She was ready to sleep for another week, her eyes almost sliding closed where she sat.

"Anyway… Ozma helped bring me back, but now my magic is so low that I can't do anything to help Cain, if anything _can_ be done." Her smile faded and she felt tears rising, but she was so tired again that she had no energy to sob. "But he's trapped."

"In the darkness?" Azkadellia asked, looking to Raw. He nodded.

"Cannot go forward. Cannot come back."

"Go forward? You mean…" Glitch's voice trailed away.

DG was slumped in her chair, eyes fixed on the Emerald. After a moment, she looked up at them all and the tears had begun to fall, slowly and painfully, but almost without emotion as though this was too much effort.

"I'll recover. I'll wait and see how much my magic increases. And then I'll try to bring him back, but if I can't… if I fail, he'll die."

"Oh, Deej." Azkadellia moved around to her sister and embraced her tightly. DG took a shuddering breath.

"It would be better than leaving him trapped halfway between life and death. I'll do everything I can to bring him back and Ozma has already said that she'll help me."

"And if he… if he dies?" Ahamo asked quietly.

DG leaned forward and picked up the Emerald, placing it once more around her neck. She stood and they all stood with her as she looked around at them all.

"I become Queen. I rule as well as I can. And I need you all to help me." She said quietly, before turning and walking silently from the room.

**A/N: Hello, my pretties! Thank you for the reviews, was pleased with the reactions to the last chapter! I've grown quite attached to Ozma/Emerald, she's something of the anti-DG. They bounce off each other well. All my information on the Nome King came from that most reliable of source (ha!) Wikipedia, but since it isn't canon anyway, I hope people won't object  
**

**But poor Cain! Still trapped in his coma… I'm not giving anything away. I like happy endings but my guilty pleasure is causing characters misery, so this could go either way. And Glitch and Azkadellia aren't looking too happy either, are they? Anyway, leave a review!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	33. Chapter 33

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

The next week was a confusing muddle of serious talking and sleeping for DG. She was unable to stay awake for any decent length of time, but every time she did awaken, the pinprick in her chest had lessened slightly.

Azkadellia came into her room one morning to find her sat on the window seat with a small ball of light floating in front of her. It was the first time she'd seen DG using magic since she'd awoken.

"You can use your magic?" She asked, sitting beside her and watching the light spin lazily. DG nodded.

"A little. It's much harder and not nearly as powerful, but it's coming back. When I woke up, I felt like I didn't have any magic at all."

The little light was flickering like a dying candle and DG held out her palm, allowing the magic to sink into her skin again. The Emerald was glowing faintly on her chest and Azkadellia looked at it.

"Is she there?"

"Always." DG smiled. "I think you'd like her, Az. She's a lot like you."

"In what way?" Azkadellia asked curiously. DG laughed lightly.

"She acts old, the way you do. You're always mature and proper."

"We're not children, DG." Azkadellia pointed out.

_Well spoken, Princess Azkadellia. And you could bear in mind that I ruled for over a century, DG._

"A century?" DG stared down at the Emerald. "How is that possible?"

_I am of the Faeries, DG. We do not age the way humans do. A century is very little time to us._

"DG, if you're going to hold a private conversation, at least let me know." Azkadellia said, sounding slightly put out. DG smiled.

"Sorry. I got distracted. I wish you could hear her too, I feel like a maniac talking to myself all the time."

"Is there any way that I could?" Azkadellia mused.

_It is not possible. I can only communicate with the chosen heir or ruler._

DG relayed this message.

"So you could communicate with my mother?" She asked curiously.

_No. Once you were chosen as heir, you became the only one with whom I could communicate. Besides, I do not choose to communicate with someone lightly._

"I'm honoured." DG smiled and then looked shrewdly at her sister, as though recalling something. "Have you seen Glitch lately?"

"Not… lately." Azkadellia said, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "He's been locked up in laboratory all week; I don't like to disturb him."

"Never stopped you before." DG pointed out. Azkadellia picked at invisible lint on her skirt without speaking. DG sighed.

"Is it because of the fight you two had last week?"

Azkadellia didn't reply and DG sighed.

"Az, that's so stupid. You were both stressed and tired, you should go and talk to him." Still no reply and DG's temper flared, leaping to her feet. "Whatever. I'm going to go and sit with my _dying_ fiancé whilst you piss about in a sulk because you had an argument with the guy you love!"

Before Azkadellia could react, DG had stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her. Tears pricked at Azkadellia's eyes, but she forced them down. She'd cried enough in recent weeks, but DG's words had hit home. She stood and made her quickly headed for the stairs, determined to talk to Glitch. The door was closed, as usual, but she could hear the hum of machinery inside. She knocked on the door.

"Glitch? May I come in?"

For a moment she wasn't sure he'd heard her, but then the door flew open and he appeared, wearing a strange pair of goggles that distorted his eyes comically. Azkadellia's eyebrows shot up but he was gesticulating wildly.

"Azkadellia! Excellent, I was just about to come and find you!"

"You were? Oh!" He'd seized her by the arm and dragged her into the room, standing her on a large X he'd made on the ground before the Horticultural Improvement Enhancer. It looked different, as though he had dismantled it and thrown it back together again. Glitch darted behind the machine, pulling at levers.

"Glitch, I need to talk to you!" Azkadellia said, but fell silent as the H.I.E began to hum loudly.

"Good, good. Now, move to the left. Can you make a ball of magic and just focus it over the X?"

Azkadellia did so, thoroughly confused.

"Glitch, what are you doing? I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week."

"A little brighter!" Glitch shouted over the whirring of the machine. Azkadellia frowned, increasing the glow of the magic.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked.

"Perfect! Now concentrate!" He announced and pulled a lever.

A pale blue ray of light surrounded the ball. Azkadellia stared as it pulsed brightly and then looked at Glitch. He had moved around the H.I.E and was peering at the sphere, a frown creasing his forehead. Azkadellia shifted uncomfortably.

"Glitch, I was talking to DG just now and she said something that-"

"I don't think its working!" Glitch said loudly, dashing back behind the machine and increasing the power of the ray. Azkadellia sighed.

"Will you listen to me?"

"Hold it steady!" Glitch called, adjusting his goggles. Azkadellia glowered, steadying the sphere. As the blue light touched it, she felt a shiver pass through her, but ignored it, trying to catch Glitch's attention.

"Glitch, look… I'm sorry that I got angry with you. I was just… upset about DG and Cain. And I know you were worried, but you shouldn't have yelled at DG."

"I need to calibrate the energy beams, perhaps I could realign the ray with basic photons and focus them in a single bolt rather than a spread out ray…" Glitch replied, twisting two wires together.

Azkadellia was starting to get angry now. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Glitch!"

"In a minute, just keep that magic there!" He replied, stuffing the wires back inside the casing and fiddling with some dials on the top of the H.I.E.

"Glitch, I'm trying to tell you that I love-"

The beam increased suddenly and the sphere exploded, the magic shooting back into her. Azkadellia stumbled back, gasping for breath. Glitch had torn the goggles from his head and tossed them aside, clutching her upper arms.

"Az! Are you alright?"

He fell silent as she raised a hand. Sparks of magic were dancing between her fingertips, as they had when DG had taken her magic. Azkadellia stared at them and then at him.

"What…?"

"I altered the H.I.E. to boost magical power. Do you feel alright?" He asked in concern and she nodded.

"Yes, just… it's something of a rush." She said. "Is it permanent?"

"No, it shouldn't be. Hold on." He went to a surface and pulled out a strange device, a bow with a long cord attached to a thin metal stick. He began to wave it in the air around her, examining the box.

"It's already wearing off." Azkadellia noted, watching the sparks fade away.

"Do you feel any nausea? Headaches? Loss of limb use?" Glitch asked and she stared at him.

"Why are you experimenting on me? Glitch, what the _hell_ just happened?"

He stared at her and then snapped his fingers.

"Perhaps a lower beam, but for a longer period?" And then he gasped as she slapped him.

For a moment they stood stock still, staring at each other. Azkadellia let out a heavy breath.

"Glitch. Explain yourself."

"Oh, Azkadellia, I…" He scratched his head, "I was trying to figure out a way to artificially boost DG's magic so she could… could try to resuscitate Cain. I didn't expect the magic to go flying back into you like that, or I would never have asked you to-"

"So this is why you've been missing all week." Azkadellia said quietly. "You were trying to find a way to help DG."

He nodded, looking a little sheepish.

"I didn't want to tell anyone in case it didn't work. I'll need to experiment a couple more times to make sure it'll work for a decent length of time." He said, and then frowned, rubbing his smarting cheek, "There was no need to slap me, Azkadee."

"I've been trying to talk to you this whole time and you were ignoring me." She said primly. "Now, do you want another sphere?"

"Please. Just over the X." He gestured and then leaned forward to kiss her swiftly before diving back behind the H.I.E. Azkadellia smiled and created a sphere, trying her best to concentrate this time.

* * *

~*~

DG was sat alone with Cain. The nurses had been sent away, since nothing further could be done until DG attempted her magical recovery. She'd opened the curtains, despising the funereal atmosphere in the room and sat in a chair by Cain's bed, reading the Central City Daily, a rather local newspaper. She'd come in every day this week to read it aloud to him

"We were in here earlier this week, you know." She said aloud, glancing at the bed. "It said that we were in a terrible accident, related to the assassination attempt."

The article had gone on to mention that whilst DG had awoken after a week-long coma with no lasting side-effects, Cain was still unconscious but stable.

"Unconscious but stable." DG mused aloud, lacing her fingers with his, "At least you're stable, huh?"

No reply, obviously.

She sighed and looked back at the newspaper. It was repeating the news that he was still out, but there was now a footnote saying that the royal physicians were working on a cure.

"I don't think we even have royal physicians." DG said, turning a page, "I don't know where they're getting this from."

She read an article about a raid that the Central City Police had made on a weapons shop that Jeb had been involved with. He'd been visiting every couple of days to check on his father and DG had found it difficult to talk to him; in his defence he hadn't made her feel guilty at all about the state of Cain.

"He made his own choices." He'd said firmly, staring down at the unconscious figure. "You couldn't have stopped this from happening."

"We're doing everything we can." She'd promised. Jeb had nodded, hands in his pockets but he touched her shoulder gently before leaving. DG had felt the weight of yet another person watching/ depending on her.

The door opened and Glitch came in, hand in hand with Azkadellia. DG smiled up at them.

"Made up, have we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Glitch said calmly. He handed her a bundle of envelopes and packages, "This all your post for the last month."

"I need to hire a secretary." DG said dryly, passing the newspaper to Azkadellia. "I'm halfway down the first page."

Azkadellia took over the reading of the newspaper whilst Glitch helped DG sort her post, explaining who people were. Raw came in, and sat at the foot of the bed, listening to Azkadellia read. DG looked at him.

"Is he still here?"

"Still here. Still trapped." Raw confirmed. DG sighed, and ran a hand over Cain's arm. She hadn't cried since she'd told them what happened. It was easier to act bravely and go about business as usual, never stopping or thinking for too long.

She glanced over a letter from a distant duchess, requesting a meeting in the summer at Finaqua before reaching for a large, slim envelope.

"Who is this from?" She asked Glitch, who examined the address.

"Deirdre, the seamstress."

"Oh. I haven't seen her in ages." DG commented, tearing open the envelope as Azkadellia read out the article about a raid on a weapons shop that had been circulating illegal firearms. Raw chuckled as Glitch commented on how Jeb had headed the operation, earning himself a broken wrist in the process.

"I saw him when I was visiting the infirmary, he was trying to protest the need for a cast, said it was just a sprain!" Glitch chortled, but Azkadellia had lowered the newspaper, looking at her sister.

"DG?"

DG was staring down at several leafs of paper that she'd pulled from the envelope. They watched her for a moment and then her face crumpled and she stood quickly, walking from the room. Glitch picked up one of the pieces of paper.

"What is it?" Azkadellia asked and Glitch sighed, handing it to her. It was a wedding dress design, one of several that had obviously been sent before Cain's departure to arrest McKinnon. Azkadellia flinched.

"Oh no… I'll go."

"Let me?" Glitch asked and she looked reluctant, but nodded.

* * *

~*~

DG sat on the floor, with her back the bedpost and her knees drawn up into her chest as she bawled into her arms. She made no effort to muffle the sounds or wipe away the tears that were rolling steadily down her cheeks.

It had been the last straw. She'd been ignoring the fact that that day was exactly seven weeks until the day they'd set for their wedding. But seeing those designs had been too much. Every emotion she'd felt in the past week has come crashing down on her at once, washing away the emotional dam she'd put up against them.

There was a knock on the door and she lifted her head.

"Wh-who is it?" She gasped between sobs. The door opened and Glitch slid inside, closing it behind him.

"Just me, doll." He said, moving to sit beside her, putting his arms around her shoulder and letting her cry into his shoulder. He ran a hand up and down her arm comfortingly. "It's OK…"

"I'm losing him, Glitch." She whimpered, sniffing loudly, "I'm losing him!"

"Not yet, you haven't." He said firmly, handing her a tissue. She blew her nose in a very indelicate manner and mopped at her face. "What would he say, hearing you give up like this?"

She shook her head, face blotchy and damp. But a fresh wave of tears hit before she could say anything and she put her face into her hands again.

Glitch let her cry. Sometimes it was the best cure.

* * *

~*~

_Are you alright?_

DG jerked out of her stupor. It was after dinner and she'd eaten alone in her room, too miserable to join her family. She'd left the Emerald on a nearby table and hadn't expected to hear from Ozma, who'd been silent all day.

"Fine." She mumbled, eyes fixed on the dark window.

_You should not mourn. He is not lost._

"Yet. He's not lost _yet_." DG said. Her head was pounding and her eyes were sore and dry. She wanted to sleep, but her mind was too full to even contemplate rest.

_You must not think like that. Your magic will return and you will have a chance to save him._

"A chance?" DG laughed, but there was no humour in it. "Right now, a chance doesn't seem like enough."

_It's more than many people get._

Her tone was reproachful and DG sighed, glancing over at the Emerald. She knew Ozma was right, but didn't feel like anything could pull her out of her current state of misery.

"Did you ever have someone?" She asked and for a moment Ozma was silent, and DG was worried she'd pried too far.

_Once._

"You were married?"

_Once._

"What happened?"

_He aged and died. I could not bear to love another man again after that. I was fortunate that Dorothy arrived; she was my closest friend and agreed to become heir so I would not have to have a child by another man. Then when I was captured and transformed, she took the throne. _

A chill went through DG and she stiffened. That thought had not even crossed her mind. As Queen, she would have to produce a legitimate heir. If Cain died…

_It's best not to dwell on such matters before their time._

"I know." But now the seed was planted and DG desperately tried to turn her attention to other things. There was a knock at the door and Azkadellia put her head in.

"DG?"

"Hey Az." DG swung her legs off the window seat and stood. Azkadellia crossed and kissed her, embracing her.

"Did you eat the food we sent up?"

"I had some." She said.

Azkadellia smiled faintly.

"Glitch found something you might want to see today. Bring the Emerald."

"What is it?" DG asked curiously, putting the Emerald around her neck. Azkadellia merely smiled mysteriously and took her hand.

Glitch was waiting outside and the three of them walked along the corridor and towards the far wing of the palace. DG hadn't explored the palace thoroughly and she thought they might be getting into the unused regions of the building, for they passed rooms where the furniture was covered in dust sheets and the floors had not seen a broom in a long time.

"Where are we going?" DG asked as they ascended a spiral staircase, obviously leading into one of the towers.

"It's a surprise!" Glitch announced cheerfully. He pushed open a door and DG coughed as a wave of dust hit her in the face. Wiping streaming eyes, she peered into the room. It was some sort of storage area, crates and packages piled high. Azkadellia made a sphere of light and DG copied her, bringing some illumination to the room.

"How on earth did you even find this place?" She asked Glitch.

"Oh, I was looking for something to test the H.I.E on, I'd heard there were old spell books up here." He said lightly and Azkadellia raised an eyebrow.

"Tutor would murder you if he thought you were messing around with unsafe magic!"

"Which is exactly why I didn't tell him." Glitch said brightly, "Anyway, I found something else."

He went to a corner and the princesses followed him as he pulled out a large canvas painting. They peered more closely as their spheres of light. It portrayed a lovely young woman, dressed in a strange garment of emerald green silk, the golden crown that DG had seen her mother wearing placed upon red-gold locks. Her dark eyes were kind and she was smiling sweetly. At the base of the painting was a plaque.

**Ozma** – **Queen of the Outer Zone**

DG stared at it for a minute and then clutched the Emerald.

"Ozma, this is you?"

_It is. A good likeness, anyway. I rarely wore green._

"You look good in green." DG smiled. "How old were you here?

_Several centuries. It is impolite to ask a lady's age, by the way. This was completed shortly before my capture by the Nome King, I seem to recall._

DG was silent, staring at the picture. It was set in the throne room of the palace; the décor had changed little in the time that had passed. She didn't look older than twenty-five in the painting, DG couldn't quite get her head around the 'several centuries old' thing. She gestured to Glitch.

"Grab that side, we're taking it downstairs."

"Are you sure?" Glitch asked and she nodded.

"Yup. This is going in my study. It's nice to put a face to the name, at last."

**A/N: Make way for the emotional wrecking ball that is DG! Still, when the love of your life is trapped between life and death and you're the only person who can revive him, I suppose a little emotion is expected! **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I had to reread them this morning, as I was at a pub quiz last night and was slightly inebriated when I check my emails when I got in. The first time round I found them absolutely hilarious, but then I also found the fact that I couldn't put my coat on the right way around rather amusing! Well, never mind! Leave a review on your way out!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	34. Chapter 34

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Three weeks after DG awoke from her coma, Glitch perfected the H.I.E.

"It'll last for a good few hours now. I wasn't sure how much time you would need, so I've extended it as much as possible." He explained as they set up the machine in Cain's room. DG looked at the machine dubiously. She had complete faith in Glitch's machines, but experience had taught her that dabbling with magic ended badly. Still, if this was the only way to bring back Cain, she wouldn't hesitate to do it.

Lavender and Ahamo were waiting by the door and the Queen stepped forward, placing her hand on DG's shoulder, an ever comforting presence.

"Do you want to do it now, or wait until morning? The sleep might do you good." She said gently. DG shook her head, staring down at her sneakers. She'd put on her most comfortable clothes for today, not wanting to be confined in a dress. She felt more like herself in these clothes, more like the DG that Cain knew best

"I won't be able to sleep; I'd be up worrying all night. Better to do it now. Just give me a minute?" She said finally.

DG turned and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and taking the Emerald in her hand.

'What do you think, Ozma?' She asked silently.

_I will help you. You should ask your sister, and perhaps your mother. And your viewer would be helpful, too. I will lead you into the darkness, but you must find Cain alone._

'OK. I don't know if I can ask Mother to do that. She's already weak. I'll have to count on the artificial boost.'

_Very well. I'll be ready to guide you._

DG looked around at them. They were all here, Tutor, Raw, Glitch, Azkadellia, her parents and Jeb, his wrist bound in a cast. He stepped forward now, a determined look on his face.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" He asked. DG shook her head.

"No. It's magic. Ozma said I should ask Azkadellia and Raw to help me though." She said, standing. Azkadellia nodded.

"Of course I will. What do we need to do?" She and Raw moved towards the bed. DG looked down at Cain, at the slow rise and fall of his chest. His cheekbones were protruding visibly and his skin was startlingly pale.

He looked like he was dying.

Trying to dispel that hideous thought, she touched his hand and then looked up as they all gathered around the bed, all desperate to help them both.

_You have many people who love you. Let them care for you._

DG smiled faintly at that and then cleared her throat.

"Once I've been charged up by Glitch's machine I need Azkadellia and Raw to help me. Ozma will lead us into the darkness, but she cannot come the whole way with us. Once we're there, I need you, Raw," She looked at the Viewer, "To help me find Cain."

"Raw will help." He said, bowing his head. DG smiled.

"Once I've found him, we need to get out of the darkness."

"How do we do that?" Azkadellia asked anxiously.

_Use your light, DG. Leave Azkadellia at the edge of the darkness and she will be able to call you back when she sees your light._

DG relayed this message and Azkadellia nodded, looking terrified. DG clasped her hands with both of hers.

"Az, you don't _have_ to do this."

"Yes, I do." Azkadellia insisted, eyes filling with tears, "I have to help him. He was possessed, just like I was. You all helped me, now I'll help him."

DG smiled weakly and put the Emerald on a table, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks. I'll be right back, I just need to get something from my room." She said, slipping from the room. She almost ran down the corridor, shutting the door behind her. She needed to stop, to get away from them all before it all came to ahead, she didn't even want Ozma talking to her.

She could be about to kill Cain. She could be on the verge of making the biggest mistake of her life. If only she could stop time, just stay here and wait, think of a sure-fire way to get Cain back without any risk. But time would not stop. DG ran a finger over the carved motorcycle on her bedside table.

"Please…" She whispered aloud, "Please let me save him."

When she returned to Cain's room Glitch moved away from the bed and began to switch on the H.I.E. Whilst he was doing this, Jeb caught DG's arm.

"Are you going to be in danger, doing this?" He asked. DG hesitated.

"I… no. I don't think so. It's just going to be difficult, I don't know if I'm going make things better or worse."

"Because if you were in any way in danger, he'd be furious." Jeb pointed out. DG shook her head.

"If it comes to it, he can yell all he wants." She said quietly and Jeb released her arm, understanding. Glitch's voice made her turn.

"It's ready, doll."

DG moved to stand beside the H.I.E, creating a small sphere of light, the way Azkadellia had told her to. The beam of pale blue light filtered over it and the sphere shone dazzlingly before shooting back into DG like a thunderbolt. She gasped as the magic pulsed through her, crackling in her skin and the Emerald beamed brightly.

_How times have changed, that magic can be increased by mere technology!_

"You can be impressed by it later, Ozma." DG gasped as sparks of magic flew from her limbs, dancing over her skin and she approached the bed. She laid the Emerald on Cain's chest and then looked at Raw and Azkadellia. Without a word, Azkadellia and Raw joined hands, ready to accompany her. DG paused and looked down at Cain. Then she bent and pressed a soft kiss to his cool lips.

"I'll see you soon." She whispered, before taking Azkadellia's hand. She lay her other palm on the Emerald and closed her eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

~*~

_Cain is cold. But he has no body, so he doesn't know how he could possibly be cold._

_He also hurts all over, but again – no body, so how does he feel pain?_

_Come to think of it, how is he able to think about how cold and pained he is? Is this his mind? He can't see, can't hear, can't feel, so how can he think?_

_There is darkness all around. _

_DG?_

_Are you there?_

_Wait, how could she reply? Where is she? Where is _he_?_

_He wants to by physical again, to have senses. He wants to find DG and make sure she was alright._

_Why wouldn't she be alright? What had happened? He can't remember… anything. _

_He is Cain. He is looking for DG._

_Who is DG?_

_No! No, remember DG! And there are others… Jeb. His son, Jeb. Must remember…_

_It's so dark. Is there no light anywhere?_

_Concentrate, Cain. Remember your body. Your head. Neck. Chest, arms, legs, hands, feet, fingers, toes._

_And suddenly he has them. He is still cold and his body throbs agonisingly and he is naked and exposed, but he is real._

…_DG?_

_So dark. Even the Tin Suit hadn't been this dark. He'd watched the suns rise and set, had watched birds flying and trees growing. _

_Now he can't see anything._

_Where is he? Is this even a place? How has he ended up here? He tried to remember._

_He remembers DG. DG smiling. DG laughing._

_DG standing before him, uncertain, afraid and then throwing her arms around him, asking him never to leave her again._

_And then she's aiming a gun at him, tears on her cheeks._

"_I love Cain. I love Cain. You're not Cain."_

_He was confused. I am Cain. It's me, DG._

_The gun fell from her fingers._

"_Are you going to kill me?" She asks. _

_No! DG, I'd never hurt you! She's crying, she's given up. Why? Why has she given up?_

"_All the bodies in the O.Z. and you took his." Her hand is over his heart, but he can't feel her touch, He wants to, more than anything. What use is having a body, if she can't touch it? _

_Whose body? Who has lost their body? Cain tries to figure it out, tries to understand, but he hears himself speak for the first time._

"_An old Tin Man. No use to anyone." _

_His voice is harsh and it hurts her, she flinches but her hand stays on him. And her eyes are full of fire, full of anger at him. He's never seen her this angry. She speaks quietly, calmly though. _

"_Maybe. But he was _my _Tin Man."_

_The darkness is back now and the pain is even more intense. Cain looks around and he is alone again. DG is gone._

_DG? No! Please, come back! Come and find me again!_

_The darkness is too much. He hides his face, tries to hide from the darkness, but it is around him, it is in him and it is never-ending._

_He will never see her again. _

_He will never see her again._

_He will never see her again._

…

…

…

_What is that?_

_It sounds like footsteps. But how can there be footsteps on a place that has no floor, no solid surface?_

_He lifts his head to listen. They are footsteps. Someone is in this place with him. _

"_Cain is here. DG find Cain."_

Use the light, DG. Let the light flow.

"_Don't say that, you sound just like Toto." _

_It is her voice, so clear and sweet, like a bell. And suddenly there is light! Only a pinprick and the voices become clearer._

We will wait here. We can go no further.

"_Come back soon, DG?"_

"_I'll be back soon, Raw. Just wait right here."_

_The footsteps grow louder. Cain concentrates on the light. It is tiny, a minuscule sphere no larger than a marble, but it is growing larger as the footsteps increase in volume._

_He wants to stand but the pain is too great. He lies on his side, curled into a ball, watching the light grow closer. Is this death? Does death bring a light to guide the way?_

_So that must be an angel._

_He does not remember hearing about angels in sneakers._

_His eyes lift slowly over the light brown cotton trousers to the short sleeved t-shirt and further to the soft jaw line, the full lips and up to the large blue eyes, gazing into his. Thick dark hair, slightly frizzy, frames the beautiful face and the mouth curves into a tiny, sweet smile._

"_Hey there, Tin Man."_

_He cannot reply. He cannot think, he is overcome by emotion and yearning for her to hold him and kiss away the darkness and pain. She bends to one knee and holds out a hand to him._

"_It's time to go." She says softly._

_Go? Go where? Where is she taking him? He wants to take her hand but he's afraid, something he's not felt in a long time._

"_Where are we going?" He asks, surprised that he can talk. Her smile widens, reaching for his hand._

"_Home. We're going home, Wyatt."_

_She says his name and the world explodes._

_

* * *

  
_

~*~

He heard voices all around him and they're deafeningly loud.

"DG!"

"What happened?"

"I couldn't find you, where did you go?"

"Are you alright?"

"DG hurt?"

Cain winced inwardly at the noise, his body too heavy to do it physically. The noise stopped abruptly and he felt a soft, warm hand on his cheek, the thumb running back and forwards lightly. The pain lessened considerably and he smelt a sweet, fresh scent.

He forced his eyes open and flinched at the amount of light they let in, but managed to focus on the bright blue eyes in front of him. The angel's face smiled.

"Welcome home." She whispered and despite the fact he had no energy and his body was in agony, he lifted his arms and pulled her to him.

**A/N: He's baaack! As if there was ever any doubt about that! This chapter took me _forever _to write. I just kept coming back and tweaking and trying to get it right. Since it was leading up to a big moment, it had to go smoothly. Thank you, as usual, for the reviews! I adore them!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	35. Chapter 35

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

For a moment, DG clung to Cain tightly, as though not entirely sure he was really there. The Emerald had slipped onto the sheets between them, glowing brightly. DG lifted her face from Cain's shoulder and looked him in the face, putting her hands on his cheeks.

"It's really you?" She asked softly and he nodded.

"It's me."

She smiled and kissed him gently, restraining herself in the company. All of them surged forward to see him, Jeb grinning widely.

"You give me another scare like that, I'm disowning you!" He joked and Cain gave a weak smile, feeling thoroughly exhausted and ready to sleep.

"What happened?" He asked, looking down at the circular scar on his chest. "I don't remember…"

They fell silent and DG shook her head.

"Not important. Not right now." She said quietly and Cain narrowed his eyes.

"DG…"

"No, Cain." She said firmly, meeting his eyes. "It can wait."

He accepted it reluctantly, but only because his eyes were already closing. DG released her hold on him and let him lie back down.

"Get some rest." She said softly.

"You'll be here?"

"Right here." She confirmed, but he was already embracing sleep.

DG picked up the Emerald and placed it around her neck before looking around at them all.

"Thank you," She smiled, "All of you."

"Come on, let's leave him to sleep." Lavender said and they traipsed from the room, DG tucking the covers around Cain before leaving.

Lavender hugged her tightly.

"You did so well, my darling." She said, kissing her cheek, "I'm proud of you,"

"Thanks, Mother." DG smiled and then hugged her father. Her parents turned to leave, no doubt to arrange a press statement to be released and DG turned to her friends and sister.

"I can't thank you enough." She beamed around at them. Azkadellia smiled, it was heart-warming to see DG smiling again. The wan, drawn look had disappeared, as had the haunted note in her eyes. DG checked to make sure her parents had disappeared before gesturing for them to move closer.

"There's one more thing I need you to do for me, and you can't tell our parents." She said. Tutor looked dubiously.

"DG…"

"It's nothing dangerous, nothing magical. I promise." DG held up her hands in gesture of innocence.

And then she told them.

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia couldn't sleep. She'd tossed and turned for a few hours, watching the moonlight grow brighter as it fell through the gap in the curtains. She sat up, rubbing her face with both hands. It was useless. Sleep was not coming to her that night.

She stepped from the bed, pulling on a light dressing gown. The floor was cold beneath her feet and shivered as she crossed to the window. Her mind was running laps, going over everything that had happened that day, and she shuddered.

The darkness… she had felt it clawing it at her, so similar to the dark magic that had possessed her for so long. She'd almost given in then, wanting to flee and it had only been the fact that DG was still in there somewhere that had stopped her.

She wondered if DG was awake. Azkadellia desperately wanted company, wanted the presence of another human being. She pulled on a pair of dainty slippers and opened the door to her room. The whole palace was still and as she descended the stairs, she saw guards passing like spirits in the night, stopping to whisper with each other before moving on. She paused in the shadows, wanting to avoid them.

She reached DG's floor and went to go to her door, but paused outside Cain's room. There had been a thud, like something falling to the floor. Azkadellia hesitated and then tapped lightly on the door.

"Cain? Are you alright?"

There was a grunt in reply and Azkadellia pushed open the door uncertainly. Cain was sat on the edge of his bed, hunched over and breathing heavily. Azkadellia closed the door behind her and crossed to him.

"Cain?" She touched his bare shoulder and he jerked, looking up at her. His face was tormented, eyes wild. "Cain, what's the matter?"

She knelt before him, staring up into his face. He shook his head, breathe coming in harsh pants.

"I almost killed her…"

"What?"

"At McKinnon's house… I almost _killed_ her, Azkadellia!" He moaned and she realised he was trembling. She touched his hand gently.

"Cain, it's alright." She said, "It's alright. You're safe, you're _both_ safe."

"No… no, I can still feel it. I can feel it." He put his hand to his face again and Azkadellia pulled them down.

"I know."

They were silent for a long time. Cain met her eyes.

"You can feel…"

"It's always there." Azkadellia said quietly, "It'll always be at the back of your mind, whispering to you."

"How can I be around her with that in my head?" Cain said hoarsely and he grasped her hands tightly, almost pleading for her to make it stop. "How can I love her when I can still remember the things it made me say?"

"Because she's the only one who can stop it." Azkadellia said firmly. "DG… the light in her is so strong. You'll see, when it's at its worst and it's telling you to do things that make you sick, make you wish you were dead, she'll be there and she'll make it stop, even if it's just for a few minutes."

Cain shook his head in despair.

"I could have killed her."

"I did kill her."

Azkadellia's tone was harsh and she dropped his hands, standing abruptly. She looked down at him and when he met her eyes, he saw disgust there.

"Do you hear me, Cain? I _killed_ my sister, I _killed_ DG and I didn't even care. I suffocated her and I watched without caring. I drove my father away. I trapped my mother in a magical prison. I destroyed a country single-handedly. So don't start telling me about what _almost _happened, because it doesn't mean a damn thing!"

She wasn't shouting, but Cain was deafened by the words. He struggled to his feet and looked her square in the face. She didn't hesitate or flinch but stared him down. Cain let out a heavy breath.

"She saved you." He said quietly.

"She saved _us_." Azkadellia replied. Her eyes went to the circular scar on his chest. "She can't stand to lose people."

"She doesn't know when to give up." Cain said, sitting back down, his body aching with exhaustion. Azkadellia gave a wry smile.

"It's why you love her, isn't it?"

Cain didn't reply. Azkadellia turned and went to the door, leaving without wishing him a goodnight.

Neither of them slept that night.

* * *

~*~

Glitch knocked on DG's study door. He could hear her talking inside, but knew she had no visitors, although the society of Central City had been clamouring for an audience since she'd woken. He opened the door lightly to hear her say,

"Stop complaining, I like it there!"

"Like what where?" He asked and she spun around.

"Oh, hey! I was just saying, I think the painting looks good up there." She gestured to the alcove behind her desk, where she'd hung the painting of Ozma.

"Doesn't she like it?" Glitch asked curiously and DG rolled her eyes.

"She thinks it should be above the fireplace. But it's staying there." The Emerald shone brightly for a minute and then faded again. DG sat on the edge of her desk.

"What's up, Glitch?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that everything is arranged for this afternoon." He said and DG smiled.

"Great."

"Assuming Cain agrees."

"Yeah." DG nodded and looked at her watch, "I wonder if he's awake yet. I checked on him after breakfast, but he was still out."

"Azkadellia's sleeping too." Glitch noted, "I think it took a lot out of her yesterday."

"I guess so. Would you look over these for me?" She held out a wad of papers.

"What are they?" He began to flick through them.

"Just a few propositions I want to put in place. Mother's calling a Council meeting next week; she said there hasn't been on since before the Witch's reign."

Glitch settled into a chair, leafing over the proposals.

"I'll have a look. You should go and talk to Cain."

"I will do." DG smiled, getting to her feet.

"I'll come up in half an hour and see how it's going." Glitch promised.

* * *

~*~

Cain was sat up, talking with Raw and Azkadellia when DG opened the door. She smiled brightly.

"Hey, you're up."

"I am. And I wanted a word with you." He looked stern and DG's pulse quickened as she crossed to the bed, hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously. He folded his arms.

"What's this about you ditching the Royal Guard to come after me? And then you were using artificially boosted magic to revive me?"

"Az, you're such a tattle tale." DG muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed. Azkadellia smiled broadly.

"You know he's happiest when he's telling someone off."

"That's true." She admitted.

Cain cleared his throat and DG sighed.

"OK, yes. I was stupid. But it all worked out for the best, didn't it?"

"You lucked out, sweetheart." He said, with a hint of warning in his tone. DG smiled.

"Sure did. I'm not going to apologise for it, Cain. I would have done anything to bring you back, just like you would have done for me."

He couldn't deny it and Azkadellia laughed, turning to Raw.

"Glitch wanted to speak with us this afternoon, Raw. Shall we go find him?"

"He was in my study." DG said as they made for the door. As it closed she shifted down the bed, leaning against the headboard with Cain and leaning into his embrace. For a long time they lay in silence, holding each other firmly. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'm starting to think we're cursed, darling." He murmured and she shook her head.

"Not cursed. Just a run of bad luck."

"Think it's over?" He asked and she considered.

"There's a saying, I don't know if they have it here. Bad things always happen in threes."

"Well, I'd say Zero was pretty bad luck." Cain commented, "And the assassination attempt."

"And then you got possessed. That's three." DG confirmed.

Cain didn't reply. He had reached around her and had laid a finger on the Emerald. It was glowing softly and DG smiled.

"Azkadellia told you?"

"Mentioned something about it, yes." Cain replied and then tapped the scar on his chest. "This from that thing?"

"Yeah." DG sat up and turned to face him, lifting the Emerald from around her neck. "Cain, I'd like to introduce you to Ozma."

_He won't be able to hear me, DG._

"It's a pleasure." Cain nodded and DG smiled.

"See? Doesn't matter if he can't hear you, my Cain's a gentleman."

_No less than I would expect from a future consort._

"Is she there?" Cain asked and DG nodded.

"Yes, she's here. She thinks you'll make a good consort."

"Glad she's got faith in me."

DG laughed and then put the Emerald to one side, taking Cain's hands in hers. He looked at her, eyes unsure.

"Cain, I want to marry you." She said quietly. He gave a half-smile.

"Wedding is on its way, isn't it?" He said but she was shaking her head, fingers clinging tightly to his hands.

"I don't want to risk it."

"Risk what?" He was confused and she couldn't blame him. Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes.

"Cain, will you marry me today?"

There was an uncertain silence whilst he gauged whether or not she was serious. After a moment he frowned.

"You mean it."

"Yes." She confirmed. "We've wasted enough time and almost lost each other too many times. I want to be your wife. Besides, neither of us wanted a big ceremony."

"You want to just get married like that. With no planning." He didn't quite seem to believe her and she smiled slightly.

"I planned. Glitch is going to be up in a few minutes to see if you agreed. If you did, he was going to go into town and find a priest and registrar. Azkadellia, Raw and Tutor helped me check the protocol, there's nothing that says we can't do it this way. If you want to, they're all going to come in here and we'll get married, here and now."

Cain was staring at her as though she'd grown a second head. DG flushed and lowered her face.

"It was just an idea…"

"A good one." He replied and she glanced up to see a smile playing about his lips. "Your parents are OK with this?"

"They don't exactly know. I was just going to call them in at the last minute, before they could object." DG admitted and Cain rolled his eyes.

"They're going to be furious."

"Sure, but there's not much they can do about it."

There was a knock at the door and DG called for them to enter. It was Glitch, looking excitedly curious.

"Oh, hello! How are you feeling?" He said, a little too energetically and DG laughed.

"He said yes, Glitch."

"Excellent! I'll go call Father Craiglyn." He said happily and Cain grinned.

"And Jeb, perhaps?"

"He's already in my office." Glitch announced and then frowned thoughtfully. "I'll need to find some rings as well."

_Tell him that you will have rings._ Ozma interjected. DG glanced at the Emerald in surprise and then looked back at Glitch.

"Rings are sorted."

"Oh! Very good. Shall we start at three o'clock? The Queen and Consort have an hour of free time then." Glitch added. DG laughed.

"OK, three o'clock."

"Wonderful. Also, Azkadellia wants to know what you're wearing." Glitch eyed her slightly stained t-shirt and trousers. DG looked down.

"I was going to wear this."

"Absolutely not. Your mother is going to be horrified that you're not having a big ceremony, at least put on a dress." Glitch insisted, disappearing. DG scowled and looked at Cain, who shrugged.

"Compromise is important, sweetheart."

"That's true. OK, I'll find a dress. Do brides wear white here?"

"They do." She nodded thoughtfully.

_The rings, DG. I'll show you where to find them._

"Oh, I've got to go. Ozma wants to show me something." DG said, getting to her feet. Cain reached up and pulled her face to his, kissing her firmly.

"You're a strange one, sweetheart."

"That a problem, Tin Man?" She grinned, slipping from the room.

* * *

~*~

Half an hour later DG was crawling through a dust covered room, feeling remarkably unimpressed.

"Ozma, I think you're lying."

_I'll choose to ignore that statement. It is here._

DG blew her hair out of her face, looking around and trying not to sneeze. The Emerald had led her to a remote room in one of the distant towers of the palace and she'd been searching for a particular crate.

"How do you even know that there are rings here?" DG asked, opening a box. Clouds of dust flew up from old dresses and hats. She closed it again and looked around. It was half past one and she still had to have a bath and get dressed, once she'd found something decent to wear.

_They are nearby. Look for a dark wooden box._

DG looked around, scratching her tickling nose. After a few minutes of knocking over old carpets, she found a large wooden chest tucked away behind a tapestry. Opening it, she found several bundled documents, an old broomstick and a small wooden box. Inside were two silver rings, one delicately engraved with twisting vines and flowers, the other plain apart from the Gale coat-of-arms.

"Ozma, these are _gorgeous_!" DG breathed, examining them. "Where did they come from?"

_They were mine and my husbands._

DG froze and then blinked back tears.

"I can't take these…"

_You can. I would like to see them in use again._

"You're lucky you're not corporeal. I don't think you'd take well to excessive hugging." DG commented, closing the box carefully. Ozma merely laughed as DG made her way over the sprawling boxes.

**A/N: Aw, wedding! Woo! You know, it's funny, but the more I write this story, the more I'm growing to love Azkadellia as a character. You can expect to see more of her in the coming chapters! This was a happy chapter, because I think I've traumatised the poor dears enough. Time for a break, methinks. Anyway, thank you as usual for the lovely reviews! Send some more this way! By the way, anyone who spots the little Wizard of Oz/Wicked reference in this chapter will receive a cookie in the shape of Cain's hat or pants. You choose!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	36. Chapter 36

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Princess DorothiGale and Lord Cain Wedded in Secret Ceremony**

**The Central City Daily is proud to announce that first heir, Princess DorothiGale Gale and future Consort, Lord Wyatt Cain were married yesterday in a secret ceremony, only twenty-four hours after Lord Cain's recovery from a month long coma. Lord Ambrose Baum released a statement late last night.**

"**Both the Princess and Lord Cain decided that after recent events, they preferred to have a short, sweet wedding rather than a large celebration." He exclusively told the Central City Daily. "It was only the royal family and a few very close friends." **

**In regards to the health of the future rulers, he said, "They're fine. Cain was attacked during a mission in his capacity as head of the royal guard, whilst investigating the attempted assassination that occurred during the parade. Princess DorothiGale was forced to go after him by some traitors, but the matter has been entirely resolved. The guilty parties involved are due for trial before the Royal Council next month." **

**

* * *

  
**

~*~

Glitch cleared his throat quietly and DG shifted in her seat. She'd been doodling idly on the corner of a sheet of paper she was supposed to be taking notes on. The Royal Council had been in session for over four hours and DG had lost interest after the first two and a half. The fifteen elderly noblemen had been wheezing over the plans for the coronation for almost an hour, something that had been finalised in the first twenty minutes of discussion.

Lavender was the epitome of patience. She listened to each opinion in turn, taking note of each point and discussing each subject openly. DG didn't know how she did it, she would have lost patience hours ago. Luckily the subject seemed to be coming to a close. The Queen looked at her daughter and smiled tiredly.

"Only a couple more matters to discuss." She announced, "My daughter presented you with a couple of proposals. DorothiGale?"

DG's joints cracked as she stood, but she tried not to wince as all eyes turned to her.

"I have been discussing with my father, the problem of the lack of power in some of the poorer regions of Central City." She said. "I've given each of you a proposal outline, seeking your opinions on the revival of the power station on the edge of the city. As you know, this was shut down during the Witch's reign and as a result most of the city's power comes from outside sources."

"Very noisy. Very expensive." Muttered one of the gentlemen. DG smiled. She'd been patient for hours, she was ready for a debate.

"The noise won't be an issue. Up until its closure the power station was based on the use of Ojonium. Lord Ambrose has made plans to redesign the station using Aurexium. This is a much softer element, it will require less processing and, as such, less machinery. Therefore, less noise."

"Still expensive." Another man pointed out, stroking his thick beard.

DG kept smiling.

"Expensive, yes. But it will create hundreds of jobs, it will improve the quality of life in the city, it will encourage people to return to the city. We're rebuilding, almost from scratch here. We need to show the people of the O.Z. that we are confident, that we're prepared to invest in them."

Lavender couldn't help smiling. Several of the noblemen nodded in agreement, but most looked dubious.

"It's a big investment." One of them grumbled and DG looked at him pointedly.

"What do you think it would be better spent on than the people of the O.Z.?"

The nobleman didn't seem to have an answer. He huffed for a few minutes and then settled down. DG grinned at her mother and then looked over her notes.

"The only other thing is my trip to the fields of the Papay. I think it's going to have to be delayed until after the coronation. My magic isn't currently strong enough to heal the fields and until the H.I.E is repaired, there isn't much point. I'll send an envoy with a gift of food to the Papay in exchange for safe passage for travellers until I can get there myself."

No one seemed to have any qualms about this and the session ended shortly after. DG and Glitch left swiftly, almost running down the corridor to the entrance hall before ascending the stairs.

"Oh my _god_, I don't think I've ever been so bored!" DG moaned. Glitch patted her on the back.

"They won't last that long usually; there was just a lot to go over this time." He said as they turned down the corridor to Cain's room, where the others were keeping him company. Azkadellia was sat in the seat by the bed, laughing at a story Tutor was telling, Raw sat cross legged on the floor, grinning. Cain looked faintly amused and DG was surprised to see him dressed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, you've finished?" Azkadellia beamed and DG groaned, falling face first onto the bed. Glitch snorted behind her.

"It was a trying session." He explained and DG groaned loudly again. Cain's hand went to the back of her head and stroked her hair.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

"No. I quit."

"You did really well. She convinced them to go ahead with the plans for the power station." Glitch announced and Azkadellia clapped excitedly.

"DG, that's wonderful!"

DG rolled onto her back and pulled a face at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. Dad and Glitch need to go over the planning and finance of it all first, but it's a start."

"Come on, Glitch." Azkadellia got to her feet, "Let me see how the H.I.E is progressing."

One by one they all left, leaving DG and Cain alone. She pushed herself into a sitting position and held out her arms to him.

"Husband. I need husband." She said with a smile. Cain gave a quiet laugh and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"It was that bad?"

"Oh… no, I guess not. It was all important stuff; the council are just so stuffy. They're more concerned about their own way of life then putting anything into getting the O.Z. back into a liveable place." She said and then smiled, "However, I'm now free until dinner and you made the mistake of putting on clothes."

Cain smirked.

"Why was putting on clothes a mistake?"

"Because when I see you with clothes on, I immediately want to take them off again." DG said, fingers working the buttons on his shirt. Cain laughed quietly and DG flicked her wrist. The curtains drew, the lock on the door clicked shut and DG pushed Cain down onto the bed, kissing him firmly. Cain put his arms around her, hand sliding under the edge of her blouse. She paused and her fingers circled the scar on his chest. Cain lifted her hand and kissed the fingertips one by one.

"Don't dwell on it, sweetheart. Just another scar." He murmured. DG smiled faintly and then begin to laugh as his hands returned under her shirt once more.

* * *

~*~

Lavender found Glitch and Azkadellia in the sitting room, talking quietly. She smiled at them.

"Excuse my interruption. Have you seen DG?"

"She's with Cain." Azkadellia said with raised brows and Lavender gave a soft laugh.

"I see. We need to go over the plans for the wedding celebration."

Whilst Lavender and Ahamo had been surprisingly lenient with the surprise wedding, they were insistent that the reception went ahead at least. Hundreds of noblemen and women had gathered in Central City for the event that was only five weeks away. The coronation was to take place a fortnight after that.

"I'll let her know, when she reappears." Azkadellia promised. Lavender nodded and left. Glitch chuckled and scratched his head.

"I hope she isn't expecting to see DG again before dinner."

"I doubt it. But DG does need to get everything organised before she and Cain disappear to Pacalisaqua." Azkadellia reminded him. DG and Cain were leaving in a week's time for almost four weeks of absolute privacy. Glitch rolled his eyes.

"I don't think she's even thinking about organisation."

"She shouldn't have to." Azkadellia said, "She just got married! She should be able to go off and relax, without a celebration ball and coronation hanging over her head. These are her last few days before she becomes queen."

"And what will you do when she becomes queen?"

The question made her look at him in surprise. His dark eyes were fixed on hers and there was no amused grin playing around his lips. Azkadellia shook her head.

"I'll help her. I'll do whatever I can to help her. I'll… be the picture-perfect princess. I'll go to the right charity events, visit the right people and make sure that she's looked after." She said softly. Glitch considered this answer.

"That's what you'll do for DG. What will _you_ do, Azkadellia?"

She stood abruptly, walking to the window, but her eyes were glazed over, not seeing the view of the city.

"I don't know!" She said, almost angrily. Glitch got to his feet and went to stand behind her as she stared out of the window. "I don't know… I feel… I feel like I've just been stagnating since we returned from Pacalisaqua. I'll help organise the celebration ball and the coronation and then I'll just have to find something to concentrate on because there's _nothing_ for me to do. I can't go out into the city; they still see me as the witch."

Her voice was calm, but Glitch could sense the trembling emotion just behind it. He understood what she was saying, and everything she wasn't. Azkadellia could not stay in Central City. The only place he'd seen her truly happy was in Pacalisaqua, where she could sit and read, where she could walk by the lake, where she could cook and clean and live an utterly simple existance.

His arms snaked around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder, staring out of the window with her.

"I'll take you away from this. From all of them." He murmured and he felt her smile slightly.

"Glitch… Ambrose…" It was so rare that she used his original name and he kissed her cheek softly.

"I'll take you away."

* * *

~*~

DG was packing. Well… packing was something of an overstatement. Glitch winced as he entered her room.

"Why don't you get a servant to do that?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I can manage."

"DG, I'm having flashbacks to the last time you packed to go to Pacalisaqua." He said, snatching a dress and folding it. DG grinned.

"You were only trying to find out the gossip on me and Cain last time!"

"True. It's dull this time, since I know all the gossip." Glitch admitted, removing a shirt from the suitcase and shaking out the creases. DG sank onto the bed and watched him, smiling to herself. Glitch caught her little grin and laughed.

"You look like a cat that got the cream."

"Nope. Just a super hot husband, an easy wedding and, finally, some peace and quiet." DG teased, going to the wardrobe to find shoes.

Glitch smiled, watching as she selected several pairs and tossed them into a second, smaller suitcase. His grin faded as she stopped, rubbing at her right shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah." The scab had disappeared some time ago but as DG pulled the collar of her blouse to one side, Glitch saw the distorted scar that marred her shoulder. Even know as she reached to the top shelf of the wardrobe he saw that she couldn't lift her arm as high as the left one.

"Have you been doing your exercises?" He asked and she nodded, grinning over her shoulder at him.

"Yes, _dad_. I have, it just aches and I can't move it as much as I used to." She shrugged, having found the coat she looking for, "No big deal. It could have been worse, right?"

DG zipped up the suitcase and dragged it to the door. Glitch leaned against one of the bedposts.

"When do you leave?" He asked.

"First thing in the morning, before breakfast. Just me, Cain and a couple of guards who are only coming as far as the mountains. They'll wait there for us and we'll pick them up on the way back."

"And Cain has agreed to that?" Glitch was surprised. DG gave a dry laugh.

"Mother, Azkadellia and I have set up so many magical protections on that place that no one can even find it without one of us leading them. We're blocked off from the rest of the O.Z. and we'll have Einstein, if we need to send a message. We're coming back the day before the celebration ball and that's that."

She looked around the room, hands on hips and Glitch was struck by how certain she was of herself, of how different she was from the cynical young woman who had found him hanging in the top of a cage. She caught his eye and smiled.

"What?"

"Not a thing, doll. Come on, it's almost time for dinner." He smiled and she looped her arm through his as they left the room.

* * *

~*~

"No."

"Come on!" DG whined over her dinner and Cain eyed her firmly.

"No."

"Don't be so mean." She pouted and everyone at the table tried not to laugh, Ahamo lifting his glass to his lips to hide his smile.

"I'm not mean. I just don't have a death wish." Cain said and she scowled at him.

"You let me drive before."

"Only because I had no choice." Cain reminded her, "We were on a mission to save the O.Z."

"I'm a perfectly good driver!" DG insisted, "I have _never_ had any accidents whilst driving."

"Then there's no need to tempt fate." Cain said triumphantly, popping a piece of beef into his smiling mouth. DG narrowed her eyes.

"You're being unreasonable. And _you_ can stay out of it, too." She looked down at the Emerald, which had pulsed brightly.

* * *

~*~

DG was woken by a kiss. How princessy, was her first thought as she returned the gesture to Cain before rolling out of bed. It was still dark outside and she groaned as Cain turned on the little lamp on the bedside table.

"We need to make a move, sweetheart." He said. He was already dressed and DG went to pull on the trousers and blouse she'd brought to his room the night before. By the time they returned, their possessions would have been moved into a single room.

Cain had recovered more quickly from his unconsciousness than she had. He had been more badly injured, more lost but as he'd pointed out, he hadn't needed to recover magically as well as physically.

They made their way downstairs and were surprised to see Azkadellia, Glitch, Raw and her parents waiting for them. DG smiled.

"What are you guys doing up so early?"

"Say goodbye." Raw said simply, hugging her. One by one they made their goodbyes but DG paused in front of Azkadellia and then took the Emerald from around her neck.

"Will you look after it for me?" She asked and Azkadellia looked shocked.

"DG, I can't!"

"Az, it'll be fine." DG promised. "I won't need it in Pacalisaqua."

_We will meet again soon, DG._

'Sure will. Keep an eye on them for me?'

_Of course._

DG twisted her wedding ring thoughtfully and then looked down at the Emerald.

'I never asked… what was his name, Ozma? What was your husband's name?'

…_Tippetarius. His name was Tippetarius. Take care, DG._

'You too.'

DG looked up and saw them watching her, aware that she had been in council with Ozma. She smiled and handed the Emerald to her sister.

"Take care of each other." She said and then turned, slipping her hand into Cain's as they disappeared into the pre-dawn gloom.

**A/N: Hello my dears! Chapter! Lots of made up words that hopefully sound vaguely OZian in this one! Tippetarius is, in the books, the character that Ozma was turned into for most of her childhood by an evil witch. I take liberties with canon! Next chapter – lots of DG/Cain fluff and bit of Azkadellia Angst. I can't believe how close this story is to finishing! I'm writing the last chapter up now; due to my OCD need to end stories on round numbers, the last couple of chapters tend to be overly long. Hope you don't mind!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	37. Chapter 37

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

The heron flew lazily over the lake, eying the clear surface. With a swift swoop, it speared a fish in its beak and alighted on its favourite rock as it ate, looking around the whole time for potential danger. But nothing moved at this early hour, the first sun barely risen. The morning was cool but promised warmth with the rising of the second sun. A movement high on the mountains caught the heron's eye, but it was only an old wolf – they didn't approach the lake. More movement, this time by the house. The heron hesitated as a blonde-haired man appeared and decided not to risk it, taking to the air once more.

Cain threw some seed into the chicken run. He was pleased to see that the cleaning units had been looking after them. He collected the eggs into the small wooden bowl he'd brought with him before returning to the kitchen, kicking off his boots. DG, still in her pyjamas, was pouring coffee but he took the mugs from her hands and kissed her, leaning her back against the kitchen surface. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning." She whispered, but he kissed the words away. DG's eyes half closed as his hand slid up into her hair. Reluctantly she opened her eyes again.

"Breakfast?" She reminded him and he sighed.

"I suppose. Hungry?"

"Starving. Besides," DG smirked, kissing him again, "We need to keep our energy up."

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia was desperately bored. It was a beautiful day, but Glitch was locked up in his laboratory finalising the repaired H.I.E. Raw and Ahamo were arranging for his return to the Viewer Homeland, with propositions for his people and Lavender was entertaining old friends in the sitting room. Azkadellia knew that she should be with her mother, but it was harder to face these people without DG by her side.

She decided to walk in the extensive gardens of the palace. There were several separate areas; the rose garden, the fountain walk, the sculpture lawn (complete with hedge sculptures). She chose the pond maze, one of the smallest gardens. Shoulder high hedges wound intricately around the small ponds and fountains, a small gazebo at its centre.

Azkadellia began to walk, her pace slow as she thought of her sister. She had confirmed their arrival but had had no contact since, not that Azkadellia expected any. She was on her honeymoon, after all. Azkadellia paused by one of the small ponds, watching the fish swimming lazily. The celebration ball was a fortnight away, DG and Cain would not be returning until the day before.

Azkadellia touched the Emerald, a small weight in her pocket. Taking it out, she examined the jewel.

"I wish I could hear you." She murmured as she walked slowly to the next fountain on the path. "I could use a little company."

The jewel glowed softly and Azkadellia felt strangely comforted as she slipped it back into her pocket. Taking a left hand turn she walked towards the gazebo. The air was warm, but the breeze was cool and she shivered slightly as she sat on the swing seat, watching a mermaid-shaped fountain spout water into the air. Rainbows sparkled over the floor of the gazebo and she watched the colours dance prettily. Idly she allowed a sphere of light to form before her and concentrated on it as the light changed colours, matching those that glittered on the wooden boards at her feet.

"Princess Azkadellia?"

The sphere vanished instantly as she stood, turning to face the speaker. To her surprise it was Rex Nikan, who bowed deeply, a smile gracing his handsome face.

"Baron Nikan." Azkadellia smiled. Lavender had recently presented Rex Nikan with his own land and title and he now flushed at its use.

"A pleasure to see you again, Highness." He said and she laughed slightly.

"And you, Baron. Your mother is here also?"

"And my sister, they are taking afternoon tea with some of the other visitors and the Queen."

Azkadellia stepped from the gazebo and they fell into step, walking along the winding pathways. Rex was smiling broadly.

"I was surprised to hear of your sister's wedding, Highness." He commented and Azkadellia laughed.

"Wasn't everyone?"

"The talk of the town!" Rex agreed, "Was it as swift as rumoured?"

"It was arranged and finished in twenty-four hours." Azkadellia confirmed. "It was perfect for them. They're away on their honeymoon until the day before the celebration ball. Are you staying in town until the coronation?"

"Yes, my father is actually looking to invest in a house here in the city. We've been staying with the Kaliko family."

He paused as they reached a fork in the maze and Azkadellia led them down the left hand pathway. She considered the information.

"Have you had opportunity to visit your new lands?" She asked and he smiled.

"Yes, I went three weeks ago. There is a house there, but it needs a good deal of repairs, so I arranged that before returning to the city. They should be finished by the summer and I'll move there from my parent's home."

"You must come and visit us in Finaqua." Azkadellia said, "It must have been years since you last saw it."

"Indeed, not since we were children." He agreed. They were nearing the edge of the maze now and Azkadellia saw that her mother and their guests had moved from the sitting room to the lawn, taking advantage of the early spring weather. Her mother signalled to them to join the main party and Azkadellia felt her heart sink. Rex seemed to sense her hesitance and offered her his arm.

"Shall we face them together?"

She took his arm gracefully and they stepped over the grass to where Lavender and her guests were sitting on wicker chairs, drinking tea and fruit juice. Several of them smiled at Azkadellia and she tensed, feeling their judgemental gazes. Rex smiled disarmingly at them.

"Ladies, enjoying the weather?" They began to chat mindlessly about this safest of subjects and Azkadellia sat beside her mother, shooting him a thankful look. He smiled back, taking the seat next to hers as he helped himself to tea.

The talk was senseless and bland, the gossip unnecessary and dull. Azkadellia sat silently, never invited to join in the conversation, not that she had any wish too. Rex continually murmured comments under his breath that she had to bite back laughter to, sipping her tea to disguise her amusement. The Emerald vibrated in the pocket of her dress and she started. Lavender looked at her in surprise.

"Is something wrong, Azkadellia?"

"No…" Azkadellia shook her head and took the Emerald out of her pocket, handing it to her mother. The company stared at in awe and Leticia Kaliko frowned as it glowed brightly.

"I thought that the Emerald was with Princess DorothiGale, Majesty?"

"She asked Azkadellia to take care of it for her until her return." Lavender explained and then smiled, gesturing to the doorway to the palace, "Perhaps that is why it is glowing, Azkadellia?"

Azkadellia twisted in her seat and saw Glitch approaching, Einstein on his arm and two envelopes in his hand. He bowed to the company, although his gaze became cooler as he saw Rex and his adjacency to Azkadellia.

"News from DorothiGale, Lord Ambrose?" Lavender asked and he nodded.

"Indeed, Majesty. A letter for yourself and the Consort. And a letter for Princess Azkadellia."

He smiled as Azkadellia's face lit up. He handed Lavender the letter and held out Azkadellia's. She took it, smiling brightly and opened it quickly, pouring over the familiar handwriting. Before she could get too engrossed, she looked at her mother.

"Would you excuse me?"

"Of course. Thank you, Lord Ambrose." Glitch nodded and automatically fell into step beside Azkadellia, noticing with a little pleasure that Rex Nikan seemed remarkably put out by her sudden departure.

~*~

_Dear Az (and Glitch, because he'd bound to be nearby!),_

_Hope you're well! We're having a wonderful time here in Pacalisaqua. The weather is _gorgeous_, not that we've been out much. Now that Cain's the official owner of the place, he's been going over every inch of the house, deciding what needs changing etc. Very boring stuff. _

_Not much to write, to be honest! It's very relaxing, although Cain had a slight run in with some wolves he found wandering in the orchard. I don't see what the problem is, as long as they leave my chickens alone, but he's pretty insistent that we don't let them get too near the house, which seems sensible. _

_We've decided that in the summer, when we're all at Finaqua, we should all come back here and bring Raw, since he's never seen it. Just for a few days, like we were last year annual. I'll talk to you about it more when we get back, which isn't long now! Hope the plans for the celebration ball are going alright. OK, I'm lying – I don't really care! But I'm sure Mother is starting to stress out about it, you mustn't let her. And tell Deirdre not to make my dress too big, if you see her._

_Cain sends his best. Give my love to Raw, Toto and Ozma. Well, maybe not love to Ozma – it might embarrass her, she's terribly proper. Give her my fond regards instead._

_All our love,_

_DG, Cain and the chickens._

Azkadellia laughed, smiling happily at the letter as she perched on a stool in Glitch's laboratory. He was laughing too, having read it over her shoulder and turned to put Einstein in his cage so he could rest before flying back. Azkadellia read the letter through again and sighed, still smiling widely.

"That's made my day." She commented, laying it on the surface. Glitch faced her.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you all day."

"Don't be silly, the H.I.E. needs repairing." She said dismissively, "Besides, it was only a matter of time before Mother caught me and made me be sociable."

Glitch didn't reply, picking at the exposed wires of the machine in front of him. Azkadellia tilted her head, examining him.

"Glitch? Is everything alright?" She asked softly and he nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it is. I'm just… I wasn't expecting to see Rex Nikan." He muttered and she smiled.

"Neither did I."

"How is he?" Glitch asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Azkadellia shot back and Glitch couldn't help laughing.

"Not really."

She smiled and slipped off the stool, turning to the H.I.E.

"Show me how it's coming along?" She asked and he crossed to the machine, heart lifting in his chest.

* * *

~*~

"Say cheese!"

"Why?"

DG gave Cain a flat look as she held up the unwieldy camera Glitch had given to her take with them. It was shaped like a cube with a glass plate on one side and worked somewhat like a Polaroid, giving instant pictures. Cain was looking up from his position on the grass by the lake as she tried to take his picture.

"It's what you do to take a picture. Say cheese!"

He merely looked her and she tutted, taking the picture anyway. The camera whirred noisily and after a few moments a piece of paper poked out the slot at the bottom. She examined it with a smile.

"It's a good one."

"You've got half a dozen pictures of me looking grumpy and another dozen of the chickens." Cain pointed out and she laughed, lying down with her head in his lap. The sun shone warmly on her bare arms and she stretched like a cat. Cain stared out over the lake, watching the heron dive for its dinner. DG's hand reached out and laced their fingers.

"I don't want to go back." She said quietly, "This has been too perfect for words."

"I know." He said with a lazy smile. She sat up and leaned across to pick up her discarded jacket, glancing up as the heron dived again. As she looked down at it, Cain picked up the camera and snapped a picture. She looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, no surprise pictures!"

"I didn't trust you not to start going on about cheese again." He said with a smile and she laughed, leaning across to see the picture that had emerged.

It showed her half turned towards the camera, jacket in hands but eyes gazing out over the lake. Cain smiled.

"Beautiful, darling."

"You get soft in married life, mister. Before you would have said that I looked good." She teased as she got to her feet. Cain stood and caught her around the waist, kissing her deeply. She wound her arms around his waist pulling him closer. The first sun began to set.

* * *

~*~

Glitch paused on his way to Lavender's study. From somewhere nearby he could hear delicate piano music playing. After a moment of indecisiveness, he ventured down the corridor towards the unused music room. The door was slightly ajar and as he peered through the crack he saw Azkadellia's dark hair gleaming as her fingers flew across the keys. They stumbled over a difficult note and she muttered a rude word under her breath.

"Language, Azkadee!" He said and she started, smiling as she put her hands in her lap.

"It's been a long time since I played."

"It was lovely." Glitch said, leaning against the piano. Azkadellia smiled shyly, shrugging and shaking her head.

"I should practise more often, really."

"I don't think I've ever seen you in here before. Come to think of it, I've never seen _anyone_ in here." Glitch commented, looking around the airy room. Azkadellia pressed a key lightly, letting the bright note ring clearly.

"No one really comes here."

"Is that why you're hiding away?" He said meaningfully and she flushed.

"Well… Mother has visitors and she asked me to come in once Deirdre had finished with my dress fitting for Saturday."

It was Wednesday and it was only three days until the Celebration Ball. Glitch tapped his fingers on the lid of the piano.

"Who's visiting today?" He asked and Azkadellia reeled off a list of names. He pulled a face.

"Very well, I won't give you away. There are some especially boring people today."

"Oh, and we're having guests for dinner as well." Azkadellia said miserably. "Andrew and Selena Amee, and the three Boqs. I can't remember their names."

"Aeron, Kaywinnet and their daughter… Tyree?" Glitch tried to remember as well. They'd had hundreds of visitors in the last week and he couldn't blame Azkadellia for struggling to remember names. Azkadellia nodded.

"I think so. Oh and… Marisa and Rex Nikan are coming as well."

"Oh. Excellent. Well, I'd better get these to your mother's study. I'll take you in to dinner at seven?" He asked and she smiled as he disappeared.

She'd never been escorted to dinner before.

* * *

~*~

Tyree Boq was twenty-four and bad tempered. Azkadellia had never met her before, but judging by Marisa's expression, she was quite often as irritating as was that evening. Azkadellia was placed, rather unfortunately between Rex Nikan and Andrew Amee, a Winkie Noble, and quite the most boring man she'd ever had the misfortune to meet. Glitch was directly opposite Azkadellia and beside Tyree who had been gossiping and complaining since she'd sat down. Lavender and Ahamo were deeply engaged in conversation with her parents and had failed to notice just how annoying she was being.

"Princess Azkadellia, have you met Nessa Denali?"

"No, I-"

"Terrible fashion sense." Tyree had interrupted before she could finish her sentence, "She's hoping to marry some Gillikin Earl, and it's a terrible match. She's nowhere near his status, she's an absolute climber."

Azkadellia was silent, staring at the woman in disbelief. Marisa spoke whilst Tyree drew breath.

"When is Princess DorothiGale due back?"

"Friday afternoon," Azkadellia said, relieved for the subject change. Rex smiled at her.

"Leaving it a little late, isn't it?"

"Oh, you can't rush my sister." Azkadellia explained with a smile, "She goes at her own pace, doesn't she, Lord Ambrose?"

Glitch gave a short laugh.

"Most definitely. She doesn't worry about little things, like balls." He confirmed and Azkadellia smiled. Tyree wrinkled her nose.

"Doesn't she _want_ a celebration for her wedding? After that tiny, rushed affair, I would have thought a ball would be just the thing."

"DorothiGale doesn't much care for balls." Azkadellia said, recalling the last one. She smiled as she remembered DG's declaration that she would outlaw dancing forever. Glitch was obviously remembering the same event, because he was smiling slightly.

"And you?" Rex asked, pulling her attention away from the man opposite. Azkadellia shrugged slightly as she reached for her wineglass.

"I…" She shook her head, uncertain of herself as she spoke quietly, "I'm not particularly comfortable in crowds."

"I'm not surprised, after that Earl tried to have your sister shot." Tyree said, her tone indifferent, "It's a wonder nobody's tried to assassinate _you_ yet."

A cold silence settled over the table as her voice carried to all the diners. Eyes flicked back and forth between Azkadellia and Tyree. Azkadellia was looking at the woman with a fixed expression. Kaywinnet, Tyree's mother cleared her throat awkwardly, but Azkadellia set her wineglass down, eyes downcast.

"May I be excused?" She asked quietly. Lavender nodded, but Azkadellia had already stood and was trying not to break into a run as she left.

* * *

~*~

Azkadellia made it as far as the stairs before her temper broke. With an angry cry she kicked the bottom step before sinking onto it, foot throbbing and breathing heavy.

How she _hated_ them! Their painted masks, their giggling whispers, their poking, prodding fingers! She wanted to tear them to pieces, to rip the smug expressions from their faces and scream at the top of her voice.

"You shouldn't listen to her."

She looked up and saw Rex a few paces away, looking down at her with a sympathetic expression. Azkadellia gathered herself and then stood, trying to ignore the shooting pain in her toes.

"I apologise, it was rude of me to leave the table." She said calmly but he shook his head.

"Don't put that face on, Highness. It's alright to be upset. Although Tyree Boq is a petty creature and I would have thought that you were far too strong a person to let anything she says affect you."

Azkadellia stared at him for a moment and then turned her face away from his searching gaze.

"It's presumptuous of you to think that you know me, Baron." She said coolly but he moved forward and put a hand on her arm.

"Princess… not everyone is out to judge you. Not everyone wants to find out the gossip or try to get on your good side and hope you'll put them in good standing with your sister." He said quietly as she met his eyes, "Some people… some people would just like to get to know the woman they used to play with as children a little better."

For a moment they stared at each other, time coming to a halt as Azkadellia tried to take in what he was saying. His hand began to move from her arm to her shoulder and her heart began to beat faster.

A burst of laughter startled them into movement. Azkadellia stepped back and Rex recovered himself, obviously afraid that he'd overstepped his boundaries. She cleared her throat and looked him in the eyes.

"Please, go back to dinner."

"You won't join us?" He asked.

"No. Not tonight." She said quietly and then offered him a small smile, "It was kind of you to see if I was alright, Baron."

"I'll see you again soon?" He asked. Azkadellia hesitated, unsure of how to answer.

"I'm sure we'll see each other at the ball." She replied, turning to go upstairs but still feeling his eyes on her.

**A/N: Aw, somebody likes Az! I hope this was a healthy mixture of fluff and awkwardness. I have now finished the final chapter, woo! Of course, it shouldn't be finished, seeing as I'm supposed to be revising for my exam next Tuesday. But never mind. If I post carefully, I'll put the final chapter up on Monday night, so when I get home after my exam there will be plenty of lovely reviews to cheer me up!**

**Thanks for the reviews, my darlings! Much appreciated!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	38. Chapter 38

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

DG grinned at Azkadellia as Deirdre pinned the hem of her dress up. It was Friday evening and Deirdre was muttering about the short amount of time she had to finish the dress.

"Deirdre, it's gorgeous and it fits perfectly." DG said calmly.

"It's too long, so stand still!" She snapped and Azkadellia giggled. DG rolled her eyes as Deirdre disappeared into the corner of the room to fetch more pins.

"I'm not too sure about wearing white." DG commented quietly to her sister, "Feels slightly hypocritical after the past month!"

"DG!" Azkadellia pretended to be shocked, but she couldn't help smiling at her sister's happy attitude. They'd arrived back only two hours ago and DG had been instantly whisked into dress fittings, been reciting the names of guests and trying to catch up with her sister in between. Cain had been pulled away to try on his suit and go over the security reports for the past month.

"You had a good time then?" Azkadellia asked as Deirdre returned. DG's smile widened, if that was possible.

"It was _perfect_, Az. I felt like a regular person, not a princess or heir or anything like that."

"Sounds lovely." Azkadellia said softly and then gestured at the Emerald, which lay on a nearby table, glowing gently. "I think she missed you."

"She says that she wanted to talk to you so many times. And that I could learn a lot from you." DG said shifting on the stand. She'd been stood there for almost an hour and her legs were starting to ache. The jewel glowed more brightly.

_Azkadellia remains calm in the face of adversity. You should learn to hide your emotions as well, for diplomacy if nothing else._

DG frowned, thinking back to Ozma.

'What happened to Az? What adversity?'

_It is not my place to say. I feel that Azkadellia may be suffering in society._

'Did somebody say something to her?'

_It is not my place to say._

'Ozma, you can't say something like that and not elaborate!'

"DG, don't go off into a private conversation again!" Azkadellia's voice broke through and DG quickly turned her attention to her sister.

"Sorry, Az. Ozma's just winding me up. You and I are having a talk later." DG said firmly.

"You can talk now. Get that dress off." Deirdre interrupted and DG jumped down from the stool, pulling the white cloth over her head and tugging a bright blue one over the petticoats. The seamstress disappeared and as Azkadellia went to fasten DG's dress, she twisted her head to look at her.

"Az, has someone been giving you a hard time?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Ozma said you were facing adversity." DG said, placing the Emerald around her neck. Azkadellia pulled a slight face.

"Nothing more than usual. You know how I feel about gathering in society these days. And we had some guests for dinner the other night and it… there was some awkwardness." She said lightly, "But nothing to worry about. Come on, we'll be late for dinner at this rate and I still haven't seen your pictures!"

* * *

~*~

Cain and DG's new suite was on the fourth floor and consisted of a large bedroom, a large bathroom and a very large sitting room. Cain peered around it uncomfortably.

"Kinda big for just two of us." He commented and DG nodded.

"I know. But I like a big bathroom." She said, glancing into the luxurious bathroom, decorated in pale marble. All their belongings were neatly arranged and Cain was looking through the wardrobe.

"I've got a dozen new suits in here." He commented but DG was rearranging the dressing table, looking for something. "What is it?"

"I'm just looking for… oh!" She held up the tiny, carved motorcycle he had given her for Lurlinemas, crossing to the bedside table. "This lives here."

His arms went around her waist, pulling her back against his strong chest. She put her head back onto his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Ready for the ball?" She asked quietly and he kissed her temple.

"Never. Don't like 'em, too many ways for people to get in."

"You're not going to stand there looking threatening all night, are you?" DG asked in exasperation and he smiled.

"Why not?"

"It's our wedding celebration!" She said incredulously, turning in his arms to face him, "People will want to talk to you!"

"You're the princess, darling."

"And you're my future consort!" She shot back, hitting his arm lightly, "I have to be sociable, so do you!"

Cain looked remarkably unimpressed at this.

"Sweetheart, I'm not what you call a people person. I keep to myself and to those I care about. I'll be your consort and I'll make the right noises on the right occasions. I'll do my duties and I'll do them well. But I'm _not_ going to kiss up to a bunch of nobles just because they're curious." He said firmly. DG gazed at him for a moment and then raised herself onto her tiptoes.

"Glad to see all this power hasn't gone to your head." She teased, kissing him softly, "But can you at least _talk_ to a couple of people?"

"If you're that keen for me to." He relented and she grinned, kissing him again.

* * *

~*~

The ball was beautiful. The music was exquisite. The company was hearty. DG and Azkadellia were bored. DG because she had spent the last two hours giving the same 'so glad you could come, oh thank you, I couldn't be happier!' speech to three hundred people and Azkadellia because she had spend the last two hours being stared at and avoiding people. Cain was dutifully meeting and greeting, Glitch by his side to help him get the names right.

As a duke and his wife moved away DG turned to her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Boy, are you having as much fun as I am?"

"More, if possible." Azkadellia said dryly and DG laughed, linking arms with her as they made their way back to the platform where Cain and Glitch were waiting. Cain kissed DG firmly.

"You owe me for this, sweetheart."

"I'll make it up to you." DG promised with a grin, "You've been very good. I've barely seen a single glare."

"He's been very restrained." Glitch confirmed and Cain eyed him. Glitch smiled and turned to Azkadellia.

"How is it going?"

"Oh, as usual." Azkadellia said with a slight shrug. "Desperately awkward and I feel like an exhibition. But in a couple of hours it will all be over."

DG gave her sister a sympathetic look and then turned to Glitch.

"You two go and dance. You could use a break from babysitting Cain." Glitch laughed at Cain's expression and turned to Azkadellia, bowing slightly.

"May I?" He asked, holding out a hand.

"Have I ever said no to you?" Azkadellia smiled becomingly. Glitch grinned and they swept away to the already crowded dance floor. DG beamed, looking up at her husband.

"It's going well. My feet barely hurt, I haven't been groped by any random noblemen and I think I've spoken to everyone here so I don't have to do the 'thanks for coming!' speech again all evening!"

"It's the little things that make you happy, isn't it darling?" Cain said dryly and kissed her again. She mock-scowled, swiping at his arm.

"Come on, cheer up. Like Az said, in a couple of hours it'll all be over."

"And then you can start on _making this up_ to me." Cain smirked and DG arched an eyebrow, turning as a familiar face approached.

"Jeb, perhaps you could educate your father in the appropriate manners expected at a royal ball?" She said and Jeb laughed.

"You think that's a one man job?" He asked and DG smiled, shaking her head. Cain gave them a look as though to suggest that they were very immature. Jeb held out a hand to her.

"You haven't danced all night. Since I can safely assume my father's not going to ask you, may I have the first?"

"You certainly may." DG said graciously and smiled beatifically at Cain as Jeb escorted her to the dance floor. Cain didn't seem in the least bit bothered, turning to chat with passing couple.

DG smiled at her sister as they passed, she and Glitch barely touching the ground as they danced together, before looking at Jeb.

"I haven't seen you since the wedding. How's your arm?" He grinned, twisting his cast-free limb.

"All better. Raw helped patch me up a little, so I'm already back at work."

"Workaholic, just like your father! You Cain men don't know how to relax." She scolded him and Jeb raised his eyebrows.

"I can't remember the last time I saw Dad less bothered about working. Look, he's not even scanning the room for hidden threats."

DG glanced over her shoulder to see Cain's eyes on her and her alone. She smiled swiftly before turning back to Jeb. He was smiling fondly at her.

"I'm glad for you. Both of you. You do each other good." He said as they span around other couples and DG gave a quiet laugh.

"I'm glad you approve of me. Otherwise this could be a pretty awkward situation."

"Oh, I approve." Jeb said and then laughed, "As long as I don't have to call you mother!"

"Please don't!" DG said with a nervous laugh, as the dance ended. Jeb bowed and DG curtseyed before turning to see Azkadellia being asked to dance by Rex Nikan. Glitch had disappeared and DG briefly saw the back of his head vanishing into the crowd.

She waved at her sister as she passed, smiling at Rex, who inclined his head. Azkadellia smiled, turning her attention back to her partner, although her eyes darted around the room as though searching for someone.

"I hope I did not make you uncomfortable the other night." He said quietly and she met his eyes, smiling faintly.

"No, of course not."

"I'm relieved." He smiled handsomely, "I was anxious about it all day."

"No need, Baron." Azkadellia assured him, "It was kind of you to come after me."

His smile widened as they wove through the other couples, laughter and chatter filling the air. Azkadellia returned the smile warmly and Rex's hand twitched on her waist.

"I wonder…" He began and she saw that his face had reddened slightly, "I wonder if… if it isn't too presumptuous of me, if I might visit you one day soon. I enjoyed our conversation in the garden the other day and would like to continue it."

Azkadellia smiled, her heart lifting. This was the first time someone had requested a visit to her and not her sister. She considered him for a moment.

"That would be most welcome, Baron. I would be grateful for the company."

* * *

~*~

"I love you." DG whispered in Cain's ear as they lay in bed together that night, her head against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. His hand slid over her thigh to wrap around her waist, pulling her tight to him. His lips brushed against her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"I love you, too."

"Do you ever…? Do you wish that I wasn't going to be queen?" She murmured and he looked at her, frowning.

"Sweetheart…"

"It's just that you never asked to be consort, you just kind of got dragged into it." DG said, avoiding his eye.

"DG."

She fell silent and he turned her face to his. His face was tired but his eyes were determinedly bright, staring into hers with absolute certainty.

"If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me. Maybe life would be easier if you weren't the heir, but I knew what I was getting into. Besides…" He smiled faintly, "I want to help you make the O.Z. whole again. But not until Monday morning."

DG snorted and lightly kissed his shoulder.

"Too tired? That's what happens when you get old, you just don't have the same power to stay awake." She teased and he made that growling noise that she enjoyed so much before he rolled over onto her, kissing her ferociously.

* * *

~*~

Glitch glowered at the plans for the H.I.E. They weren't coming along as swiftly as he'd hoped. There was a knock on the laboratory door and he fumed silently.

"Come in!"

DG's head popped around the door, looking surprised.

"Hey Glitch. I thought Az was here."

"No, she's… _busy_." Glitch said shortly, rolling away the plans for the machine and picking up a screwdriver. DG looked at him curiously.

"Why so grumpy?"

"I'm not… grumpy." Glitch muttered, opening the main panel on the machine. DG didn't look at all convinced.

"OK… where is Azkadellia?"

"She has a visitor."

"Who?"

There was a loud _clang_ and Glitch gave a yelp. The screwdriver had slipped and blood was welling from a scrape on one of his long fingers. DG bit back a smile as she picked up the cleanest cloth she could find and handed it to him.

"Glitch, who is it?" She asked and he eyed her.

"Rex Nikan."

"Oh… oh!" Realisation struck DG and she giggled, "Glitch, are you _jealous_?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm just irritated that people won't leave me alone to work." He said abruptly but DG had seized his arm.

"Come on, let's go find them. If it'll stop you sulking, I'm sure they won't mind our company!"

Glitch tried to protest but DG wasn't listening, stopping a nearby servant to find the whereabouts of her sister. When the answer came that they were in the fountain garden, DG looped her arm through Glitch's, marching him off.

Azkadellia and Rex were walking side by side, talking amiably. Azkadellia was wearing one of Deirdre's dresses of pale yellow, her hair in a demure plait down her back. She was smiling widely as Rex told her what was no doubt a highly amusing story but DG walked over to them brightly.

"Good morning!"

"Highness." Rex bowed and shook Glitch's hand, "Lord Ambrose, a pleasure to see you both again."

"And you." DG said. Azkadellia was still smiling as she met Glitch's eyes. Her grin faded slightly but his eyes warmed noticeably.

"Baron Nikan was telling me about the house he was presented with. Apparently there was something of an infestation of bats, and the workmen are utterly convinced that the place is haunted." She said and Rex chuckled.

"Yes, unfortunately. Princess Azkadellia suggested that you might be able to come up with a solution, Lord Ambrose. Apparently you're the man to ask in difficult situations." He said and Glitch couldn't help smiling.

"Well… I could try. Some sort of sonic pulse, combined with a method of ensuring they don't return." His eyes had glazed over in a look that was very familiar to both princesses. Azkadellia touched his arm.

"I knew you'd be the one to ask." She said quietly.

* * *

~*~

DG hated paperwork. It was her mortal enemy. It seemed that for every thought she had, there was a file that needed to be read and signed on it, which had been fine at first but when Glitch was arriving every five minutes with a fresh batch, she was starting to suspect that he was actually a traitor, determined to force her into abdication. It had been over a fortnight since the celebration ball and she was beginning to drown in paperwork.

The door opened and she glared at the royal advisor.

"No! No! Go away; I haven't finished the Ix files yet! And no, I haven't signed off on the plans for the electrical plant yet, my father is supposed to be dealing with that!"

"Calm down, DG." Glitch laughed and she put her head in her hands.

"I'm not even queen yet. How did my mother make time for all of this?" She moaned, signing her name at the bottom of a piece of paper and throwing the folder onto the depressingly small 'finished' pile.

"Your mother knew how to allocate." Glitch said, sifting through the folders. "Besides, you have a visitor. Why don't I sort this into lot into priorities?"

"That would be fantastic." DG sighed, noticing with some amusement that he'd put his plans for the electrical plant on top. "Who's visiting?"

"Rex Nikan." Glitch said abruptly, "He's in the sitting room."

"There's no need to look like such a sourpuss." DG grinned, patting his cheek as she came around the desk, "He's not going to steal Az out from under your nose. He's just a friendly guy and let's face it, Az can use all the friends she can get."

"I've never said a word against the Baron." Glitch said huffily, waving a folder at her. "Just you get on with your meeting. Lunch is half an hour though, don't be late."

DG laughed and moved into the hallway, waving to Tomlin, who was patrolling the corridor before pausing in front of a mirror to tidy her hair. Her delicate silver tiara sat at an odd angle and she straightened it before walking to the sitting room.

Rex Nikan was stood by the window, clad smartly in navy blue and his hair combed neatly, although he looked decidedly nervous. DG smiled.

"Good afternoon, Baron Nikan."

"Highness." He bowed and she moved towards him, joining him in admiring the view of the gardens.

"How are you? Recovered from the ball?" She asked cheerfully. It had lasted several hours longer than planned and she knew that many people hadn't departed before dawn. He smiled.

"It was highly enjoyable. I'm grateful that I was invited."

"Of course. Would you like a drink at all?"

He declined and they moved to two armchairs. He sat awkwardly, a nervous smile playing about his mouth. DG watched him curiously, he had always seemed at ease in her company before.

"What can I do for you today, Baron?" She asked and his fingers played nervously with his cuff.

"I… it's something of a delicate matter." He said hesitantly. DG leaned forward, frowning slightly.

"Is there a problem with your lands, Baron?"

"Oh no!" He looked abashed, flushing a little, "No, the lands are wonderful, far more generous than I deserve!"

DG grinned, sitting back again.

"That's a relief. What is it that you wanted to talk about? Believe me, after the last six months there are very few things that can shock me!" She said jovially and that nervous look reappeared on Rex's face.

"Well… ordinarily I would go to your mother and father for this sort of thing, but with your coronation so near, I thought it might be more prudent to approach you." He said, babbling slightly. DG sighed.

"Baron, just say it. You're starting to make me nervous."

Sitting awkwardly, on the edge of his seat, Rex cleared his throat.

"Your highness… I wish to court your sister."

DG stared at him for a minute before blinking.

"What? Azkadellia?" She said vacantly, stunned by the news. Rex nodded, smiling.

"Yes. She's… well, she's an extraordinary woman. I know that she's been through a great deal but I'm very fond of her and I believe that she likes me. I know that I'm only a baron, but-"

"Baron, I'm married to an ex Tin Man. Titles are not something that concern me." DG said, standing because she felt rather confused and needed to clear her head. Pacing to the window, she turned to look at the now-standing man. "You want to court Azkadellia? To marry her?"

"Yes." He said simply and his face was earnest. DG lifted her hand to chin, trying to think straight. After a moment Rex bowed his head.

"I understand if you think I'm unsuitable. I just wanted to let you know that care for Princess Azkadellia a great deal and would offer her a good life." He said quietly and DG let her arms drop to her sides, sympathy flooding her.

"Oh, I know. Baron, I know that you're a good man." She stepped towards him, "But I can't make this decision without consulting Azkadellia first. I know that technically I'll be responsible for her once I become queen, but I won't decide her future for her."

She hesitated, wondering how to phrase her next words.

"I will, of course, let her know how you feel and that you would like to court her. But I… I think it only fair to tell you that Azkadellia is… well, I believe that she's become very… _attached_ to someone. It's not official, but I think…" She stopped, not knowing how to continue. Rex was frowning faintly.

"I was not aware that she was… attached."

"It's not common knowledge." DG admitted, "But as I said, I will let her know of your intentions."

"And I would be most grateful for that. Even to be considered would be an honour." He said nobly and bowed again. DG smiled, offering him her hand. He kissed it, although she'd been expecting a handshake and disappeared with a disarming smile.

DG sank into an armchair, groaning.

* * *

~*~

Everyone else was already seated for lunch, Raw and Tutor having spent the morning discussing the Viewer homeland in great detail, Ahamo and Lavender had been in meetings and Azkadellia had been reading in the library. DG hurried to her seat, arriving just in time for hot soup. Cain, who had been doing his own mountain of paperwork, smiled and then eyed her.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't even say anything yet!" DG said exasperatedly as everyone turned to look at her. Cain shrugged.

"Didn't need to. What's happened?"

"Nothing. Really. Az, I need to talk to you after lunch though, it's kinda urgent." DG said, reaching for a bread roll. Azkadellia looked unsettled.

"DG, what's wrong?" She asked and DG could almost hear her pulse quickening. Lavender and Ahamo exchanged glances and DG sighed.

"Look, it's not… it's not something bad. I don't think, just… awkward. And not something to go over at lunch."

"Sweetheart…" Cain said warningly. Glitch set down his spoon, realisation dawning.

"Is it to do with Rex Nikan?" He asked and DG made an irritated noise.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Can I have my lunch?"

They fell silent, all eating quickly, apart from Azkadellia who had gone rather pale. Glitch was throwing her anxious looks, in between glancing from DG to her parents. No sooner had the plates been cleared than DG leapt to her feet, signalling for Azkadellia to follow. The two young women half ran to DG's study, where she closed the door behind her. Azkadellia's hands were twitching nervously around her throat and DG tried to figure out how to speak, but the door opened again and Lavender and Ahamo appeared.

"Mother, Father, please… I need to talk to Az." DG said but Lavender shook her head firmly.

"No, DG. You can't make us worry like that and then run off!" She said and Ahamo had already taken a seat. DG looked desperately at Azkadellia, but before she could speak, the door opened again and Glitch appeared, followed by Cain. DG threw her hands up.

"For god's sake! This isn't a public announcement!" She said in despair. Azkadellia shook her head and moved to her sister, taking her hand.

"Please, DG… tell me what's happened." She said quietly.

DG stared at her sister for a moment before taking a deep breath and squeezing her hands gently.

"Rex Nikan wants to court you, Az. He wants to marry you." She said.

Azkadellia gazed down at DG, a slight frown on her face as she absorbed this information. Lavender, on the other hand, smiled brightly.

"Rex Nikan? He's a wonderful young man, Azkadellia." She said and Azkadellia flinched. DG gave her sister a sympathetic look before turning to look at Glitch. He had gone very pale and DG saw Cain's hand on his shoulder. DG was fairly certain that their parents wouldn't have any objection to him proposing himself as a husband for Azkadellia, but she could see that Glitch was anxious about her. He adored Azkadellia; but was she only with him because no one else had offered? Rex Nikan had good prospects, a family-earned title and was clearly very keen on her.

Nobody had spoken. Ahamo and his wife looked at each other briefly and Lavender touched Azkadellia's arm.

"Azkadellia? Are you alright? I'm sure this is a surprise…"

"More than you know." DG muttered but Azkadellia had turned to look at her mother, Ahamo moving to join Lavender. He smiled at his daughter.

"You know that we'll support you, whatever you choose to do." He said but Azkadellia wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on Glitch, who was watching her closely. After a moment, Azkadellia smiled and Glitch seemed to let out a breath he'd been holding for years.

DG smiled helplessly and her parents looked thoroughly confused as Azkadellia walked straight past them to Glitch, who held out his hand for hers. The royal advisor looked at the Queen and Consort, looking far more regal than any of them. Ahamo's eyes widened in sudden realisation.

"Your Majesty, Lord Consort… I would like to marry Princess Azkadellia." He announced and DG let out a short giggle as Cain came to stand by her. Lavender looked from her daughter to her advisor before turning to her husband.

"Well… we suspected that they were spending a lot of time together." She said wryly before looking at DG. "Darling, any wedding would take place in your reign. I suspect that is why Baron Nikan approached you instead of me?"

"Exactly." DG nodded.

"Then it is your duty to arrange Azkadellia's marriage." Lavender said and Ahamo let out a quiet laugh.

"Thank god we only have the two daughters. I don't think I can take anymore surprise marriage proposals."

DG walked to Glitch and Azkadellia, who were watching her uncertainly. DG considered them for a moment before shaking her head.

"OK, now I'm going to look like the bad guy. Rex Nikan really wanted to marry you, Az. I don't know how he's going to take this!" She said and Azkadellia smiled. DG laughed, hugging her sister tightly.

"I already told you, you can marry whoever the hell you want. But if you want my opinion…" She released her sister and looked at Glitch, eyes full of love for her closest friend, "You made a pretty good choice."

**A/N: Hello chickadees! All together now – awwww. Yay for Az and Glitch, or Glaz as suggested by vixen519. This chapter would have been posted last night before I went out, but we had a slight drama with my dog, who thought it would be a great idea to escape from my mum in the park and run all the way home, somehow getting across two main roads at rush hour with only some nasty grazes to show for it. Heaven only knows how he wasn't killed, I'm just relieved he's ok at this point. So £102 in vets bills later, he's sat at my feet looking very sorry for himself!**

**Another chapter tomorrow, darlings. Must get back to revising for my exam! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Lots of Love**

**Katie**


	39. Chapter 39

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Jeb watched as ten men and a crane hoisted a huge television screen onto a podium in the Central City square. It settled into place with a scraping noise and the men began to fix wires and lights into place, shouting to each other to keep it steady as they worked. All around him, people were rushing around with ladders and banners, children chirruping as they purchased streamers and sweeties with their pocket money. An air of general excitement filled the square and Jeb felt it filling his own veins.

A soft hand slid into Jeb's and he looked down to see a petite blonde woman watching the men at work.

"You off duty already?" She asked and Jeb nodded.

"Yeah, only just. How was your day?" He kissed as they began to walk to the palace. She smiled brightly, dark eyes shining.

"Ah, not too bad. It was nice to have a day off, I checked in on my mom. She wanted to know why you didn't come to visit. She really likes you, I'm a bit jealous." She teased and Jeb grinned.

"I'm adorable, she told me so herself."

"I'm not convinced. Anyway, I have to get back; I'm on the dinner shift. Are you going to find your dad?" Lydia asked as they turned into the street that led to the servant's entrance. Jeb nodded.

"Yeah. He's been nagging me to introduce you, by the way. Why don't you come and say hi? We'll have to get the introduction over with at some point, and DG is going to want to meet you as well."

"Look, I'm already freaking out about the fact that my future step-mother-in-law is a _queen_." Lydia warned and then pointed at him, "And that's not an introduction to propose either. It took me years to get a position in the royal kitchen; I'm not giving it up for marriage and babies. Got it?"

"Hey, I know the deal." Jeb laughed as they paused for soldiers to check them before entering the servants' quarters. "You give me the go ahead to propose when you're ready, I'll wait. And besides she's not queen until tomorrow."

Lydia smiled, clipping her ID to the band on her trousers and handing him a guest pass as she closed her locker. She put her hands on her hips, looking up at him dubiously.

"So… shall we get it over with?" She said and Jeb smiled, taking her hand.

"It's not going to be that bad." He said as they walked along the corridor that led into the main body of the palace. Cain's study was two corridors away from DG's and Lydia was getting more unsettled with every passing second as they approached his door. Jeb kissed her again and was about to knock on the door when there came a yell.

"You're being _completely_ unreasonable!" DG's voice permeated the door and the pair fell back, listening. "This was decided on weeks ago, you can't suddenly decide that you don't like the idea of it!"

"I'm in charge of your protection, if I decide it's too risky, that's the end of it!" Cain's voice was equally loud and equally irritated.

"Cain, this _has_ to happen! You can't keep me locked in the palace for my entire reign!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"And you're being an ass!"

Jeb snorted and then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Both voices shouted and Lydia groaned, looking rather like she wanted to run as fast as possible.

Cain and DG were stood opposite each other, both glaring and out of breath from yelling. Cain's face lit up slightly at the sight of his son.

"Jeb, come on in." DG said brightly before turning to glare up at her husband, "This isn't over."

"Yes it is." Cain said firmly and DG put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to the fields of the Papay in one month! You can either come with me or you can sit in your office and sulk. Your choice." She said furiously before grinning at Jeb and crossing to give him a hug, "Hey Jeb, how are you? Oh, who's this?"

Lydia moved from behind Jeb, looking terrified and DG smiled at her.

"You must be Lydia!"

"Yes, Highness." Lydia bowed awkwardly but DG waved a hand.

"Call me DG. At least in private. You're a chef, right?"

"Yes, in the palace kitchens." Lydia said hesitantly, glancing at Cain who was still flushed and angry looking. But he offered her a brief smile before shaking her hand.

"Jeb's mentioned you." He said and Jeb grinned at her. She seemed to be getting less uncomfortable.

"We've just been watching them set up the big screen in the square for the coronation tomorrow." Jeb said as DG rang the bell and ordered some drinks. She groaned.

"Don't talk about it. I've been having nightmares about it since the celebration ball. I mean, we've practiced it about a billion times and I know exactly what I've got to do, but…" She shook her head and sank onto the couch beside Cain, the argument temporarily forgotten. His arm went around her shoulders and he kissed her forehead.

"It'll be fine. Besides, if you mess up, no one's gonna point it out. You'll be queen." He said and she snorted, smiling at Jeb and Lydia, who had taken seats opposite them.

"Queen DG… I can't get over how weird that sounds! A couple of years ago I was a waitress with a dubious driving record. Now I'm going to be queen." She laughed and Jeb smiled, scratching his head.

"Things have a way of working out, huh?" He said and DG smiled, resting her head on Cain's shoulder.

"Looks like it."

"I was a little surprised to hear about your sister and Lord Ambrose." Jeb said and DG rolled her eyes.

"Oh, they've been together for ages, they just kept it quiet. I think it took someone else being interested for Glitch to get his butt in gear and actually propose to her. They're having a private wedding at Finaqua in a couple of months, no ball or anything, the lucky things."

Cain looked at Lydia and she found herself comparing him to his son – they had the same piercing look.

"Are you attending the coronation ball tomorrow?" He asked and she shifted awkwardly.

"Oh, no… I figured I'd just watch the coronation on TV." She said and DG shook her head.

"Why don't you come? Do you have to work?"

"No, they've hired a catering company for the food, it's just that… well, I work here. Wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Not at all. I insist, I need people there that I can actually talk to." DG said with a smile, "I can't wait until all of this is over. Then I can just get on with life without people stopping by every few minutes to see if they can be my new bestest friend."

There was a knock at the door and Glitch entered. He smiled brightly at Jeb and Lydia.

"Ah, Jeb! How are you?" He shook Jeb's hand and then Lydia's. "You're Lydia Pastley, from the kitchens, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir." Lydia nodded, smiling. "And I should get down there, I'm on the dinner shift tonight."

"It was nice to meet you at last. Glitch, Lydia and Jeb are coming to the ball tomorrow, make sure they're on the list." DG said as they all got to their feet. Glitch nodded, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Of course. DG, have you got a few minutes to go over the schedule for the Papay visit?"

Jeb and Lydia gave each other worried glances as DG and Cain glared at each other.

"All the time in the world!" DG said firmly and Cain scowled.

"Not necessary, Glitch. She's not going."

"Yes, I am!"

"We'll see you tomorrow." Jeb said, but no one appeared to her him, DG and Cain already arguing and Glitch looking as though he rather regretted entering the room at all.

* * *

~*~

The coronation took place in the enormous throne room of the Central City palace. DG paced her study, staring up at the painting of Ozma whilst she waited for Ahamo to fetch her. She was wearing white, as was the custom, although Deirdre had worked her magic to create a beautiful flowing gown, regal and elegant. She wore silver slippers, another custom, and the only jewellery she had on was the Emerald and the silver tiara that would be replaced with the elegant golden crown that Ozma wore in this painting.

She was going to be queen.

A lump filled DG's throat and she sank into a chair, trying to breathe.

_Stay calm, DG._

"I don't think I can do this." DG whispered, eyes watering as she stared up at the regal woman in the painting. She could barely breathe, her lungs squashed by the panic in her chest.

_You can. You have proved yourself worthy more than once._

"Ozma…" DG shook her head weakly and the Emerald glowed brightly.

_You are the chosen heir. You will be a great queen._

Green tendrils began to creep from the Emerald and without thinking, DG lifted her hand, allowing her white magic to form and entwine with the green vines, twisting together and shining brightly. The sight calmed her utterly and she felt a smile pulling at her lips. She heard Ozma laugh softly.

_Every queen has felt this afraid. I did. My Dorothy did. Your mother did. And all went on to have successful reigns. _

"You always call her 'your' Dorothy." DG commented and Ozma laughed again.

_She was like a sister to me. She was the dearest person in my entire life and I loved her unconditionally. I loved her as you love Azkadellia._

DG's thoughts went to her beloved sister, who was already in the throne room with Glitch, waiting for the ceremony to start. Her Azkadellia, who was so soft, so gentle and so full of fear of the world. She understood, at once, Ozma's love for Dorothy.

There was a knock at the door and the magic floating around DG drained back into her as Ahamo entered. He smiled fondly at his daughter.

"Ready, DG?"

"Yes." DG said certainly, glancing once more at the painting before following him to the anti-chamber to the throne room. Cain was waiting there, looking desperately uncomfortable in his formal uniform. He smiled at the sight of her and without a word took her hand as Ahamo went to let the Queen and Council know that they were ready.

The doors swung open and the crowd stood, television cameras whirring as they displayed the event to televisions all over the city, including the huge screen in the square. DG expected her heart to speed up, for her breathing to become unsteady once again, but the beat of the Emerald calmed her, as did the firmness of Cain's hand on hers. They began to walk down the long aisle towards the dais where Lavender and Ahamo were waiting, with the fifteen members of the council. Azkadellia and Glitch were stood in the front row and DG caught her sister's eyes with a faint smile.

Cain released her fingers as they reached the dais. The head of the council, Lord Mercer, indicated that they should sit on the two thrones that had been set up. Lavender and Ahamo stepped forward first, facing the crowd as Lord Mercer spoke.

"Do you willingly relinquish your titles as Queen and Consort of the Outer Zone, with the knowledge that these candidates will take the positions, in front of these witnesses?"

"I do." Came the reply from both. Lavender bowed her head as the crown was lifted from her light hair. She and Ahamo joined hands and descended from the dais to sit beside Glitch and Azkadellia.

DG and Cain rose and then knelt before Lord Mercer, as they had rehearsed. DG was trembling slightly but she felt Ozma in the back of her mind, as comforting a presence as Cain beside her. Cain's vows came first and he gazed at Lord Mercer steadily.

"Do you, Lord Wyatt Cain, vow before all these witnesses to do your duty as the Royal Consort, including but not limited to the protection and service of your Queen?"

"I do."

"Rise, Lord Consort Cain of the Outer Zone." Mercer said and Cain stood to applause before returning to his seat, but standing. He could not sit before DG did, yet another tradition.

DG's knees were aching as she looked up at the elderly man, who smiled reassuringly. DG tried to smile back but felt like she was having an out-of-body experience, present as an observer only and painfully aware that her face was being broadcast to thousands of people inside the room and out.

"Do you, Princess DorothiGale Gale of the Outer Zone, First Heir to the throne, vow before these witnesses to do your duty as Queen of the Outer Zone?"

"I do." The words came surprisingly easily.

"Do you vow to serve your people and protect them?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to honour them as your subjects?"

"I do." With every turn, DG felt more certain. The Emerald glowed brightly against her chest. Lord Mercer smiled.

"Do you vow to protect the Outer Zone and provide for it?"

"I do."

"And do you vow to honour these vows without hesitation in times of hardship?"

"I do."

Lord Mercer turned and took the heavy golden crown, encrusted with diamonds and jewels from the velvet pillow. DG looked forward as it was placed upon her head, the weight more than that of the crown but of the vows she had just made. It sat comfortably.

"Rise, Queen DorothiGale Gale of the Outer Zone." Lord Mercer declared and the cheers were deafening as she rose and stepped towards the throne. Cain's proud eyes were on her and she smiled as she turned to face the hall. They sat together and the congregation stood, applauding and cheering. Glitch let out a whooping noise and Azkadellia was beaming proudly. Lavender was in tears, Ahamo's arm around her shoulders as they gazed at their youngest daughter.

After a few moments, DG rose, Cain at her side and they stepped down from the dais and back up the aisle, her family plus Jeb, Glitch, Raw, Tutor and Lydia following as they moved out to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Thousands of people were crammed into the area and more were spilling into the streets and the square, sat on rooftops and hanging out of windows as their new Queen appeared. DG lifted her hand and Cain followed the action as they waved to the people.

To their people.

* * *

~*~

DG was decidedly bored of balls. This was the second in a fortnight and her feet still hurt from the last one, but she lived with the knowledge that this was the last one for the foreseeable future. So she smiled and greeted and waved and danced, with Cain by her side the whole time. Jeb and Lydia were dancing merrily, to the amusement of the resistance fights that had been invited. Lavender and Ahamo were meeting and greeting, looking so happy that DG's heart swelled at the sight of them.

After three hours, DG excused herself for some fresh air, moving onto the balcony that overlooked the gardens. She found Azkadellia leaning against the railings, lost in thought.

"Happy, my sister?" DG asked quietly, joining her and Azkadellia turned, looking surprised.

"I didn't hear you come out." She said and then kissed DG's cheek, "You look wonderful. The crown suits you."

DG smiled, looking out at the garden. They stood for some time in silence before Azkadellia spoke again.

"It might all have been so different."

"I know." DG murmured, leaning her head against the taller woman's shoulder. "But I don't think I'd change anything. Even the worst things. Because we wouldn't have ended up as well as we are now."

"No… I suppose not." Azkadellia said quietly, lacing her fingers through DG's. DG smiled.

"I can't believe you're getting married. And to Glitch, of all people!"

"You think that _you_ can't believe it?" Azkadellia laughed and DG grinned.

"You're so lucky! Quick wedding, no ball, no fuss."

"We're both lucky." Azkadellia reminded her. "We found the two best men in the O.Z."

"We did." DG agreed, straightening. The evening air was cool and crisp after the stifling heat of the ballroom. She squeezed Azkadellia's hand.

"Where is Glitch?" She asked and Azkadellia

"Oh, talking with some ambassador."

"So you're out here all by yourself?" DG frowned and Azkadellia shrugged lightly.

"I'm fine."

"Azkadee!" Glitch's voice sounded from the doors and they both turned. Glitch moved out into the cool air, looking cheerful.

"My two favourite princesses. Oh, beg my pardon! My favourite princess and my favourite queen!" He smiled and DG laughed.

"Knock it off, Glitch. Take this woman inside for some dancing, would you?"

"I obey my queen without question." Glitch said, holding out his hand to Azkadellia. She smiled and took it, allowing herself to be led back into the ballroom. A cheerfully quickstep was just starting and they fell into the steps without hesitation, winding their way through the other couples. Glitch gazed at Azkadellia as they danced.

"Is everything alright, my Azkadee?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yes. I'm just… I don't know, a little lost. DG is queen now. Mother and Father will be leaving for Finaqua in a few days. I don't know what to do with myself." She explained. Glitch smiled, kissing her wrist swiftly as he spun her out.

"You don't have to do anything. Not for the minute. You can plan the wedding, if you like."

"There isn't exactly a lot to do!" Azkadellia laughed, fingers running over his shoulder. Glitch frowned and she sighed, "I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm fine, Glitch."

Nearby, DG and Ahamo were dancing and comparing the music to that of the Other Side.

"You know what I'd love?" DG said with a mischievous smile, "To see all these people doing the Time Warp."

"I'd pay to see that!" Ahamo laughed. "But I don't think that the O.Z. is ready for the pelvic thrust!"

DG collapsed in giggles as the dance came to an end and they were joined by her sister and Glitch.

"What's so funny?" Glitch asked and DG shook her head.

"Other side joke. It's not worth explaining!"

"No, you've got my curiosity now. You can explain in the next dance." He held out his hand and DG took it, wondering exactly how to explain the Time Warp beyond the phrase 'It's just a jump to the left'.

Azkadellia moved to the edge of the dance floor, lifting a glass of champagne from a passing tray. She toyed with the idea of disappearing out to the balcony again, but a voice made her turn. Rex Nikan was stood behind her. The potential awkwardness of the moment dissipated as he smiled.

"I haven't had an opportunity to congratulate you on your betrothal, Highness. Lord Ambrose is a truly fortunate man."

"It's very kind of you." Azkadellia said quietly and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry that I didn't explain-"

"No need for apologies." Rex said graciously, "I was unaware of the situation. If I had been, I would not have been so bold as to come forward."

"You are a good man, Baron Nikan." Azkadellia said quietly, "And I would be fortunate to have you as a friend."

"A friend, I will always be." Rex assured her with a smile, "May we seal the promise with a dance?"

"It would be a pleasure." Azkadellia smiled.

* * *

~*~

Finaqua in the late spring was as close to heaven as one could get on either side of the rainbow. Although DG was particularly fond of Pacalisaqua, Finaqua was so beautiful and so familiar to her that it was the one place she genuinely thought of as home.

DG and Cain had left for Finaqua the morning before, with several guards. The wedding was the next day and Glitch and Azkadellia had been in Finaqua for a fortnight already, to help Lavender and Ahamo prepare the wedding. DG and Cain, however, had been too busy to get away before now and they had to return to Central City just two days after the wedding day. Even now, sat in the back of the car, DG was pouring over a contract between the Munchkin regions and the Viewer Homelands. Raw was due to meet them in Finaqua and he would return the contract to the Leader of the Viewers.

"Sweetheart?" Cain said. DG didn't look up.

"Hmm?"

"You're allowed to stop working now."

"Hmm. Yeah, I just need to sign this off and then I'll stop." DG mumbled, examining one of the clauses. There had been some friction between the two regions. The Viewers lived primarily off the lands, inhabiting caves and natural shelters and eating only what they found naturally, whereas the Munchkins were farmers and had been creeping closer and closer into the Viewer lands with their farmlands. DG was relieved that the incidents hadn't escalated, both sides agreeing to take it to the Royal Council.

Satisfied that both sides would find the contract acceptable, she signed it and tucked it into her travel case. Cain smiled, kissing her.

"And you say that I'm the workaholic?" He teased and she smiled, scratching her forehead.

"I got everything finished before we left, so I can relax. Of course, there'll be another mountain of work for me when we get back… I don't know how I've managed without Glitch." DG said, arching her back and stretching. "Are we nearly there?"

"Fifteen minutes." Cain said with a look out of the window. DG had closed her eyes, looking truly relaxed for the first time since the coronation. He ran a hand over her leg.

"Feeling alright?"

"Yeah… I can't wait to see them all. I've missed them."

He kissed her again and she shifted in her seat to lean her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as well, breathing the soft, sweet scent of her. She was so easy to love, even when they were fighting or sulking at each other, even when she was twenty minutes late to dinner because she'd been trying to work things out with an ambassador.

The car pulled smoothly up to the house at Finaqua, having passed several security points, where the car had been examined and their identities checked. Glitch and Azkadellia were waiting outside the house and rushed to meet DG and Cain as they got out of the car. After embraces and rushed questions, they moved inside to see Lavender and Ahamo, who were waiting with refreshments. DG hugged her parents warmly.

"It's so good to see you!" She smiled as they sat down. "How are you? Relaxed, I hope!"

"Very!" Lavender laughed as Azkadellia smiled. "It's been a long time since I felt this at ease."

"Glad to hear it." DG said, accepting a glass of fruit juice.

"And you?" Ahamo asked, "You're well?"

"I'm fine." DG said firmly and Cain took her hand.

"She needs to stop working once in a while."

"Coming from you, Cain, that must be true!" Lavender commented and DG grinned, rolling her eyes.

"There's a lot to do." She said simply, "And it's a steep learning curve, that's all. I'm getting my sleep and I'm eating three times a day. Once I've figured out how to do the job properly, I'll think about having time to breathe as well! Anyway, I'm not boring you with Queen stuff, you'll get enough of that later. How's the wedding coming along?"

"Walk with me and I'll tell you all about it." Azkadellia said and the two sisters disappeared to the gardens. Cain looked at the three people left in the room and Ahamo sat down, watching him closely.

"How is she really?"

"Stressed and determined not to ask for help. But she's doing well." Cain said. Lavender glanced at the doorway the pair had gone through.

"She has had to take in so much in such a short period of time. I would not expect her to know everything immediately."

"She'll do better once she's got you back, Glitch." Cain said, full of certainty, "She trusts you."

Glitch smiled, gazing out of the window where he could see the two women walking and laughing.

* * *

~*~

The wedding was a short affair in the late afternoon the next day, taking place on the gazebo overlooking the lake, the low sun shining softly on the water. Azkadellia had foregone wearing white, purely to remove any formality from the procedure and had worn a pale turquoise dress, whilst Glitch had donned one of his smartest suits. As the sun began to set, they said their vows and it seemed to DG that they were absolutely alone as they gazed at each other; the small gathering might have fallen into the earth, for all they knew. The rings were given, the ceremony was sealed with a kiss and Azkadellia stood in Glitch's arms, embracing him tightly for a long time.

They had a simple meal by the lake, meat, vegetables and fish skewered and roasted, a fire blazing in a pit that had been prepared earlier. DG sat on a blanket with Cain, head in his lap as music played from a machine rather like a gramophone, Cain peeling fruit and passing pieces to her. Azkadellia and Tutor were sat in rickety chairs nearby, talking happily whilst everyone lazed about, eating and drinking without a care in the world.

DG sat up and kissed Cain, tasting the fruit on his mouth, before looking around. Glitch had wandered away from the light of the fire towards the edge of the light. DG whispered to Cain before getting to her feet and walking to her friend. The heat of the flames faded quickly and she shivered slightly, rubbing her hands over her bare arms. Glitch didn't turn at her approach but smiled as she joined his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"How're you doing, doll?"

"I'm great. You? You're a married man now." DG smiled and Glitch laughed quietly, glancing over his shoulder at the lovely woman who was now curled on the blanket beside Cain, smiling. His thoughts darkened slightly as he watched her; thinking of times when she hadn't been so happy, times when she'd wept uncontrollably, times when she'd sat silently in a crowd, wishing herself somewhere else.

DG leant her head on his shoulder as a fish jumped through the water, a quiet splashing interrupting the faint music. Glitch squeezed her shoulders. They were quiet for a moment and then Glitch turned back to the lake, unable to look at the young woman beside him as he spoke.

"DG, I'm not coming back to Central City."

It took her a minute to take this in and she felt her heart sink. DG swallowed hard, turning her gaze to the earth beneath her feet. Glitch didn't speak, waiting for her to reply. Eventually, without looking up, she licked her lips, trying not cry.

"What will you do?"

"I'll take her to the house your mother presented me with, on the Gillikin border. It's quiet, beautiful. We can live there in peace." He said softly and then put his hands on her shoulders, "Doll, you know I love you. But she'll never be happy in Central City. Not with all those people poking and prodding at her, watching her every move. I want to take her away from all of that."

Deep down, DG knew that what he was doing was the best thing for Azkadellia and she adored him for that, for wanting to care for her. But at the same time, she felt a complete selfishness and anger at his decision. He was her best friend, the person she was depending on to help her with her decisions as queen and he was abandoning her! Raw was leaving, Tutor wanted to retire and move away from the city, her parents had settled into a life here in Finaqua. How could he leave her too?

She couldn't speak. After a few minutes, she lifted her face and he saw that there were tears on her cheeks. His face crumpled.

"Oh, Deej…" He pulled her into a hug and she tried not to sob too loudly, hugging him tightly.

"You're my best friend, Glitch." She said eventually, wiping her face, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." He promised and she gave him a watery smile. "Do you hate me?"

"If anything, I love you more for wanting to take care of her." DG said quietly, casting her sister a glance, "The reason I became queen was so that she could have the life that she deserves. Someone to love her, somewhere to live and a life without pain. You can give her that. You should give her that."

Glitch handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her tears away, sniffing loudly.

"You can expect a million letters a week, asking for help." She told him in a choked voice and he smiled.

"That's fine. I can recommend some decent advisors, if you like? And I'll keep on inventing things to help you along."

"That sounds good." DG said and rubbed at her eyes, "Do I look like I've been crying? I don't want Az to worry, not today."

"You look gorgeous, sweetpea." Glitch said and she laced her arm through his as they walked back to the fire. Azkadellia and Cain looked up at the pair as they approached. DG and Glitch sat beside their respective partners and Cain's arms slid around her waist, pulling her so her back was against his chest, facing the others.

"You alright?" He murmured and she smiled as Azkadellia looked lovingly at her husband.

"I'll be fine."

**A/N: I can't believe how close this story is to finishing. Only one more chapter! What will I do?? Other than actually concentrate on my degree, of course? Well… more details next chapter, hopefully! Lots going on in this chapter! Since I skipped DG and Cain's wedding, I thought I'd actually put the Glaz wedding in, but I don't really like writing weddings – I enjoy fluff, but I feel I might overload if I write more than I put here! As for Glitch's big decision at the end… well, yeah. He's got his own life to live now and he wants to share it with Azkadellia. **

**Thank you all, as usual, for the lovely reviews! Remember to leave one on your way out, it's almost your last chance to do so, lol! The last chapter will be posted tomorrow night, and I'll just remind you that I have a horrible 3 hour exam on Tuesday morning, so leave a lovely review for me to come back to! I'm going to be terribly depressed! Anyway, see you tomorrow!**

**Oh, and thanks for the concern about my doggie. He's doing ok, although trying to keep him from licking his wounds is turning out to be a full time job!**

**Lots of love**

**Katie**


	40. Chapter 40

**Before The Worst**

**Chapter Forty**

**_One Year Later_**

It wasn't even noon but the weather was already warm, threatening to turn into a scorching day when the sun hit its peak. The market place in Central City was bustling, with people fighting to sell their produce. A car was winding its way slowly through the market, followed by a second car full of royal guards.

DG looked out of the tinted windows at the staring crowds, some people waving, although they could not see her. But it was fairly obvious who was in the vehicle, the royal insignia imprinted on the doors. They were on their way back to the palace, DG had been visiting the nearly completed power plant on the border of Central City and she'd been pleased with what she'd seen. Four hundred jobs would be available as soon as it opened, with more to follow. It would be open in a matter of weeks and DG allowed herself to sit back, breathing easy.

The car reached the palace and it drew up outside the front door. A guard opened the door and DG climbed out, smoothing her knee length black skirt and thanking him as she stepped up to the door, entering the entrance hall. A young man rushed to her side, holding her itinerary.

"Majesty, the visit went well?"

"Yes, Mr Riddell. Am I still meeting with the Glikkun ambassador?" DG asked, signing a piece of paper he handed to her. Stuart Riddell was her Royal Advisor, and had been for ten months. He had sandy brown hair, green eyes and he took his job very seriously. DG had tried to coax a sense of humour of him, but it was a work in progress.

"Immediately after lunch, he sent ahead his requests." Riddell said, giving her a list. She scanned them and raised an eyebrow as she walked to her study.

"I can see this meeting going badly. Does he really think I'm going authorise his marching trainee soldiers through neutral lands?"

"He'll be argumentative."

"So will I, it's one of my many virtues. Or so the Consort tells me. Do I have any post?" DG asked as they reached her study. Riddell gestured to a neat pile on her desk. Glancing through, she decided that it looked distinctly uninviting.

"Alright. I'll go through that after I meet the ambassador. Will the Consort be joining me for lunch?"

"Unfortunately he's still in his meeting, but he informed me that he will be present at dinner. Lunch is in ten minutes." Riddell said and she smiled at him.

"Good. Oh, before I forget, can you make sure that some flowers are sent to Lydia Pastley, it's her birthday tomorrow. And make sure she gets the weekend off as well."

"Of course, Majesty." Riddell bowed and disappeared.

DG sighed, sinking into her office chair. It was looking to be a long day. The past year had felt like a huge string of meetings and councils, visits to neighbouring regions and negotiating contacts. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a day off. But now it was getting close to the summer and Cain had made the decision that they were going away for a month during the summer. They would travel down to Finaqua for a week, on to Pacalisaqua for a fortnight and then another week at Finaqua on the way back to Central City. Glitch and Azkadellia would join them in Pacalisaqua, along with their newborn daughter, Rosa, who DG and Cain had not met yet.

Sorting through the mail, DG noticed a letter from her sister and tore it open eagerly.

_My Dearest DG,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and not working too hard! Glitch and I are looking forward to seeing you and Cain next month, as is Rosa. You must also arrange to come and visit us at Amnis Sedes, I cannot believe that we've lived here for a year now and you've yet to see it._

_Mother and Father visited last week to see Rosa. They're both well and mentioned that they saw Tutor recently. I think that retirement suits him, he was planning to travel to the Viewer Homeland to visit Raw. _

_I miss you so much, my sister. We were in the local town recently and overheard people speaking of what a wonderful queen you were turning out to be, it filled me with such pride! Glitch wants me to tell you something about the power plant, but I've told him to write his own letter. I refuse to write to you about work! I suspect you get that all day, this is a letter of love instead._

_Write back soon, DG, I would love to hear from you. If you're unable, it's no matter, we'll be seeing you in just a few weeks. All of our love to you and Cain. Also, give our regards to Jeb and Lydia._

_My Love Always_

_Azkadellia_.

* * *

~*~

"I had a letter from Azkadellia." DG said over dinner that night. Cain smiled.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's well. She and the baby." DG said, sipping her wine. Her husband nodded.

"We're still meeting them at Pacalisaqua?" He asked and DG nodded, putting down her fork, full of delicious food. Cain eyed her, his sharp blue gaze making her smile.

"What's up, Tin Man?" She asked, the nickname used fondly. He gave a lazy half-smile at its use as well.

"Not a thing, sweetheart. How did it go with the Glikkun ambassador?"

"I told him to forget it." DG said as the servants began to clear their plates, "They're out of their minds if they think I'm going to let them train soldiers in the Vinkus, it's just asking for trouble. But I don't want to talk about it." She stood, reaching for his hand, "I haven't seen you all day."

"Will you be wanting anything else, Majesty?" The head servant asked and DG shook her head.

"No, you can all go now. Goodnight."

Cain's eyebrows arched as she turned to look up at him.

"Early night, darling?"

"Early night." DG confirmed with a grin. They left the dining room swiftly and ascended the staircase to their suite. Nodding goodnight to the guards posted in the corridor, DG had barely closed the door before Cain was pressing her against it, kissing her hard. She put her hands around his neck and giggled delightedly as he lifted her easily, carrying her to the bed. Her fingers fumbled with his buttons but he put his hands over hers, stilling the movement. Their eyes met and she found herself afraid of what she saw there; not because it was threatening but because she saw the truth in their depths.

Within moments she had gone from giddy to weeping in his arms. His hand stroked her hair as he rocked her, letting her sob loudly. This wasn't the first time she'd broken down since becoming queen. It wasn't that she hated being queen, that she resented taking the position.

She was lonely.

She and Cain were kept busy all day, sometimes into the night. It was rare that they went to bed at the same time these days. Despite the fact that they spent almost all of their time in the same building, they never seemed to see each other. DG had gone from having her mother, father, sister, teacher and her two best friends to utter isolation, with only the barest glimpses of her husband and she spent most of her time in the company of an advisor. Even the occasional conversations with Ozma did little to relieve the loneliness.

Eventually her sobs faded and she rubbed at her eyes. Cain kissed her forehead, pulling her to him.

"We'll be seeing them in four weeks, darling." He reminded her. "Just four weeks."

"I know. I know." DG sniffed and then sighed, "I've got to stop breaking down like this."

"No you don't." Cain said firmly, "In this room, you're not the queen. You're my wife, who's under a lot of pressure. You need to cry, you cry."

"I love you." She murmured and he kissed her. This time when she reached for his shirt, he helped her remove it.

* * *

~*~

Riddell entered the Queen's study silently. She didn't look up from the contracts she was signing, knowing who it was. He began to sort the files he was carrying, ready for her to look at when she was finished.

He'd been the Queen's advisor for ten months, having applied for the position through the Royal Tutor, a friend of his family. He hadn't expected to get the job; at twenty-three annuals he was only the same age as the Queen herself and completely inexperienced at these matters, but the Queen had been impressed with his knowledge of politics in the O.Z., he's sensible temperament and, for some reason, she liked the fact that he wasn't from a noble family.

"Most of my subjects _aren't_ noble. It makes sense that the person advising me on their lives is someone who knows what the real issues are." She'd explained. So he'd started just a fortnight after Lord Ambrose had married the Princess Azkadellia and disappeared off to the Gillikin border.

The Queen sighed, signing the last piece of paper and closing the file with a smile.

"Finished. At last. Make sure these are sent to the council as soon as possible?"

"Yes, Majesty." Riddell said, taking the file. The Queen smiled at him.

"What's this afternoon? You told me earlier, but I've completely forgotten."

"You have lunch with a representative from the Central City Infirmary, a Doctor Lennox. And at three you have a short meeting with Baron Rex Nikan, regarding his betrothal; I've only just arranged that."

"Rex Nikan is betrothed?" She looked surprised. Riddell nodded.

"Yes, to Lady Amber Tassell. The Baron wants approval of the marriage; he's bringing all the necessary paperwork."

"Could you send word and ask him to bring Lady Tassell to the meeting?" The Queen said, "I prefer to see both parties when arranging these things."

"Of course, Majesty." Riddell made a note.

She tidied a few sheets of loose paper and stood, glancing at the time. She was not wearing the traditional dresses that her mother had so favoured, but a charcoal grey knee-length skirt and a bright blue blouse, the same shade as her eyes. A light golden circlet rested on her hair and the Emerald was glowing faintly around her neck. Riddell found his eyes drawn to it, this mysterious item that seemed almost alive.

The Queen seemed distant for a few moments, her eyes not fixed on anything in particular but her fingers grazing the Emerald. Riddell waited silently. He had heard rumours of the Emerald, that it had a consciousness that only the Queen could hear. Eventually her fingers dropped to her sides. Riddell looked down, almost embarrassed to be caught watching this private moment. The Queen caught his gaze and she smiled, but didn't comment. Stretching her arms, she gestured to the door.

"Walk with me in the garden?" She requested.

They took her favourite route, around the rose garden. The gardeners began to discretely pack away their tools but she waved at them to carry on, pausing to talk to one. Riddell listened, curious as always at her easiness with the staff.

"They're growing beautifully." She commented and the gardener, an elderly fellow grinned, stooping.

"Yes, Majesty. It's been a good spring for them."

"On the farm I grew up on, we didn't have many flowers. A couple of boxes on the porch, but it was mostly cornfields." She said lightly, examining a bloom. "I suppose I could have tried to grow some climbing roses up the side of the house, I never really thought about it before."

Riddell had never heard her mention her childhood. Everyone knew, of course, that she'd grown up on the Other Side in secret, but few people knew the details. She was smiling fondly in remembrance and then chuckled softly to herself.

"Where did you grow up, Mr Riddell?"

"Here, in Central City." He replied quietly. Her eyes were still on the flowers.

"You like it here?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"I couldn't stand Kansas." She smiled, "I couldn't wait to get out of there, to find somewhere better. It's not the most exciting place, at least not where I lived. Just a lot of fields and not much else. I was ready to pack up and get out of there."

"Understandable, Majesty." Her gaze turned to him and he flushed, "I just meant… you belonged here, you were destined to rule, so… so it was natural that you would feel out place there."

She began to laugh.

"I said exactly the same thing! I guess great minds think alike." The Queen turned back to the flowers.

"Which do you like best, Mr Riddell?" She asked and he stammered, caught off guard.

"Oh, I… I, er…"

"I like these." She reached out to stroke a budding rose. It was a gorgeous shade of blue and she considered the colour for a minute. "Would I be able to have some of these in my study, Jeff?"

The gardener beamed at her, swelling with pride.

"I'll send some in immediately, Majesty!" She smiled her thanks and continued along the path, Riddell at her side. After a few minutes of idle chatter about the week's schedule she looked at him.

"I've been meaning to ask you about your plans for the summer. You're welcome, of course, to accompany us to Finaqua. But you haven't had a day off since you started working for me."

"I assumed you'd tell me where I was to go." Riddell said tentatively. She laughed and, to his surprise, put a hand on his arm.

"I can, if you want! But I insist that you take some time off. You must have family or friends to see, maybe even someone more special?" The Queen said, stopping by a fountain. Riddell flushed slightly.

"I… no, no one like that. My parents and sisters live in the City; I would like to spend some time with them. But it need only be a few days."

"Well, I'll be gone for a month. I insist that you take at least a fortnight off. And then if you want to join us in Finaqua for the last week of our vacation, you can." She offered and he smiled.

"That would be very pleasant, Majesty."

"You'll love Finaqua. It's beautiful." She said, a dreamy expression crossing her face. "It's… well, its home."

"Majesty?"

"I know that this palace is _technically_ home, in that it's where I live." She said, dipping a finger into the fountain. Riddell stared as the water began to glow different colours as it flew through the air, "But Finaqua is more of a home where I have family. Do you know the difference?"

"I… I've only ever lived in Central City, Majesty." Riddell said, still staring at the multicoloured water.

"That's not an appropriate use of your magic, DG."

They both turned to see Tutor walking along the pathway. The Queen smiled mischievously.

"You never let me have any fun, Toto."

"Tutor, please." The heavyset man said firmly, before shaking Riddell's hand, "Stuart, how are you?"

"Excellent sir." Riddell smiled. The Queen beamed at them both.

"I don't know how to thank you for finding him for me, Tutor. This man is a godsend."

"A suitable replacement for Glitch?" Tutor asked and Riddell wondered again why Lord Ambrose had ended up with this curious nickname. The Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly better than Glitch, since he doesn't have the penchant for blowing things up." She said dryly and Tutor chuckled, patting Riddell on the shoulder.

"And how is your father, Stuart?"

"Very well, sir. He's hoping to get a position at the university, when it reopens."

Tutor and Simon Riddell had been at school together, both going on to teaching positions. But when the university had closed, during the Witch's reign, Simon had found himself forced to work in manual labour. Tutor nodded seriously at this.

"I should think he'll succeed. Stuart's father was a dedicated professor of literature, DG."

"I could try and pull a few strings, if you like." The Queen offered, "I mean, the council is meeting for the university plans next week, I can just throw his name out there."

"It couldn't do any harm. And how are your sisters?" Tutor asked Riddell. Riddell smiled, his face brightening.

"Numerous and noisy, when last I saw them!"

"Stuart has five sisters." Tutor explained and the Queen smiled.

"_Five_? And my mother thought she had trouble keeping track of two of us!" She laughed, waving her hand at the fountain and letting the water turn clear again.

* * *

~*~

Rex Nikan and Amber Tassell were sitting shyly when the Queen arrived in the sitting room, Riddell in her wake. They stood to meet her and she smiled.

"Baron, Lady Tassell, it's wonderful to see you both again. Please, sit." They all took their seats, Riddell standing at the Queen's shoulder as she glanced over the contact, before passing them to him. Whilst he examined them thoroughly she smiled at the couple.

"How long have you been close?"

"We met officially at your coronation ball, Majesty." Nikan explained, his fingers wrapping around the pretty young woman's, beside him. She blushed charmingly and the Queen's smile widened.

"Your families are both happy with the arrangement?"

"Indeed." Nikan nodded again. The Queen considered them for a moment, eyes darting from one face to the other.

"And you both? You're happy?"

The question seemed to catch them by surprise. They looked each other and shy smiled crossed their face, hands clasped sweetly. The Queen laughed lightly.

"Well, that answered _that_ question!" She said, and turned to look up at Riddell. "How are the contracts?"

"They're all correct; I assume the families have negotiated the dowry?"

"It's all been arranged." Nikan said, smiling broadly. Riddell handed the contracts to the Queen, who signed them and then passed them back to the couple, all three standing.

"Congratulations. I hope you'll be happy." She said, smiling. As the gushing couple departed, the Queen sighed happily, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is the consort free this afternoon?"

"He was finishing some paperwork in his study. I'll be in my office, if you need me." Riddell smiled.

He walked quickly to his office, running over in his mind the job list he'd put together. There were several files that needed delivering to the council members in preparation for their next meeting, he had a couple of letters to be posted, as well as replying to the many invitations that the Queen had received to various events and dinner parties. Riddell paused by the window in his office. It overlooked the vast green lawns and he saw the Queen herself, walking with the Consort. Riddell had not had many occasions to speak with this serious looking man, but the small signs of affection that he saw between them were those that implied a deep love. Even now, suspecting that nobody was watching as they stood by a row of thickly blooming trees, he saw the Consort swing the Queen around, the young woman laughing, and pulling her into a kiss.

Riddell moved away from the window, slightly ashamed at witnessing this private moment. Instead he sat at his desk and began to fill out forms, a smile playing across his lips.

* * *

~*~

If there was one thing that DG truly disliked about being queen, it was the fact that Royal Council felt privy to every aspect of her like. In particular, her lack of children. She gave Lord Mercer a stony look as he brought the subject up again, as he had done at every meeting for the past ten months. The fourteen other men sat silently, almost abashed by the subject. DG folded her arms.

"I do not understand why you insist on bringing this up at every meeting, Lord Mercer." She said icily, but the man did not waver under her gaze.

"Majesty, whilst the O.Z. is without an heir, the country is at risk."

"If, god forbid, I should die without an heir, then the throne would pass to my niece, Rosa, with my mother and sister ruling in her stead until she comes of age. I have told you, time and time again, I am not ready for children. I am still new at being queen and am not prepared to throw a child into the mix until I am ready." She said with finality.

Lord Mercer huffed and DG raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want this brought up again, Lord Mercer." She said quietly, "My family is my business. I will notify you if and when I become pregnant. Is that all?"

She stood without waiting for an answer and left the boardroom. The car was waiting for her and she glared out of the window all the way back to the palace. Riddell was waiting at the front door and Cain emerged just as she entered.

"How was the meeting?" Cain asked as she handed Riddell her notes and she glowered.

"It was bullshit." Riddell promptly dropped the notes and Cain raised an eyebrow.

"That good?"

"It was going fine until they demanded to know why I'm not spitting out babies left, right and centre!" She said, waving her hands in the air. Cain examined her furious expression before glancing at Riddell.

"Does she have anything else on today?"

"No, Lord Consort." Riddell mumbled, still in shock. Cain nodded.

"Take the rest of the day. I'll handle her."

"I don't need bloody handling, Cain! I need those old asses to keep their noses out of my business!" DG said angrily, but Cain was already steering her towards their private sitting room. She managed to keep her outburst restrained until he had closed the door before exploding in a tirade about their nosiness, rudeness, inappropriate behaviour and personal hygiene (becoming slightly more childish in her insults towards the end).

Cain stood, watching her pace back and forward muttering to herself before catching her arm and pulled her to him. She buried her face in his chest and he rested his chin on her head.

"Sweetheart, it's none of their business anyhow. There's no hurry for kids."

"But there _is_. That's what is making me so mad; I need to produce an heir. I knew that when I signed up for the job, I just… I just don't know if I'm ready to be a mother." She mumbled into his shirt. Cain lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

"Darling, whenever you decide to have children, and notice that I'm saying _children_ and not heirs… well, you'll be an amazing mother." He told her firmly.

* * *

~*~

Glitch walked quietly through the grass at Finaqua, watching the lovely woman on the gazebo. In her arms, bundled in light material, lay a sleeping child. Glitch smiled at the expression on his wife's face; it was one he saw a lot these days. A charming mixture of disbelief and joy as she stared down at her daughter. Azkadellia looked up at his approach and smiled.

"Are they here yet?"

"Not yet." Glitch said quietly, leaning over his wife's shoulder to gaze down at the beautiful child. Rosa snuffled in her sleep, tiny starfish hands rubbing over the material of her blankets. After an uncertain moment her eyes opened, dark and deep. She looked up at the two faces looking adoringly at her and then reached out her hands. Glitch chuckled, pressing a finger to one hand and feeling his heart leap delightfully as tiny fingers closed around it. She had grown so much in the two months since her birth, even sleeping five or six hours through the night.

Azkadellia lifted her into Glitch's arms and he paced back and forward on the gazebo, jiggling her up and down as he told her about his latest experiments. Azkadellia laughed quietly, swinging gently on the seat. Glitch caught her eye and she felt a smile spreading across her face as her chest swelled with the love she hasn't known she was capable of.

Suddenly her magic flared within her, something she hadn't felt in over an annual. She gasped and Glitch grinned.

"They're here?" Azkadellia nodded and they walked hurriedly from the gazebo towards the house. Sure enough, as they entered the palace, two familiar figures were greeting Lavender and Ahamo. DG's eyes met Azkadellia's and both sisters let out a cry of joy, embracing each other tightly. Glitch stood back, watching with happiness as the women chattered like monkeys over each other, desperate to share their news. DG turned to Glitch, beaming.

"Glitch!" She went to embrace him, an awkward one-armed hug around the bundle in his arms. Azkadellia was kissing Cain's cheek but DG's eyes had fixed on the baby who was making a cooing noise. Azkadellia crossed to her husband and lifted the child into her sister's arms.

"DG, this is Rosa. Rosa, this is your Auntie DG." She said. DG stared down at the baby without speaking. She recognised Azkadellia's eyes immediately and fought back tears. Cain moved to her side and looked down at Rosa.

"She looks just like you, Azkadellia." He commented and Glitch laughed.

"Lucky for her, eh?"

"Here's hoping she's got your brilliance." Azkadellia smiled fondly.

"There's tea in the sitting room." Lavender announced, beaming at her family. DG made her way to a seat, still clutching awkwardly at Rosa. Cain stood by her, a hand on her shoulder. Azkadellia sat beside her sister, beaming. Lavender bent to kiss DG's forehead.

"Darling, I can't believe we haven't seen you in an annual." She murmured and DG sighed.

"I know… it's…"

And then she'd had to hand Rosa to Glitch and bury her face in her sister's shoulder, crying noisily. Everyone, apart from Cain, looked shocked and gathered around her.

"DG!"

"Sweetheart?"

"Doll, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing!" DG said, giving them a watery smile, "It's just… oh, I missed you all so much!"

She dissolved into tears again and Cain offered to take the baby whilst they gathered around her, embracing and kissing her. DG glanced over at him as she hugged Glitch and the sight of him stood so easily with a baby in his arms almost made her want to cry again.

* * *

~*~

DG walked with her mother and sister by the lake after dinner, with Rosa asleep and the men talking politics. Azkadellia linked arms with her.

"Are you really alright?" She asked in concern and DG nodded as her mother took her hand.

"I am. Really. It's just hard sometimes. I genuinely don't know what I'd do without Cain."

"You never seemed at all upset in your letters." Azkadellia murmured. She seemed to have taken DG's misery to heart.

"I'm not upset! OK, I got a little hysterical back there, but that's only because I missed everyone so much." DG said firmly, "It was a culture shock. One minute I had my family and best friends around and the next… and take that look off your face, Az."

Azkadellia had paused, looking utterly heartbroken. DG gave her a dry look.

"Az, you got _married_. I wasn't expecting you and Glitch to hang around. The reason I became queen was so that you could go and have a life, remember? And you, Mother. I couldn't be happier that you're both away from that city, living peaceful and happy lives. So just ignore my hysteria, OK?"

Neither of them looked terribly convinced. DG sank onto the dry grass by the lake's edge, soaking in the sunshine. They sat beside her and Lavender touched her daughter's hand.

"My angel… please be truthful with us." She said quietly. DG stared out over the lake for a minute.

_They only want to help you, DG._

DG smiled briefly and put a hand over the Emerald.

"Truthfully? I'm fine. I love what I do. I love helping people and making a difference to the O.Z. I have Cain and Ozma, they've been amazing. I miss you all, but I'm just glad that we're getting on with our lives. Now, I want to hear all about Amnis Sedes. What does that mean, anyway?"

As the conversation turned to more amiable things, Lavender watched her daughter closely. She had seen this look before, this uncertainty in oneself. She had seen it in herself, shortly after her coronation. It had been a sad affair, overshadowed by the death of her mother, and Lavender had been so very young, younger even than DG was now. Even though she had been preparing to become Queen her entire life, the actual coming of it had shocked her. Lavender remembered well the sleepless nights, the constant stress that something was about to go wrong, being pulled to and fro by council members, ambassadors and noblemen.

She had taken herself away for a few days with one or two soldiers, desperate from some peace from the baying hounds. She had come to Finaqua and welcomed a strange man down from the sky, carried in a balloon from a far-off place. Lavender smiled to herself as her daughters talked.

DG would be fine.

* * *

~*~

"How is she?" Ahamo asked Cain as they stood in one of the rooms of the palace, watching the women sat by the lake. Glitch, who had just returned from putting Rosa to sleep, joined them by the window. Cain let out a heavy breath.

"She's a good queen. Everybody who meets her adores her."

"Not what I asked, Cain." Ahamo pointed out and Cain shook his head.

"Most of the time, she's happy. But there are times when I can tell that she misses you all, not that she'd say it out loud. She spends a lot of time talking to Ozma and I think that helps. It doesn't help that the council are on her back half the time. I think she'd disband them given half a chance."

"How is her new Royal Advisor?" Glitch asked and Cain smirked.

"Jealous, are we? He's fine. Good guy, very organised but not much of a sense of humour. But he does make sure she's kept busy – lots of charity events, dinners, that sort of thing. It's the best thing for her, really. And he schedules us private time together every few days."

"And you, Cain?" Glitch asked. Cain's eyes were fixed on the figure by the lake.

"I'm happy where she is."

* * *

~*~

At dinner that night, the conversation was light and the laughter heavy. DG dissolved into giggles as Cain retold the events of a dinner party they'd attended in the autumn.

"And this gentleman must have been living in a cave for the last twenty annuals, since he had no idea that DG was Queen." He said and DG snorted with laughter as they all chuckled.

"But he started going on about how useless all the Tin Men are, and how they're just messing everything up and they need to recruit more soldiers like him, like ones they had back in the day," She laughed, "And they were all staring at him and nobody wanted to say anything and then Cain just puts down his knife and fork, real calm, and says-"

"'That isn't an Ixian medal of honour you're wearing.'" Cain smiled and DG threw her head back in laughter.

"It was a Tin Man badge! He'd bought it in some old pawn shop and was claiming he'd earned in the Great Battles!"

"Turns out he was a deserter in the war, and since so few of the survivors actually live in Central City, he was parading himself as a war hero." Cain explained, "I had the royal guard look into his background, turns out he was wanting on fourteen accounts of fraud around the city under different names."

"The Kalikos were delighted, they've invited us dinner the day after we get back to the city, I don't think they've had that much fun in years!" DG said. Azkadellia was laughing into her napkin, tears streaming from her eyes whilst Glitch guffawed loudly.

Eventually the laughter subsided and from the next room, the faint whimpers of Rosa stirring reached their ears. Azkadellia rose, but Glitch waved at her to sit, going to check on her. DG smiled at her sister.

"He's a proud daddy, isn't he?"

"He adores her." Azkadellia said, her face pink with delight. Lavender smiled at her daughters.

"Any sign of children on your part, my angel?" She asked and Cain glanced at DG, whose eyes had hit the tablecloth immediately.

"Um… I don't know." She mumbled and Cain's hand crossed the table to clutch hers. "It's not that I don't want children, I do! I'm just not ready yet, you know?"

"Perfectly understandable." Ahamo said and DG grinned at him.

"That's because you still think I'm five, Dad. Anyway, I don't exactly have a lot of free time to be raising a child right now, especially with the council breathing down my neck." She said. "They're desperate for me to produce an heir."

"They worry too much, don't pay them too much mind." Lavender said firmly, "Your daughter will be your child first and an heir second."

"Daughter? You sound pretty convinced there." Cain commented and Lavender smiled.

"Matriarchal line, Cain. DG would have to have a daughter to provide an heir."

"So what happens if I just keep having boys? How many kids are they expecting here?" DG said, anxiety filling her voice. Cain smiled and kissed her temple.

"Don't even worry about it, sweetheart. It's not something you need to think about until you're ready."

"You'll be a wonderful mother, Deej." Azkadellia said, full of certainty, "You have so much love in you. It will be the most natural thing in the world for you."

"Everyone seems so certain." DG said quietly, trying to joke but her fear betraying her. Azkadellia looked at her sister and DG saw the complete honesty in her gaze.

"When you're ready, Deej… you'll be fine."

* * *

~*~

**_Two Weeks Later_**

Cain had lost DG. She'd helped make breakfast and then he'd gone up to the orchard at Pacalisaqua with Raw to inspect the blooms and when he'd returned, neither Glitch nor Azkadellia had seen her. Cain paused by his sister-in-law to touch Rosa's head and wish her a good morning.

"Well, she's not in the library, the sitting room or the study. Could she have gone back to bed or to the lake?" Azkadellia asked. Cain shook his head.

"I don't think so. I'll have another look around."

"Alright. Wyatt?" He paused and she smiled at him. "I haven't thanked you for taking care of her."

"Not something I do for thanks, Az." He smiled. She laughed, cooing to the baby who was grabbing at strands of her hair.

Cain walked at a leisurely pace through the rooms of Pacalisaqua. They'd been in the house for a week and DG had been completely transformed, every ounce of strain leaving her at once. She laughed and teased and chattered with her friends, delighted to see Raw and showing him every part of the house. He knew that this break had been just what she needed. She'd arranged for Riddell to meet them in Finaqua and she was actually looking forward to getting stuck back in to business. Especially since Glitch and Azkadellia had promised to travel to Central City for Lurlinemas that winter.

Faintly, he heard her voice and silently opened the door to the garage. Dressed in a ragged pair of trousers and what looked like one of his worn shirts, DG was bent over the engine of the car they'd brought, chatting with Ozma.

"There's no way you're going to convince me that that is true, Ozma! No way!" She laughed, not noticing the man in the doorway.

_I assure you, DG, I am telling the truth. My Dorothy had quite the temper, when confronted. When her daughter, Glinda, tried to sneak out of school, she became absolutely infuriated!_

"With a name like Glinda, I'm not surprised."

_It's a traditional OZian name, DG._

"Well, I can tell you right now, no kid of mine is going to be called _Glinda_. And I certainly wouldn't inflict it with the double use of 'Gale'. Seriously, DorothiGale Gale? I sound like a bad joke." DG said, unscrewing a bolt and peering at it.

"What would you call it?" Cain spoke up and DG looked up in surprise.

"Hey there, Tin Man. Didn't see you."

"Say hi for me." He nodded at the glowing Emerald.

_Good morning, Lord Cain._

"She says hi back." DG smiled, cleaning the bolt and putting it back into place. Cain smiled at her messy appearance.

"You look cheerful, sweetheart." He commented and she wrinkled her nose. Her usual oil smudge was smeared across one cheek.

"Fixing a car is a heck of a lot easier than fixing a country." She said, twisting two wires together.

"You do both well." He commented, joining her by the car. "So, what would you call it?"

"Call what?"

"Our child?"

She looked at him for a moment and the Emerald brightened. Cain eyed it and DG smiled.

"She says I should choose a traditional OZian name."

"Not her kid." Cain reminded her and DG laughed, eyes considering him.

"I'm not sure… not for a girl, anyway. Too much pressure there, whatever it is, it has to go well with the 'Queen' in front of it."

"And for a boy?" Cain asked. DG was silent for a moment and then removed the Emerald, placing it carefully onto a clean work surface before facing her husband again.

"If it's OK… I'd like Tippetarius. I mean, we'd have to come up with some kind of nickname. But if you want something different, that's fine."

"Where in the O.Z. did Tippetarius come from?" Cain asked curiously and DG glanced at the glowing Emerald, feeling the emotions of it wash over her.

"It was the name of Ozma's husband." She explained quietly, "I'm thinking we'd have to shorten it to Tip for day to day use. He'd get picked on mercilessly, but I didn't want to tell her that."

"It's a good name." Cain smiled and DG grinned, wrapping her arms around him, neither of them really minding about the oil smears.

"OK. Then you get to pick a girl's name. That way we're sorted either way, when it eventually happens." She said, kissing him swiftly. Cain smiled, rubbing her oily cheek with a gentle, calloused finger.

"A girl's name, huh? Well… since Glinda is off the list," DG laughed, "What about Emily? After your nurture unit Mom?"

DG's smile widened and she kissed him again.

"You're a good man, Mr Cain." She said, standing on tiptoe to press her forehead to his. His warm, lazy smile, so familiar, crossed his face.

"Glad you think so, Mrs Cain. Now…" He glanced at the half-deconstructed engine. "Can I lend you a hand with that? I imagine you want to get back to Finaqua and if we leave it like that, we'll need to start walking now."

"Have a little faith, will you? I am an excellent mechanic. Pass me the three quarter inch wrench and I'll show you how it's done." She bent over the engine and he passed her a wrench. From somewhere nearby, Azkadellia and Glitch's voices floated through the air, whispering and laughing under their breath as they spent a few precious moments together whilst Rosa dozed in her cot. Raw was walking by the lake, marvelling at how a single place could contain so much love and how he felt more peaceful here than he did even in the Homeland.

And as DG and Cain worked on the complex machinery, speaking little and feeling much, both were thinking of their first visit to this place, to the circumstances that had changed, the emotions that had swelled and faded and of the bonds they had formed. And as they worked, they felt the closeness of the other and felt something that both had been searching for, for so long and had only ever found in each other.

Peace.

_**You touch these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart**_

_**I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
And never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours**_

_**I'm Yours – The Script**_

**A/N: Oh my dear, darling, wonderful readers, I have become far too emotionally attached to this story! But now it is finished – no sequel, because I feel that it has run its course. More than I expected it to, actually, seeing as how it was originally going to end after the confrontation with Zero. But as a rule, I don't like writing sequels. I wanted to show here how DG might struggle as queen, because let's face it – things just don't go smoothly, do they? It's a hard job, with a lot of pressure from every angle, but at the end of the day, she'll be alright. I'm going to miss these characters!**

**There are a few people I'd like to thank, and they're the ones who have been with me pretty much since the beginning and my faithful reviewers. KLCtheBookWorm, vixen519, Onora, Lyra Darkfury, Queen Isabella, trigun1509, captain ty, leat79. There are others, obviously and my heartfelt thanks go out to you as well! It takes a lot to stick through a story and I'm incredibly grateful that you did!**

**I'm sure there will be another Tin Man fic from me before long. These characters are far too irresistible! I've already planned and started a new one, but I'd like to get a few chapters written first time make sure it's going to work out, but keep an eye out! Anyway, I'm going to go now, I'm still revising for that horrid exam that I have tomorrow! So please leave a review on your way out! **

**Lots of Love and Gratitude**

**Katie **


End file.
